Este corazón mio
by Kanade-Tenshi
Summary: Ichigo acarició sus labios con un beso, la tomó en brazos y la tiró por la borda. Rukia estaba tan sorprendida que tragó agua -¿Qué estás haciendo? -Espero a que estés a punto de ahogarte. -Ichigo sonrió y se sentó cómodamente en el asiento-. Y entonces te salvaré la vida. Gin lo hizo por Rangiku, y yo lo haré por ti. -¡Gin no intentó matarla antes! -gritó Rukia. -Más a mi favor.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenesen al fabuloso Tite Cubo y la historia a la escritora Susan Elizabeth Phillips… por lo que se notara que por desgracia nada es mio

Bueno esto es una adaptación (Copiar y Pegar) del libro con el mismo titulo, no gano nada realizando esto, es por divercion y dar a conocer esta linda historia.

* * *

><p>Resumen<p>

Rukia Kuchiki tiene fama de meterse en líos. Es verdad que se desprendió de una herencia de quince millones de dólares… pero vaya, nadie es perfecto. Aún así tiene una vida casi perfecta, esa es Rukia. Aunque sus libros de la Conejita Chappy podrían venderse mejor, vive encantada con su minúsculo _loft_, su caniche francés y su profesión de escritora de cuentos infantiles.

Sí, Rukia se siente feliz por casi todo … excepto por llevar tanto tiempo enamorada de Ichigo Kurosaki, el desvergonzado y terriblemente atractivo jugador de los Chicago Stars, ¡un hombre que ni siquiera recuerda cómo se llama ella! Una noche, la tendencia a meterse en líos la lleva directamente a los brazos de Ichigo. Si al menos ese futbolista bien pagado, que conduce Ferraris y detesta los caniches, fuese tan superficial como ella desea, Rukia podría conseguir una vida casi perfecta…

* * *

><p>Notas -: Se que existen reglas que regulan esto de copiar y pegar, es por eso que si no les gusta me avisan y la borro.<p>

**¿Por qué una adaptación?**

Todo el mundo la hacia así que quería ser popular, no mentira me enamore de esta escritora por otras adaptaciones que han realizado, por lo que quise compartir esta historia, pertenece a la serie de los Chicago Stars, creo que este es el cuarto no recuerdo.

Las otras adaptaciones que han realizado ichiruki de esta autora son:

-Besar a un ángel

-Cázame si puedes

O esas he visto…

Sin nada más que decir me despido(Ah díganme que opinan)

Kanade

No era broma aquí está en primer capítulo.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo uno<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Chappy la Conejita estaba admiran do su reluciente esmalte violeta de uñas cuando Kon el Tejón pasó zumbando montado en su bicicleta de montaña roja y la hizo caer de cuatro patas.<em>

_-¡Maldito tejón fastidioso! -excla mó- .Alguien tendría que desinflarte las ruedas._

_Chappy se cae de bruces_

El día que Ichigo Kurosaki estuvo a punto de matarla, Rukia Kuchiki renunció para siempre al amor no corres pondido.

Estaba esquivando las placas de hielo del aparcamiento de las oficinas de los Chicago Stars cuando Ichigo salió ru giendo de la nada en su novísimo Ferrari 355 Spider de co lor rojo valorado en 140.000 dólares. El coche, envuelto en el sonido chirriante de los frenos y el rugido del motor, do bló la esquina salpicando fango. Mientras intentaba esquivarle, Rukia perdió el equilibrio, topó con el guardabarros del Lexus de su cuñado y cayó entre una nube de gases del tubo de escape.

Ichigo Kurosaki ni siquiera redujo la velocidad.

Rukia se quedó mirando cómo se alejaban las luces tra seras, apretó los dientes y se puso en pie. Una de las perne ras de sus carísimo pantalones Comme des Garlons se ha bía manchado de nieve sucia y barro, su bolso Prada estaba hecho un asco y una de sus botas italianas tenía un arañazo.

-¡Maldito futbolista fastidioso! -murmuró entre dien tes-. Alguien tendría que desinflarte las pelotas.

¡Él ni siquiera la había visto, y por descontado no se ha bía fijado en que había estado a punto de matarla! Aunque, por supuesto, eso no era ninguna novedad. Ichigo Kurosaki no se había fijado en ella desde que empezó a jugar en el equi po de fútbol de los Chicago Stars.

_Chappy se sacudió el polvo de la pelusa de su colita de algodón, se limpió el fango de sus brillantes escarpi nes azules y decidió comprarse el par de patines más rá pidos del mundo. Tan rápidos como para poder atrapar a Kon y su bicicleta de montaña..._

Rukia contempló durante unos pocos segundos la po sibilidad de perseguir a Ichigo en el Volkswagen Escaraba jo de color chartreuse que se había comprado tras vender su Mercedes, pero ni siquiera su fértil imaginación podía conjurar una conclusión satisfactoria para aquella escena. Mientras se dirigía a la entrada principal de las oficinas de los Stars, sacudió la cabeza avergonzada de sí misma. Ese tipo era atolondrado y superficial, y sólo le importaba el fútbol. Punto: se habían acabado los amores no correspon didos.

No es que fuera realmente amor lo que sentía por aquel patán. Más bien se trataba de un patético encaprichamiento, cosa que podría ser excusable a los dieciséis años, pero que resultaba ridícula en una mujer de veintisiete años con prác ticamente el coeficiente intelectual de un genio.

Vaya genio.

Una ráfaga de aire caliente la envolvió mientras se dis ponía a cruzar la serie de puertas de cristal que, decoradas con el escudo del equipo, consistente en tres estrellas doradas su perpuestas sobre un óvalo azul celeste, conducían al vestí bulo. Rukia ya no pasaba en las oficinas de los Chicago Stars tanto tiempo como lo había hecho cuando todavía iba al ins tituto. Incluso entonces se sentía como una extraña. Era una romántica empedernida, y realmente prefería leer una buena novela o perderse en un museo que ver deportes de contacto. Naturalmente era una acérrima aficionada de los Stars, pero su lealtad era más producto de su entorno familiar que de una inclinación natural. El sudor, la sangre y el choque violento de hombreras eran algo tan extraño para su naturaleza como... bueno... como Ichigo Kurosaki.

-¡Tía Rukia!

-¡Te estábamos esperando!

-¡No te imaginarías nunca lo que ha ocurrido!

Rukia sonrió mientras sus hermosas sobrinas de once años entraban corriendo en el vestíbulo, con sus rubias me lenas al viento.

Tess y Julie parecían versiones en miniatura de su madre, Rangiku, la hermana mayor de Rukia. Las niñas eran mellizas idénticas, aunque Tess llevaba unos vaqueros y una camise ta holgada de los Stars, y Julie iba enfundada en unos estre chos pantalones negros y un jersey rosa. Ambas eran atléti cas, pero a Julie le encantaba el ballet y Tess triunfaba con los deportes en equipo. Gracias a su naturaleza alegre y opti mista, las mellizas Ichimaru eran muy populares entre sus compañeros de clase; sus padres, en cambio, vivían con el co razón en un puño, ya que ninguna de las dos niñas rechaza ba jamás un desafío. Las niñas se detuvieron de pronto soltando un chillido. Fuera lo que fuera lo que querían contarle a su tía Rukia, se les fue de la cabeza en cuanto vieron su pelo.

-¡Dios mío, es rojo!

-¡Rojísimo!

-¡Es genial! ¿Por qué no nos lo habías dicho?

-Fue una especie de impulso -contestó Rukia.

-¡Yo también me teñiré el pelo así! -anunció Julie.

-No es una gran idea -dijo Rukia enseguida-. Bue no, ¿qué era eso que ibais a decirme?

-Papá está como loco -declaró Tess con los ojos muy abiertos.

Julie abrió los ojos aún más.

-El tío Hanataro y él han vuelto a discutir con Ichigo. Aunque minutos antes le había dado la espalda para siempre al amor no correspondido, Rukia aguzó los oídos.

-¿Qué ha hecho Ichigo? Además de estar a punto de atropellarme, claro.

-¿Eso ha hecho?

-No importa. Contadme. Julie tomó aire.

-Se fue a Denver a saltar en caída libre antes del partido contra los Broncos.

-Dios mío... -dijo Rukia con el corazón encogido.

-¡Papá acaba de enterarse y le ha multado con diez mil dólares!

-Vaya.

Que Rukia supiera, era la primera vez que multaban a Ichigo. Las temeridades impropias del quarterback(1) habían empezado antes del inicio de la pretemporada, en julio, cuan do se había aventurado a participar en una carrera de motocross para aficionados y había acabado con un esguince de muñeca. Era impropio de él hacer nada que pudiera poner en peligro su rendimiento en el campo, así que todo el mun do se había mostrado comprensivo, especialmente Gin, que consideraba a Ichigo un consumado profesional.

La actitud de Gin, sin embargo, había empezado a cam biar cuando le habían llegado rumores de que durante la tem porada regular Ichigo había estado practicando el parapente en Monument Valley. Poco después de eso, el futbolista se había comprado el potentísimo Ferrari Spider que había he cho caer a Rukia en el aparcamiento. Al siguiente mes, el Sun-Times había informado de que Ichigo había salido de Chicago, tras la charla del lunes posterior al partido, para vo lar hasta Idaho a practicar el esquí acuático con parapente en Sun Valley. Como Ichigo no había sufrido ningún daño, Gin sólo le había advertido. Pero era evidente que el reciente in cidente con el salto en caída libre había colmado el vaso de la paciencia de su cuñado.

-Papá se pasa el día gritando, pero nunca le había oído gritarle a Ichigo hasta hoy -informó Tess-. E Ichigo le ha contestado gritando. Le ha dicho que ya sabía lo que se hacía y que no se había lesionado y que papá no tenía por qué me terse en su vida privada.

Rukia hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Seguro que eso no le ha gustado a tu padre.

-Entonces sí que ha gritado -dijo Julie-. El tío Hanataro ha intentado calmarles, pero ha entrado el entrenador y tam bién se ha puesto a gritar.

Rukia sabía que su hermana Rangiku sentía aversión por los gritos.

-¿Qué ha hecho tu madre?

-Se ha encerrado en su despacho a escuchar a Alanis Morissette(2).

Probablemente había sido una buena idea.

Las interrumpió el martilleo de unas zapatillas deporti vas: el sobrino de cinco años, Toushiro, acababa de doblar la esquina al galope, casi como el Ferrari de Ichigo.

-¡Tía Rukia! ¿Sabes qué? -dijo abrazándose a sus ro dillas-. Todo el mundo gritaba y me duelen las orejas.

Como Toushiro había sido bendecido no sólo con la bue na presencia de su padre, sino también con la voz retumbante de Gin Ichimaru, Rukia tuvo serias dudas acerca de la afir mación de su sobrino. Aun así, le acarició la cabeza.

-Pobrecito...

Él la miró con ojos afligidos.

-Y Ichigo estaba taaaaan enfadado con papá, el tío Hanataro y el entrenador, que ha dicho una palabrota.

-Pues no debería haberlo hecho.

-¡Dos veces!

-Santo cielo... -dijo Rukia, reprimiendo una sonrisa. Los niños Ichimaru pasaban tanto tiempo en las oficinas de un equipo de la NFL(3), la Liga Nacional de Fútbol, que, aun que las normas de la familia eran claras, acababan escuchan do más obscenidades de la cuenta. Un lenguaje inadecuado en el hogar de los Ichimaru conllevaba multas muy severas, aunque no tanto como los diez mil dólares de Ichigo.

Rukia no podía entenderlo. Una de las cosas que más de testaba de su encaprichamiento -su ex encaprichamiento- por Ichigo era el hecho de que se tratara de Ichigo, el hombre más superficial del planeta. Lo único que le importaba era el fútbol. El fútbol y una interminable retahíla de modelos in ternacionales de rostro inexpresivo. ¿Dónde las conocía? ¿En la web sin ?

-Hola, tía Rukia.

Al contrario que sus hermanos, Ururu, de ocho años, se acercó a Rukia pausadamente, sin correr. Aunque Rukia amaba a los cuatro niños por igual, había en su corazón un lugar especial para esa vulnerable hija mediana que no tenía ni la capacidad atlética de sus hermanas ni su infinita auto estima. Al contrario, era una romántica soñadora, una devoradora de libros excesivamente sensible e imaginativa, con un gran talento para el dibujo, igual que su tía.

-Me gusta tu peinado.

-Gracias.

Sus perspicaces ojos grises observaron lo que sus her manas no habían notado: las manchas de barro en los panta lones de Rukia.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?

-He resbalado en el aparcamiento. Nada grave. Ururu se mordisqueó el labio inferior.

-¿Ya te han contado lo de la discusión entre Ichigo y papá?

Se la veía triste, y Rukia podía imaginarse muy bien por qué. Ichigo visitaba la casa de los Ichimaru de vez en cuan do, y, como su atolondrada tía, la niña de ocho años se había encaprichado con él. Pero, a diferencia de Rukia, el amor que sentía Ururu era puro.

Como Toushiro seguía abrazado a sus rodillas, Rukia le tendió un brazo a su sobrina, y Ururu se apresuró a acu rrucarse junto a ella.

-La gente tiene que atenerse a las consecuencias de sus actos, cariño, y eso incluye a Ichigo.

-¿Qué crees que hará? -susurró Ururu.

Rukia estaba bastante segura de que se consolaría en bra zos de alguna modelo con un escaso dominio del inglés y un profuso dominio de las artes eróticas.

-Estoy segura de que estará bien en cuanto se le pase el enfado.

-Tengo miedo de que haga alguna tontería.

Rukia apartó delicadamente del rostro de Ururu un mechón de sus cabellos negros y preguntó:

-¿Cómo hacer esquí acuático con parapente el día an tes del partido contra los Broncos?

-No debió de pensarlo.

Rukia dudó que el minúsculo cerebro de Ichigo tuviera la capacidad para pensar en algo que no fuera el fútbol, pero no compartió esa observación con Ururu.

-Tengo que hablar un momento con tu mamá; luego tú y yo podremos irnos.

-Después de Ururu me toca a mí -recordó Toushiro tras soltarle finalmente las piernas.

-No lo he olvidado.

Los niños se turnaban para pasar la noche en el peque ño piso que Rukia tenía en la costa norte. Normalmente se quedaban con ella los fines de semana y no un martes por la noche, pero los profesores celebraban al día siguiente un día de formación interna y Rukia consideró que Ururu nece sitaba una atención especial.

-Coge tu mochila. No tardaré.

Rukia dejó a los niños atrás y avanzó por un pasillo lle no de fotografías que marcaban la historia de los Chicago Stars. En primer lugar estaba el retrato de su padre, y vio que su hermana había repasado los cuernos negros que le había pintado hacía años sobre la cabeza. Aizen Sosuke , el fundador de los Chicago Stars, llevaba años muerto, pero su crueldad todavía sobrevivía en los recuerdos de sus dos hijas.

A continuación venía un retrato formal de Rangiku Aizen Ichimaru, actual propietaria de los Stars, y luego una fotografía de su marido, Gin Ichimaru, en sus tiempos de primer entrenador, mucho antes de convertirse en el presi dente del equipo. Rukia le dedicó una sonrisa afectuosa a su temperamental cuñado. Gin y Rangiku la habían criado des de que tenía quince años, e incluso en su peor momento ha bían sido mejores padres que Aizen Sosuke en su día más afortunado.

También había una foto de Hanataro Yamada, director ge neral de los Stars desde hacía tiempo, y tío Hanataro para los ni ños. Rangiku, Gin y Hanataro se esforzaban mucho por conciliar el absorbente trabajo de dirigir un equipo de la NFL con la vida familiar. A lo largo de los años, la cuestión había impli cado varias reorganizaciones, una de las cuales había lleva do a Gin de regreso a los Stars tras haber permanecido una temporada alejado del equipo.

Rukia hizo una parada rápida en el aseo. Mientras ple gaba su abrigo sobre la pila, le dio un vistazo crítico a su pelo. Aunque el pelo corto ligeramente desigual le hacía re saltar más los ojos, no había acabado de quedar satisfecha con el cambio, de modo que decidió cambiar el tono negro natural de su pelo por un rojo particularmente chi llón. Parecía un cardenal.

Al menos, el color del pelo le daba un cierto brillo a sus rasgos más bien corrientes. No es que estuviera contenta de su aspecto. Tenía una nariz que estaba bien y una boca que no estaba mal. Su cuerpo, ni demasiado delgado ni de masiado gordo, estaba sano y era funcional, cosa que agra decía. Una mirada a sus pechos confirmó algo que había aceptado hacía mucho tiempo: para ser hija de una corista, no daba la talla.

Sus ojos, en cambio, eran bonitos, ligeramente rasgados, y le gustaba creer que ese sesgo le daba a su rostro un aire misterioso. Cuando era niña, solía cubrirse la mitad inferior de la cara con una enagua, a modo de velo, y fingía ser una hermosa espía árabe.

Con un suspiro, se frotó los restos de barro de sus viejos pantalones Comme des Garcons y luego cepilló su querido aunque estropeado bolso Prada. Después de hacer todo lo que pudo, cogió el abrigo marrón acolchado que se había comprado en Target y se dirigió al despacho de su hermana.

Era la primera semana de diciembre, y parte del perso nal había empezado a colocar los adornos navideños. En la puerta de su despacho, Rangiku había colgado un dibujo que Rukia había hecho de pequeña: era Santa Claus vestido con el uniforme de los Stars. Rukia asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

-Ya está aquí la tía Rukia.

Los brazaletes de oro retintinearon cuando su despam panante y rubia hermana mayor dejó caer el bolígrafo.

-Gracias a Dios. Un poco de cordura, eso es justamente lo que nece... ¡Cielo santo! ¿Qué te has hecho en el pelo?

Rangiku, con su sedoso cabello rubio claro, sus ojos celestes y un tipazo de muerte, tenía el mismo aspecto que hu biera tenido Marilyn Monroe si hubiera llegado a los cua renta, aunque a Rukis le costaba imaginarse a Marilyn con una mancha de mermelada de uva en la blusa de seda. Hicie ra lo que hiciera, Rukia no sería nunca tan guapa como su hermana, aunque no le importaba. Poca gente sabía los ma los ratos que aquel cuerpo exuberante y su belleza de vam piresa le habían hecho pasar a Rangiku de más joven.

-No, Rukia... otra vez no.

Al ver la consternación en la mirada de su hermana, Rukia lamentó no haberse puesto un sombrero.

-Tranquilízate, ¿quieres? No va a pasar nada.

-¿Cómo voy a tranquilizarme? Cada vez que te haces algo drástico en el pelo, tenemos otro incidente.

-Ya hace tiempo que dejé atrás los incidentes -suspi ró Rukia-. Esto ha sido simplemente cosmético.

-No te creo. Estás a punto de cometer otra locura, ¿ver dad?

-¡No! -respondió Rukia, pensando que si lo repetía frecuentemente tal vez lograría convencerse a sí misma.

-Sólo tenías diez años -murmuró Rangiku entre dien tes-. Eras la niña más brillante y modosita del internado. Entonces, sin saberse por qué, te cortaste el flequillo y tiras te una bomba fétida en el comedor.

-Aquello sólo fue un experimento de química de una niña dotada.

-Trece años. Tranquila. Estudiosa. Sin ningún paso en falso desde el incidente de la bomba fétida. Hasta que em pezaste a ponerte polvos de gelatina de uva en el pelo. Y, abra cadabra, ¡cambio! Empaquetas los trofeos del instituto de Sosuke, llamas a una empresa de basureros y haces que se los lleven.

-Eso te gustó cuando te lo conté. Admítelo.

Pero Rangiku estaba disparada, y no iba a admitir nada.

-Pasan cuatro años. Cuatro años de comportamien to modélico y grandes logros escolares. Gin y yo te hemos acogido en nuestra casa y en nuestros corazones. Eres alum na del último año, casi a punto de preparar tu discurso de despedida. Tienes un hogar estable, gente que te quiere... Eres vicepresidenta del Consejo de Estudiantes... Por tanto, ¿por qué iba a preocuparme porque te tiñeras el pelo a rayas azules y naranjas?

-Eran los colores de la escuela-dijo Rukia con un hilo de voz.

-¡Y me llaman de la policía diciéndome que mi herma na, mi hermana estudiosa, talentuda, y ciudadana del mes, ha accionado deliberadamente una alarma de incendios duran te la hora de la comida! ¡Se acabaron las pequeñas diabluras de nuestra Rukia! Ya no... ¡Había pasado directamente a un delito de segundo grado!

Era la cosa más miserable que había hecho Rukia en su vida. Había traicionado a la gente que la quería, e incluso des pués de un año de supervisión judicial y muchas horas de ser vicio comunitario, no había logrado entender el porqué. No lo comprendió hasta más tarde, durante su segundo año de estudiante en Northwestern.

Había sido en primavera, justo antes de los exámenes fi nales. Rukia estaba inquieta y era incapaz de concentrarse.

En lugar de estudiar, leía montones de novelas románticas, dibujaba o se miraba el pelo en el espejo y suspiraba por algo prerrafaelita. Ni siquiera utilizar su paga en algunas exten siones para el pelo había calmado su desasosiego. Entonces, un día, al salir de la librería de su facultad, descubrió en su bolso una calculadora por la que no había pagado.

Su reacción fue entonces mucho más inteligente que la que había tenido en sus tiempos de instituto: volvió co rriendo a devolverla y se dirigió a la oficina de ayuda so ciopsicológica de Northwestern.

De pronto Rangiku se puso en pie e interrumpió los pen samientos de Rukia:

-Y la última vez...

Rukia dio un paso atrás, aunque de hecho ya sabía a don de iba a ir a parar Rangiku.

- … la última vez que te hiciste algo drástico en el pelo, ese horroroso corte de pelo al rape, hace un par de años...

-No era horroroso, era la moda.

Rangiku apretó los dientes.

-¡La última vez que te hiciste algo tan drástico, te des prendiste de quince millones de dólares!

-Vale... Pero lo del pelo al rape fue pura coincidencia.

-¡Ja!

Por quincemillonésima vez, Rukia explicó por qué lo ha bía hecho.

-El dinero de Sosuke me estaba estrangulando. Tenía que romper definitivamente con el pasado para poder vivir mi propia vida.

-¡Una vida de pobre!

Rukia sonrió. Aunque Rangiku no lo admitiría nunca, comprendía perfectamente por qué Rukia había donado su herencia.

-Míralo por el lado positivo. Apenas nadie sabe que me desprendí de mi dinero. Sólo creen que soy una excéntrica por conducir un Escarabajo de segunda mano y vivir en un piso pequeño como una caja de zapatos.

-Un piso que tú adoras.

Rukia ni siquiera intentó negarlo. Su loft era su posesión más preciada, y le encantaba saber que se ganaba el dinero con el que pagaba la hipoteca cada mes. Sólo alguien que hu biera crecido sin un hogar que fuera auténticamente suyo podía comprender lo que significaba para ella.

Decidió cambiar de tema antes de que Rangiku volviera a la carga.

-Tus peques me han dicho que Gin le ha impuesto una multa de diez mil dólares al señor Superficial.

-Preferiría que no le llamaras así. Ichigo no es superfi cial, sólo es...

-¿Carente de interés?

-Sinceramente, Rukia, no sé por qué le detestas tanto. ¡Si apenas habréis intercambiado una docena de palabras du rante estos años!

-Por definición. Evito a la gente que sólo habla de fútbol.

-Si le conocieras mejor, le adorarías tanto como yo.

-¿No te resulta fascinante que salga sobre todo con mu jeres con un inglés limitado? Aunque supongo que eso evi ta que algo tan tonto como una conversación interfiera con el sexo.

Rangiku se rió a su pesar.

Aunque Rukia lo compartía casi todo con su hermana, no le había confesado su encaprichamiento por el quarter back de los Stars. No solo porque habría sido humillante, si no porque Rangiku se lo habría contado a Gin y él se habría puesto como una moto. Decir que su cuñado era algo pro tector con Rukia sería quedarse muy corto: no quería que se le acercase ningún deportista, a menos que estuviese feliz mente casado o fuese gay.

En ese momento, el protagonista de sus pensamientos en tró en la habitación. Gin Ichimaru era alto, pelo platinado y elegante. La edad le había tratado amablemente, y en los doce años que hacía que Rukia le conocía, las arrugas que habían ido apare ciendo en su rostro viril sólo le habían aportado carácter. Su presencia bastaba para llenar una habitación: era el reflejo de la perfecta autoestima de alguien que sabe lo que quiere.

Gin era el primer entrenador cuando Rangiku heredó los Stars. Desafortunadamente, ella no sabía nada sobre fútbol y él le declaró inmediatamente la guerra. Sus primeras bata llas habían sido tan feroces que Hanataro Yamada había llega do a suspender a Gin por insultarla; su ira, sin embargo, no tardó en convertirse en algo totalmente diferente.

Rukia consideraba la historia de amor de Rangiku y Gin como material de leyenda, y hacía mucho tiempo había de cidido que, si no podía tener lo mismo que compartían su hermana y su cuñado, no quería nada. Sólo una Gran His toria de Amor satisfaría a Rukia, y eso era tan probable como que Gin le retirase la multa a Ichigo.

Su cuñado le pasó automáticamente un brazo por detrás de los hombros. Cuando Gin estaba con su familia, siempre tenía el brazo detrás de los hombros de alguien. Rukia sintió una punzada en el corazón. Con los años había salido con un montón de chicos decentes e incluso había intenta do convencerse de que se había enamorado de uno o dos de ellos, pero su enamoramiento se había evaporado en el mo mento de darse cuenta de que no podrían llenar ni por aso mo la gigantesca sombra proyectada por su cuñado. Empe zaba a sospechar que nadie lo lograría jamás.

-Rangiku, ya sé que Ichigo te cae bien, pero esta vez ha ido demasiado lejos -dijo Gin. Su acento de Alabama, len to y pesado, se volvía más denso cuando se enfadaba, y en ese momento goteaba melaza.

-Eso es lo que dijiste la última vez -replicó Rangiku-. Y a ti también te cae bien.

-¡No lo comprendo! Jugar con los Stars es la cosa más importante en la vida. ¿Por qué se esfuerza tanto en arrui narlo?

Rangiku sonrió con dulzura y respondió:

-Probablemente tú puedas responder a eso mejor que ningún otro, ya que también fuiste una auténtica ruina has ta que llegué yo.

-Debes de estar confundiéndome con otra persona.

Rangiku se rió, y la mirada colérica de Gin dio paso a esa sonrisa entrañable que Rukia había presenciado miles de ve ces y había envidiado otras tantas. Luego la sonrisa se desvaneció.

-Si no le conociese mejor, diría que le persigue el dia blo -dijo entonces Gin.

-Diablos -interpuso Rukia-, todos con acento ex tranjero y grandes tetas.

-Eso es lo que tiene ser jugador de fútbol: no lo olvides jamás -repuso Gin.

Rukia no quería oír nada más de Ichigo, así que tras dar le a Gin un beso rápido en la mejilla, dijo:

-Ururu me espera. Os la devolveré mañana a última hora de la tarde.

-No le dejes leer los periódicos de la mañana.

-No lo haré.

Ururu se entristecía cuando los periódicos no habla ban bien de los Stars, y la multa que se le había impuesto a Ichigo sin duda iba a suscitar polémica.

Rukia dijo adiós con la mano, recogió a Ururu, besó a las mellizas y a Toushiro y emprendió el camino hacia su casa. La autopista de peaje este-oeste empezaba a saturarse con el tráfico de hora punta, y Rukia supo que tardaría algo más de una hora en llegar a Evanston, el pueblo de la costa norte que era tanto la ubicación de su alma máter como de su casa actual.

-¡Slytherin! -le gritó a un tipo que le cortó el paso.

-¡Sucio y asqueroso slytherin! -añadió Ururu.

Rukia rió para sí. Los slytherins eran los niños malos de los libros de Harry Potter, y Rukia había convertido esa pa labra en un práctico insulto de nivel G. Le había hecho mu cha gracia que Rangiku y más tarde Gin empezasen a utilizar lo. Mientras Ururu comenzaba a explicarle cómo le había ido el día, Rukia se encontró recordando su conversación con Rangiku y los años posteriores al cobro de su herencia.

El testamento de Sosuke le había dejado a Rangiku los Chi cago Stars. Lo que quedaba de sus bienes tras una serie de malas inversiones había sido para Rukia. Como ella era me nor de edad, Rangiku se había hecho cargo del dinero y lo convirtió en quince millones de dólares. Finalmente, a los veintiún años, Rukia, ya emancipada y con un flamante tí tulo de periodismo, se había hecho con el control de su he rencia y había empezado a vivir la gran vida en un aparta mento de lujo en la Costa Dorada de Chicago.

El lugar era estéril, y sus vecinos mucho mayores que ella, pero tardó bastante en darse cuenta de que había come tido una equivocación. Hasta entonces se dio el gusto de comprarse la ropa de diseño que más le gustaba y de hacer regalos a todas sus amistades, además de adquirir para ella un coche de los caros. Pero, un año después, tuvo que admi tir finalmente que la vida de rica ociosa no estaba hecha para ella. Estaba acostumbrada al esfuerzo, tanto en los estudios como en esos empleos de verano en los que Gin había insis tido en que trabajase, así que aceptó un puesto en un perió dico.

El trabajo la mantenía ocupada, pero no era lo bastante creativo como para que se sintiese realizada, así que empezó a tener la sensación de estar jugando a la vida en lugar de vivir la realmente. Finalmente, decidió dejar el empleo para poder concentrarse en la épica saga romántica que siempre había so ñado con escribir. En lugar de eso, se encontró dedicándose a las historias que inventaba para las niñas Ichimaru, cuen tos sobre una conejita presumida que vestía a la última mo da, vivía en una casita de campo en un rincón del Bosque del Seireitei y se pasaba el día metiéndose en líos.

Había empezado a pasar las historias a papel, y luego a ilustrarlas con los divertidos dibujos que había hecho toda su vida, pero que nunca se había tomado en serio. Utilizando pluma y tinta y pintando luego los bocetos con colores acrílicos brillantes, Rukis vio cómo cobraban vida Chappy y sus amigos.

Tuvo una enorme alegría cuando Birdcage Press, una pe queña editorial de Chicago, compró su primer libro, _Chappy dice hola_, aunque el dinero que le habían adelantado apenas cubría el envío. Aun así, por fin había encontrado una colo cación. Sin embargo, su formidable riqueza no le permitía tomarse su trabajo como una vocación, sino más bien como un entretenimiento, y seguía sintiéndose insatisfecha. Su de sasosiego aumentó. Detestaba su apartamento, su ropero, su peinado... No bastó con cortarse el pelo al rape y teñírselo de colores llamativos.

Tenía que tirar de una alarma de incendios.

Una vez dejados atrás aquellos días, se encontró en el despacho de su abogado, diciéndole que quería donar todo su dinero a una fundación para niños marginados. Su abo gado se quedó pasmado. Sin embargo, ella se sintió comple tamente satisfecha por primera vez desde que había cumpli do los veintiuno. Rangiku había tenido la oportunidad de demostrar lo que valía al heredar los Stars, pero Rukia nun ca había tenido esa posibilidad. Ahora la tendría. Una vez fir mados los papeles, se sintió ligera como una pluma, y libre.

-Me encanta este lugar -dijo Ururu con un suspiro mientras Rukia abría la puerta de su diminuto loft, ubicado en un segundo piso a unos pocos minutos a pie del centro de Evanston. Rukia también suspiró de placer. No había pasa do mucho rato fuera, pero siempre se sentía feliz al entrar en su casa.

Todos los pequeños Ichimaru consideraban el loft de su tía Rukia como el lugar más fantástico de la Tierra. El edifi cio había sido construido en 1910 para un comerciante de Studebaker; luego había servido como bloque de oficinas y, finalmente, antes de ser reformado hacía pocos años, como almacén. El piso tenía ventanas industriales que iban del suelo al techo, tuberías a la vista y paredes antiguas de ladri llos, en las que Rukia había colgado algunos de sus dibujos y pinturas. Era el piso más pequeño y más barato del edifi cio, pero los techos de cuatro metros creaban una sensación de espaciosidad. Cada mes, Rukia besaba el sobre que con tenía el dinero de la hipoteca antes de echarlo en el buzón. Era un ritual tonto, pero lo hacía de todos modos.

La mayor parte de la gente daba por hecho que Rukia poseía una parte de los Stars, y sólo unas pocas de sus amis tades más íntimas sabían que había dejado de ser una rica he redera. Rukia complementaba sus reducidos ingresos por la venta de los libros de Chappy escribiendo artículos como free lance para una revista de adolescentes llamada Chik. A final de mes no le sobraba demasiado para sus lujos favoritos, ro pa de marca y libros de tapa dura, pero no le importaba. Com praba la ropa de segunda mano e iba a la biblioteca.

La vida era hermosa. Tal vez no tendría nunca una Gran Historia de Amor como la de Rangiku, pero al menos goza ba de una imaginación maravillosa y de una fantasía activa. No tenía quejas y ciertamente no había ningún motivo para temer que su antiguo desasosiego volviera a asomar por su impredecible cabeza. Su nuevo peinado no significaba más que un poco de coquetería.

Ururu dejó caer su abrigo y se agachó para saludar a Ginnosuke, el pequeño caniche gris de Rukia, que había trotado has ta la puerta para recibirlas. Tanto Ginnosuke como el caniche de los Ichimaru, Blues, eran hijos de King, el caniche de Rangiku.

-¡Qué, pequeñajo!, ¿me has echado de menos? -dijo Rukia dejando el correo para darle un beso a Ginnosuke en su sua ve moño gris. Ginnosuke correspondió lamiéndole la barbilla, y lue go se puso en cuclillas para emitir su mejor gruñido.

-Sí, sí, estamos impresionadas, ¿verdad, Ururu?

Ururu se rió y, mirando a Rukia, le preguntó:

-Todavía le gusta fingir que es un perro policía, ¿verdad?

-El perro más duro del cuerpo. Mejor no dañemos su autoestima recordándole que es un caniche.

Ururu abrazó nuevamente a Ginnosuke, y luego lo abando nó para dirigirse al estudio de Rukia que ocupaba uno de los extremos de la vivienda.

-¿Has escrito algún artículo más? Me encantó «Pasión en el baile de fin de curso».

-Pronto -dijo Rukia sonriendo.

Para que se adaptasen a las exigencias del mercado, los artículos que escribía para Chik se publicaban casi siempre con títulos sugerentes, aunque su contenido era de lo más in sípido. «Pasión en el baile de fin de curso» destacaba las consecuencias del sexo en el asiento de atrás de los coches. «De gatita a tigresa» había sido un artículo sobre cosméticos, y «Las niñas buenas se vuelven salvajes» hablaba de tres chi cas de catorce años que salían de acampada.

-¿Puedo ver tus últimos dibujos?

Rukia colgó los abrigos.

-No tengo ninguno. Justo acabo de empezar con una nueva idea.

A veces sus libros comenzaban con esbozos sueltos, otras veces, con texto. Hoy se había inspirado en la vida real.

-¡Cuéntamela, por favor!

Siempre compartían tazas de té Constant Comment an tes de hacer cualquier otra cosa, y Rukia se dirigió a la dimi nuta cocina que se encontraba en el extremo opuesto de su estudio para poner agua a hervir. Su minúsculo dormitorio estaba situado justo encima, dominando toda la vivienda. Los estantes de metal de las paredes estaban repletos de los libros que adoraba: su apreciada serie de novelas de Jane Austen, ejemplares andrajosos de las obras de Daphne du Maurier y Anya Seton, todos los primeros libros de Mary Stewart, junto con Victoria Holt, Phyllis Whitney y Danielle Steel.

Las estanterías más estrechas contenían hileras dobles de libros de bolsillo: sagas históricas, novelas románticas, no velas de misterio, guías de viajes y libros de consulta. Tam bién estaban representados sus escritores literarios favori tos, además de las biografías de mujeres famosas y algunas de las selecciones menos deprimentes del club de libros de Oprah, la mayoría de las cuales Rukia las había descubierto antes de que Oprah las compartiera con el mundo.

Guardaba los libros infantiles que le gustaban en los es tantes del dormitorio. Su colección incluía todas las histo rias de Eloise y los libros de Harry Potter, El estanque del Mirlo, algo de Judy Blume, Los niños del furgón, de Gertru de Chandler Warner, Ana de Green Gables, algún número de Las gemelas de Sweet Valley como diversión, y los destarta lados libros de Barbara Cartland que había descubierto cuando tenía diez años. Era una colección digna de un ratón de biblioteca, y a sus sobrinos les encantaba acurru carse en su cama con un montón de esos libros a su alrede dor mientras intentaban decidir cuál leerían a continuación.

Rukia sacó un par de tazas de porcelana con delicados bordes dorados y dibujos de pensamientos violetas.

-Hoy he decidido que mi nuevo libro se titulará Chappy se cae de bruces.

-¡Cuéntame!

-Pues... Chappy está paseando por el Bosque del Seireitei pensando en sus cosas cuando Kon aparece de la nada montado en su bicicleta de montaña y la tira al suelo.

-Ese tejón fastidioso -dijo Ururu moviendo la ca beza con desaprobación.

-Exactamente.

Ururu miró a Rukia cautelosamente y sugirió:

-Creo que alguien debería robarle a Kon su bici de montaña. Así no se metería en problemas.

Rukia sonrió.

-El robo no existe en el Bosque del Seireitei. ¿No lo habíamos comentado ya cuando quisiste que alguien le ro bara a Kon su moto acuática?

-Me parece que sí -contestó la niña con esa expresión de testarudez que había heredado de su padre-. Pero si puede haber bicicletas de montaña y motos acuáticas en el Bosque del Seireitei, no veo por qué no puede haber tam bién robos. Además, Kon no hace cosas malas adrede, sim plemente es un poco travieso.

-La línea que separa las travesuras de la estupidez es muy delgada -dijo Rukia pensando en Ichigo.

-¡Kon no es estúpido!

Ururu parecía ofendida, y Rukia pensó que hubiera si do mejor no abrir la boca.

-Por supuesto que no. Es el tejón más listo del Bosque del Seireitei -dijo despeinando un poco a su sobrina-. Venga, nos tomaremos el té y luego llevaremos _a Ginnosuke _a pa sear junto al lago.

Rukia no tuvo ocasión de abrir el correo hasta avanzada la noche, cuando Ururu ya se había quedado dormida con un ejemplar de _El deseo de Jennifer _en las manos. Puso la fac tura del teléfono en un clip y luego abrió distraídamente un sobre de tamaño comercial. En cuanto leyó el título deseó no haberse tomado la molestia.

NIÑOS HETEROSEXUALES POR UNA  
>AMÉRICA HETEROSEXUAL<p>

¡La agenda de los homosexuales radicales apunta a nuestros hijos! Nuestros ciudadanos más inocentes son traídos hacia los males de la perversión mediante libros obscenos y programas de televisión irresponsables que glorifican este comportamiento desviado y moralmente repugnante...

Niños Heterosexuales por una América Heterosexual (NHAH) era una organización con sede en Chicago, cuyos miembros de mirada perdida aparecían últimamente en al gunos programas locales de entrevistas en los que vomita ban sus paranoias personales.

«Si al menos dedicasen su energía a algo constructivo, como mantener las armas lejos de los niños», pensó mien tras tiraba la carta a la basura.

Al anochecer del día siguiente, Rukia dejó caer una mano del volante y pasó sus dedos por la cabeza de Ginnosuke. Acaba ba de dejar a Ururu con sus padres y se dirigía a la casa de vacaciones que los Ichimaru tenían en Door County, Wis consin. No llegaría allí hasta tarde, pero las carreteras esta ban despejadas y a ella no le importaba conducir de noche. Había tomado la impulsiva decisión de viajar al norte. Su conversación del día anterior con Rangiku había sacado a la luz algo que había intentado negar por todos los medios. Su hermana tenía razón. Haberse teñido el pelo de rojo era un síntoma de un problema mayor. Su antiguo desasosiego ha bía vuelto.

Es cierto que ya no experimentaba ninguna compulsión de activar una alarma de incendios, y desprenderse de todo su dinero ya no era una opción. Pero eso no significaba que su subconsciente no pudiese encontrar alguna nueva manera de crear un alboroto. Tenía la incómoda sensación de verse atraída hacia un lugar que creía haber dejado atrás.

Recordó lo que el psicoterapeuta le había dicho hacía ya muchos años en Northwestern.

-De niña, creías que podías conseguir que tu padre te quisiera si hacías todo lo que se suponía que tenías que ha cer. Si sacabas las mejores notas, vigilabas tus modales y obedecías todas las normas, entonces él te daría la aprobación que todo niño necesita. Pero tu padre era incapaz de esa cla se de amor. Finalmente, algo se rompió dentro de ti e hicis te lo peor que se te pudo ocurrir. En realidad, fue una rebe lión sana. Para mantenerte en funcionamiento.

-Eso no explica lo que hice en el instituto -le dijo ella-. Entonces, Sosuke ya estaba muerto y yo vivía con Rangiku y Gin. Ambos me amaban. ¿Y qué me dice del incidente del hurto en la tienda?

-Tal vez necesitabas poner a prueba el amor de Rangiku y Gin.

Algo raro se agitó en el interior de Rukia.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-La única manera de asegurarte de que su amor era in condicional era hacer algo terrible para ver si luego seguían a tu lado.

Y allí habían seguido.

Entonces, ¿por qué volvía a atormentarla su viejo pro blema? Ya no quería más alborotos en su vida. Quería escri bir sus libros, disfrutar de sus amistades, pasear a su perro y jugar con sus sobrinos. Pero llevaba ya varias semanas sin tiendo ese desasosiego, y una mirada a su horrible pelo rojo le dijo que tal vez estaba a punto de volver a subirse por las paredes.

Hasta que se le pasara ese impulso, haría algo inteligente y se escondería en Door County durante una o dos semanas. A fin de cuentas, ¿qué posibles problemas podía encontrar se allí?

Ichigo Kurosaki estaba soñando con la Red Jack Express, una jugada especial de los quarterbacks, cuando algo lo despertó. Se incorporó, gruñó e intentó adivinar dónde estaba, pero la botella de whisky escocés con la que había hecho amistad an tes de dormirse se lo estaba poniendo difícil. Normalmente su droga preferida era la adrenalina, pero esa noche el alco hol le había parecido una buena alternativa.

Volvió a oír el ruido, unos rasguños en la puerta, y en tonces lo recordó todo. Estaba en Door County, Wisconsin, los Stars no jugaban esa semana, y Gin le había abofeteado con una multa de diez mil dólares. Después de eso, el muy desgraciado le había ordenado que se refugiara en su casa de vacaciones y se quedara allí hasta que volviera a tener la ca beza en su sitio.

Él no tenía ningún problema con su cabeza, aunque sin duda sí había un problema con el sistema de seguridad de alta tecnología de los Ichimaru, porque alguien estaba inten tando forzar la cerradura.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas Finales(ahora si):<strong>

**Quarterback:** en el futbol americano, el quarterback es la figura mas importante del equipo, sobre el que se posan todas las miradas del público durante una jugada, es el que se lleva toda la gloria de una victoria o todas las criticas por una derrota, y también son los jugadores mejor pagados con diferencia de NFL. Cada jugada comienzo con una jugada al quarterback que en unos segundos, antes del que defensa del equipo contrario lo alcance, tiene que pasar el balón en una única jugada de su equipo mejor situado, normalmente el receptor. Este otro jugador no puede pasarlo teniendo que rematar la jugada corriendo. Los quarterback se dicen que son los deportistas mas inteligentes, y que el futbol americano es de los deportes donde mas se usa la cabeza

**Alanis Nadine Morissette:** (Ottawa, 1 de junio de 1974) es una cantante, compositora, guitarrista, productora y actriz ocasional canadiense nacionalizada estadounidense.[1] Ha ganado 16 premios Juno y 7 premios Grammy, estuvo nominada para dos Globos de Oro y también preseleccionada para un Óscar.

**NFL**: Nacional Football League

* * *

><p>Este fue el primer capítulo, espero lo hayan disfrutado.<p>

Pregunta que una amiga me hizo y pueden hacerse ustedes:

**¿Por qué Byakuya no es el cuñado de Rukia?**

A decir verdad lo pensé mucho, adapte una parte con su nombre pero al final no me convenció, la personalidad del personaje no iba con el

**¿Por qué Gin y Rangiku como cuñado y hermana respectivamente?**

Principalmente la pareja me encanta, la hermana de la protagonista es alguien voluptuosa y con una gran personalidad, por eso pensé en Rangiku y si estaba ella Gin tenía que ser su esposo, cosas locas mías (Y quería poner a Toushiro como su hijo). Además estaba aburrida de que Gin siempre se ocupe como el malo.

**¿Cada cuando actualizo?**

Aproximadamente cada cuatro días, tratare de mantener esa promesa.

En la historia se hace referencia a la historia de amor entre "Rangiku y Gin" en el libro original Phoebe y Dan, ellos también tiene un libro propio si lo desean puedo hacer la adaptación de esa historia, solo avisan.

Ahora si me despido.

Dejen comentarios, dudas, lo que sea

Kanade


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen al maestro Tite Kubo y la historia a la escritora Susan Elizabeth Phillips, como dije en el capitulo anterior y reitero nada es mío-por ahora XD-**

**Después de no cumplir mi promesa de actualizar cada cuatro días volví, mis disculpas y explicaciones las dejo para el final por si les interesa, va a haber una compensación.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo dos<strong>

* * *

><p><em>¿Y qué si es el chico más caliente de la escuela? Lo que cuenta es cómo te trata.<em>

_«Demasiado caliente para manejar lo?»_

_Rukia Kuchiki__ para Chik_

Ichigo recordó de pronto que había estado demasiado ocupado con su whisky escocés como para activar el siste ma de seguridad de la casa. Un despiste afortunado. Así iba a tener algo de distracción.

La casa estaba fría y oscura. Ichigo sacó los pies descal zos del sofá con la intención de levantarse y tropezó con la mesilla del café. Soltó una retahíla de tacos mientras se fro taba la barbilla y saltó hacia la puerta. ¿Quién iba a pensar que pelearse con un ladrón acabaría siendo para él ser el mejor momento de la semana? Ichigo deseó que aquel mal na cido estuviera armado.

Esquivó un bulto macizo que supuso que debía ser una butaca y pisó algo pequeño y puntiagudo, probablemente una de las piezas de Lego que había visto esparcidas por el suelo. Era una casa grande y lujosa que, construida en lo más profundo de los bosques de Wisconsin, estaba prácticamen te rodeada de árboles salvo por su parte posterior, que daba a las aguas gélidas del lago Michigan.

-Maldita oscuridad -refunfuñó mientras avanzaba guiándose por el sonido de los rasguños, y justo cuando al canzó la puerta, oyó el chasquido le la cerradura y la puer ta empezó a abrirse.

Ichigo sintió aquella subida de adrenalina que tanto le en cantaba, y, con un ágil movimiento, empujó la puerta contra la pared y asió a la persona que había al otro lado.

El tipo tenía que ser un peso mosca, porque salió vo lando.

Y también un afeminado, a juzgar por el tono del grito que soltó cuando cayó en el suelo.

Por desgracia, llevaba un perro. Un perro grande.

A Ichigo se le había erizado el pelo del cogote cuando oyó el espeluznante rugido de un perro de defensa. Antes de que le diera tiempo a protegerse, el animal ya le había mor dido el tobillo.

Ichigo desplegó los reflejos que le estaban convirtiendo en una leyenda, y, mientras intentaba liberarse del mordisco que le atenazaba los huesos del tobillo, se lanzó hacia el in terruptor. La luz inundó el recibidor y Ichigo se dio cuenta de dos cosas.

No le estaba atacando ningún rottweiler. Y no era un hombre el que soltaba esos chillidos de pánico.

-Oh, mierda...

En el suelo de pizarra, a sus pies, yacía una mujer pe queña y chillona con el pelo del color de la camiseta de los San Francisco 49ers (1). Y, aferrado a su tobillo, agujereando sus vaqueros preferidos, había un pequeño y gris...

La palabra se le fue de la cabeza.

Las cosas que llevaba la mujer cuando la había empuja do estaban esparcidas por doquier. Mientras intentaba des hacerse del perro, vio montones de libros, material de dibu jo, dos cajas de galletas de mantequilla y un par de zapatillas con una cabeza de conejo grande y rosa en la punta.

Finalmente logró liberarse del perro gruñón. La mujer se incorporó dificultosamente y adoptó lo que parecía ser una pose de artes marciales. Ichigo abrió la boca para expli carse, pero antes de poder pronunciar palabra ella le había dado una patada en la parte posterior de la rodilla. Lo siguiente que pensó Ichigo es que estaba despedido.

-Vaya... A los Giants(2) les costó tres cuartos de hora para hacer eso.

Cuando había caído al suelo, ella llevaba puesto un abri go, pero a él lo único que lo protegía, de ese suelo de pizarra era una fina tela vaquera. Ichigo retrocedió y rodó de espal das. De un salto, el perro se le plantó encima del pecho y em pezó a ladrarle echándole su aliento perruno en la cara mien tras las puntas del pañuelito que llevaba atado al cuello no dejaban de darle en la nariz.

-¡Has intentado matarme! -chilló la mujer con la ex presión de ferocidad que le conferían los reflejos rojos de su pelo.

-No ha sido adrede.

Ichigo sabía que la había visto antes, por no lograba re cordar por nada del mundo quién era.

-¿Puedes llamar a tu «pit-bull»?

La cara de pánico de ella había dejado paso a la furia, y apretó los dientes como el perro.

-Ven aquí, Ginnosuke.

El bicho gruñó y se desenganchó del pecho de Ichigo. Fi nalmente cayó en la cuenta.

«Oh, mierda...», pensó.

-Eres... la hermana de Rangiku. ¿Te has hecho daño...? -dijo buscando un nombre-. ¿Señorita Aizen?

Como era él el que yacía en el suelo con un golpe en la cadera y heridas de mordiscos en el tobillo, consideró que se trataba más bien de una pregunta de cortesía.

-¡Es la segunda vez en dos días! -exclamó ella.

-No sé de qué me...

-¡La segunda vez! ¿Estás pirado, estúpido tejón? ¿Es ése tu problema? ¿O es que eres idiota?

-Pues eso, yo... ¿Me has llamado «tejón»?

Rukia pestañeó.

-Cojón. Te he llamado cojón.

-Ah, eso está mejor.

Por desgracia, su poco convincente intento de bromear no la hizo sonreír.

El «pit-bull» se retiró junto a su dueña. Ichigo se incor poró en el suelo de pizarra y se frotó el tobillo, mientras in tentaba recordar todo lo que podía acerca de la hermana de su jefa, pero sólo logró recordar que era una intelectualoide. La había visto unas cuantas veces en las oficinas de los Stars con la cabeza metida en algún libro, aunque sin duda no lle vaba el pelo de ese color. Se hacía difícil de creer que Rangiku y ella fueran parientes, porque ésta estaba lejos de ser un bombón. Aunque tampoco estaba mal. Era bastante del montón: era plana allí donde Rangiku tenía unas buenas cur vas, y bajita mientras que Rangiku era alta. Al contrario que la de su hermana, la boca de ésta no parecía diseñada para su surrar obscenidades bajo las sábanas. Al contrario: la boca de la hermana pequeña de Rangiku sugería que se pasaba to do el día exigiendo silencio en alguna biblioteca.

No necesitaba el testimonio de todos aquellos libros es parcidos para saber que era el tipo de mujer que menos le gustaba: inteligente y demasiado seria. Y probablemente se ría además de las que hablan: un tanto más en su contra. En pro de la justicia, sin embargo, tenía que darle una nota muy alta al poderío de sus ojos. Eran de un color poco común, un tono entre el azul y el violeta, con un atractivo sesgo, igual que su cejas, que casi se tocaban mientras le echaba la bronca. Maldita sea. ¡La hermana de Rangiku! Y él que creía que esa semana ya no podía ir peor.

-¿Te has hecho daño? -le preguntó.

El azul-violeta de su iris adquirió el color exacto de una tarde de verano en Illinois antes de activarse la sirena de tor nados. Ya había logrado enojar a todos los miembros de la familia propietaria de los Stars, excepto tal vez a, los niños. Debía de tener un don.

Más le valía intentar arreglar la situación, y como el en canto era su traje de gala, le lanzó una sonrisa y dijo:

-No quería asustarte. Pensaba que eras un ladrón.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Incluso antes de oír sus gritos, Ichigo se dio cuenta de que lo del encanto no funcionaba. Y no perdía de vista la pos tura de kung fu de la mujer.

-Gin me sugirió que subiera aquí unos días, para acla rarme las ideas... -Ichigo hizo una pausa-. Cosa que a mí no me hace ninguna falta.

Rukia pulsó un interruptor y dos rústicos candelabros de hierro de pared se encendieron e iluminaron los rincones oscuros.

La casa estaba hecha de troncos, pero tenía seis dormi torios y un techo de vigas de madera que daba cabida a dos plantas, de modo que no se parecía en nada a una cabaña de la frontera. Las ventanas eran tan grandes que daba la sensa ción de que el bosque formaba parte del interior, y en la enor me chimenea de piedra que dominaba un extremo de la sala se podría haber asado un bisonte. Todos los muebles eran grandes, sobrecargados y cómodos, diseñados para sopor tar los abusos de una gran familia. A un lado, una ancha es calera conducía a la segunda planta, que disponía de un pe queño desván en un extremo.

Ichigo se inclinó para recoger las cosas que habían que dado desperdigadas por el suelo. Examinó las zapatillas.

-¿No te pones nerviosa cuando las llevas durante la tem porada de caza?

Ella intentó arrebatárselas.

-Dámelas.

-Tampoco pensaba ponérmelas. Sería difícil que los chi cos siguieran respetándome después de eso.

Ella no sonrió en absoluto cuando él le devolvió las za patillas.

-Hay una casa de huéspedes no muy lejos de aquí -di jo Rukia-. Seguro que podrán darte habitación para esta noche.

-Es demasiado tarde para que me eches. Además, a mí me han invitado.

-Es mi casa. Quedas desinvitado.

Rukia colocó su abrigo en uno de los sofás y se dirigió a la cocina. El «pit-bull» dobló el labio y mantuvo la cola bien levantada, como quien hace esto obsceno con el dedo. Cuando al perro le quedó claro que Ichigo había captado el mensaje, salió trotando tras su dueña.

Ichigo les siguió. La cocina era espaciosa y cómoda; los armarios eran Craftsman y se disfrutaba de una visión pa norámica del lago Michigan desde todas las ventanas. Rukia dejó sus paquetes en una mesa de centro pentagonal rodea da de seis taburetes.

Esa mujer tenía ojo para la moda, eso había que admitirlo. Llevaba unos pantalones ajustados de color gris marengo y un jersey ancho de un tono gris metálico que a Ichigo le hizo pen sar en una armadura. Con esos cabellos cortos llameantes, po dría ser Juana de Arco justo después de prender la cerilla. La ropa parecía de marca, aunque no nueva, lo que era raro, por que recordaba haber oído que había heredado la fortuna de Aizen Sousuke. Aunque Ichigo era rico, se había ganado el dinero una vez formada ya su personalidad. Según su expe riencia, la gente que ha crecido entre riquezas no compren de lo que es el esfuerzo, y no había conocido a muchos que le cayesen bien. Esa niña rica y esnob no sería una excepción.

-Esto... ¿señorita Aizen? Antes de que me eches... Sin duda no has avisado a los Ichimaru de que subías aquí; de lo contrario, te habrían comentado que el lugar ya estaba ocupado.

-Tengo derechos. Se entiende -dijo Rukia arrojando las galletas a un cajón y cerrándolo de golpe. Luego estudió a Ichigo: estaba tenso, nerviosísimo-. No te acuerdas de mi nombre, ¿verdad?

-Claro que me acuerdo -replicó mientras buscaba en su memoria sin obtener ningún resultado.

-Nos han presentado al menos tres veces.

-Algo totalmente innecesario, porque tengo muy bue na memoria para los nombres.

-No para el mío. Lo has olvidado.

-Por supuesto que no.

Ella le miró fijamente durante un largo rato; él, sin em bargo, estaba acostumbrado a actuar bajo presión, y no tuvo ningún problema en esperar a que fuera ella quien lo dijera.

-Es Chappy -le dijo.

-¿Y por qué me dices algo que ya sé? ¿Eres así de para noica con todo el mundo, Chappy?

Rukia apretó los labios y murmuró algo entre dientes. Ichigo habría jurado que había vuelto a oír la palabra «tejón».

¡Ichigo Kurosaki ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba! «Que me sirva de lección», pensó Rukia mientras admiraba su pe ligroso atractivo.

Entonces vio que tenía que encontrar la manera de pro tegerse de él. Vale, estaba más bueno que el pan. Como muchos otros hombres. De acuerdo, no muchos tenían esa particular combinación de pelo anaranjado y ojos color ocre. Y muy pocos tenían un cuerpazo como aquél, atlé tico y escultural, nada desproporcionado. Aun así, no era tan estúpida como para encapricharse con un hombre que no era más que un bonito cuerpo, una linda cara y un interruptor para el encanto.

Bueno, lo cierto era que sí: a juzgar por su pasado enca prichamiento por él, había sido tan estúpida. Pero al menos había sido consciente de que estaba siendo estúpida.

Lo que sin duda no haría era presentarse como una _grou pie_ aduladora. ¡Iba a verla en toda su insolencia! Conjuró a la Goldie Hawn de Un mar de líos en busca de inspiración.

-Vas a tener que marcharte, Ikkaku. Ay, perdona, quería decir Ichigo. Porque es Ichigo, ¿verdad?

Puede que esta vez hubiera ido demasiado lejos, porque la comisura de sus labios se torció hacia arriba.

-Nos han presentado al menos tres veces. Pensaba que lo recordarías.

-Es que hay tantos futbolistas, y todos os parecéis tanto.

Ichigo arqueó una de sus cejas.

Rukia ya había marcado el terreno, y era tarde, así que po día permitirse ser generosa, aunque sólo con condescendencia.

-Puedes quedarte esta noche, pero yo he venido aquí a trabajar, así que tendrás que irte mañana por la mañana.

Un vistazo por la ventana de atrás le permitió ver el Fe rrari aparcado junto al garaje: ahora entendía por qué no lo había visto cuando había aparcado delante.

Él se sentó deliberadamente en un taburete, como si qui siera indicar que no iba a ir a ninguna parte.

-¿A qué tipo de trabajo te dedicas? -dijo en un tono desdeñoso que a Rukia le hizo pensar que él no creía que pu diese ser nada demasiado arduo.

-_Je suis auteur_.

-¿Escritora?

-_Ich bin Schriftstellerin_ -añadió en alemán.

-¿Has abandonado tu idioma vernáculo por algún mo tivo?

-He pensado que tal vez te sentirías más cómodo con alguna lengua extranjera-dijo ondeando vagamente su ma no-. Por algo que he leído...

Ichigo podía ser superficial, pero no era estúpido, y Rukia pensó que tal vez se había pasado de la raya. Por des gracia, estaba en racha.

-Estoy casi segura de que Ginnosuke se habrá recuperado del problemilla que tuvo con la rabia, pero tal vez será mejor que te pongas alguna inyección, por si acaso.

-Todavía estás cabreada por eso del ladrón, ¿verdad?

-Lo siento, no te oigo bien. Tal vez la caída me ha de jado algo conmocionada.

-Ya te he pedido perdón.

-Es verdad -dijo apartando un montón de lápices que los niños habían dejado en el pasaplatos.

-Me parece que subiré a acostarme -dijo Ichigo. Se le vantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero antes de cruzarla se detuvo a echarle un último vistazo a esos pelos horribles y aña dió-: Dime la verdad. ¿Ha sido por algún tipo de apuesta?

-Buenas noches, Iba.

Cuando Rukia entró en su dormitorio, se dio cuenta de que respiraba aceleradamente. Sólo un fino tabique la sepa raba de la habitación de invitados donde debía estar dur miendo Ichigo. Un cosquilleo le recorrió la piel y sintió el impulso casi incontrolable de cortarse el pelo, aunque tam poco quedaba demasiado que cortar. Tal vez debería volver a teñírselo de su color natural al día siguiente, pero no podía darle a Ichigo ese gusto.

Había llegado a la cabaña para esconderse, no para dor mir junto a la boca del lobo, así que cogió sus cosas y, con Ginnosuke pegado continuamente a sus talones, bajó corriendo, atravesó el salón, se metió en la habitación grande que com partían las tres niñas y cerró la puerta por dentro.

Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta e intentó calmarse con templando el techo inclinado de la habitación y las confor tables buhardillas diseñadas para soñar despierto. Dos de las paredes contenían un mural del Bosque del Seireitei que ella había pintado con toda la familia por en medio. Allí estaría bien, y por la mañana él ya se habría ido.

Dormir, sin embargo, era imposible. ¿Por qué no había avisado a Rangiku de que iba a subir a la casa, como hacía siem pre? Porque no quería oír más discursitos sobre su pelo ni tampoco advertencias de posibles «incidentes».

Rukia dio vueltas y más vueltas, miró el reloj, y final mente encendió la luz para hacer algunos esbozos de las ilus traciones para su próximo libro. No le salía nada. Habitual mente, el ruido del viento invernal golpeando la maciza casa de troncos la calmaba, pero aquella noche el viento la impul saba a desnudarse y bailar, dejar atrás a la niña buena y estu diosa, y liberar su lado salvaje.

Apartó las mantas y saltó de la cama. La habitación es taba helada, pero ella se sentía acalorada y enfervorizada. De seó estar en su casa. Ginnosuke levantó un párpado soñoliento, y luego volvió a cerrarlo mientras ella se dirigía al banco acol chado de la ventana más cercana.

Plumas de escarcha decoraban los cristales, y la nieve se arremolinaba entre los árboles en delgados copos danza rines. Rukia intentó concentrarse en la belleza de la noche, pero no dejaba de ver a Ichigo Kurosaki. Sentía cosquillas en todo el cuerpo y un hormigueo en los pechos. ¡Era tan de gradante! Ella era una mujer inteligente, incluso brillante, pero pese a querer negarlo, estaba obsesionada como una animadora hambrienta de sexo.

Tal vez se trataba de una forma perversa de crecimiento personal. Al menos se obsesionaba por el sexo y no por la Gran Historia de Amor que jamás tendría.

Decidió que era más seguro obsesionarse por la Gran Historia de Amor. ¡Gin le había salvado la vida a Rangiku! Era la cosa más romántica que Rukia podía imaginar, aunque suponía que también le había creado expectativas muy poco realistas.

Abandonó lo de la Gran Historia de Amor y volvió a ob sesionarse con el sexo. ¿Hablaría Ichigo en inglés mientras lo hacía, o habría memorizado algunas frases extranjeras úti les? Con un gruñido, hundió la cabeza en la almohada.

Tras sólo unas pocas horas de sueño se despertó: el ama necer era frío y gris. Cuando miró hacia fuera, vio que el Fe rrari de Ichigo había desaparecido. « ¡Bien!» Sacó a Ginnosuke y luego se duchó. Mientras se secaba, se obligó a sí misma a ta rarear una cancioncilla de Winnie the Pooh, pero cuando em pezó a ponerse sus gastados pantalones grises y el jersey de Dolce & Gabbana que se había comprado antes de donar su dinero, la ficción de fingir que era feliz ya se había desva necido.

Pero ¿qué rayos le pasaba? Su vida era maravillosa. Go zaba de buena salud. Tenía amigos, una familia estupenda y un perro que la entretenía. Aunque estaba casi siempre sin blanca, no le importaba porque su loft valía hasta el último centavo que pagaba por él. Le encantaba su trabajo. Su vida era perfecta. E incluso más que perfecta ahora que Ichigo se había marchado.

Enojada por su estado anímico, deslizó sus pies en las za patillas rosas que le habían regalado las gemelas por su cum pleaños y bajó hacia la cocina, con las cabezas de conejo bam boleando sobre los dedos de sus pies. Un desayuno rápido y luego se pondría a trabajar.

La noche anterior había llegado demasiado tarde como para ir a comprar provisiones, así que sacó una bolsa de pan de molde de Gin del armario. Justo cuando introducía una rebanada en la tostadora, Ginnosuke empezó a ladrar. La puerta tra sera se abrió y entró Ichigo, cargado de bolsas de plástico re pletas de comida. Rukia sintió que el bobo de su corazón se aceleraba un poco.

Ginnosuke gruñó, pero Ichigo no le hizo ningún caso.

-Buenos días, Chappy.

La instintiva explosión de placer de Rukia dejó paso al fastidio. _¡Slytherin!_

Ichigo dejó las bolsas en la mesa central y dijo:

-Nos estábamos quedando sin provisiones.

-¿Y qué importancia tiene eso? Tú te ibas, ¿no te acuer das? _Vous partez. Andate vía_ -repuso Rukia. Las palabras en francés e italiano las pronunció con exageración y se gra tificó al ver que le había molestado.

-Irse no es una buena idea -dijo mientras retorcía con fuerza el tapón de la leche-. No quiero tener más líos con Gin, así que tendrás que ser tú quien se vaya.

Eso era exactamente lo que debería hacer, pero no le gus tó la actitud de Ichigo, así que dejó que hablara la arpía que llevaba dentro:

-Eso ni lo sueñes. Puede que al ser deportista no pue das entenderlo, pero necesito paz y tranquilidad, porque yo tengo que pensar mientras trabajo.

Sin duda Ichigo captó el insulto, aunque prefirió hacerle oídos sordos.

-Yo me quedo aquí -insistió.

-Pues yo también -respondió ella con la misma to zudez.

Rukia se dio cuenta de que él habría querido echarla, pero que no podía hacerlo porque ella era la hermana de su jefa. Ichigo se tomó su tiempo para llenarse el vaso; luego apoyó las caderas en el fregadero y dispuso:

-La casa es grande. La compartiremos.

Rukia estaba a punto decir que lo olvidase, que se marcharía de todos modos, pero algo la detuvo. Tal vez com partir la casa no era una idea tan descabellada: quizá la for ma más rápida de superar su fijación sería ver al _slytherin_ que se escondía debajo del hombre. No había sido Ichigo como ser humano lo que la había atraído, porque no tenía ni idea de cómo era realmente. Se trataba más bien de una imagen ilusoria de Ichigo: cuerpo maravilloso, ojos hermosos, vale roso líder de hombres.

Lo observó mientras apuraba el vaso de leche. Un eruc to. Eso sería lo último. Nada le desagradaba más que un hom bre que eructase... O que se rascase la entrepierna... O que fuese grosero en la mesa. ¿Y qué decir de esos perdedores que intentan impresionar a las mujeres sacando un fajo de billetes atrapado en uno de esos chillones sujetabilletes?

Tal vez llevase una cadena de oro. Rukia sintió un esca lofrío. Eso sería definitivo. O quizás era un chiflado por las armas. O decía: «Machote.» O no llegaba a la altura de Gin Ichimaru de cientos de maneras distintas.

Sí, sin duda, había un millón de trampas esperando a Ichigo Kurosaki, el señor Mis-ojos-ocre-como-la-diarrea-me-hacen-irresistiblemente-sexy. Un eructo... Una ma no a la entrepierna... Incluso el más leve destello de oro alrededor de su fantástico cuello.

Rukia se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo.

-De acuerdo. Puedes quedarte -dijo finalmente.

-Gracias, Chappy.

Ichigo apuró su vaso, pero no eructó.

Ella entrecerró los ojos y se dijo a sí misma que mientras él siguiera llamándola Chappy ya estaba medio salvada.

Rukia cogió su ordenador portátil y lo subió al desván. Lo colocó en el escritorio junto a su cuaderno de dibujo. Po día trabajar en Chappy se cae de bruces o en el artículo «Dar se el lote: ¿hasta dónde se puede llegar?».

Muy lejos.

Definitivamente no era el mejor momento para escribir un artículo sobre sexo, ni siquiera en su variante adolescente.

Rukia oyó de fondo la retransmisión de un partido e imaginó que Ichigo se había traído unos vídeos para poder hacer sus deberes. Se preguntó si alguna vez abriría un libro o si iría a ver una película de arte y ensayo o si haría algo que no tuviera que ver con el fútbol.

Tenía que volver a concentrarse en su trabajo. Acarició a Ginnosuke con un pie y, a través de la ventana, contempló los fu riosos copos de nieve rodando sobre las aguas grises y lúgu bres del lago Michigan. Tal vez Chappy podría volver a su casita bien entrada la noche y encontrarlo todo muy oscuro. Y cuando entrase dentro, Kon podía asaltarla y...

Tenía que dejar de escribir historias tan autobiográficas.

Entendido... Abrió de golpe su cuaderno de dibujo. Chappy podía decidir ponerse una máscara de Halloween y asustar a... No, eso ya lo había hecho en _Daphne planta un huerto de calabazas._

Era sin duda el momento de llamar a una amiga. Rukia cogió el teléfono que tenía al lado y marcó el número de Hinamori Momo, una de sus mejores colegas escritoras. Aunque Momo escribía para el mercado de los jóvenes adultos, am bas compartían la misma filosofía sobre los libros y con frecuencia quedaban para compartir ideas.

-¡Gracias a Dios que me llamas! -gritó Momo-. Llevo toda la mañana intentando ponerme en contacto contigo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Es terrible! Esta mañana ha salido una mujer gorda de NHAH en las noticias locales jurando y perjurando que los libros infantiles y juveniles son una herramienta de re clutamiento para el estilo de vida homosexual.

-¿Es que no tienen nada mejor que hacer en la vida?

-¡Rukia, tenía en sus manos un ejemplar de _Te echo mu cho de menos _y decía que era un ejemplo del tipo de basura que atrae a los niños hacia la perversión!

-Oh, Momo... ¡eso es horrible!

_Te echo mucho de menos_ era la historia de una niña de tre ce años que intentaba comprender por qué razón los demás acosaban a su hermano mayor, un chico con tendencias ar tísticas al que sus compañeros calificaban de gay. Era un li bro muy bien escrito, sensible y sincero.

Momo se sonó la nariz.

-Mi editora ha llamado esta mañana. ¡Me ha dicho que han decidido esperar a que se calmen las aguas y que van a posponer un año la publicación de mi próximo libro!

-¡Si ya hace casi un año que lo acabaste! -exclamó Rukia.

-No les importa. No me lo puedo creer. Ahora que fi nalmente despegaban mis ventas, voy a perder mi gran opor tunidad de hacerme un nombre.

Rukia consoló a su amiga lo mejor que pudo. Después de colgar el teléfono, pensó que NHAH era para la sociedad una amenaza mucho mayor de lo que pudiera serlo jamás ningún libro.

Oyó pasos en la planta baja y se dio cuenta de que ya no se oía el fútbol. Lo único bueno de su conversación con Momo era que la había distraído de pensar en Ichigo.

Una voz masculina profunda la llamó.

-¡Oye, Chappy! ¿Sabes si hay algún aeródromo cerca de aquí?

-¿Un aeródromo? Sí, hay uno en Sturgeon Bay. Está hacia... -De repente se le encendió la bombilla-. ¡Un aeró dromo!

Rukia saltó de la silla y corrió hacia la baranda.

-¡No pensarás saltar en caída libre otra vez! -exclamó. Ichigo inclinó la cabeza hacia arriba para mirarla. Inclu so con las manos en los bolsillos parecía tan alto y deslum brante como un dios del Sol.

« ¡Eructa, por favor! »

-¿Por qué iba a saltar en caída libre? -dijo tímida mente-. Gin me pidió que no lo hiciera.

-Como si eso fuera a detenerte.

_Kon hacía girar los pedales de su bicicleta de mon taña cada vez más rápido. No le importaba la lluvia que caía sobre el camino que llevaba al Bosque del Seireitei y no vio el enorme charco que tenía delante._

Aunque sabía que le convenía mantenerse tan alejada de él como le fuera posible, Rukia bajó corriendo las escaleras y le suplicó:

-No lo hagas. Ha habido ráfagas de nieve toda la no che. Y hace demasiado viento.

-Me estás tentando...

-¡Intento explicarte que es peligroso!

-¿Y no es eso lo que hace que merezca la pena?

-Ningún avión va a querer despegar en un día como éste -dijo Rukia, aunque pensó que los famosos como Ichigo pueden conseguir que la gente haga prácticamente cual quier cosa.

-No creo que tuviese demasiados problemas para en contrar un piloto. En caso de que pensara saltar en caída libre.

-Llamaré a Gin -amenazó ella-. Seguro que le in teresará saber la poca seriedad con que te tomas su suspen sión.

-Ahora me estás asustando. Seguro que eras una de esas mocosas que se chivaban al profesor cuando los niños se por taban mal.

-No fui al colegio con niños hasta los quince años, así que perdí esa oportunidad.

-Es verdad. Eres una niña rica, ¿no?

-Rica y consentida -mintió Rukia-. ¿Y qué me dices de ti?

Tal vez si le distraía con un poco de conversación se ol vidaría de saltar en caída libre.

-Clase media, y consentido seguro que no.

Ichigo todavía parecía inquieto, así que Rukia se esforzó en pensar en algo de que hablar; entonces advirtió sobre la mesilla del café dos libros que antes no estaban allí. Los mi ró con más detenimiento y vio que uno era el nuevo de Scott Turow, y el otro, un volumen bastante erudito sobre el Cos mos que ella había empezado a leer, pero que había acabado cambiando por algo más ligero.

-¿Tú lees? -preguntó de pronto Rukia.

Ichigo hizo una mueca mientras se repanchigaba en el sofá desmontable.

-Sólo cuando no encuentro a nadie que lea para mí.

-Muy gracioso.

Rukia se acomodó en el extremo opuesto del sofá, des contenta de haber descubierto que, en contra de lo que creía, le gustaban los libros. Ginnosuke se acercó a Rukia, dispuesto a pro tegerla en caso de que a Ichigo se le pasase por la cabeza volver a hacerle una llave.

«Ni se te ocurra.»

-Muy bien, confieso que no eres tan... intelectualmen te incapacitado como aparentas.

-Deja que anote eso en mi diario -repuso él.

Rukia había tendido su trampa con bastante eficacia.

-En ese caso, ¿por qué no dejas de hacer estupideces?

-¿Como por ejemplo?

-Como saltar en caída libre. Esquiar desde un helicóp tero. Y luego esa carrera de motocross que hiciste tras el sta ge de pretemporada.

-Pareces saber mucho acerca de mí.

-Sólo porque formas parte del negocio familiar, no te creas que es nada personal. Además, todo Chicago sabe lo que has estado haciendo.

-La prensa siempre hace una montaña de nada.

-No es exactamente nada -dijo Rukia sacándose las zapatillas de cabeza de conejo, y se sentó encima de sus pies-. No lo entiendo. Siempre has sido el modelo a seguir para los deportistas profesionales. No conduces borracho ni pegas a las mujeres. Llegas puntual a los entrenamientos y te quedas lo que haga falta. Ni escándalos de juego, ni te gusta figurar, ni dices demasiadas tonterías. Y de repente te des madras.

-Yo no me he desmadrado.

-¿Y cómo le llamas a eso, si no?

Ichigo ladeó la cabeza.

-Te han enviado aquí para espiarme, ¿verdad?

Rukia se rió, aun a riesgo de que eso comprometiera su papel de arpía rica.

-Soy la última persona en la que confiarían para un tra bajo de equipo. Soy un poco loca -confesó y, trazando una X sobre su corazón, añadió-: Vamos, Ichigo, lo juro, no diré nada. Dime qué te pasa.

-Me gusta divertirme un poco, y no pienso pedir dis culpas por eso.

Rukia quería más, así que prosiguió con su misión de ex ploración.

-¿Y tus amiguitas no se preocupan por ti?

-Si lo que te interesa es mi vida amorosa, sólo tienes que preguntar. Así podré experimentar el placer de decirte que te metas en tus asuntos.

-¿Y por qué iba yo a estar interesada en tu vida amo rosa?

-Eso dímelo tú.

Ella le miró recatadamente y precisó:

-Sólo me gustaría saber dónde encuentras a tus muje res... ¿En catálogos internacionales? ¿O tal vez en la red? Sé que hay grupos especializados en ayudar a los hombres ame ricanos solitarios a encontrar mujeres extranjeras, he visto las fotos. «Rusa preciosa de veintiún años. Toca el piano clá sico desnuda, escribe novelas eróticas en su tiempo libre, quiere compartir su encanto con un tonto yanqui.»

Por desgracia, Ichigo en lugar de ofenderse, se echó a reír.

-También salgo con mujeres americanas.

-Estoy convencida de que no son muchas.

-¿No te han dicho nunca que eres demasiado cotilla?

-Soy escritora. Es lo que tiene la profesión.

Tal vez era su imaginación, pero él no parecía tan in quieto como cuando se había sentado, así que decidió seguir indagando.

-Háblame de tu familia.

-No hay mucho que decir. Soy un H.P.

«¿ Harto de premios?»

-¿Hombre patético?

Ichigo hizo una mueca y, tras apoyar las piernas en el borde de la mesilla del café, explicó:

-Hijo de un predicador. Cuarta generación, según co mo lo cuentes.

-Ah, sí, recuerdo haberlo leído. Cuarta generación, ¿eh?

-Mi padre era un ministro metodista, hijo de un ministro metodista, que era el nieto de uno de los antiguos jinetes me todistas que llevaron el Evangelio al salvaje Oeste.

-De ahí debe de venir tu sangre aventurera. Del bisa buelo jinete.

-Seguro que no viene de mi padre. Era una gran perso na, pero no se puede decir que le gustase el riesgo. Era más bien un intelectualoide. Como tú -dijo sonriendo-. Sólo que más educado.

Ella hizo oídos sordos y preguntó:

-¿Falleció?

-Sí, hace unos seis años. Tenía cincuenta y un años cuan do nací yo.

-¿Y tu madre?

-La perdí hace año y medio. También era mayor. Una gran lectora, directora de la sociedad de historia, especiali zada en genealogía. Los veranos eran el momento culminante de la vida de mis padres.

-¿Hacían pesca submarina en las Bahamas?

-Más bien no -contestó Ichigo riendo-. Íbamos to dos a un campamento de la iglesia metodista en el norte de Michigan. Ha pertenecido a mi familia desde hace genera ciones.

-¿Tu familia era propietaria de un campamento?

-Enterito, con cabañas y un gran tabernáculo antiguo de madera para los servicios eclesiásticos. Tuve que acom pañarles todos los veranos hasta que cumplí los quince; lue go me rebelé.

-Seguro que debían de preguntarse cómo te habían criado.

Ichigo cerró los ojos y admitió:

-Todos los días. ¿Y qué me dices de ti?

-Soy huérfana. -Rukia pronunció la palabra sin mos trar tristeza, tal como siempre lo hacía cuando alguien le pre guntaba, pero se sintió incómoda.

-Creía que Sousuke sólo se había casado con coristas de Las Vegas -dijo Ichigo apartando la mirada de los cabellos car mesíes de Rukia y centrándola en sus modestos pechos con una expresión tal en los ojos que a Rukia le quedó claro que él no creía que pudiera haber lentejuelas en sus genes.

-Mi madre estaba en el coro de The Sands. Fue la ter cera esposa de Sousuke, y murió cuando yo tenía dos años, mien tras volaba hacia Aspen para celebrar el divorcio.

-¿Rangiku y tú no tuvisteis la misma madre?

-No, la madre de Rangiku fue su primera esposa. Esta ba en el coro de The Flamingo.

-No llegué a conocer a Aizen Sousuke, pero por lo que he oído no debía ser fácil convivir con él.

-Por suerte, me envió a un internado a los cinco años. An tes de eso, recuerdo a una retahíla de niñeras muy atractivas.

-Qué interesante.

Kevin bajó los pies de la mesilla del café y cogió las ga fas de sol Revo con montura plateada que había dejado allí. Rukia las miró con envidia. Doscientos setenta dólares en Marshall Field's.

_Chappy se puso sobre la nariz las gafas de sol que le habían caído a Kon del bolsillo y se inclinó para con templar su reflejo en el estanque. Parfait! (Chappy con sideraba que el francés era el mejor idioma para admirar su aspecto físico.)_

_-¡Eh! -gritó Kon a su espalda._

_¡Plop! Las gafas de sol le resbalaron por la nariz y ca yeron al estanque._

Ichigo se levantó del sofá y Rukia sintió que su energía llenaba toda la habitación.

-¿Adónde vas? -le preguntó.

-Saldré fuera un rato. Necesito un poco de aire fresco.

-¿Fuera, adónde?

Ichigo desplegó las varillas de sus gafas de sol con un mo vimiento deliberado.

-Ha sido agradable charlar contigo, pero creo que ya he tenido bastantes preguntas de la dirección por ahora.

-Ya te he dicho que no pertenezco a la dirección -in sistió Rukia.

-Tienes una participación financiera en los Stars. En mi diccionario eso significa dirección.

-De acuerdo. Pues la dirección quiere saber adónde vas.

-A esquiar. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

Ella no, pero estaba convencida de que Gin sí lo tendría.

-Sólo hay una pista de esquí alpino por aquí cerca, y el descenso es de sólo treinta y seis metros. Es un reto insufi ciente para ti.

-Maldita sea -masculló Ichigo.

Rukia se esforzó por disimular que la situación la di vertía.

-Entonces haré esquí de fondo-dijo Ichigo-. Me han dicho que hay algunas pistas de primera categoría por aquí.

-No hay nieve suficiente -repuso Rukia.

-¡Pues iré a buscar ese aeródromo! -dijo dirigiéndo se al armario de los abrigos.

-¡No! Iremos... Iremos de excursión.

-¿De excursión? -A juzgar por la cara que puso Ichigo, se diría que le acababan de proponer ir a observar pá jaros.

Rukia pensó rápidamente.

-El camino que recorre los peñascos es muy traicione ro. Es tan peligroso que lo cierran cuando hace viento o hay algún leve indicio de nieve, pero conozco una forma de ac ceder a él. Es estrecho y siempre está helado, y si das un solo paso en falso, te precipitarás a una muerte segura.

-Te lo estás inventando.

-No tengo tanta imaginación.

-Eres escritora.

-De libros infantiles. Totalmente no violentos. Ahora, si quieres quedarte aquí de pie charlando toda la mañana, es cosa tuya. Pero a mí me gustaría un poco de aventura. Finalmente había conseguido captar su interés.

-Entonces en marcha -añadió Rukia.

Se lo pasaron bien en la excursión, aunque Rukia no lo gró localizar el camino traicionero que le había prometido a Ichigo. Tal vez porque se lo había inventado. Aun así, en los peñascos que cruzaron hacía mucho frío y el viento soplaba con fuerza, por lo que Ichigo no se quejó demasiado. Inclu so le tendió la mano a Rukia en un tramo helado, pero ella no fue tan temeraria: se limitó a lanzarle una mirada fachen dosa y le dijo que tendría que arreglárselas solo porque ella no estaba dispuesta a ayudarle a subir cada vez que viese un poco de hielo y se le metiera el miedo en el cuerpo.

Él se rió y se encaramó a un montón de rocas resbaladi zas. Al verle contemplando las aguas grises del invierno, con la cabeza echada atrás y sus cabellos anaranjados flotando al vien to, Rukia se quedó sin aliento.

Durante el resto de la caminata, ella se olvidó de ser odio sa y se divirtieron mucho. Cuando regresaron a la casa, los dientes le castañeteaban por el frío, pero todas sus partes fe meninas ardían.

Ichigo se quitó el abrigo y se frotó las manos.

-Si no te importa, me meteré en tu bañera.

Ella hubiera preferido que se metiese en su cuerpo, pero se limitó a decir:

-Tú mismo. Yo tengo que volver al trabajo.

Tras subir a toda prisa al desván, Rukia recordó lo que Rangiku le había dicho una vez.

«Cuando te has criado como nosotras, Rukia, el sexo in trascendente es como un foso de serpientes. Nosotras nece sitamos un amor que nos llegue al alma, y puedo asegurarte que eso no se encuentra saltando de cama en cama.»

Aunque Rukia jamás había saltado de cama en cama, sa bía que Rangiku tenía razón. Pero ¿qué se suponía que tenía que hacer una mujer de veintisiete años con un cuerpo sano y sin un amor que le llegase al alma? Si al menos Ichigo se hu biese comportado como alguien superficial y estúpido du rante la excursión... Pero no había hablado de fútbol ni una sola vez. Se habían pasado la mañana hablando de libros, de la vida en Chicago, y de su pasión mutua por la película _This Is Spinal Tap._

No podía concentrarse en Chappy, así que abrió su or denador portátil para trabajar en «Darse el lote: ¿hasta dónde se puede llegar?». El tema la deprimió aún más.

Durante su tercer año en la universidad se había hartado de esperar la Gran Historia de Amor, por lo que había deci dido olvidarse de un amor profundo y se había dedicado al cuidado profundo de un chico con el que llevaba saliendo un mes. Pero perder la virginidad había sido una equivocación. La aventura la había dejado deprimida, y había visto que Rangiku tenía razón. Ella no estaba hecha para el sexo intras cendente.

Pocos años más tarde, se había convencido a sí misma de que finalmente había conocido a un hombre que le importa ba lo bastante como para volverlo a intentar. Era un hombre inteligente y cariñoso, pero la dolorosa tristeza que la inva dió después de esa aventura tardó meses en desaparecer.

Había tenido una serie de novios desde entonces, pero ningún amante, y había hecho todo lo posible por sublimar sus impulsos sexuales esforzándose en el trabajo y entre gándose a buenas amistades. Tal vez la castidad estuviera pa sada de moda, pero el sexo era un auténtico atolladero emo cional para una mujer que no había conocido el amor hasta los quince años. Así que, ¿por qué seguía pensando en él, es pecialmente teniendo a Ichigo Kurosaki en casa?

Porque era simplemente humana, y el quarterback de los Stars era un deleitable pedazo de caramelo, un afrodisíaco andante, un hombre con todas las letras. Rukia gimió, miró el teclado del ordenador y se obligó a concentrarse.

A las cinco oyó que Ichigo se marchaba. A las siete, «Dar se el lote: ¿hasta dónde se puede llegar?» ya estaba casi ter minado. Por desgracia, el tema la había tensado y excitado considerablemente. Llamó a Momo, pero su amiga no esta ba en casa, así que bajó las escaleras y se miró en el pequeño espejo de la cocina. Era demasiado tarde para que las tien das estuvieran abiertas; de lo contrario podría haber salido corriendo a por un tinte de pelo. Tal vez se lo cortaría y listo. Ese corte al rape no había quedado tan mal hacía unos años.

Se mentía a sí misma. Había quedado horrible.

En lugar de las tijeras, cogió un sobre de comida instan tánea y se lo comió en el mostrador de la cocina. Después ex trajo los dulces que había en el fondo de un cartón de hela do Rocky Road. Finalmente, cogió el cuaderno de dibujo y se sentó ante el fuego para dibujar. Pero no había dormido bien, y al poco rato empezaron a pesarle los párpados. La lle gada de Ichigo poco después de medianoche la hizo levan tarse de golpe.

-Hola, Chappy.

Ella se frotó los ojos.

-Hola, Iduru.

Ichigo colgó su abrigo en el respaldo de una silla. Apes taba a perfume.

-Habría que airearlo -comentó él.

-Eso digo yo.

Los celos se la comían. Mientras Rukia babeaba pensan do en el cuerpo de Ichigo y se obsesionaba por sus fracasos amorosos, había pasado por alto un hecho importante: Ichigo no había mostrado el más mínimo interés por ella.

-Debes de haber estado ocupado-dijo-. Huele a más de una marca. Todas ellas nacionales, ¿o has encontrado a alguna _au pair_ en alguna parte?

-No he tenido esa suerte. Por desgracia eran todas mu jeres americanas, y todas hablaban demasiado -dijo deján dole claro con la mirada que ella también hablaba demasiado.

-Y seguro que muchas de las palabras tenían más de una sílaba, así que probablemente te dolerá la cabeza.

No podía seguir por ahí. Ichigo no era tan tonto como ella hubiera querido, y si no se andaba con cuidado, él iba a des cubrir por qué se interesaba tanto por su vida privada.

Ichigo parecía más irritado que enfadado.

-Resulta que me gusta relajarme cuando tengo una cita. No me gusta debatir sobre política mundial, ni discutir so bre el calentamiento global, ni que me obliguen a escuchar a gente con una higiene personal imprevisible recitando mala poesía.

-Vaya, pues ésas son mis cosas favoritas.

Ichigo sacudió la cabeza, luego se levantó y se estiró, alar gando su formidable cuerpo vértebra a vértebra. Ya estaba aburrido de ella. Probablemente porque ella no le había en tretenido recitándole sus estadísticas profesionales.

-Será mejor que me acueste -dijo Ichigo-. Me iré ma ñana por la mañana a primera hora, así que si no nos vemos, gracias por tu hospitalidad.

Rukia forzó un bostezo.

-Ciao, bambino.

Sabía que él tenía que volver a los entrenamientos, pero eso no alivió su disgusto.

Ichigo sonrió.

-Buenas noches, Chappy.

Ella se lo quedó mirando mientras subía las escaleras: los vaqueros se ajustaban a sus hermosas piernas, moldea ban sus caderas estrechas, y la camiseta dejaba entrever todos sus músculos.

¡Dios, si estaba babeando! ¡Y eso que había pertenecido a la sociedad universitaria Phi Beta Kappa!

Rukia se sintió dolorida y desasosegada, irreprimible mente insatisfecha con toda su vida.

-¡Maldita sea!

Tiró el cuaderno de dibujo al suelo, se puso en pie de un salto y salió disparada hacia el baño para mirarse el pelo. ¡Se lo raparía!

¡No! No quería estar calva, y esta vez no se iba a permi tir comportarse como una loca.

Caminó decidida hacia el estante de los vídeos y extrajo el remake de Tú a Londres y yo a California. A la niña que llevaba dentro le encantaba ver cómo las gemelas lograban reunir a sus padres, y a la niña que llevaba fuera le encanta ba la sonrisa de Dennis Quaid.

Ichigo tenía la misma sonrisa torcida.

Con resolución, sacó la cinta de la retransmisión del par tido de fútbol del vídeo, introdujo Tú a Londres y yo a Ca lifornia y se sentó a mirarla.

A las dos de la madrugada, Hallie y Annie habían reuni do a sus padres, pero Rukia se sentía todavía más inquieta que antes. Empezó a hacer zapping saltando a toda velocidad de películas antiguas a múltiples anuncios, y sólo se detuvo al oír la sintonía familiar de la vieja serie Encaje, S.L.

«Encaje está al caso, sí... Encaje resolverá el caso, sí...» Dos hermosas mujeres atravesaban corriendo la pantalla, las atractivas detectives Sable Drake y Ginger Hill.

Encaje, S.L. había sido una de las series favoritas de Rukia cuando era niña. Había querido ser Sable, la inteli gente morena interpretada por la actriz Yachiru Unohana. Ginger era la castaña sexy experta en kárate. Encaje, S.L. no fue en su momento más que una serie de segunda fila, pero a Rukia eso no le importaba. Simplemente disfrutaba viendo a dos mujeres ganando a los malos, para variar.

Los créditos del inicio mostraban primero a Yachiru Unohana, y luego a Masaki Ishida, que interpretaba a Ginger Hill. Rukia se incorporó un poco al recordar un fragmen to de la conversación que había oído una vez en las oficinas de los Stars sobre si Masaki Ishida tenía algún tipo de rela ción con Ichigo. No quería que nadie supiera que estaba in teresada, así que no hizo preguntas. Estudió a la actriz más detenidamente.

Llevaba uno de sus característicos pantalones ajustados, un top que le dejaba los hombros completamente al des cubierto y tacones altos. Los cabellos, castaño claro y rizados, le colgaban sobre los hombros, y sus ojos pestañeaban seduc toramente a la cámara. Incluso con aquel peinado pasado de moda y esos enormes aros de oro que llevaba como pendien tes, era un bombón.

Actualmente, Ishida debía de rondar ya los cuarenta y pico; sin duda era un poco mayor para ser una de las mu jeres de Ichigo, de modo que ¿qué relación tenían? En una fotografía de la actriz que había visto hacía sólo unos pocos años se veía que había ganado unos kilos desde la serie de te levisión. Sin embargo, seguía siendo una mujer hermosa, así que era posible que hubieran tenido una aventura.

Rukia presionó el botón de cambio del mando a distan cia y apareció un anuncio de cosméticos. Tal vez fuera eso lo que necesitaba. Un maquillaje total.

Apagó la tele y subió a su habitación. Algo le hacía pen sar que un maquillaje no solucionaría sus problemas.

Tras una ducha caliente, se puso uno de los camisones de lino irlandés que se había comprado cuando aún era rica. To davía la hacía sentir como la heroína de una novela de Geor gette Heyer. Se llevó el cuaderno a la cama para poder seguir pensando en Chappy, pero la oleada de creatividad que ha bía experimentado aquella tarde se había desvanecido.

Ginnosuke roncaba suavemente a los pies de la cama. Rukia se dijo a sí misma que le estaba entrando sueño. Pero no.

Tal vez podía acabar de pulir su artículo, pero mientras se dirigía al desván para coger el portátil, echó un vistazo al baño de invitados. Tenía dos puertas: aquella en la que estaba ella y, al otro lado, la que llevaba directamente al dormitorio donde dormía Ichigo. La puerta estaba abierta de par en par.

Sus piernas inquietas y nerviosas la llevaron hasta las bal dosas del baño.

Vio el neceser Louis Vuitton sobre el lavabo. No se ima ginaba a Ichigo comprándolo por su cuenta: debía de ser un regalo de una de sus bellezas internacionales. Se acercó más y vio un cepillo de dientes rojo con las cerdas blancas. Había vuelto a tapar el tubo de Aquafresh.

Pasó la punta del dedo por el tapón del desodorante y luego alcanzó una botella de cristal deslustrado de aftershave del caro. Desenroscó el tapón y acercó la nariz. ¿Olía como Ichigo? Él no era de esos hombres que se ahogan en colonia, y no se había acercado a él lo suficiente como para saberlo con seguridad, pero algo familiar en el aroma le hizo cerrar los ojos y aspirar más profundamente. Se estremeció; volvió a dejar la botella donde estaba y luego se fijó en el neceser.

Tirado junto a un bote de ibuprofeno y un tubo de Neos porin estaba el anillo de la Super Bowl de Ichigo. Sabía que lo había ganado en los primeros tiempos de su carrera, como suplente de Uryu Inue. Le sorprendió ver un anillo de cam peón tirado tan descuidadamente en el fondo del neceser, aunque por lo que sabía de Ichigo era de suponer que no qui siera ponerse un anillo que había ganado por los méritos de otro.

Empezó a alejarse, pero se detuvo en seco cuando vio en el neceser algo que le había pasado inadvertido.

Un condón.

No era nada del otro mundo. Era natural que Ichigo lle vara condones consigo. Probablemente tendría todo un ca jón lleno. Lo cogió y lo estudió. Parecía ser un condón de lo más normal. Entonces, ¿por qué estaba allí observándolo?

¡Era una locura! Llevaba todo el día comportándose como una obsesa. Si no se recomponía, acabaría cocinando un co nejo como la loca Glenn Close en Atracción fatal.

Rukia se estremeció. «Lo siento, Chappy.»

Una miradita. Nada más. Sólo le echaría una miradita mientras dormía y se marcharía.

Se acercó a la puerta del dormitorio y la abrió lentamente.

* * *

><p><strong>San Francisco 49er<strong>s :Conocido comúnmente como los Niners, es un equipo profesional estadounidense de futbol americano de la NFL con base en la ciudad de San Francisco. Actualmente forman parte de la división Oeste de la NFC. Sus colores son rojo, blanco y dorado

**New York Giants:** Son un equipo de futbol americano profesional de la zona metropolitana de la ciudad de Nueva York. Son actualmente miembros de la División Este de la NFC. Sus colores son azul, blanco, rojo

* * *

><p>Notas traductora: Mis mas sinceras disculpas, el capitulo lo tenia adaptado desde el domingo, pero me faltaban detalles y lo voy a confesar el lunes me fui a la playa y no lleve mi note, pero apenas llegue me puso en esto y ahora esta listo<p>

* * *

><p>Muy Bien ahora las aclaraciones<p>

**¿Por qué Masaki la apellide Ishida?**

No puedo dar muchos detalles solo adelantare que habrá IsshinXMasaki, mas adelante se ira aclarando todo, solo tengan paciencia

¿**Por qué Uryuu es Inoue?**

Esta es mas fácil y si les respondo no les arruinare nada importante de la historia, como ocupe el apellido Ishida en Masaki no quise repetirlo, y lo diré Orihime e Uryuu son pareja y no tienen ninguna relevancia en la historia así que ni pasa nada que les cuento esto.

**¿Cuál es la compensación?**

Muy bien si leyeron el principio, recordaran que mencione una compensación, pues bien la próxima actualización será un capitulo doble cada vez que me atrase como ahora me lo tiene que exigir, es la única forma para que no me atrase.

Y una pregunta al aire **¿Alguien sabe de dónde saque el nombre del perro de Rukia?**

Agradecimiento a Tifa19: Me alegra haberte aclarado las dudas, si con este capítulo te quedo alguna solo pregunta, aun estoy pensando si adaptar la historia de Gin y Rangiku, pero avisare por si te interesa y por supuesto muchas gracias por comentar

Yuki-chan: Aun estoy pensando si adaptarla, pero si es el caso te avisare y aquí tienes el encuentro entre nuestra pareja- quiero mirar como Rukia XD- Muchas gracias por comentar

Sin nada más que decir me despido hasta la próxima

Dejen comentarios, quejas lo que sea

Kanade


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen al maestro Tite Kubo y la historia a la escritora Susan Elizabeth Phillips.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo tres<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Bien entrada la madrugada, Chappy se coló en la madriguera de Kon el Te jón con el rostro cubierto con la temible máscara de Halloween...<em>

_Chappy planta un huerto de calabazas_

Un débil rayo de luz del pasillo se proyectaba encima de la alfombra. Rukia podía distinguir una forma grande ba jo las mantas. Su corazón latía fuerte por la emoción de lo prohibido. Vacilante, dio un primer paso hacia dentro.

La misma energía peligrosa que había sentido cuando, a sus diecisiete años, había activado la alarma de incendios, la recorrió de arriba abajo. Se acercó un poco más. Sólo una miradita y se marcharía.

Ichigo estaba tumbado de costado, de espaldas a ella. El sonido de su respiración era profundo y lento. Recordó las viejas películas del Oeste en las que el pistolero se despierta con el menor ruido, e imaginó a un Ichigo con el pelo aplastado apuntándole al estómago con una Colt 45.

Fingiría que era sonámbula.

Él había dejado los zapatos en el suelo, y Rukia apartó uno con el pie. Hizo un ligero frufrú con el roce de la alfombra, pero Ichigo no se movió. Rukia apartó la pareja, pero él siguió sin reaccionar. Había pasado el peligro de la Colt 45.

Las palmas de las manos le sudaban, y se las secó con el camisón. Entonces chocó suavemente con un extremo de la cama.

Ichigo estaba profundamente dormido.

Ahora que ya había visto qué aspecto tenía cuando dormía, se marcharía.

Lo intentó, pero sus pies la llevaron al otro lado de la cama, donde podría ver su cara.

Toushiro también dormía así. Se podían lanzar fuegos artificiales junto a su sobrino y él no se inmutaba. Pero Ichigo Kurosaki no se parecía en nada a Toushiro. Rukia se recreó con su fantástico perfil: una frente fuerte, unos pómulos angulados y una nariz recta y perfectamente proporcionada. Siendo futbolista debería habérsela roto varias veces, aunque no se veía ni un golpe.

Eso era una intolerable invasión de su intimidad. Inexcusable. Pero mirando su pelo anarajado aplastado, no pudo resistir la tentación de apartárselo de la ceja.

Un hombro perfectamente esculpido asomaba fuera de las mantas. Sintió deseos de lamerlo.

¡Ya está! Había perdido la razón. Y no le importaba.

Ella todavía tenía el condón en su mano y Ichigo Kurosaki yacía bajo las mantas... en cueros, a juzgar por aquel hombro desnudo. ¿Y si se metía bajo las mantas con él?

Eso era impensable.

Aunque, ¿quién iba a enterarse? Él tal vez ni siquiera se despertaría. ¿Y si lo hacía? Sería la última persona interesa da en contarle a nadie que había estado con la hermana obsesa sexual de su jefa.

El corazón le latía tan deprisa que se sentía mareada. ¿Es taba pensando realmente en lo que hacía?

No habría ninguna secuela emocional. ¿Cómo iba a haberla si ni siquiera albergaba la ilusión de un amor profundo? Y en cuanto a lo que Ichigo pensaría de ella... Él estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres se echaran a sus brazos, así que difícilmente se sorprendería.

Rukia pudo ver la alarma de incendios colgada en la pared, justo delante de ella, y se dijo a sí misma que no la tocaría. Pero sentía un hormigueo en las manos y su respiración se había convertido en un jadeo. Se había quedado sin fuerza de voluntad. Estaba cansada del desasosiego, de los pies inquietos. Cansada de mutilarse el pelo porque no sabía cómo arreglar su vida. Harta de tantos años intentando ser perfecta. Su piel estaba húmeda por el deseo y por una sensación creciente de horror cuando se vio a sí misma quitándose las zapatillas de conejo.

« ¡Vuelve a ponértelas enseguida!»

Pero no lo hizo. Y en su cabeza empezó a sonar la alarma de incendios.

Alargó las manos para tomar el dobladillo de su camisón... Se lo quitó... Y se quedó desnuda y temblorosa. Horrorizada, vio que sus dedos tiraban de las mantas. Incluso cuando las mantas cayeron hacia atrás, se dijo a sí misma que no iba a hacerlo. Pero sentía un hormigueo en los pezones y su cuerpo clamaba de necesidad.

Puso las caderas sobre el colchón y luego deslizó lenta mente las piernas bajo las mantas. Santo cielo, lo estaba haciendo de verdad. Estaba desnuda y se había metido en la cama con Ichigo Kurosaki.

Él emitió un suave ronquido y se dio la vuelta, llevándose consigo la mayor parte de las mantas.

Rukia le miró la espalda y supo que ese gesto tenía que ser una señal del cielo diciéndole que se marchara. ¡Tenía que irse de aquella cama sin perder un segundo!

Sin embargo, se acurrucó a su lado, apretando los pe chos contra su espalda, y respiró profundamente. Oh... ese olor a almizcle de la loción para después del afeitado. Había pasado tanto tiempo sin tocar a un hombre de aquel modo.

Ichigo se agitó, cambió de postura, murmuró algo como si estuviese soñando.

La sirena de la alarma de incendios subió de volumen. Ella lo rodeó con su brazo y le acarició el pecho.

«Sólo será un minuto», se dijo a sí misma. Y luego se iría.

Ichigo sintió la mano de su ex novia Senna sobre su pe lo. Estaba en su garaje, con el primer coche que había te nido en su vida y con Jinta Hanakari. Jinta le estaba dando cla ses de guitarra, pero en vez de guitarra, Ichigo se empeñaba en tocar con un rastrillo. Luego levantó la mirada y Jinta se había ido. En aquel momento estaba en una extraña habitación de troncos con Senna.

Ella le acariciaba el pecho, y él notó que estaba desnuda. La sangre fluyó hacia su entrepierna y se olvidó por completo de las clases de guitarra de Jinta.

Hacía meses que había cortado con Senna, pero en aquel momento quería poseerla. Solía ponerse un perfume malo. Demasiado fuerte. Era una razón estúpida para cortar con una mujer, porque ahora ella olía a canela.

Un buen olor. Un olor sexy. Le hacía sudar. No podía recordar haberse excitado tanto con ella cuando estaban juntos. No tenía sentido del humor. Se pasaba demasiado tiempo maquillándose. Pero necesitaba poseerla. En ese mismo momento.

Se volvió hacia ella. Le puso la mano en el culo. Lo noto diferente. Más carnoso. Había más para apretar.

Ichigo suspiró, ella olía tan bien... Ahora a naranjas. Y sus senos se apretaban contra su pecho, como naranjas cálidas, suaves y jugosas, y sus bocas se tocaban, y sus manos lo tocaban por todas partes. Jugando. Acariciando. Buscando el camino hacia su pene.

Ichigo gimió mientras ella lo acariciaba. Olió el aroma de mujer y supo que no tardaría mucho. Su brazo no quería moverse, pero tenía que sentirla.

Era como miel húmeda.

Ichigo gimoteó y se giró. Encima de ella. Forzó la entrada. No resultó fácil. Qué raro.

El sueño empezó a desvanecerse, pero no la lujuria. Es taba enfebrecido por ella. El olor a jabón, champú y mujer le inflamaba. Empujó una y otra vez, abrió los ojos, y... ¡No ello crédito a lo que vio!

Se la había metido a Chappy Aizen.

Intentó decir algo, pero ya no estaba para hablar. Sentía la sangre a oleadas, el corazón a mil. Sintió un rugido dentro de su cabeza. Y explotó.

En ese momento, todo se enfrió dentro de Rukia. « ¡No! ¡Todavía no!»

Rukia sintió que Ichigo se estremecía. Su peso la aplastó contra el colchón. Recuperó la cordura, aunque algo tarde.

Ichigo se quedó inerte. Un peso muerto encima de ella. Un peso muerto e inútil.

Se había acabado. ¡Ya! Y ella ni siquiera podía culparle por ser el peor amante de la historia porque había recibido exactamente lo que se merecía. Nada en absoluto.

Ichigo se sacudió la cabeza para aclararse, luego se apartó de encima de ella y exclamó desde debajo de las mantas:

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

La decepción había sido tan grande que Rukia habría querido gritarle, aunque quería gritarse aún más a sí misma. La habían pillado de nuevo tirando de la alarma de incendios, pero ya no tenía diecisiete años. Se sintió vieja y derrotada. La humillación la quemaba por dentro.

-¿S... s... sonambulismo? -musitó.

-¡Sonambulismo, y una mierda! -gritó Ichigo saltan do de la cama y dirigiéndose al baño-. ¡No te atrevas a moverte!

Ella recordó, demasiado tarde, que Ichigo tenía fama de rencoroso. La última temporada había convertido un desempate contra los Steelers en un baño de sangre, y el año anterior se había peleado tras el placaje defensivo de un Vikingo de ciento treinta kilos. Rukia se levantó de la cama y buscó frenéticamente su camisón.

Del baño salía una retahíla de obscenidades.

¿Dónde estaba su camisón?

Ichigo volvió a salir, desnudo y furioso.

-¿De dónde diablos has sacado ese condón?

-De tu... tu neceser.

Rukia localizó su camisón de lino, lo recogió y se cubrió los pechos.

-¿De mi neceser? -preguntó mientras volvía a meter se corriendo en el baño-. Lo has cogido de mi ... ¡Mierda!

-Ha sido... Un impulso. Un... Un accidente de sonambulismo.

Rukia caminó de puntillas hacia la puerta del pasillo, pero Ichigo reapareció antes de que pudiera llegar allí, cruzó la alfombra a la carga, la agarró de un brazo y le dio una sacudida.

-¿Sabes cuánto tiempo ha estado eso allí dentro?

¡No el tiempo suficiente! Y entonces se dio cuenta de que se refería al condón.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Ichigo le soltó el brazo y señaló hacia el baño.

-¡Lo que quiero decir es que llevaba siglos ahí dentro, y el muy hijo puta se ha roto!

Pasaron exactamente tres segundos. Luego las rodillas de Rukia cedieron. Se dejó caer en la silla que había al otro lado de la cama.

-¿Y bien? -ladró Ichigo.

El cerebro confuso de Rukia volvió a funcionar.

-No te preocupes -dijo al tiempo que advertía, demasiado tarde, la humedad entre sus muslos-. Son los días malos del mes.

-No hay ningún día malo del mes.

Ichigo encendió la lámpara de pie, y el cuerpo de Rukia, demasiado corriente y demasiado desnudo, quedó más expuesto de lo que ella hubiese querido.

-Para mí los hay: soy regular como un reloj.

Rukia no quería hablar sobre su periodo. Sujetó su camisón e intentó pensar en el modo de volvérselo a poner sin enseñar más de lo que ya había enseñado.

Él no parecía interesado en lo más mínimo ni en la desnudez de Rukia, ni en la suya propia.

-¿Qué diablos hacías tú fisgoneando en mi neceser?

-Es que... Estaba abierto y he mirado como quien no quiere la cosa y... -Rukia se aclaró la garganta-. Si era tan viejo, ¿por qué seguías llevándolo encima?

-¡Me había olvidado de él!

-Eso es un motivo estúpido.

Los ojos verdes de hierba artificial adquirieron un aire asesino.

-¿Acaso intentas echarme a mí la culpa?

Ella respiró profundamente.

-No, no es eso. -Había llegado el momento de dejar de comportarse como una cobarde y afrontar las consecuencias. Se levantó y se puso el camisón-. Lo siento, Ichigo. De verdad. Últimamente he cometido muchas locuras.

-No me vengas con cuentos.

-Te pido disculpas. Me siento avergonzada -dijo con la voz temblorosa-. En realidad, más que avergonzada. Me siento completamente humillada. Espero... Espero que puedas olvidarte de esto.

-No es probable.

Ichigo recogió unos calzoncillos largos de color verde oscuro que había en el suelo y se los puso.

-Lo siento.

Rukia merecía arrastrarse, pero como eso no parecía funcionar, se puso a interpretar el papel de la heredera hastiada y consentida.

-La verdad es que me sentía sola y tú estabas disponible. Como tienes fama de playboy, creí que no te importaría.

-¿Que estaba disponible? -El aire crepitó-. Vamos a pensar en esto. Pensemos, ¿cómo se le llamaría a esto si la situación fuera la inversa?

-No entiendo a qué te refieres.

-¿Cómo se le llamaría a esta situación, por ejemplo, si yo decidiese meterme en la cama contigo, una mujer, sin tu consentimiento?

-Pues... -Sus dedos se revolvían nerviosamente entre la falda de su camisón-. Ya, claro, comprendo qué quieres decir.

Ichigo entrecerró los ojos, y su voz se volvió más grave y peligrosa.

-Se llamaría violación.

-¿No querrás decir en serio que te he... violado? -preguntó Rukia.

-Pues sí, creo que sí -dijo él mirándola fríamente.

Eso era mucho peor de lo que había imaginado.

-Eso es ridículo. Tú... ¡Tú has consentido!

-Sólo porque estaba dormido y creía que eras otra persona.

Eso la hirió.

-Ya veo.

Ichigo no se calmó. Al contrario, apretó la mandíbula y declaró:

-Al contrario de lo que pareces creer, me gusta tener relaciones antes de llegar al sexo. Y no permito que nadie me utilice.

Y eso era exactamente lo que había hecho ella. Le entraron ganas de llorar.

-Lo siento, Ichigo. Ambos sabemos que mi comportamiento ha sido indignante. ¿No podríamos olvidarnos del tema?

-No tengo muchas opciones -dijo mordiéndose los la bios-. No es algo que me apetezca leer en los periódicos.

Rukia retrocedió hasta la puerta.

-Supongo que comprenderás que yo tampoco se lo contaré a nadie.

Ichigo la miró con asco.

A Rukia se le arrugó la cara.

-Lo siento. De verdad -volvió a decir.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas Adaptadora<strong>: Muy bien prometí que hoy subiría dos capitulo y así será pero lo tendré que hacer en la noche, ya lo tengo listo solo faltan un par de cosas

Y allí está la locura que indicaba el pelo de Rukia, ¿Quién no caería en la tentación?, desde ahora empieza lo mejor espero lo disfruten

Creo que por ahora no tengo ninguna pregunta que aclarar

Nos leemos en unas horas más

Dejen sus cometarios con dudas, sugerencias, críticas, lo que sea

Kanade


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen al maestro Tite Kubo y la historia a la escritora Susan Elizabeth Phillips.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo cuatro<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Chappy saltó de su<em>_monopatín, se aga __chó y metió la cabeza entre la maleza pa __ra poder mirar dentro de la madriguera._

_Chappy encuentra a un bebé conejo._

_(Notas preliminares)_

Ichigo se quedó rezagado detrás de la defensa. Sesenta y cinco mil aficionados gritaban en pie, pero una calma abso luta le envolvía. No pensaba en los aficionados, ni en las cá maras de televisión, ni en los locutores de Noche de fútbol del lunes que había en la cabina. No pensaba en nada excep to en lo que había nacido para hacer: jugar al deporte que se había inventado sólo para él.

Tetsuzaemon Iba, su receptor favorito, dibujó perfectamen te la jugada y se desmarcó, listo para aquel dulce momento en que Ichigo enviaría el balón a sus manos.

Entonces, en un instante, la jugada se fue al garete. Un defensa salió de la nada, dispuesto a interceptar el pase.

La adrenalina inundó el cuerpo de Ichigo. Estaba muy por detrás de la línea de marca y necesitaba a otro receptor, pero Jamás había sido derribado y Komamura tenía un marcaje doble.

Aaroniero y Gantenbeinne atravesaron la línea de los Stars y cargaron contra él. Estos mismos monstruos escupidores de fuego, disfrazados de defensas laterales de Tampa Bay, le ha bían dislocado el hombro el año anterior, pero Ichigo no pen saba regalar el balón. Con la misma imprudencia que le ha bía causado tantos problemas últimamente, miró hacia la iz quierda... Y, brusca, a ciegas y alocadamente, hizo un regate a la derecha. Necesitaba un hueco en ese muro de camisetas blancas. Deseó que estuviese allí. Y lo encontró.

Con la agilidad marca de la casa, se escabulló, y dejó a Aaroniero y Gantenbeinne jadeando. Se dio la vuelta _y _se quitó de encima a un defensa que pesaba treinta kilos más que él.

Otro regate. Un baile acrobático. Luego puso la directa.

Fuera del campo era un hombre alto de un metro con ochenta y dos centímetros y ochenta y siete kilos de múscu los, pero en el País de los Gigantes Mutantes era bajo, grácil y muy rápido. Sus pies conquistaban el césped artificial. Las luces del estadio convertían su casco dorado en un meteoro y su camiseta de color verde mar en una bandera tejida en el cielo. Poesía humana. Besado por los dioses. Bendecido en tre los hombres. Llevó el balón hasta la zona de anotación y cruzó la línea de gol.

Y cuando el árbitro señaló el _touchdown, _Ichigo todavía seguía en pie.

La fiesta posterior al partido tuvo lugar en casa de Ikkaku, y en el momento en que Ichigo atravesó la puerta, todas las mujeres se le echaron encima.

-Un partido fabuloso, Ichigo.

-¡Ichigo, cielo, estoy aquí!

-¡Has estado fantástico! ¡Estoy afónica de tanto chillar!

-¿Te has emocionado cuando la has metido? Dios mío, seguro que estabas emocionado, pero ¿qué se siente real mente?

-Felicidades.

-¡Ichigo, _chéri!_

El encanto era algo natural en Ichigo, y mientras exhibía una de sus sonrisas logró desembarazarse de todas ellas a ex cepción de dos de las más persistentes.

-Te gustan las mujeres hermosas y silenciosas -le ha bía dicho la esposa de su mejor amigo la última vez que ha bían hablado-. Pero la mayoría de las mujeres no son si lenciosas, por lo que buscas a chicas extranjeras con un inglés limitado. Un clásico caso de evitación de la intimidad.

Ichigo recordó haberle contestado con una fresca.

-¿Ah, sí? Pues escucha, doctora Inoue Orihime -le había dicho-. Intimaré contigo siempre que quieras.

-Por encima de mi cadáver -había respondido su ma rido, Uryuu, desde el otro extremo de la mesa del comedor.

Aunque Uryuu era su mejor amigo, Ichigo disfrutaba cinchándole. Había sido así desde los tiempos en que fue el su plente resentido del abuelo. Sin embargo, Uryuu ya se había re tirado del fútbol y estaba a punto de empezar su residencia de medicina interna en un hospital de Carolina del Norte.

Ichigo no podía resistirse a fastidiarle.

-Es una cuestión de principios, abuelo. Tengo que de mostrar una cuestión.

-Vale, pues demuéstralo con tu mujer y deja a la mía en paz -le había espetado Uryuu.

Orihime se había reído, había besado a su marido, le había dado una servilleta a su hija Rosie y había cogido en brazos a su hijo recién nacido, Tyler. Ichigo sonrió al recordar la res puesta de Uryuu cuando le había preguntado por las notas de Post-it que llevaba Tyler en los pañales.

-Eso es porque ya no le dejo a mi mujer que le escriba en las piernas.

-¿Sigue con ésas?

-Brazos, piernas... El pobre chaval se estaba convir tiendo en una libreta científica ambulante. Pero eso ha me jorado desde que empecé a ponerle a Orihime Post-its en todos los bolsillos.

La costumbre de Orihime de garabatear distraída ecuaciones complejas en superficies poco ortodoxas era bien conocida, y Rosie Inoue metió baza.

-Una vez me escribió en el pie, ¿verdad, mamá? Y otra vez...

La doctora Orihime le metió a su hija una baqueta en la boca.

Ichigo sonrió al recordarlo, pero una hermosa francesa que gritaba por encima de la música interrumpió sus pensa mientos.

_-Tu es fatigué, chéri?_

Ichigo tenía facilidad para los idiomas, pero había apren dido a mantenerlo en secreto.

-Gracias, pero ahora no quiero nada para comer. Oye, deja que te presente a Komamura. Creo que los dos te néis mucho en común. Y.. ¿Heather, verdad? Mi compa ñero León lleva mirándote con intenciones lascivas toda la noche.

Era el momento de desprenderse de un par de hembras.

Nunca le admitiría a Orihime que tenía razón acerca de sus preferencias con las mujeres. Pero, al contrario que algunos de sus compañeros de equipo, que no hacían más que vana gloriarse de que lo daban todo en el terreno de juego, Ichigo se limitaba a entregarse de veras. Y entregaba no sólo el cuer po y la mente, sino también su corazón, y eso no se podía hacer teniendo a una mujer de altas exigencias en su vida. Hermosa y nada exigente, eso era lo que quería, y las muje res extranjeras encajaban en la descripción.

Jugar con los Stars era lo único que le importaba, y no iba a dejar que nadie se interpusiera. Le encantaba poner se el uniforme verde mar y dorado, saltar al campo en el es tadio Midwest Sports Dome, y, sobre todo, trabajar para Rangiku y Gin Ichimaru. Tal vez era el resultado de haberse pasado la infancia ejerciendo como hijo de un predicador, pero era un honor ser un Chicago Star, y no se podía decir lo mismo de todos los equipos de la liga de fútbol americano.

Cuando jugabas para los Ichimaru, el respeto por el jue go era más importante que el dinero. Los Stars no eran un equipo para bandidos ni para _prima donnas, y, _en el trans curso de su carrera, Ichigo había visto traspasar a algunos ju gadores de gran talento por no cumplir con los valores de conducta establecidos por Rangiku y Gin. Ichigo no se podía imaginar jugando en ningún otro equipo, y cuando ya no fuese capaz de dar la talla con los Stars en el campo, se reti raría para entrenar.

Entrenar a los Stars.

Aunque aquella temporada habían pasado dos cosas que ponían en peligro sus sueños. Una era culpa suya: esa loca imprudencia que había cometido tras la pretemporada. Siem pre había tenido tendencia a ser imprudente, pero, hasta en tonces, se había limitado a serlo durante las vacaciones entre temporadas. La otra era la visita de Chappy Aizen a su dormitorio a medianoche. Eso hacía peligrar su carrera más que todos los saltos en caída libre y todas las carreras de mo tocross del mundo.

Ichigo tenía un sueño profundo, y lo cierto es que ésa no había sido la primera vez que se despertaba a medio hacer el amor, pero hasta entonces siempre había elegido a sus com pañeras. Irónicamente, si no hubiera sido por sus relaciones familiares, tal vez se habría planteado elegirla a ella. Tal vez era la atracción de la fruta prohibida, pero se lo había pasa do muy bien con ella. Le había hecho tocar con los pies en el suelo y le había hecho reír. Aunque había procurado que ella no se diera cuenta, la había estado mirando. Se movía con una confianza de niña rica que a él le parecía muy sexy. Tal vez no tenía un cuerpo de relumbrón, pero todo estaba en su lugar y no podía negar que se había fijado en ella.

Aun así, había mantenido las distancias. Era la hermana de su jefa, y nunca confraternizaba con mujeres relacionadas con el equipo: ni las hijas de los entrenadores, ni las secreta rias de las oficinas, ni siquiera las primas de sus compañe ros de equipo. Y, a pesar de eso, mira qué había pasado.

Con sólo pensar en eso volvió a ponerse de mal humor. Ni siquiera un _quarterback _de aúpa era más importante para los Ichimaru que la familia, y si jamás descubrían lo sucedi do, sería a él a quien pedirían explicaciones.

Su conciencia le iba a obligar a llamarla pronto. Sólo una vez, para asegurarse de que no hubiera habido consecuen cias. No las habría, se dijo, y no se iba a preocupar por eso, especialmente en ese momento, en que no podía permitirse ninguna distracción. El domingo se jugaría el Campeonato AFC(1), y tenían que hacer un partido impecable. Entonces se haría realidad su mayor sueño. Llevaría a los Stars a la gran final, a la Super Bowl(2).

Pero seis días después, su sueño se había hecho añicos. Y no podía culpar a nadie más que a sí mismo.

Tras trabajar día y noche, Rukia terminó _Chappy se cae __de bruces _y lo envió la misma semana que los Stars perdie ron el Campeonato AFC(1). Cuando quedaban quince segun dos en el reloj, Ichigo Kurosaki no había querido jugar con servadoramente y le había lanzado el balón a un compañero marcado por dos rivales. El pase había sido interceptado, y los Stars habían perdido por un gol de campo.

Rukia se sirvió una taza de té para protegerse del frío de las tardes de enero y se la llevó a la mesa de trabajo. Tenía que escribir un artículo para _Chik, _pero en lugar de conectar su ordenador portátil, cogió unos papeles que había dejado en la butaca para tomar nota de algunas ideas para un nuevo li bro, _Chappy encuentra a un bebé conejo._

Justo cuando se disponía a sentarse sonó el teléfono.

-¿Diga?

-¿Chappy? Soy Ichigo Kurosaki.

El té se le derramó y Rukia se quedó sin aliento. Hasta hacía poco tiempo, había estado encaprichada por aquel hom bre. En ese momento, el simple sonido de su voz la aterró.

Se obligó a respirar. Si todavía la llamaba Chappy signi ficaba que no había hablado con nadie sobre ella. Eso era bueno. No quería que él hablara de ella, ni siquiera que pen sara en ella.

-¿De dónde has sacado mi número?

-Te pedí que me lo dieras.

Rukia había logrado olvidarlo.

-Yo... ¿Qué quieres de mí?

-Ahora que ha terminado la temporada, estoy a punto de marcharme de la ciudad durante un tiempo. Y quería ase gurarme de que no hubiera habido... ninguna consecuencia desafortunada de... lo ocurrido.

-¡No! Ninguna consecuencia en absoluto. Por supues to que no.

-Me alegro.

Más allá de la respuesta glacial, Rukia percibió un suspi ro de alivio. De pronto, se le ocurrió el modo de hacer las co sas más fáciles.

-¡Ya voy, cariño! -le gritó a una persona imaginaria.

-Veo que no estás sola.

-Pues no. ¡Estoy al teléfono, Kon! -dijo, levantan do de nuevo la voz-. Enseguida estoy contigo, cielo.

Rukia sintió un escalofrío. ¿No se le podía haber ocu rrido un nombre mejor?

_Ginnnosuke _trotó desde la cocina para ver qué ocurría. Rukia asió el teléfono aun más fuerte.

-Agradezco la llamada, Ichigo, pero no hacía falta.

-Mientras todo vaya...

-Todo va de perlas, pero tengo que dejarte. Lo siento por el partido. Y gracias por llamar.

Cuando colgó el teléfono, la mano todavía le temblaba. Acababa de hablar con el padre del hijo que estaba esperando.

Se acarició el abdomen. Todavía lo tenía liso y no se ha bía hecho del todo a la idea de estar embarazada. Cuando tuvo la primera falta, lo achacó al estrés. Pero con cada día que pasaba tenía los pechos cada vez más sensibles, y había empezado a sentir náuseas, así que finalmente decidió com prarse un test de embarazo. De eso hacía sólo dos días. El re sultado la había dejado tan aterrorizada que salió corriendo a comprar otro.

No había error posible. Iba a tener un bebé y el padre era Ichigo Kurosaki.

Sus primeros pensamientos, sin embargo, no habían sido para él. Habían sido para Rangiku y Gin: la familia era el cen tro de su existencia, y ninguno de los dos podía imaginarse educar a un hijo sin el otro. Eso les iba a sumir en la tristeza.

Cuando finalmente se puso a pensar en Ichigo, llegó a la conclusión de que tenía que asegurarse de que él no lo su piera nunca. Él había sido su víctima inocente, de modo que cargaría con las consecuencias ella sola.

Tampoco sería tan difícil ocultárselo. Ahora que la tem porada había acabado era poco probable que se topara con él, y bastaría con no acercarse a las oficinas de los Stars cuan do se reanudaran los entrenamientos en verano. Excepto en algunas pocas fiestas del equipo que organizaban Gin y Rangiku, nunca socializaba demasiado con los jugadores. Fi nalmente, Ichigo tal vez sabría que ella había tenido un bebé, pero tras la llamada de aquella mañana debía de pensar que había otro hombre en su vida.

A través de las ventanas de su _loft _observó el cielo inver nal. Aunque no eran ni las seis, ya había oscurecido. Se echó en el sofá.

Hasta hacía dos días nunca se había planteado ser madre soltera. De hecho, nunca había pensado demasiado en la ma ternidad. Pero ya no podía pensar en otra cosa. El desaso siego, que siempre había aparecido como una maldición en su vida, había desaparecido, dejándola con la extraña sensa ción de que todo era exactamente como tenía que ser. Por fin tendría una familia propia.

_Ginnosuke _le lamió la mano, que colgaba a un lado del sofá. Rukia cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la ensoñación que se había apoderado de su imaginación una vez pasado el sus to inicial. ¿Un niño? ¿Una niña? No le importaba. Había pa sado el tiempo suficiente con sus sobrinos para saber que en cualquiera de los casos sería una buena madre, y le daría al bebé tanto amor como dos padres.

Su bebé. Su familia.

Por fin.

Se estiró, satisfecha de pies a cabeza. Eso era lo que ha bía estado buscando durante todos aquellos años, una fami lia realmente suya. No podía recordar haber sentido jamás tanta paz. Incluso su pelo estaba en paz: ya no lo llevaba tan exageradamente corto y había recuperado de nuevo su color negro natural. Volvía a quedarle bien.

_Ginnosuke _restregó su nariz húmeda en su mano.

-¿Tienes hambre, amiguito?

Rukia se levantó, y cuando ya iba de camino a la cocina para darle de comer, volvió a sonar el teléfono. El pulso se le aceleró, pero esta vez era Rangiku.

-Gin y yo hemos tenido una reunión en Lake Forest. Ahora estamos en Edens y Gin está hambriento. ¿Quieres venir con nosotros a Yoshi a cenar?

-Me encantaría.

-Genial. Pasaremos a recogerte dentro de una media hora.

Cuando Rukia colgó, la golpeó la certeza de lo mucho que les iba a doler la noticia. Querían que ella tuviera exac tamente lo que tenían ellos: un amor profundo e incondi cional que constituía la base de la vida de ambos. Pero la ma yoría de la gente no tenía tanta suerte.

Se puso su raído jersey Dolce & Gabanna y una escuáli da falda gris marengo que le llegaba a los tobillos y que se había comprado en Field's la primavera anterior, durante las rebajas. La llamada de Ichigo la había dejado intranquila, así que encendió el televisor. Últimamente se había acos tumbrado a ver reposiciones de _Encaje, S.L. _La serie des pertaba en ella sentimientos de nostalgia: era un vínculo con una de las pocas partes agradables de su infancia.

Todavía se preguntaba por la relación de Ichigo con Masaki Ishida. Tal vez Rangiku lo supiera, pero temía citar su nom bre, aunque Rangiku no tuviera ni idea de que Rukia había estado con él en la casa de Door County.

«Encaje está al caso, sí... Encaje resolverá el caso, sí...»

Hubo anuncios tras los créditos, y luego Masaki Ishida, en el papel de Ginger Hill, saltó por la pantalla con un pan talón corto blanco muy ajustado y los pechos asomando tras un top de biquini verde brillante. El pelo castaño on deaba alrededor de su cara, unos aros dorados acariciaban sus mejillas, y su sonrisa seductora prometía inimaginables delicias sensuales.

El ángulo de la cámara se amplió para mostrar a las dos detectives en la playa. En contraste con la escasa indumen taria de Ginger, Sable llevaba un malliot largo. Rukia recor daba que las dos actrices habían sido amigas fuera de la pan talla.

El interfono del vestíbulo sonó. Rukia apagó el televisor y, pocos minutos después, les abrió la puerta a su hermana y a su cuñado.

Rangiku la besó en la mejilla.

-Te veo pálida. ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Estamos en enero y esto es Chicago. Todo el mundo está pálido.

Rukia estuvo abrazada a su hermana un poco más de lo necesario. Celia la Gallina, una maternal habitante del Bos que del Seireitei que cuidaba a Chappy como a uno de sus polluelos, había sido creada a imagen de su hermana.

-Hola, señorita Rukia. Te hemos echado de menos -dijo Gin, dándole uno de sus acostumbrados abrazos de oso que la dejaban casi sin respiración.

Mientras le devolvía el abrazo, pensó en lo afortunada que era de tenerles a ambos.

-Sólo han pasado dos semanas desde Año Nuevo -di jo Rukia.

-Y dos semanas desde que viniste a casa. Rangiku se an gustia -repuso Gin.

Gin dejó su chaqueta en el respaldo del sofá.

Rukia sonrió mientras cogía el abrigo de Rangiku. Gin todavía pensaba que el auténtico hogar de Rukia seguía sien do el suyo propio. No comprendía sus sentimientos por aquel pisito.

-Gin, ¿recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? Intenté con vencerte de que Rangiku me pegaba.

-Es difícil olvidarse de algo así. Todavía recuerdo lo que me dijiste. Me dijiste que no era mala del todo, sólo ligeramente retorcida.

Rangiku se rió y dijo con un suspiro:

-Ah, los buenos viejos tiempos.

Rukia observó con cariño a su hermana.

-De pequeña era tan impertinente que me extraña que no me pegaras.

-Las niñas Aizen teníamos que buscar nuestra ma nera de sobrevivir -dijo Rangiku.

«Una de nosotras sigue haciéndolo», pensó Rukia.

_Ginnosuke _adoraba a Rangiku, y saltó a su regazo en cuanto se sentó.

-Me alegró mucho ver las ilustraciones de _Chappy se __cae de bruces _antes de que las enviaras. La expresión de la cara de Kon cuando su bicicleta de montaña resbala en el charco es impagable. ¿Tienes alguna idea para un próximo libro?

Rukia dudó durante unos instantes y respondió:

-Todavía estoy en la fase preliminar.

-Ururu estaba delirante de alegría cuando Chappy le vendó la pata a Kon. Creo que no se esperaba que pudiera perdonarle -dijo Rangiku.

-Chappy es una conejita muy compasiva. Aunque uti lizó un lazo rosa de encaje para el vendaje.

-Kon tendría que ser más consciente de su lado feme nino -dijo Rangiku con una sonrisa-. Es un libro maravillo so, Rukia. Siempre consigues insertar alguna lección impor tante de la vida sin que se pierda la diversión. Me alegro tanto de que escribas.

-Es exactamente lo que siempre había querido hacer. Sólo que no lo sabía.

-Hablando de eso... Gin, ¿te has acordado...? -Rangiku se interrumpió al darse cuenta de que Gin no estaba allí-. Debe de haber ido al baño.

-Pues hace un par de días que no lo limpio. Espero que no esté demasiado... -Rukia sofocó un grito y se volvió rá pidamente.

Pero era demasiado tarde. Gin volvía del baño con las dos cajas vacías que había encontrado en la papelera. Esos tests de embarazo en sus enormes manos parecían un par de granadas cargadas.

Rukia se mordió los labios. No quería decirles nada por el momento. Todavía tenían que digerir la derrota en el Cam peonato AFC, y no necesitaban otro disgusto.

Rangiku no pudo ver lo que tenía su marido en las manos hasta que dejó caer una de las cajas en su regazo. La levantó lentamente y se llevó la mano a la mejilla.

-¿Rukia?

-Ya sé que tienes veintisiete años -dijo Gin-, y am bos intentamos respetar tu intimidad, pero tengo que saber qué significa todo esto.

Parecía tan alterado que Rukia no pudo soportarlo. A Gin le encantaba ser padre, y le iba a costar aceptar aquello más que a Rangiku.

Rukia cogió las dos cajas, las dejó a un lado, y dijo:

-¿Por qué no te sientas?

Gin dobló lentamente su enorme cuerpo y se sentó en el sofá, junto a su esposa. Rangiku le cogió instintivamente la mano. Los dos juntos contra el mundo. A veces, al ver el amor que se profesaban el uno por el otro, Rukia se sentía sola en lo más profundo de su alma.

Rukia se sentó en una silla frente a ellos y forzó una dé bil sonrisa.

-No hay ninguna forma fácil de deciros esto. Voy a te ner un bebé.

Gin se encogió y Rangiku se inclinó hacia él.

-Ya sé que es un disgusto, y lo siento. Pero no lo sien to por el bebé.

-Dime que antes habrá una boda -musitó Gin sin ape nas mover los labios.

Rukia se acordó nuevamente de lo inflexible que podía llegar a ser: si no se mantenía en sus trece, él nunca la dejaría en paz.

-No hay boda. Ni hay papá. Eso no va a cambiar, así que será mejor que os lo toméis con tranquilidad.

Rangiku pareció aún más apenada.

-No... No sabía que te estuvieras viendo con nadie es pecial. Normalmente me lo cuentas.

Rukia no podía permitir que profundizara demasiado.

-Comparto muchas cosas contigo, Rangiku, pero no todo.

A Gin se le había disparado un tic en un músculo de la mandíbula: sin duda alguna una mala señal.

-¿Quién es él? -preguntó.

-No te lo voy a decir, Gin -dijo Rukia con sereni dad-. Esto es cosa mía, no de él. No le quiero en mi vida.

-¡Pues lo quisiste en tu vida el tiempo suficiente para dejarte embarazada!

-Gin, por favor-dijo Rangiku, que nunca se había de jado intimidar por el mal humor de Gin. Parecía mucho más preocupada por Rukia, y, con voz pausada, le dijo-: No de bes precipitarte en tu decisión, Rukia. ¿De cuánto estás?

-Sólo de seis semanas. Y no pienso cambiar de idea. Se remos sólo el bebé y yo. Y vosotros dos, espero.

Gin se levantó de un brinco y comenzó a deambular nervioso por la habitación.

-No tienes ni idea de en qué te estás metiendo -le es petó.

Ella podría haber subrayado que miles de mujeres solte ras tenían bebés todos los años y que su punto de vista estaba algo anticuado, pero le conocía demasiado bien como para gastar saliva. En vez de eso, se concentró en los aspectos prác ticos:

-No puedo evitar que os preocupéis, pero tenéis que recordar que estoy mejor equipada que la mayoría de ma dres solteras para tener un bebé. Tengo casi treinta años, me encantan los niños y tengo una estabilidad emocional.

Por primera vez en su vida, se sintió como si eso pudie ra ser verdad.

-También estás arruinada la mayor parte del tiempo -dijo Gin apretando los labios.

-Las ventas de Chappy aumentan lentamente -repu so Rukia.

-Muy lentamente -puntualizó él.

-Y puedo hacer más trabajos como _freelance. _Ni siquie ra tendré que pagar a una canguro porque trabajo en casa.

Gin la miró con testarudez y declaró:

-Los niños necesitan a un padre. Rukia se levantó y caminó hacia él.

-Los niños necesitan a un buen hombre en su vida, y espero que tú estés allí para este bebé porque eres el mejor hombre que existe.

Eso le llegó al alma, y la abrazó.

-Sólo queremos que seas feliz -susurró.

-Ya lo sé. Por eso os quiero tanto a los dos.

-Sólo quiero que sea feliz -le repitió Gin a Rangiku esa misma noche en el coche mientras volvían a casa después de una cena llena de tensión.

-Eso queremos los dos. Pero es una mujer indepen diente, y ha tomado una decisión -dijo ella frunciendo una ceja con preocupación-. Supongo que lo único que pode mos hacer ahora es darle nuestro apoyo.

-Tuvo que ocurrir hacia principios de diciembre -dijo Gin entornando los ojos-. Te prometo una cosa, Rangiku. Voy a descubrir quién es el desgraciado que le ha hecho el bombo y le arrancaré la cabeza de cuajo.

Pero eso de descubrirlo era más fácil de decir que de ha cer, y a medida que iban pasando las semanas, Gin no lo graba acercarse a la verdad. Inventó excusas para telefonear a las amigas de Rukia y, tímidamente, intentar sonsacarles información, pero ninguna de ellas recordaba que hubiera salido con nadie en esa época. Sondeó a sus propios hijos con el mismo éxito. Llevado por la desesperación, llegó a con tratar a un detective, algo que no se atrevió a comentarle a su mujer, que le habría ordenado que se metiera en sus asuntos. Lo único que obtuvo fue una elevada factura y nada que no supiera ya.

A mediados de febrero, Gin y Rangiku se llevaron a los niños a la casa de Door County para pasar allí un largo fin de semana y montar en las motos de nieve. Invitaron a Rukia a acompañarles, pero ella debía cumplir un plazo de entrega para _Chik _y tuvo que quedarse a trabajar. Gin sabía que el auténtico motivo era que no quería escuchar más discursi tos de los suyos.

El sábado por la tarde, justo cuando acababa de volver a casa con Toushiro tras dar un paseo en la moto de nieve, Rangiku entró en el vestíbulo, donde padre e hijo se estaban quitando las botas.

-¿Te diviertes, cielo? -le preguntó Rangiku a Toushiro.

-Sí.

Gin sonrió mientras Toushiro patinaba sobre el suelo mo jado en calcetines y se lanzaba en brazos de su madre, algo que solía hacer cuando llevaba separado de uno de los dos más de una hora.

-Me alegro -dijo, enterrando los labios en su pelo y dándole un pequeño empujón hacia la cocina-. Ve a por tu merienda. El chocolate está caliente, pídele a Tess que te lo sirva.

Mientras Toushiro salía corriendo, Gin observó que Rangiku estaba especialmente deleitable con sus vaqueros dorados y su jersey marrón claro. Ya iba a por ella cuando le enseñó un recibo de tarjeta de crédito.

-He encontrado esto arriba.

Gin le dio un vistazo y vio el nombre de Rukia.

-Es un recibo del colmado del pueblo -dijo Rangiku-.Y fíjate en la fecha, arriba.

Gin se fijó, pero seguía sin comprender por qué su mu jer parecía tan trastornada.

-¿Y pues?

Rangiku se apoyó en la lavadora y añadió:

-Gin, fueron los días que pasó Ichigo aquí.

Ichigo salió del café y empezó a andar por el paseo ma rítimo de Cairns en dirección a su hotel. Las palmeras se bamboleaban bajo la soleada brisa de febrero y, en el puer to, las barcas se balanceaban. Tras haber pasado cinco días bu ceando en el mar del Coral junto a los tiburones que nada ban cerca del cuerno norte del arrecife de Great Barrier de Australia, resultaba agradable volver a la civilización.

La ciudad de Cairns, en la costa nororiental de Queens land, era el puerto de embarco de las expediciones de buceo. Tenía buenos restaurantes y un par de hoteles de cinco estre llas, así que Ichigo decidió quedarse allí un tiempo. La ciudad estaba lo bastante lejos de Chicago como para no correr el riesgo de encontrarse con algún aficionado de los Stars que quisiera saber por qué le había lanzado el balón a un com pañero doblemente marcado en el último cuarto del Cam peonato AFC. En lugar de darles a los Stars la victoria que los habría llevado a la Super Bowl, les había fallado a sus com pañeros, y ni siquiera nadar junto a un banco de peces mar tillo le estaba ayudando a olvidarse de aquello.

Una preciosidad australiana con un top anudado a la espalda y un ceñido pantalón corto blanco le paró con una sonrisa invitadora.

-¿Necesitas una guía turística, yanqui?

-Hoy no, gracias.

Pareció disgustada. Tal vez debería haber aceptado la in vitación, pero no logró despertarle el suficiente interés. Tam poco había respondido a las seductoras proposiciones de la atractiva rubia candidata a doctorado que había cocinado en el barco de inmersión, aunque eso era más comprensible: se trataba de una de esas mujeres inteligentes con exigencias ele vadas.

Queensland estaba en plena temporada del monzón, y empezó a caer una ráfaga de lluvia. Ichigo decidió ejercitar se en el gimnasio del hotel durante un rato, y luego se diri gió al casino a echar unas partidas _de __blackjack._

Acababa de ponerse la ropa deportiva cuando alguien aporreó la puerta. Ichigo se dirigió hacia allí y la abrió.

-¿Gin? ¿Qué haces tú...?

No pudo terminar la frase porque se encontró el puño de Gin Ichimaru en la cara.

Ichigo se tambaleó hacia atrás, se agarró a un extremo del sofá y se desplomó en el suelo.

La adrenalina le subió al máximo. Se reincorporó, listo para darle una paliza a Gin, pero de pronto dudó, no por que Gin fuera su jefe, sino porque la furia bruta que vio en su rostro indicaba que algo iba drásticamente mal. Gin había sido con respecto al partido más comprensivo de lo que Ichigo se habría merecido, de modo que Ichigo sabía que aque llo nada tenía que ver con aquel pase imprudente.

Se le hacía difícil no contraatacar, pero se obligó a bajar los puños.

-Será mejor que tengas un buen motivo para esto -dijo por fin.

-Eres un desgraciado. ¿De verdad creías que podrías li brarte tan fácilmente?

Al ver tanto desprecio en el rostro de un hombre al que respetaba se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

-¿Librarme de qué?

-No significó nada para ti, ¿verdad? -se mofó Gin.

Ichigo se quedó a la espera.

Gin se le acercó, con el labio torcido.

-¿Por qué no me contaste que no habías estado solo cuando estuviste en mi casa en diciembre?

A Ichigo se le erizaron los pelos del cogote. Eligió sus pa labras con cuidado.

-Pensé que no era cosa mía. Pensé que le correspondía a Chappy contarte que había estado allí.

-¿Chappy?

Ichigo se hartó y también perdió los nervios.

-¡No fue culpa mía que apareciese la tarada de tu cu ñada! -exclamó.

-¿Ni siquiera sabes cómo coño se llama?

Gin parecía estar a punto de abalanzarse sobre él, y Ichigo ya estaba demasiado cabreado como para quedarse es perando.

-¡Quieto ahí! Ella me dijo que se llamaba Chappy.

-Sí, claro -se burló Gin-. ¡Pues se llama Rukia, mal dito cabrón, y está esperando un hijo tuyo!

Ichigo se sintió como si le estuvieran despidiendo.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Estoy hablando de que estoy hasta las narices de de portistas millonarios que creen que tienen el derecho divino de ir dejando hijos ilegítimos por ahí, como si nada.

Ichigo sintió un mareo. Ella le había dicho que no había habido consecuencias cuando la llamó. Si incluso estaba con un novio.

-¡Al menos podrías haber tenido la decencia de utilizar una goma!

El cerebro de Ichigo volvía a funcionar y no estaba dis puesto a asumir las culpas por lo ocurrido.

-Hablé con Chap... con tu cuñada antes de marcharme de Chicago, y me dijo que no había ningún problema. Tal vez sería mejor que tuvieras esta conversación con su novio.

-Ahora mismo está un poco preocupada como para te ner novios.

-Te está ocultando algo -dijo con cautela-. Has he cho este viaje en balde. Está saliendo con un tipo llamado Kon.

-¿Kon?

-No sé cuánto tiempo llevan juntos, pero me temo que él es el responsable de su estado actual.

-¡Kon no es su novio, cabronazo arrogante! ¡Es un puto tejón!

Ichigo se quedó mirándole y luego se dirigió al mueble bar.

-Tal vez será mejor que volvamos a empezar desde el principio -dijo finalmente.

Rukia aparcó su Escarabajo detrás del BMW de Rangiku. Al salir del coche, esquivó un montón de nieve sucia. El norte de Illinois vivía en plena ola fría y todo parecía indi car que iba para largo, pero no le importaba. Febrero era la mejor época del año para acurrucarse junto al calor de un ordenador y un cuaderno de dibujo, o simplemente para so ñar despierta.

_Chappy se moría de ganas de que la bebé conejita __fuera lo bastante mayor como para jugar con ella. Se pon __drían faldas con lentejuelas brillantes y dirían: __« ¡O lá lá, __estás divina!» Luego les lanzarían globos llenos de agua a Kon y a sus amigos._

Rukia estaba contenta de que su charla en la comida li teraria hubiera terminado y que Rangiku hubiera ido a darle apoyo moral. Aunque le encantaba visitar escuelas para leer les a los niños, dar charlas para adultos la ponía nerviosa, so bre todo con un estómago imprevisible.

Hacía ya un mes que había descubierto que estaba em barazada, y la idea del bebé se hacía cada día más real para ella. No había podido resistir la tentación de comprar un conjunto vaquero en miniatura, y se moría de ganas de em pezar a ponerse ropa de premamá, aunque, estando sólo de dos meses y medio, aún no resultaba necesario.

Siguió a su hermana hacia el interior de la laberíntica al quería de piedra. Había pertenecido a Gin antes de que se casara con Rangiku, y él no había tenido queja cuando se instaló allí junto a su nueva esposa.

_Ginnosuke _salió corriendo a recibirlas, mientras que su herma na _Blues, _más educada, trotaba detrás. Rukia lo había deja do allí mientras estaba en la comida, y en cuanto colgó su abrigo, se agachó para saludar a los dos perros.

-Hola, _Ginnosuke. _Hola, _Blues, _bonita.

Ambos caniches se tumbaron panza arriba para que les rascase la barriga.

Mientras Rukia cumplía con sus obligaciones con los pe rros, vio que Rangiku metía el pañuelo Hermés que había lle vado puesto en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de Toushiro.

-¿Qué te pasa? -le preguntó Rukia-. Llevas toda la tarde distraída.

-¿Distraída? ¿Por qué lo dices?

Rukia sacó el pañuelo y se lo entregó a su hermana.

-Toushiro dejó de travestirse cuando cumplió los cua tro años.

-Oh, vaya. Supongo que... -se interrumpió al ver apa recer a Gin por la parte posterior de la casa.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? -preguntó Rukia-. Rangiku me había dicho que estabas de viaje.

-Y lo estaba. -Gin besó a su mujer-. Acabo de volver.

-¿Has dormido con la ropa puesta? Tienes muy mal as pecto.

-Ha sido un vuelo muy largo. Entra en la sala familiar, ¿quieres, Rukia?

-Claro.

Los perros la siguieron mientras se dirigía a la parte pos terior de la casa. La sala familiar formaba parte del añadido que se había construido al crecer la familia Ichimaru. Tenía mucho cristal y zonas cómodas para sentarse, algunas con butacas para leer, otra con una mesa para hacer los deberes o jugar. En el mueble para el equipo estéreo de vanguardia había de todo, desde Raffi hasta Rachmaninoff.

-¿Y dónde has ido, si puede saberse? Creía que esta bas... -Las palabras de Rukia murieron en cuanto vio al hombre alto con el pelo anaranjado que estaba en pie en un rincón de la habitación. Los ojos ocre que antes le habían parecido tan atractivos la miraban en aquel momento con una hostilidad declarada.

Su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente. La ropa de Ichigo estaba tan arrugada como la de Gin, y llevaba barba de varios días. Aunque estaba bronceado, nadie hubiera dicho que acababa de llegar de unas vacaciones de relax. Más bien parecía peligrosamente malhumorado y a punto de estallar.

Rukia recordó la distracción de Rangiku de aquella tar de, su expresión furtiva cuando, justo después de la charla de Rukia, había salido un momento de la sala para responder a una llamada a su teléfono móvil. Aquella reunión no tenía nada de casual. De algún modo, Rangiku y Gin habían des cubierto la verdad.

Rangiku habló con determinación, pero también con se renidad.

-Sentémonos.

-Yo me quedaré en pie -dijo Ichigo, sin apenas abrir los labios.

Rukia se sintió mareada, enojada y atemorizada.

-No sé qué está pasando aquí, pero no quiero tener na da que ver con esto -dijo volviéndose; Ichigo, sin embargo, dio un paso adelante y le cerró el paso.

-Ni se te ocurra -le espetó.

-Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo -dijo ella.

-No es lo que me han contado. -Sus ojos ocre la atravesaron como témpanos de hielo .

-Pues te lo han contado mal.

-Rukia, vamos a sentarnos para poder hablar del tema -dijo Rangiku-. Gin ha volado hasta Australia para ir a buscar a Ichigo, y lo mínimo que...

-¿Has volado hasta Australia? -interrumpió Rukia volviéndose hacia su cuñado.

Gin le dedicó la misma mirada obstinada que Rukia había visto en sus ojos el día que se negó a dejarla ir a un campamento mixto tras el baile de despedida del instituto. La misma expre sión que había observado en su cara cuando no le permitió posponer sus estudios en la universidad para hacer turismo de mochila por toda Europa. Pero ya hacía años que había deja do de ser una adolescente, y algo se rompió en su interior.

-¡No tenías ningún derecho! -exclamó.

Sin pensárselo, se encontró atravesando la habitación co mo un rayo con la intención de pegarle.

Rukia no era una persona violenta. Ni siquiera tenía ata ques de mal humor. Le gustaban los conejitos y los bosques de los cuentos de hadas, las teteras de porcelana y los cami sones de lino. Nunca le había pegado a nadie, y menos a al guien a quien quisiera. Aun así, sintió que su mano se cerra ba formando un puño y volaba hacia su cuñado.

-¿Cómo has podido?

Rukia golpeó a Gin en el pecho.

-¡Rukia! -gritó su hermana.

Gin abrió los ojos como platos, asombrado. _Ginnosuke _empe zó a ladrar.

La culpa, la ira _y _el miedo se fundieron _y _formaron una bola en el interior de Rukia. Gin retrocedió, pero ella fue tras él y le asestó otro golpe.

-¡Esto no es asunto tuyo! -gritó.

-¡Basta, Rukia! -exclamó Rangiku.

-No te lo perdonaré nunca-dijo, volviendo a la carga.

-¡Rukia!

-¡Es mi vida! -Las palabras de Rukia se oyeron con toda claridad a pesar de los ladridos enloquecidos de _Ginnosuke _y las protestas de su hermana-. ¿Por qué no podías quedarte al margen?

Un brazo musculoso la tomó por la cintura antes de que pudiese golpear de nuevo. _Ginnosuke _aulló. Ichigo tiró de ella ha cia su pecho.

-Tal vez será mejor que te calmes.

-¡Suéltame! -gritó, clavándole un codazo.

Ichigo gruñó, pero no la soltó.

_Ginnosuke _le mordió el tobillo.

Ichigo gruñó, y Rukia le dio otro codazo.

Ichigo empezó a soltar tacos.

Gin se unió a él.

-¡Por el amor de Dios!

Un pitido estridente se adueñó de la sala.

* * *

><p><strong>AFC:<strong> Conferencia Americana en ingles American Football Conference, es una de las dos conferencias de la NFL

**Super Bowl:** traducido como supertazon es el partido final de la NFL principal campeonato profesional de futbol americano, en los Estados Unidos que enfrenta a los campeones de la NFC y AFC. El partido se disputa el primer domingo del mes de febrero y debe su nombre a Lamar Hunt

* * *

><p>Notas Adaptadora: Se empezaron a complicar las cosas, pero Ichigo debía saberlo, puede que algunos encuentren esto algo predecible pero no desesperen que recién comienza<p>

Cumplí de supero dos capítulos seguido, si me vuelvo a atrasar avisare pero me tiene que recordar de los dobles capítulos si fallo

No se si les quedo alguno duda, si es así pregunten y en el próximo capítulo les respondo

Dejen comentarios, dudas , sugerencias, es la única forma de saber si les gusta la historia. Muchas gracias a Yuki-chan que dejo su comentario y te avisare de la historia de Gin y Rangiku

Sin nada más me despido

Kanade


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen al maestro Tite Kubo y la historia a la escritora Susan Elizabeth Phillips.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo cinco<strong>

* * *

><p><em>A veces, cuando necesitas realmente a un amigo, te encuentras con que todo el mundo ha salido a pasar el día fuera.<em>

_El día solitario de Chappy._

Los tímpanos de Rukia retumbaron al oír el toque del silbato de juguete que tenía Rangiku entre los labios.

-¡Ya basta! -dijo la hermana acercándose a los de más-. ¡Rukia, estás en fuera de juego! _¡Ginnosuke, _suelta! Ichigo, quítale las manos de encima. ¡Y ahora, a sentarse todo el mundo!

Ichigo bajó el brazo. Gin se frotó el pecho. _Ginnosuke _soltó la pernera de Ichigo.

Rukia se sintió furiosa consigo misma. ¿Qué había que rido demostrar exactamente? No se atrevía a mirar a na die. La idea de que su hermana y su cuñado supieran cómo había asaltado a Ichigo mientras dormía era más que humi llante.

Pero tenía que admitir que era responsable de todo lo su cedido, y no podía huir. Siguiendo el ejemplo de los lectores de Chappy, cogió a su mascota para tener algún consuelo y se sentó en una butaca, lo más lejos posible del resto de la gente. _Ginnosuke _le lamió la barbilla compasivamente.

Gin se sentó en el sofá. Tenía en el rostro la misma ex presión testaruda que había desencadenado la reacción de Rukia. Rangiku se acomodó a su lado con el aspecto de una bailarina de Las Vegas disfrazada de mamá. E Ichigo...

Su furia llenaba la habitación. Estaba en pie junto a la chi menea, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y las manos escondidas bajo sus axilas, como si quisiera tenerlas sujetas para no utilizarlas contra ella. ¿Cómo podía haber estado en caprichada por alguien con un aspecto tan peligroso?

Y entonces empezó a entender la situación. Rangiku, Gin, Ichigo... ella: la creadora de la conejita Chappy contra la NFL.

Su única estrategia posible era una defensa fuerte. Ten dría que comportarse como una arpía, pero era lo mejor que podía hacer por Ichigo.

-Vayamos al grano. Yo tengo cosas que hacer, y sé de alguien que podría aburrirse con demasiadas palabras.

Una de las cejas de Ichigo se disparó.

Rangiku suspiró.

-Esto no va a funcionar, Rukia -empezó a decir-. Él es demasiado duro para asustarse. Sabemos que Ichigo es el padre de tu bebé, y él ha venido aquí para hablar del futuro.

Rukia se volvió hacia Ichigo. ¡No se lo había contado! Rangiku no habría hablado nunca de ese modo si hubiera sa bido lo que había hecho Rukia.

Los ojos de Ichigo no delataban nada.

¿Por qué había guardado silencio? En cuanto Rangiku y Gin supieran la verdad, él quedaría libre de culpa.

Rukia se volvió hacia su hermana.

-A él el futuro no le incumbe. La verdad es que yo...

Ichigo se acercó a ella a toda prisa.

-Ponte el abrigo -espetó-. Vamos a dar un paseo.

-Es que no...

-¡Vamos!

Por mucho que detestara enfrentarse a él, hablar con Ichigo a solas sería más fácil que tratar con él delante de la ma fia Ichimaru. Dejó a su mascota en la alfombra y se levantó.

-Quédate aquí, _Ginnosuke._

Rangiku cogió al caniche cuando éste empezó a llori quear.

Con la espalda erguida como un mástil, Rukia salió de la habitación. Ichigo la atrapó en la cocina, la asió del brazo y la arrastró hacia el cuarto de la lavadora. Entonces cogió la chaqueta de esquí rosa y azul lavanda de Julie para ella y des colgó el abrigo marrón de tres cuartos de Gin para él. Abrió la puerta trasera y empujó a Rukia hacia fuera no muy deli cadamente.

Rukia se puso la chaqueta y se subió la cremallera, pero no llegaba a cerrarse por delante, y el viento atravesaba su blusa de seda. Ichigo no se molestó en abrocharse el abrigo de Gin, aunque sólo llevaba una camiseta de verano de pun to y unos pantalones caqui. El calor de la furia le protegía del frío.

Rukia, nerviosa, puso las manos en los bolsillos de la cha queta de Julie y encontró un viejo gorro de punto con un parche gastado de Barbie. Los restos de una brillante borla plateada colgaban de la parte superior sujetos sólo por algu nos hilos. Rukia se lo encasquetó en la cabeza. Ichigo la llevó hacia un camino de losas que llevaba al bosque. Era percep tible la violencia que hervía en su interior.

-No pensabas decirme nada -dijo.

-No había ninguna necesidad. ¡Pero sí que se lo diré a ellos! Deberías haberlo hecho tú cuando apareció Gin y te habrías librado de un largo viaje.

-Sí, claro, ya me imagino su reacción. «No fue culpa mía, Gin. Tu perfecta cuñadita me violó.» Estoy seguro de que se lo habría creído.

-Ahora sí se lo creerá. Siento que te hayan tenido que... incomodar de esta manera.

-¿Incomodar? -soltó la palabra como un latigazo-. ¡Esto es algo más que una incomodidad!

-Ya lo sé. Yo...

-Tal vez sea una incomodidad en tu vida de niña rica, pero en el mundo real...

-¡Lo comprendo! Tú fuiste la víctima.- Rukia encorvó los hombros para protegerse del frío e intentó hacer en trar las manos en los bolsillos-. Esta situación me afecta a mí, no a ti.

-Yo no soy la víctima de nadie -refunfuñó Ichigo.

-Fuiste víctima de mi actuación, y eso me hace respon sable de las consecuencias.

-Las consecuencias, como tú lo llamas, significan una vida humana.

Ella se detuvo y le miró. El viento le había estampado un mechón de cabellos en la frente. Su cara estaba rígida, y sus hermosos rasgos, inflexibles.

-Ya lo sé -dijo Rukia-. Y tienes que creer que no ha bía planificado nada de esto. Pero ahora que estoy embara zada, quiero a este bebé con todo mi corazón.

-Yo no.

Rukia sintió un escalofrío. Era lógico, lo comprendía. Por supuesto que no quería un bebé. Pero su enfado era tan feroz que se protegió instintivamente la barriga con los brazos.

-Pues entonces no tienes ningún problema. Yo no te necesito, Ichigo. En serio. Y te agradecería muchísimo que te olvidaras de todo esto.

-¿Crees realmente que puedo hacer eso?

Para ella, todo eso era algo personal, pero tenía que re cordar que para él significaba una crisis profesional. La pasión de Ichigo por los Stars era sobradamente conocida. Rangiku y Gin eran sus jefes y dos de las personas más influyentes de la NFL.

-En cuanto les cuente a Gin y a mi hermana lo que hi ce, saldrás del atolladero. Esto no afectará para nada a tu ca rrera.

-Tú no les vas a contar nada.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!

-Mantén la boca cerrada.

-¿Es tu orgullo el que habla? ¿No quieres que nadie sepa que fuiste una víctima? ¿O es que les tienes miedo?

Ichigo musitó sin apenas mover los labios:

-Tú no sabes nada de mí.

-¡Sé cuál es la diferencia entre el bien y el mal! Lo que yo hice estaba mal, y no lo complicaré implicándote aún más en esto. Ahora volveré a entrar y...

Ichigo la asió del brazo y la sacudió.

-Escúchame bien, porque tengo _jet lag y _no quiero te ner que repetirlo. He sido culpable de muchas cosas en la vida, pero nunca he dejado atrás a ningún hijo ilegítimo, y no pienso empezar a hacerlo ahora.

Ella se apartó de él y reunió aún más valor.

-No pienso deshacerme de este bebé, así que ni se te ocurra sugerirlo.

-No lo haré -dijo con los labios amargamente apreta dos-. Nos casaremos.

-Yo no quiero casarme -dijo Rukia, pasmada.

-Ya somos dos, y no estaremos casados mucho tiempo.

-Yo no...

-No gastes saliva. Tú me has jodido, señorita, pero aho ra las decisiones las tomo yo.

A Ichigo le gustaba ir a discotecas, pero en aquel mo mento deseó haberse quedado en casa. Aunque su confron tación con el clan Ichimaru había tenido lugar el día anterior por la tarde, todavía no se sentía preparado para rodearse de otra gente.

-¡Ichigo! ¡Aquí!

Una joven con una sombra de ojos resplandeciente y un vestido de celofán lo llamaba con insistencia esforzándose por vencer el ruido que dominaba la sala. Habían salido du rante un par de semanas el verano anterior. ¿Nina? ¿Nita? Ni se acordaba, y tampoco le importaba.

-¡Ichigo! ¡Eh, tío, vente conmigo, te invito a un trago! -gritó un conocido.

Ichigo fingió no haber oído a ninguno de los dos y, abrién dose paso entre el gentío, se volvió por donde había venido. Había sido una equivocación. No estaba de humor para es tar con los amigos, y menos aún con aficionados con ganas de hablar sobre el partido decisivo que habían perdido por su culpa.

Pidió su abrigo, pero no se lo abotonó, y, al salir, el aire frío de la calle Dearborn lo sacudió como un puñetazo. Mientras conducía hacia el centro de la ciudad, camino de la discoteca, había oído en la radio que el mercurio había caído a tres grados bajo cero. Era el invierno de Chicago. El encargado del aparcamiento le vio y fue a por su co che, que estaba aparcado en un lugar visible a menos de seis metros.

A la semana siguiente, sería un hombre casado. Se acabó el mantener la vida privada al margen de su profesión. Ichigo le dio propina al encargado, se puso al volante de su Spi der y se alejó del lugar.

«Tú tienes que servir de ejemplo, Ichigo. La gente espe ra que los hijos del clero se comporten correctamente.»

Ichigo se sacudió la voz del buen reverendo Kaien Kurosaki de la memoria. Había decidido casarse para proteger su ca rrera. Era cierto, la idea de tener un hijo ilegítimo le ponía la piel de gallina, pero eso afectaría a cualquiera. Nada de aque llo tenía que ver con que fuese el hijo de un predicador: con todo era por el fútbol.

Rangiku y Gin no esperaban a una pareja enamorada, y si el matrimonio no duraba demasiado tampoco se sorpren derían. Al mismo tiempo, Ichigo podría estar con ellos lle vando la cabeza bien alta. En cuanto a Rukia Aizen, con sus contactos importantes y su moralidad descuidada, Ichigo nunca había detestado tanto a nadie. Se había esfumado el sueño de casarse con la mujer silenciosa y poco exigente del que tanto se burlaba Inoue Orihime. En vez de eso, tenía a una intelectualoide engreída que se lo comería a bocados si le daba la oportunidad. Por suerte, no pensaba dársela.

«Ichigo, existe el Bien y existe el Mal. Puedes andar toda tu vida entre sombras o puedes permanecer bajo la luz.»

Ichigo hizo oídos sordos a la voz de su padre y aceleró por la carretera de la orilla del lago. Eso no tenía nada que ver con el Bien o el Mal. Era control de perjuicios profesio nales.

«No del todo», susurró una vocecilla en su interior.

Ichigo cambió al carril izquierdo, luego al derecho, lue go de nuevo al izquierdo. Necesitaba velocidad y riesgo, pero no iba a conseguir nada de eso en la carretera de la orilla del lago.

Pocos días después de la emboscada de Rangiku y Gin, Rukia se encontró con Ichigo para encargarse de la licencia matrimonial. Después de eso, fueron al centro cada uno en su coche, al edificio Hancock, donde firmaron los papeles legales de separación de bienes. Ichigo no sabía que Rukia no tenía bienes que separar, y ella no se lo contó. Eso sólo ha bría hecho que ella pareciera aún más chiflada de lo que él ya pensaba que estaba.

Rukia desconectó mientras el abogado les explicaba los documentos. Ichigo y Rukia no habían mediado palabra so bre qué papel tendría él en la vida del niño, y ella estaba de masiado deprimida para sacar el tema. Otra cosa que tenían que resolver.

Al salir del despacho, Rukia hizo de tripas corazón e in tentó nuevamente hablar con él.

-Ichigo, esto es una locura. Al menos déjame que les cuente a Gin y Rangiku la verdad.

-Me juraste que mantendrías la boca cerrada.

-Ya lo sé, pero...

Sus ojos la dejaron helada hasta los huesos.

-Me gustaría creer que puedes ser de fiar sobre algo-le espetó Ichigo.

Ella apartó la mirada, deseando no haberle dirigido la pa labra.

-No estamos en los años cincuenta. No necesito casar me para educar a mi hijo. Hay montones de mujeres solte ras que lo hacen.

-Casarse no será más que una pequeña incomodidad para ambos. ¿Tan egocéntrica eres que no puedes dedicar unas pocas semanas de tu vida a intentar arreglar esto?

No le gustó ni el desprecio de su voz, ni que la llamara egocéntrica, especialmente sabiendo que él hacía todo aque llo únicamente para mantener las buenas relaciones con Gin y Rangiku, pero Ichigo se alejó antes de que ella pudiera res ponder. Finalmente abandonó. Podía enfrentarse a uno de ellos, pero no a los tres.

La boda tuvo lugar pocos días después, en la sala de es tar de los Ichimaru. Rukia llevaba un vestido blanco nieve de media pantorrilla que le había regalado su hermana. Ichigo llevaba un traje gris oscuro con una corbata a juego. Rukia pensó que le daba un aire de atractivo director de pompas fúnebres.

Ambos rehusaron invitar a ninguno de sus amigos a la ceremonia, así que sólo Gin , Rangiku, los niños y los perros estaban allí. Las niñas habían decorado la sala de estar con serpentinas de papel crepé y les habían puesto lacitos a los perros. _Ginnosuke _llevaba el suyo alrededor del collar, y el _de King_colgaba coqueto de su moño. _Blues _flirteó desvergonza damente con Ichigo, agitando el moño para captar su aten ción y meneando la cola. Ichigo la ignoró, como ignoraba los gruñidos _de __Ginnosuke, _y Rukia pensó que debía de ser uno de esos hombres que creen que un caniche pone en duda su mascu linidad. ¿Por qué no había considerado eso en Door County en vez de esperar eructos, cadenas de oro y «machotes»?

Los ojos de Ururu brillaban mientras observaba a Ichigo y Rukia como si fueran los protagonistas de un cuento de hadas. A pesar de que lo único que le apetecía era vomi tar, Rukia fingió ser feliz, y lo hizo por ella.

-Estás tan guapa -suspiró Ururu. Luego se volvió hacia Ichigo con el corazón en los ojos-. Tú también estás guapo. Pareces un príncipe.

Tess y Julie se rieron ruidosamente, y Ururu se son rojó.

Pero Ichigo no se rió. Sólo sonrió levemente mientras le ponía la mano en el hombro.

-Gracias, pequeña.

Rukia pestañeó y apartó la mirada.

El juez que celebraba la ceremonia dio un paso adelante.

-Empecemos.

Rukia e Ichigo se acercaron a él como quien atraviesa un campo de minas.

-Queridos...

Toushiro se desembarazó del abrazo de su madre y co rrió adelante para colocarse entre la novia y el novio.

-Toushiro, vuelve aquí.

Gin se adelantó a buscarlo, pero Ichigo y Rukia simul táneamente le dieron la mano para que no se moviera de don de estaba.

Y así fue como se casaron: bajo un improvisado empa rrado de serpentinas de papel crepé, con un niño de cinco años plantado firmemente entre los dos y un caniche gris que observaba desafiante al novio.

Ni una sola vez se miraron Ichigo y Rukia, ni siquiera durante el beso, que fue seco, rápido y con la boca cerrada.

Toushiro miró hacia arriba e hizo una mueca.

-Rico, ñam, ñam.

-Se supone que se están besando, pequeñajo-dijo Tess desde detrás.

-¡No soy pequeñajo!

Rukia se agachó para consolarle antes de que se pusiera nervioso. De reojo, vio que Gin le estrechaba la mano a Ichigo y Rangiku le daba un rápido abrazo. Era una situación muy desagradable, y Rukia se moría de ganas de salir de allí. Pero eso también era un problema.

Fingieron beber algunos sorbos de champán, pero nin guno de los dos pudo comer más de un bocado del pequeño pastel blanco de boda.

-Vayámonos de aquí -le gruñó finalmente Ichigo al oído.

Rukia no tuvo que fingir jaqueca. Su malestar general ha bía ido en aumento durante la tarde.

-Vale.

Ichigo murmuró algo sobre ponerse en camino antes de que nevara.

-Bien pensado -dijo Rangiku-. Me alegro de que ha yáis aceptado nuestro ofrecimiento.

Rukia intentó disimular que la perspectiva de pasar unos días en Door County con Ichigo era la peor de sus pesa dillas.

-Es lo mejor que podéis hacer -convino Gin-. La ca sa está lo bastante lejos como para evitar que las revistas del corazón os persigan cuando lo anunciemos.

-Además -dijo Rangiku con una alegría postiza-, eso os dará la oportunidad de conoceros mejor.

-Tengo unas ganas... -dijo Ichigo entre dientes.

Ni siquiera se molestaron en cambiarse de ropa, y, diez minutos después, Rukia ya le estaba dando un beso de des pedida _a Ginnosuke. _Dadas las circunstancias, pensó que era mejor dejar el perro con su hermana.

Mientras Rukia e Ichigo se alejaban en el Ferrari, Tess y Julie envolvieron a Toushiro con las serpentinas de papel cre pé y Ururu se arrimó amorosamente a su padre.

-Tengo el coche en una gasolinera Exxon a un par de millas de aquí -dijo Rukia-. Gira a la izquierda cuando llegues a la autopista.

La idea de estar encerrados juntos durante las siete ho ras y media de viaje hasta el norte de Wisconsin era más de lo que sus nervios podían soportar.

Ichigo se puso sus gafas de sol Revo con montura pla teada.

-Creía que estábamos de acuerdo con el plan de Door County.

-Iré hasta allí en mi coche.

-Por mí, vale.

Ichigo siguió las instrucciones y paró en la gasoline ra pocos minutos después. Al inclinarse sobre Rukia para abrir la puerta del pasajero, le presionó ligeramente la cin tura con el brazo. Ella cogió las llaves de su bolso y bajó del coche.

Ichigo salió zumbando sin decir palabra.

Rukia lloró durante todo el camino hasta la frontera de Wisconsin.

Ichigo dio un rodeo para pasar por su casa, situada en una de las comunidades valladas de Oak _Brook. _Allí se cambió de ropa: se puso unos vaqueros y una camisa de franela. Cogió un par de CD de un grupo de jazz de Chicago que le gusta ba, y un libro sobre escalar el Everest que había olvidado me ter en la maleta. Como no tenía ninguna prisa por volver a la carretera, pensó en prepararse algo de comer, pero junto con la libertad había perdido también el apetito.

Mientras se dirigía al norte hacia Wisconsin por la I-94, intentó recordar cómo se había sentido al nadar con los ti burones del arrecife hacía poco más de una semana, pero no logró rememorar la sensación. Los deportistas ricos eran un objetivo para las mujeres depredadoras, y había llegado a pensar que quizás ella se había quedado embarazada adrede. Pero Rukia no necesitaba el dinero. No, ella sólo buscaba la diversión, y no se había molestado en considerar las consecuencias.

Cuando estaba al norte de Sheboygan, sonó su teléfono móvil. Respondió, y oyó la voz de Lilinette, una mu jer que había sido amiga de sus padres desde que él tenía me moria. Igual que sus padres, había pasado los veranos en el campamento de su familia en el norte de Michigan, y toda vía regresaba allí cada mes de junio. Ichigo había perdido el contacto con ella desde la muerte de su madre.

-Ichigo, el abogado de tu tía Kukaku me ha vuelto a tele fonear.

-Genial -murmuró. Recordaba a Lilinette charlan do con sus padres tras la misa diaria en el tabernáculo. In cluso en sus recuerdos más antiguos ya parecían todos unos ancianos.

En el momento de su nacimiento, la vida bien ordenada de sus padres giraba en torno a la iglesia de Grand Rapids, donde su padre había ejercido de pastor, los libros que les gustaban y sus aficiones intelectuales. No tenían más hijos, y no sabían qué hacer con aquel niño tan tremendo al que amaban con todo su corazón, pero al que no comprendían.

«Intenta estarte quieto, por favor, cielo.»

« ¿De dónde vienes tan sucio?»

«Pero ¿qué has estado haciendo? ¡Estás empapado de sudor!»

«No corras tanto.»

«No grites tanto.»

«No seas tan bruto.»

« ¿Al fútbol, hijo? Creo que en el desván están mis viejas raquetas de tenis. Podemos jugar al tenis, si quieres.»

Aun así, habían asistido a todos sus partidos, porque eso era lo que hacían los buenos padres en Grand Rapids. Toda vía recordaba la sensación de mirar hacia las gradas y descu brir en sus rostros la ansiedad y la perplejidad.

«Seguro que debían de preguntarse cómo te criaron.»

Eso era lo que había dicho Rukia cuando le había hablado de ellos. Tal vez estuviera equivocada en todo lo demás, pero sin duda en eso tenía razón.

-Me ha dicho que no le has llamado. -La voz de Lilinette denotaba acusación.

-¿Quién?

-El abogado de tu tía Kukaku. Presta atención, Ichigo. Quiere hablar contigo sobre el campamento.

Ichigo no sabía lo que iba a decir Lilinette, pero sus ma nos se aferraron con fuerza al volante: las conversaciones sobre el campamento de Wind Lake siempre le ponían ten so, y por eso las evitaba. Era el lugar donde la distancia en tre sus padres y él se había hecho más dolorosa.

Su bisabuelo creó ese campamento en unos terrenos que había comprado a finales del siglo XIX en un lugar remoto del noreste de Michigan. Desde el principio había servido como lugar de reunión de verano para encuentros religiosos metodistas. Como no estaba situado a orillas del océano, si no en un lago interior, nunca había adquirido la fama de cam pamentos como Ocean Grove, en Nueva jersey, o Oak Bluffs, en Martha's Vineyard, aunque tenía el mismo tipo de casitas y también un tabernáculo central donde se celebraban los servicios.

Mientras crecía, Ichigo se había visto obligado a pasar los veranos allí, ya que su padre celebraba los servicios religio sos diarios para el número cada vez menor de ancianos que volvían cada año. Ichigo era siempre el único niño.

-Ya sabes que ahora que Kukaku ha muerto, el campa mento es tuyo -dijo Lilinette innecesariamente.

-No lo quiero.

-Por supuesto que lo quieres. Lleva más de cien años pasando de una generación de la familia Kurosaki a otra. Es una institución, y seguro que no querrás ser tú quien acabe con él.

Pues claro que quería.

-Lilinette, ese lugar es un pozo sin fondo económica mente hablando. Ahora que ha muerto tía Kukaku, no hay na die que cuide de él.

-Tú cuidarás de él. Ella se encargó de todo. Puedes con tratar a alguien para que lo lleve.

-Lo venderé. Tengo que concentrarme en mi carrera.

-¡No puedes hacer eso! En serio, Ichigo, forma parte de la historia de tu familia. Además, hay gente que todavía vuel ve cada año.

-Supongo que eso debe de hacer feliz a la empresa lo cal de pompas fúnebres.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Oh, vaya... Tengo que dejarte o llegaré tarde a mi clase de acuarela.

La mujer colgó antes de que Ichigo pudiera decirle nada sobre su boda. Casi mejor. Hablar sobre el campamento ha bía empeorado todavía más su mal humor.

Dios santo, aquellos veranos habían sido una agonía. Mientras sus amigos jugaban al béisbol y salían, él estaba atrapado entre un montón de ancianos y millones de reglas.

«No salpiques tanto cuando estás en el agua, cielo. A las señoras no les gusta mojarse el pelo.»

«La misa empieza dentro de media hora, hijo. Ve a arre glarte.»

« ¿Has vuelto a jugar a lanzar la pelota contra la pared del tabernáculo? ¡La has dejado llena de marcas!»

Cuando cumplió los quince años, se rebeló por fin y a sus padres casi se les rompió el corazón.

« ¡No pienso volver y no podéis obligarme! ¡Allí me abu rro como una ostra! ¡No lo soporto! ¡Me escaparé si tratáis de hacerme volver allí! ¡Lo digo en serio!»

Cedieron, y él se pasó los tres veranos siguientes en Grand Rapids con su amigo Chad. El padre de Chad era joven y fuer te. Había jugado al fútbol universitario con los Spartans, y cada tarde jugaba al balón con ellos. Ichigo le adoraba.

Con el tiempo, Kaien Kurosaki acabó siendo demasiado ma _yor _para ejercer de ministro, el tabernáculo se quemó _y _el pro pósito religioso de los campamentos llegó a su fin. Su tía Kukaku se trasladó a la inhospitalaria y vieja casa donde solían instalarse Ichigo y sus padres, y había seguido alquilando las casitas durante el verano. Ichigo no había regresado jamás.

No quería seguir pensando en aquellos interminables y aburridos veranos repletos de ancianos que le hacían callar, así que subió el volumen de su nuevo CD. Pero, justo cuan do dejaba atrás la interestatal, divisó un conocido Escaraba jo chartreuse en la cuneta de la carretera. La gravilla golpeó los bajos de su coche al frenar. Era el coche de Rukia, no ca bía duda. Ella estaba inclinada sobre el volante.

Genial. Lo último que necesitaba. Una mujer histérica. ¿Qué derecho tenía a estar histérica? Era él quien tenía ra zones para echarse a gritar.

Se planteó la posibilidad de seguir su camino, pero pro bablemente ella ya le había visto, así que bajó del coche y se acercó a ella.

El dolor la estaba dejando sin respiración, o tal vez era el miedo. Rukia sabía que tenía que llegar a un hospital, pe ro le daba miedo moverse. Tenía miedo de que, si se movía, aquella humedad caliente y pegajosa que ya empapaba la fal da de su vestido de novia de lana blanca se convirtiera en una inundación que se llevara consigo a su bebé.

Como no había comido apenas nada en todo el día, Rukia había atribuido los primeros calambres al hambre. Luego había sufrido un espasmo tan fuerte que apenas pu do hacerse a un lado con el coche.

Plegó las manos sobre su estómago y se hizo un ovillo. «Por favor, no dejes que pierda el bebé. Por favor, Dios mío.»

-¿Rukia?

A través de la neblina de sus lágrimas, vio que Ichigo mi raba por la ventanilla del coche. Como ella no se movió, él golpeó el cristal.

-Rukia, ¿qué te pasa?

Ella intentó responder, pero no pudo. Ichigo señaló el seguro de la puerta.

-Abre el cierre.

Ella estiró el brazo, pero tuvo otro calambre. Gimió y se envolvió los muslos entre los brazos para que no se separasen.

Ichigo volvió a golpear el cristal, esta vez con más fuerza.

-¡Toca el seguro! ¡Sólo tócalo! Sin saber cómo, Rukia logró hacer lo que le pedía.

Una ola de aire frío la golpeó cuando él abrió la puerta de par en par y su aliento creó una nube de vaho en el aire.

-¿Qué te ocurre?

El miedo la había dejado sin habla. Lo único que pudo hacer fue morderse los labios y apretar aún más los muslos.

-¿Es el bebé?

Ella asintió nerviosamente con la cabeza.

-¿Crees que tienes un aborto?

-¡No! -Rukia combatió el dolor e intentó hablar con más calma-. No, no es un aborto. Sólo... sólo son calambres.

Ella se dio cuenta de que él no se lo creía, y le odió por ello.

-Hay que llevarte a un hospital.

Ichigo corrió hacia el otro lado del coche, abrió la puer ta y le tendió los brazos para trasladarla al asiento del pasa jero, pero ella no podía permitírselo. Si se movía...

-¡No! ¡No...! ¡No me muevas!

-Tengo que hacerlo. No te haré daño, te lo prometo.

Ichigo no lo entendía. No era a ella a quien le haría daño.

-No...

Pero él no la escuchaba. Ella se agarró los muslos con más fuerza mientras él la sujetaba por debajo y, con dificul tad, la desplazaba hacia el otro asiento. El esfuerzo dejó a Rukia jadeando.

Ichigo volvió corriendo a su coche y regresó enseguida con su teléfono móvil y una manta de lana con la que tapó a Rukia. Antes de sentarse al volante, colocó una chaqueta en el asiento. Para cubrir su sangre.

Mientras él se dirigía de nuevo hacia la autopista, ella deseó que sus brazos tuvieran la fuerza suficiente para se guir manteniendo sus dos piernas juntas. Ichigo hablaba con alguien al teléfono... Estaba intentando localizar un hospi tal. Los neumáticos de su diminuto Escarabajo chirriaron mientras salía como un rayo de la autopista y trazaba una curva. Conducción temeraria. «Por favor, Dios mío...»

Rukia no tenía ni idea de cuánto habían tardado en lle gar a ese hospital. Sólo se dio cuenta de que él abría la puer ta del pasajero y se preparaba para volver a tomarla en sus brazos.

Intentó apartar las lágrimas de sus ojos pestañeando y le miró.

-Por favor... Ya sé que me odias, pero... -Rukia jadeó tras un nuevo calambre-. Mis piernas... Tengo que mante nerlas juntas.

Él la examinó un momento y luego asintió con la cabeza.

Rukia sintió como si no pesara nada cuando Ichigo des lizó sus manos por debajo de la falda de su vestido de novia y la levantó sin esfuerzo. Ichigo apretó los muslos de Rukia contra su cuerpo y cruzó la puerta de entrada.

Alguien se acercó con una silla de ruedas y Ichigo corrió hacia ella.

-No... -Rukia intentó agarrarle el brazo, pero estaba demasiado débil-. Las piernas... Si me sueltas...

-Por aquí, señor -gritó una enfermera.

-Indíqueme dónde tengo que llevarla -dijo Ichigo.

-Lo siento, señor, pero...

-¡Vamos, deprisa!

Rukia apoyó la mejilla en el pecho de Ichigo y por un momento sintió que el bebé estaba a salvo. Ese momento se esfumó en cuanto él la llevó a un cubículo con cortinas y la dejó cuidadosamente sobre la camilla.

-Nosotros nos encargaremos de ella. Mientras, vaya us ted a registrarla, señor -dijo la enfermera.

Ichigo apretó la mano de Rukia. Por primera vez desde que había regresado de Australia, parecía preocupado en lu gar de hostil.

-Vuelvo enseguida.

Con la mirada fija en la luz fluorescente que había en el techo, Rukia se preguntó cómo iba Ichigo a rellenar los pa peles. No sabía ni su fecha de nacimiento ni su segundo nom bre de pila. No sabía nada de ella.

La enfermera era joven, de rostro dulce. Pero cuando quiso ayudar a Rukia a quitarse las medias ensangrentadas, ésta se negó. Tendría que aflojar las piernas para hacerlo.

La enfermera le acarició el brazo.

-Iré con mucho cuidado.

Pero de nada sirvió. Cuando llegó el médico de la sala de urgencias a examinarla, Rukia ya había perdido a su bebé.

Ichigo se negó a que le dieran el alta antes del día siguien te, y, como era una celebridad, su deseo se cumplió. A través de la ventana de su habitación privada, Rukia veía un apar camiento y una fila de árboles deshojados. Cerró los ojos in tentando no oír.

Uno de los médicos hablaba con Ichigo, utilizando el tono deferente que adopta la gente cuando habla con alguien fa moso.

-Su esposa es joven y goza de buena salud, señor Kurosaki. Tendrá que ir a que la visite su médico de cabecera, pe ro no veo ningún motivo para que ustedes dos no puedan te ner otro hijo.

Rukia sí que vio uno.

Alguien tomó su mano. Rukia no sabía si era una enfer mera, el médico o Ichigo. No le importaba, y la apartó.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? -susurró Ichigo. Ella fingió estar dormida.

Ichigo se quedó en la habitación durante mucho rato. Cuando finalmente se marchó, Rukia se dio la vuelta para al canzar el teléfono.

Se sentía aturdida por las pastillas que le habían dado, y tuvo que marcar dos veces antes de poder hablar. Cuando Rangiku respondió, Rukia se echó a llorar.

-Ven a buscarme. Por favor...

Gin y Rangiku aparecieron en su habitación poco des pués de medianoche. Rukia creía que Ichigo se había mar chado, pero debía de haberse quedado dormido en el vestí bulo porque le oyó hablar con Gin.

Rangiku le acarició la mejilla. La fértil Rangiku, que había dado a luz a cuatro hijos sin ningún percance. Una de sus lá grimas cayó en el brazo de Rukia.

-Oh, Rukia... Lo siento tanto.

Cuando Rangiku dejó la cabecera de la cama para hablar con la enfermera, Ichigo tomó su lugar. ¿Por qué no se mar chaba? Era un extraño, y nadie quiere a un extraño cerca cuando su vida se está derrumbando. Rukia volvió la cabe za hacia la almohada.

-No hacía falta que les llamaras -dijo tranquilamen te-. Yo te habría llevado de regreso a casa.

-Ya lo sé.

Ichigo había sido amable con ella, así que se obligó a mi rarle. Vio preocupación en sus ojos, y también cansancio, pero no encontró la más mínima sombra de pena.

En cuanto llegó de vuelta a casa, Rukia rasgó los esbo zos de _Chappy encuentra a una bebé conejo y los _tiró a la basura.

A la mañana siguiente, la noticia de su boda llegó a los periódicos.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas: No tengo mucho que decir, solo tal vez que esto era algo necesario en la historia…bueno ya veremos como va avanzando la cosa despues de esto<strong>

**Mis agradecimientos a Tifa19 y Guest**

**Guest: Se armo y ya se desarmo, duro bastante poco pero bueno… La pobre Rukia ya esta sufriendo bastante no se si con eso consigue tu perdón. Muchas gracias por comentar y espero ye haya gustado este capitulo. **

**Cualquier duda, sugerencia, lo que sea me dejan un comentario**

**Sin mas que decir me despido**

**Antes que se me olvide que opinan de lo que paso en el ultimo capitulo del manga, he esperado tantos años para verlo que no me aguanto**

**Kanade**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen al maestro Tite Kubo y la historia a la escritora Susan Elizabeth Phillips.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo seis<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Melissa la Rana era la mejor amiga de Chappy. La mayor parte de los días le gustaba vestirse con perlas y organdí. Pero todos los sábados les añadía un chal y fingía ser una estrella de cine.<em>

_Chappy se pierde._

_Nuestro foco de atención a la Celebridad de la Se mana en Chicago ilumina a la rica heredera del fútbol __Rukia Aizen. Al contrario que su atractiva herma __na, la propietaria de los Chicago Stars, Rangiku Ichimaru, __Rukia Aizen ha tratado siempre de pasar inadver __tida. Pero, mientras nadie miraba, la sigilosa señorita __Rukia, cuyo pasatiempo es escribir libros para niños, se ha llevado al soltero más solicitado de Chicago, el deli __cioso quarterback __de los Stars, Ichigo Kurosaki. Incluso los __amigos más íntimos se sorprendieron al conocer la noti __cia de la boda, que se celebró la semana pasada, en pri __vado, en casa de los Ichimaru._

La periodista del corazón abandonaba a continuación su estilo superficial y adoptaba un tono de profunda preocu pación.

_Aunque al parecer los recién casados no han tenido __un final feliz. Algunas fuentes informan que la pareja su __frió un aborto casi inmediatamente después de la cere __monia de la boda, y desde entonces están separados. Un __portavoz de los Stars se limitó a decir que la pareja in __tentaba superar sus problemas en privado y que no ha __rían comentarios a los medios de comunicación._

Masaki Ishida apagó la emisora local de Chicago y respi ró profundamente. Ichigo se había casado con una heredera consentida del Medio Oeste. Cerró las puertas acristaladas que daban al jardín de su casa de Brentwood. Las manos le tem blaban. Luego cogió el chal de pashmina de color café que ha bía dejado en los pies de la cama. Tenía que calmarse fuera como fuera antes de llegar al restaurante. Aunque Yachiru Unohana era su mejor amiga, este secreto sólo le pertenecía a ella.

Se colocó el chal sobre las hombreras de su último traje de St. John, un vestido de color crema con botones dorados y un exquisito ribete trenzado. Luego cogió una caja de re galo de colores brillantes y se marchó hacia uno de los res taurantes más nuevos de Beverly Hills. Cuando la hubieron acompañado a su mesa, pidió un licor de mora. Haciendo caso omiso de las miradas de una pareja que se sentaba en la mesa contigua, estudió la decoración.

Una luz tenue lustraba las paredes, de un blanco nacara do, e iluminaba la pequeña pero elegante exposición de arte original del restaurante. La alfombra era de color berenjena, la mantelería, de color blanco crudo, y la cubertería, lustro sa, era de diseño art déco. Un lugar perfecto para celebrar un cumpleaños poco deseado. Su quincuagésimo. Aunque na die lo supiera. Incluso Yachiru Unohana creía que celebraban los cuarenta y siete de Masaki.

A Masaki no le habían dado la mejor mesa del comedor, pero estaba tan acostumbrada a representar el papel de diva que nadie lo habría notado. Dos de los jefazos de ICM ocu paban la mesa principal, y por un momento consideró la po sibilidad de acercarse a ellos y presentarse. Ellos ya sabrían quién era, por supuesto. Todo el mundo recordaba a Ginger Hill de _Encaje, S.L. _Pero en aquella ciudad nada gustaba me nos que ver a un antiguo bombón con sobrepeso celebran do su quincuagésimo cumpleaños.

Se recordó a sí misma que no aparentaba la edad que te nía. Sus ojos todavía conservaban aquel color miel brillan te que siempre le había gustado a la cámara, y aunque ahora llevaba el pelo más corto, el mejor colorista de Beverly Hills se aseguraba de que su castaño no perdiera ni un ápi ce de su brillo. Apenas tenía arrugas en la cara, su piel seguía lisa, gracias a Ryuken, que no le había dejado tomar el sol cuan do era más joven.

Los veinticinco años de diferencia que se llevaba con su marido, junto con el buen parecido de Ryuken y el hecho de que era él mismo el representante de Masaki, habían invitado a que inevitablemente se los comparara con Ann-Margret y Roger Smith(+), o también con Bo y John Derek(+). Y era cierto que Ryuken había sido su Svengali. Cuando Masaki había llega do a Los Ángeles hacía ya más de treinta años, ni siquiera te nía un diploma del instituto, y fue él quien le enseñó cómo debía vestirse, andar y hablar. Le mostró la cultura y trans formó a la adolescente desgarbada en una de las _sex symbols _más atractivas de los ochenta. Gracias a Ryuken, Masaki era una persona muy leída y culturalmente cultivada, con una parti cular pasión por el arte.

Ryuken lo había hecho todo por ella. Había hecho inclu so demasiado. A veces se sentía como si hubiera sido engu llida por la exigente fuerza de su personalidad. Incluso de moribundo, había sido un dictador. Aun así, él la había ama do de verdad, y, al final de sus días, ella deseó haber sido ca paz de amarle más.

Masaki se distrajo con las pinturas que había colgadas en las paredes del restaurante. Sus ojos pasaron de largo un Ju lian Schnabel y un Keith Haring y se concentraron en un ex quisito óleo de Isshin Shiba. Era uno de sus artistas favori tos, y sólo con mirar el cuadro se calmó.

Miró el reloj y vio que Yachiru llegaba tarde, como de costumbre. Durante los seis años en que habían grabado _En __caje, __S.L., _Yachiru siempre había sido la última en llegar al plató. Normalmente a Masaki no le importaba, pero en aquel momento le estaba dejando demasiado tiempo para pensar en Ichigo y en que se hubiera separado de su esposa here dera incluso antes de que hubiera tenido tiempo de secarse la tinta de la licencia matrimonial. La periodista decía que Rukia Aizen había sufrido un aborto. Masaki se pregun tó cómo se debería haber sentido Ichigo, o incluso si el bebé era suyo. Los deportistas famosos eran un objetivo princi pal para mujeres sin escrúpulos, incluidas las ricas.

Yachiru llegó andando deprisa a la mesa. Seguía tenien do la misma talla cuatro que llevaba en sus días de _Encaje, __S.L. y, _a diferencia de Masaki, había sido capaz de mantener viva su carrera y ahora era la reina de las miniseries. Aun así, Yachiru no tenía la presencia de Masaki, y nadie se dio cuenta de su llegada. Masaki la había sermoneado por ello en inconta bles ocasiones: « ¡Actitud, Yachiru! Anda como si te paga ran veinte mil por película.»

-Lamento llegar tarde -gorjeó Yachiru-. ¡Felicida des, felicidades, mujer adorable! Los regalos, más tarde.

Intercambiaron besos sociales, como si Yachiru no hu biera tenido en sus brazos a Masaki en más de una ocasión du rante su sufrimiento por la larga enfermedad y la muerte de Ryuken, dos años atrás.

-¿Me odias por llegar tarde a tu cena de cumpleaños? Masaki sonrió.

-Sé que te sorprenderá oír esto, pero, después de vein te años de amistad, ya me he acostumbrado.

Yachiru suspiró y dijo:

-Llevamos juntas mucho más tiempo que el que haya durado cualquiera de mis matrimonios.

-Eso se debe a que soy más simpática que ninguno de tus ex maridos.

Yachiru se rió. Apareció el camarero para tomarle nota de la bebida y luego las invitó a probar un _amusebouche _de tarta de _ratatouille _con queso de cabra mientras estudiaban la carta.

Antes de aceptar, Masaki consideró durante unos instantes las ca lorías que debía de tener. A fin de cuentas, era su cumpleaños.

-¿Lo echas mucho de menos? -preguntó Yachiru cuan do se hubo marchado el camarero.

Masaki no tuvo que preguntarle a Yachiru a qué se refería, y encogió los hombros.

-Mientras Ryuken estaba enfermo, cuidarle me absor bía tanta energía que no podía pensar en el sexo. Desde que murió, he tenido demasiadas cosas quehacer -le dijo a Yachiru y, para sí, añadió-: «Y estoy tan gorda que no permi tiré que ningún hombre vea mi cuerpo.»

-Ahora eres tan independiente. Hace dos años no tenías ni idea de lo que había en tu cartera financiera, por no hablar de cómo gestionarla. No sabes cuánto te admiro por cómo te has hecho cargo de todo.

-No tenía otra opción.

La planificación financiera de Ryuken le había dejado el di nero suficiente como para trabajar únicamente para darle un propósito a su vida. El año anterior le habían dado un pe queño papel en una película medianamente decente: era la atractiva madre del protagonista masculino. Había logrado salir airosa porque era una profesional, pero tuvo que es forzarse para vencer su sentido del ridículo durante todo el tiempo en que estuvieron rodando. Para una mujer de su talla y de su edad, seguir interpretando a tías buenas, aunque fueran maduritas, le parecía en cierto modo absurdo.

No quería tener su sentido de la identidad envuelto en una profesión por la que ya no sentía pasión; sin embargo, actuar era lo único que sabía hacer, y con la muerte de Ryuken tenía que mantenerse ocupada o pensaría demasiado en los errores que había cometido. Si al menos pudiera retroceder en el tiempo y volver al momento crucial en que se había ex traviado.

El camarero regresó con la bebida de Yachiru, el _amuse bouche, y _una larga explicación de los principales platos de la carta. Una vez hubieron elegido, Yachiru levantó su copa de champán.

-Por mi mejor amiga. Feliz cumpleaños, y te mataré si no te gusta mi regalo.

-Tan graciosa como siempre.

Yachiru se rió _y _sacó una caja plana _y _rectangular del bol so que había dejado a un lado de su silla. El paquete estaba envuelto profesionalmente con papel de cachemira, y esta ba atado con un lazo de pez de Borgoña. Masaki lo abrió y des cubrió en su interior un exquisito chal antiguo con encaje de oro.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de emoción.

-Es precioso. ¿De dónde lo has sacado?

-Un amigo de un amigo, que se dedica a los textiles ra ros. Es español. De finales del siglo XIX.

Al ver el simbolismo que encerraba ese encaje, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Le resultaba difícil hablar, pero ha bía algo que tenía que decir. Masaki alargó la mano por encima de la mesa para acariciar la mano de su amiga y dijo por fin:

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo mucho que te quiero?

-Lo mismo digo, cariño. Tengo mucha memoria. Cuan do me ayudaste a superar mi primer divorcio, todos aque llos años horribles ...

-No te olvides del _lifting _de la cara -le recordó Masaki.

-¡Eh! Me parece recordar un trabajito que te hiciste en los ojos hace pocos años.

-No tengo ni idea de qué me estás hablando.

Intercambiaron una sonrisa. La cirugía plástica podía pa recer algo vano para casi todo el mundo, pero era una nece sidad para las actrices que habían basado su fama en su atrac tivo sexual. Aunque Masaki se preguntaba por qué se había tomado la molestia de arreglarse los ojos si ni siquiera era ca paz de perder diez kilos.

El camarero depositó ante Masaki un plato Versace de bor de dorado con un diminuto recuadro de gelatina que conte nía astillas de langosta hervida rodeadas por un reguero de salsa de azafrán, batida en forma de espuma cremosa. El pla to de Yachiru contenía una tajada de salmón del grosor de una galleta, acentuada con alcaparras y unas cuantas rodajas transparentes de manzana cortada a la juliana. Masaki compa ró mentalmente las calorías.

-Deja de obsesionarte. Te preocupas tanto por tu peso que has perdido de vista lo atractiva que eres todavía.

Masaki obvió el discurso bien intencionado que ya había oído tantas veces y alargó la mano bajo la mesa, de donde sa có una bolsa de regalo. La cascada de cinta francesa que ha bía colgado a un lado le hizo cosquillas en la muñeca mien tras lo entregaba.

Los ojos de Yachiru se iluminaron de placer.

-Si es tu cumpleaños, Masaki. ¿Por qué me haces un re galo?

-Coincidencia. Lo he terminado esta mañana y no po día esperar más.

Yachiru rasgó las cintas. Masaki sorbió su licor mientras miraba, intentando disimular lo mucho que le importaba la opinión de Yachiru.

Su amiga sacó la almohada acolchada.

-Oh, cariño...

-El diseño tal vez te parezca demasiado extraño -se apresuró a decir Masaki-. Sólo es un experimento.

Masaki había empezado a hacer colchas durante la enfer medad de Ryuken, pero los patrones tradicionales pronto ha bían dejado de satisfacerla, así que empezó a experimentar con diseños propios. La almohada que había hecho para Yachiru tenía docenas de matices y patrones azules que se arre molinaban en un complicado diseño, mientras una estela de delicadas estrellas doradas asomaban por lugares inespe rados.

-No le veo nada de extraño -dijo Yachiru sonrien do-. Creo que es la cosa más bonita que has hecho hasta ahora, y lo guardaré siempre como un tesoro.

-¿De verdad?

-Te has convertido en una artista, Masaki.

-No digas tonterías. Es sólo una forma de hacer algo con las manos.

-Siempre dices lo mismo -dijo Yachiru sonriendo con malicia-. ¿Es una casualidad que hayas utilizado los colo res de tu equipo de fútbol preferido?

Masaki ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Tal vez era una ca sualidad.

-Nunca he comprendido por qué te volviste tan aficio nada a los deportes -dijo Yachiru-. Y ni siquiera de un equipo de la Costa Oeste.

-Me gustan los uniformes.

Masaki se encogió de hombros y cambió de tema de con versación. Sus pensamientos, sin embargo, siguieron dán dole vueltas a lo mismo.

«Ichigo, ¿qué has hecho?»

La cocina mexicana vanguardista del chef Rick Bayless había convertido el asador Frontera en uno de los lugares de moda para comer en Chicago, y, antes de desprenderse de su dinero, Rukia iba a comer allí con frecuencia. Ahora sólo co mía en aquel restaurante de la calle North Clark, y cuando era otra persona la que pagaba la cuenta. En este caso se tra taba de Ise Nanao, su editora de Birdcage Press.

-... estamos todos muy comprometidos con los libros de Chappy, pero tenemos ciertas preocupaciones.

Rukia imaginó de qué se trataba. Había entregado _Chappy__ se cae de bruces _a mediados de enero, y a esas alturas Nanao ya debería tener al menos una idea sobre de qué iría su siguiente libro. Pero _Chappy encuentra a una bebé conejo _había acabado en la basura, y Rukia sufría un caso devasta dor de bloqueo de escritor.

Durante los dos meses siguientes a su aborto espontáneo no había sido capaz de escribir una sola palabra, ni siquiera para _Chik. _En vez de eso, se mantenía ocupada con charlas sobre libros en las escuelas y con un programa de tutoría lo cal para preescolares, obligándose a concentrarse en las ne cesidades de los niños vivos para no pensar en el bebé que había perdido. A diferencia de los adultos que conocía Rukia, a los niños no les importaba que estuviera a punto de conver tirse en ex esposa del _quarterback _más famoso de la ciudad.

Apenas la semana anterior, la columna de cotilleos favo rita de la ciudad había vuelto a centrar la atención de los me dios de comunicación en ella:

_La heredera Rukia Aizen, la esposa separada __del __quarterback __Ichigo Kurosaki de los Stars, ha intentado __pasar desapercibida en la ciudad del viento. ¿Es por abu __rrimiento, o por el corazón partido tras su fracasado ma __trimonio con el señor Fútbol? Nadie la ha visto en nin __guno de los locales nocturnos de la ciudad, en los que __Kurosaki sigue apareciendo acompañado por sus bellezas __extranjeras._

Al menos, la columna no decía nada de que uno de sus pa satiempos era «escribir libros infantiles». Eso le había dolido, aunque últimamente ni siquiera había sido capaz de pasar el tiempo. Cada mañana se decía a sí misma que aquél sería el día en que tendría alguna idea para un nuevo libro de Chappy o al menos un artículo para _Chik, __y _cada mañana se encontra ba mirando un papel en blanco. Mientras, su situación finan ciera se iba deteriorando. Necesitaba desesperadamente la se gunda parte del anticipo que tenía que cobrar por _Chappy __se cae de bruces, _pero Nanao todavía no lo había aprobado.

La colorida decoración del restaurante le pareció, de re pente demasiado chillona, y el animado parloteo demasiado estridente para sus nervios. No le había hablado a nadie so bre su bloqueo, y mucho menos a la mujer que tenía enfren te en la mesa. Por eso habló con cautela.

-Quiero que el próximo libro sea muy especial. Estoy barajando varias ideas, pero...

-No, no -la interrumpió Nanao, alzando la mano-. Tómate tu tiempo. Lo entendemos. Últimamente te han pa sado muchas cosas.

Si su editora no estaba preocupada por no recibir un ma nuscrito, ¿por qué la había invitado a comer? Rukia recolocó una de las diminutas barcas de masa de trigo en su plato. Siem pre le habían encantado, pero tenía problemas para comer desde la pérdida del bebé.

Nanao tocó el borde de su vaso de margarita.

-Tengo que hacerte saber que hemos recibido una se rie de peticiones de NHAH acerca de los libros de Chappy.

Nanao interpretó mal la cara de asombro de Rukia y le aclaró:

-Niños Heterosexuales por una América Heterosexual. Son una organización antigay.

-Ya sé qué es NHAH, pero ¿por qué se han interesado por los libros de Chappy?

-No creo que les hubieran echado un vistazo si la prensa no hubiera hablado tanto de ti. Los reportajes de las noticias debieron de llamarles la atención, así que me telefonearon hace varias semanas para comentarme ciertas inquietudes.

-¿Y cómo pueden tener inquietudes? ¡Chappy no tiene vida sexual!

-Sí, ya... Pero eso no impidió que Jerry Falwell desca lificara a Tinky Winky de los Teletubbies por ser violeta y llevar un bolso.

-A Chappy se le permite llevar bolso. Es una chica. La sonrisa de Nanao pareció forzada.

-No creo que el bolso sea el problema. Están... preo cupados acerca de posibles trasfondos homosexuales.

Fue una suerte que Rukia no estuviera comiendo, por que se habría atragantado.

-¿En mis libros?

-Eso me temo, aunque todavía no ha habido ninguna acusación. Como te decía, creo que tu boda les llamó la aten ción y vieron una oportunidad de darse publicidad. Me pi dieron si podían mirarse el libro _Chappy se cae de bruces, y _como no preveía ningún problema, les envié una copia de la maqueta. Por desgracia, fue una equivocación.

A Rukia le empezó a doler la cabeza.

-¿Qué posibles inquietudes pueden tener?

-Pues... Mencionaron que utilizas muchos arcos iris en todos tus libros. Y como es el símbolo del orgullo gay...

-¿Ahora es delito dibujar un arco iris?

-Hoy en día parece que sí -dijo Nanao secamente-. Y hay algunas cosas más. Todas son ridículas, por supuesto. Por ejemplo, has dibujado a Chappy besando a Melissa en al menos tres libros diferentes, incluido _Se cae de bruces. _

-¡Son amigas íntimas!

-Sí, ya... -Al igual que Rukia, Nanao había abandona do cualquier pretensión de comer, y tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el borde de la mesa-. Además, Chappy y Melissa van cogidas de la mano y brincando por la senda del caracol de mar. Hay un diálogo.

-Una canción. Van cantando una canción.

-Es verdad. Y la letra dice: «¡Es primavera, es primave ra! ¡Somos mariquitas, somos mariquitas!»

Rukia empezó a reírse por primera vez en dos meses, pero la sonrisa forzada de su editora la detuvo.

-Nanao, no me estarás diciendo que piensan realmente que Chappy y Melissa se lo montan, ¿verdad?

-No son sólo Chappy y Melissa. Kon...

-¡No sigas por ahí! Ni siquiera la persona más paranoi ca podría acusar a Kon de ser gay. Es tan macho que...

-Han señalado que en _Chappy planta un huerto de ca __labazas _se lleva prestado un lápiz de labios.

-¡Si lo utiliza para pintarse de monstruo y asustar a Chappy! Eso es tan ridículo que ni siquiera merece una res puesta.

-Y estamos de acuerdo. Pero, por otra parte, no sería sincera si no te confesara que estamos un poco nerviosos con todo esto. Creemos que NHAH quiere utilizarte para dar se bombo, _y _quieren hacerlo a costa de cargarse _Chappy se __cae de bruces._

-¿Y qué? Cuando algunos grupos marginales acusaron a J. K. Rowling de satanismo en los libros de Harry Potter, su editor no les hizo ningún caso.

-Perdona, Rukia, pero Chappy no es tan conocida como Harry Potter.

Ni Rukia tenía la influencia y el dinero de J. K. Rowling.

Las posibilidades de que Nanao autorizara el resto de su an ticipo parecían cada vez más remotas.

-Escucha, Rukia, ya sé que es ridículo, y Birdcage apo ya los libros de Chappy al cien por cien, de eso no hay nin guna duda. Pero somos una editorial pequeña, y he creído que era justo decirte que estamos recibiendo una presión bastante grande acerca de _Chappy se cae de bruces._

-Seguro que eso se acabará en cuanto la prensa se can se de la historia de... de mi matrimonio.

-Eso puede tardar un poco. Ha habido muchas espe culaciones... -dijo Nanao, arrastrando las palabras, como sonsacándole sutilmente los detalles.

Rukia sabía que era el aire de misterio que rodeaba su matrimonio lo que mantenía el interés de la prensa, pero se negaba a hacer ningún comentario sobre el tema, igual que Ichigo. Sus llamadas formales de cortesía para saber de ella habían parado por insistencia de Rukia. Desde el momento en que había sabido de su embarazo hasta la pérdida del bebé, su comportamiento había sido intachable, y Rukia se sentía avergonzada por el resentimiento que sentía cada vez que pensaba en él, así que dejó de pensar en él.

-Creemos que es aconsejable ir con cuidado. -Su edi tora sacó un sobre de la carpeta que tenía a su lado y se lo en tregó. Por desgracia, era demasiado grande para contener un cheque-. Por suerte, _Chappy se cae de bruces _todavía no ha pasado la fase final de producción, y eso nos da la oportuni dad de hacer algunos de los cambios que sugieren. Sólo para evitar malentendidos.

-Yo no quiero hacer ningún cambio.

Rukia sintió que se le tensaban dolorosamente los múscu los de los hombros.

-Lo comprendo, pero creemos...

-Me dijiste que te encantaba el libro.

-Y lo apoyamos totalmente. Los cambios que te sugie ro son de poca monta. Tú míralos y piénsatelo. Podemos vol ver a hablar la semana próxima. Rukia se sentía furiosa al salir del restaurante. En cuan to llegó a casa, sin embargo, la furia se había desvanecido, y aquella desoladora sensación de vacío de la que no podía li brarse volvió a apoderarse de ella. Dejó a un lado el sobre con las recomendaciones de Nanao y se fue a la cama.

Masaki llevó el chal que le había regalado Yachiru al museo J. Paul Getty. Se quedó en pie en uno de los balcones curvos que hacían del museo un edificio tan asombroso y observó el panorama por encima de las colinas de Los Ángeles. Era un día soleado de mayo, y si volvía un poco la cabeza, podía ver Brentwood. Podía distinguir incluso el tejado de su casa. Le había encantado la casa cuando Ryuken y ella la habían descu bierto, pero ahora parecía que las paredes se le cayeran encima. Como tantas otras cosas de su vida, era más de Ryuken que de ella.

Volvió a entrar en el museo, pero no le prestó demasia da atención a las obras antiguas que había colgadas en las pa redes. Lo que le gustaba era el Getty en sí mismo. El grupo de edificios ultramodernos con sus maravillosos balcones e imprevisibles ángulos formaban una obra de arte que le gustaba más que los preciosos objetos de su interior. Desde la muerte de Ryuken, había tomado una docena de veces el resplandeciente tranvía blanco que llevaba a los visitantes al museo, situado en la cima de la colina. La forma en que la en volvían los edificios la hacía sentir como si se hubiera con vertido en parte del arte: congelada en el tiempo en el mo mento de la perfección.

La revista _People _había aparecido aquel día en los quios cos con un reportaje de dos páginas sobre Ichigo y su miste riosa boda. Masaki había huido al museo para escapar al casi irreprimible deseo de coger el teléfono y llamar a Lilynette, su única fuente de información sobre Ichigo. Era mayo, y la boda y la separación habían tenido lugar hacía tres me ses, pero Masaki seguía sabiendo exactamente lo mismo que entonces. Si pudiera estar segura de que Lilynette no iba a contarle nada a Ichigo, la llamaría sin dudarlo.

Mientras bajaba por la escalinata hacia el patio, intentó pensar alguna manera de mantenerse ocupada durante el res to del día. Nadie iba a llamar a su puerta suplicándole que protagonizara su nueva película. No quería iniciar otro pro yecto de colcha porque le dejaría demasiado tiempo para pensar, y de eso ya había tenido demasiado últimamente. La brisa soltó un mechón de sus cabellos y se lo estampó en la mejilla. Tal vez debería dejar de preocuparse por las conse cuencias y ceder al deseo de llamar a Lilynette. Pero ¿cuánto dolor estaba dispuesta a soportar en caso de no ver ninguna posibilidad de un final feliz?

Si al menos pudiera verle...

* * *

><p>Aclaraciones<p>

Ann Margret es una actriz, cantante estadunidense. Ha estado casada con el actor Roger Smith desde 1967. Smith sufre de miastenia gravias y Ann Marget ha dedicado parte de su vida a cuidarlo

Bo Derek es una actriz de cine, modelo estadunidense y Jonh Derek fue un actor y director de cine estadunidense. Bo empezó como modelo en la adolescencia y en una audición en Hollywood conoció al director Jonh Drek treinta años mayor. Ella apenas tenia 16 y para evitar problemas legales la pareja recidio por un tiempo en Alemania. Poco después de que Bo cumpliera la mayoría de edad regresaron a Estados Unidos y se casaron en 1976. Seguirian juntos hasta que el falleció en 1998

* * *

><p><strong>Notas: Aquí dejo un nuevo capitulo, como se ven duro bastante poco el matrimonio y ni siquiera se hablan, pero ya veremos como avanza la cosa…<strong>

**Agradecimientos a todas la personan que leen la historia y especialmente a Tifa19 y a Yuki-chan**

**Yuki-chan: Me alegra que te guste como avanza la historia, el que no sea la típica historia es el porque decidi adaptarla, espero que sigas disfrutando y muchas gracias por dejar comentario**

**Cualquier duda, sugerencia queja me dejan un comentario**

**Kanade**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen al maestro Tite Kubo y la historia a la escritora Susan Elizabeth Phillips.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo siete<strong>

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_-¿Me tomo una sobredosis de pasti __llas? -se preguntó Chappy-. ¿O salto __desde lo alto de un árbol enorme? ¿Dón __de está esa práctica fuga de monóxido de __carbono cuando una chica la necesita?_

_El ataque de nervios de Chappy_

_(Notas para un manuscrito __que jamás va a publicarse_)

-Estoy bien -le decía Rukia a su hermana cada vez que hablaban.

-¿Por qué no vienes a casa este fin de semana? Te pro meto que no verás ningún ejemplar de _People _en ningún la do. Los lirios están preciosos, y sé cómo te gusta el mes de mayo.

-Este fin de semana no me va bien. Tal vez el siguiente.

-Eso fue lo que dijiste la última vez que hablamos -le recordó Rangiku.

-Pronto, te lo prometo. Pero es que ahora tengo tantas cosas de que ocuparme.

Eso era cierto. Rukia había pintado los armarios, había pegado fotos en álbumes, había borrado archivos y había ce pillado a su soñoliento perro. Había hecho de todo excepto trabajar en las revisiones que finalmente se había visto obli gada a aceptar porque necesitaba el resto del dinero del an ticipo.

Nanao quería cambios en algún diálogo en _Chappy se cae __de bruces, __y _también tres nuevos dibujos. Dos de ellos mos trarían a Chappy _y _Melissa algo más separadas, _y _en el ter cero, Kon y sus amigos comerían bocadillos de queso en lugar de perritos calientes. Habían revisado a Chappy con las mentes adultas más lascivas. Nanao también le había pe dido a Rukia que introdujera cambios en el texto de dos li bros de Chappy más antiguos que se editarían de nuevo. Pero Rukia no había hecho nada de eso, no por principios, aun que deseó que hubiera sido ésta la razón, sino porque no era capaz de concentrarse.

Su amiga Momo, que todavía estaba dolida por la conde na que NHAH había hecho de su propio libro, se había en fadado con Rukia por no haber mandado a freír espárragos a Birdcage, pero Momo tenía un marido que pagaba la hipo teca cada mes.

-Los niños te echan de menos -dijo Rangiku.

-Les llamaré esta noche, te lo prometo.

Lo hizo, y logró salir bien parada con las gemelas y con Toushiro. Pero Ururu le partió el corazón.

-Es por mi culpa, ¿verdad, tía Rukia? -susurró-. Por eso no quieres venir más aquí. Es porque la última vez que es tuviste aquí yo te dije que estaba triste porque tu bebé había muerto.

-Oh, cariño...

-No sabía que se suponía que no tenía que hablar del be bé. Te prometo que nunca, nunca más volveré a decir nada.

-No hiciste nada malo, cielo. Vendré este fin de sema na. Y lo pasaremos en grande.

Pero con ese viaje sólo consiguió sentirse peor. Detesta ba ser la responsable de la preocupación que nublaba los ojos de Rangiku, y no podía soportar el tono suave y considerado con que le hablaba Gin, como si temiera que ella fuera a rom perse. Estar con los niños era incluso más doloroso. Mien tras rodeaban su cintura con sus brazos y le pedían que les acompañara a ver sus últimos proyectos, ella apenas podía respirar.

La familia la estaba desgarrando con su amor. Se marchó en cuanto pudo.

Mayo se convirtió en junio. Rukia se sentó una docena de veces a trabajar en los dibujos, pero su pluma, normal mente ágil, se negaba a moverse. Intentó pensar en algo para su artículo para _Chik, _pero su mente estaba tan vacía como su cuenta bancaria. Podía seguir pagando su hipoteca hasta ju lio, pero no más.

Los días de junio iban pasando, y a Rukia empezaron a escapársele pequeñas cosas. Uno de sus vecinos le dejó jun to a la puerta un saco con todas las cartas que había extraído de su atiborrado buzón. La ropa sucia se amontonaba, y el polvo se estaba adueñando por primera vez de su piso. Pilló un resfriado y no se lo acababa de quitar de encima.

Un viernes por la mañana, le dolía tanto la cabeza que llamó a sus clases voluntarias para decir que estaba enferma y se quedó en la cama. Aparte de arrastrarse al exterior el tiempo justo para que _Ginnosuke _hiciera sus necesidades _y _obligarse ocasionalmente a comer una tostada, se pasó todo el fin de semana durmiendo.

Cuando llegó el lunes, el dolor de cabeza había desapa recido, pero las secuelas del resfriado la habían dejado sin energía, así que volvió a llamar para decir que estaba enfer ma. Su caja del pan estaba vacía, y se habían acabado los ce reales. Encontró algo de fruta en conserva en el armario.

El martes por la mañana, mientras dormitaba en la cama, su sueño se vio interrumpido por el interfono del vestíbulo. Ginnosuke se incorporó, atento. Rukia se enterró aún más bajo las sábanas, pero justo cuando volvía a dormirse, alguien em pezó a golpear la puerta del piso. Se puso una almohada so bre la cabeza, pero no consiguió aislar sus oídos de esa voz profunda, conocida, y claramente audible a pesar de los ga ñidos de _Ginnosuke._

-¡Abre! ¡Sé que estás ahí!

Ese horrible Ichigo Kurosaki.

Rukia estornudó y se tapó los oídos con los dedos, pero _Ginnosuke _seguía ladrando y Ichigo seguía golpeando. Miserable perro. Desconsiderado y temible futbolista. Toda la gente del edificio iba a quejarse. Echando pestes, se arrastró fue ra de la cama.

-¿Qué quieres? -preguntó con la voz cascada por la falta de uso.

-Quiero que abras la puerta.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque tengo que hablar contigo.

-Yo no quiero hablar.

Rukia cogió un pañuelo y se sonó la nariz.

-Mala suerte. A menos que quieras que toda la gente del bloque se entere de tus asuntos privados, te sugiero que abras.

De mala gana, corrió el pestillo. Al abrir la puerta, deseó haber ido armada.

Ichigo estaba en pie en el umbral, deslumbrante y per fecto con su cuerpo sano, sus relucientes cabellos anaranjados y sus brillantes ojos color miel. Rukia sintió aporreada su cabeza. Quería esconderse bajo unas gafas oscuras.

Ichigo entró sin hacer caso del caniche gruñón y cerró la puerta.

-Tienes un aspecto horrible -le dijo. Rukia arrastró los pies hacia el salón.

_-Ginnosuke, _cállate.

El perro resopló ofendido mientras ella se dejaba caer en el sofá.

-¿Te ha visto algún médico?

-No necesito a ningún médico. El resfriado ya casi está curado.

-¿Y qué me dices de un psiquiatra?

Ichigo anduvo hasta las ventanas y empezó a abrirlas.

-Ya basta -espetó ella.

Ya tenía bastante con tener que soportar su arrogancia y el destello amenazador de su buen aspecto. No estaba dis puesta además a tolerar el aire fresco.

-¿Por qué no te vas?

Ichigo miró a su alrededor y observó los platos sucios que se amontonaban en el fregadero de la cocina, el albor noz colgando del respaldo del sofá, y las mesas llenas de pol vo. Era un huésped no invitado, así que a ella no le importó.

-Ayer te saltaste la cita con el abogado -dijo Ichigo.

-¿Qué cita?

Rukia se pasó la mano por sus cabellos andrajosos e hi zo una mueca de dolor al encontrar una maraña. Media hora antes había ido al baño para cepillarse los dientes, pero no recordaba la última vez que se había duchado. Y su raído ca misón gris olía a caniche.

-¿La anulación? -Ichigo echó un vistazo al montón de correo sin abrir que sobresalía de la bolsa de compra de Cra te & Barrel, junto a la puerta, y dijo sarcásticamente-: Su pongo que no has recibido la carta.

-Supongo que no. Será mejor que te vayas. Podría ser contagioso.

-Me arriesgaré. -Ichigo avanzó hasta las ventanas y miró hacia el aparcamiento-. Bonita vista.

Rukia cerró los ojos para echarse un sueñecito.

Ichigo no creía haber visto jamás a nadie más patético. Aquella mujer de cara pálida, pelo enmarañado, olor rancio, ojos tristes y que se sorbía los mocos era su esposa. Se hacía difícil de creer que fuera la hija de una corista. Debería haber permitido que su abogado se encargara de todo, pero no dejaba de ver la pura desesperación de los ojos de Rukia mien tras le suplicaba que le sujetara las piernas y las mantuviera juntas, como si el bebé pudiera mantenerse en su interior con la simple fuerza bruta.

«Sé que me odias, pero...»

Él ya no podía seguir odiándola; no después de ver su in fructuosa lucha por mantener a ese bebé. Pero odiaba en cam bio cómo se sentía, como si tuviera algún tipo de responsa bilidad con ella. La pretemporada empezaba al cabo de menos de dos meses. Necesitaba concentrar toda su energía en prepararse para la siguiente temporada. La miró con resenti miento.

«Tienes que servir de ejemplo, Ichigo. Haz lo correcto.»

Se apartó de las ventanas e hizo a un lado a aquel perro inútil y mimado. ¿Por qué alguien con sus millones vivía en un lugar tan pequeño? Por comodidad, tal vez. Probablemente tenia al menos tres casas más, todas ellas en climas cálidos.

Ichigo se dejó caer en el extremo opuesto del sofá des montable donde estaba ella tumbada y la examinó crítica mente. Debía de haber perdido unos cinco kilos desde el aborto. Tenía el pelo más largo, casi hasta la mandíbula, y ha bía perdido ese lustre sedoso que tenía el día de su boda. No se había molestado en maquillarse, y esas profundas ojeras bajo aquellos ojos exóticos le daban el aspecto de alguien al que han estado golpeando como a un saco de arena.

-He tenido una interesante conversación con uno de tus vecinos -confesó Ichigo.

Rukia se frotó los ojos con la muñeca.

-Te prometo que llamaré a tu abogado mañana a pri mera hora si te largas.

-El hombre me ha reconocido enseguida.

-Cómo no.

Ichigo observó que no estaba demasiado cansada para el sarcasmo. Su resentimiento renació.

-Ha estado encantado de cotillear sobre ti. Parece ser que dejaste de vaciar el buzón hace varias semanas.

-Nadie me envía nada interesante.

-Y la única vez que has salido del apartamento desde el jueves por la noche fue para pasear a tu «pit-bull».

-Deja de llamarle así. Me estoy recuperando de un res friado, eso es todo.

Su nariz roja era evidente, pero de algún modo Ichigo no creía que su único problema fuera un resfriado. Se levantó.

-Venga, Rukia. Encerrarse de esta forma no es normal. Ella le miró por encima de la muñeca.

-Míralo, el experto en comportamiento normal. Me di jeron que estabas nadando con tiburones cuando Gin te en contró en Australia.

-Tal vez sea depresión.

-Gracias, doctor Kurosaki. Ahora puedes irte.

-Perdiste a un hijo, Rukia.

Ichigo había expuesto una realidad, pero era como si le hubiera disparado. Rukia se levantó de un brinco del sofá y al ver el aire feroz que adquirió su expresión, Ichigo supo lo que quería saber.

-¡Vete de aquí antes de que llame a la policía! -gritó ella.

Lo único que tenía que hacer Ichigo era salir por la puer ta. Dios sabía que a esas alturas, con la publicidad que había armado el artículo de _People, _había acumulado ya bastantes agravios. Y el simple hecho de estar con ella le revolvía las tripas. Si al menos pudiera olvidar la expresión de sus ojos cuando luchaba por salvar al bebé.

-Vístete, vendrás conmigo. -Y justo cuando esas pa labras se escapaban de sus labios, Ichigo intentó silenciarlas.

Rukia parecía asustada por su propia rabia, e Ichigo la vio esforzarse por liberarse y volver a ver la luz. Rukia lo gró por fin responder con un gruñido lastimero:

-Has estado fumando demasiada hierba últimamente, ¿no?

Ichigo, furioso consigo mismo, subió los cinco escalones que llevaban al dormitorio. El caniche le siguió para asegu rarse de que no robaba las joyas. Ichigo miró a Rukia desde encima de los armarios de la cocina. Dios, no soportaba te ner que adoptar esa actitud.

-Puedes elegir entre vestirte o acompañarme tal como vas, con lo que probablemente conseguirás que el Departa mento de Salud te ponga en cuarentena -le advirtió Ichigo.

Ella siguió tumbada en el sofá.

-Estás desperdiciando tu saliva -repuso ella.

Sería sólo por unos días, se dijo Ichigo. Ya le ponía de su ficiente mal humor verse obligado a conducir hasta el cam pamento de Wind Lake. ¿Por qué no acabar de estropearlo del todo llevándosela a ella consigo?

Nunca había tenido la intención de volver allí, pero no podía evitarlo. Durante semanas se había dicho que po día venderse la propiedad sin volver a verla. Pero cuando no pudo responder a ninguna de las preguntas que le había planteado su gestor, supo que tenía que tomar una decisión heroica y ver exactamente lo descuidado que estaba todo aquello.

Al menos se libraría de dos obligaciones nada gratas al mismo tiempo. Liquidaría el campamento y obligaría a Rukia a volver a mover el culo. Si eso funcionaba o no ya era cosa de ella, pero al menos él tendría la conciencia tran quila.

Extrajo una maleta del fondo de su armario y abrió los cajones de un tirón. A diferencia de la cocina, aquí todo es taba perfectamente ordenado. Puso pantalones cortos y tops en la maleta, luego añadió algo de ropa interior. Encontró al gunos vaqueros junto a las sandalias y un par de zapatillas deportivas. Le llamaron la atención un par de vestidos de pla ya. Los puso encima de todo. Mejor llevarse demasiado que soportar su mal humor porque no tenía todo lo que quería.

La maleta estaba llena, así que cogió lo que parecía una vieja mochila escolar y miró a su alrededor en busca del baño. Lo descubrió abajo, cerca de la puerta de entrada, y empezó a llenar la mochila con diversos cosméticos y artículos de tocador. Sucumbiendo a lo inevitable, se dirigió a la cocina y cargó comida para perro.

-Supongo que piensas dejarlo todo donde estaba-dijo Rukia, en pie junto a la nevera observándolo con sus cansa dos ojos de niña rica, con el «pit-bull» en brazos.

Nada le habría gustado más que volverlo a poner todo en su sitio, pero Rukia tenía un aspecto demasiado patético.

-¿Quieres ducharte antes, o conducimos con las venta nas abiertas?

-¿Estás sordo? No soy ningún novato al que puedas ir dándole órdenes.

Ichigo apoyó una mano en el borde del fregadero y le di rigió la misma mirada glacial que utilizaba con los novatos.

-Tienes dos opciones. O me acompañas, o te llevo a casa de tu hermana. Algo me dice que no le gustará lo que verá. Al ver su expresión supo que acababa de dar en el clavo.

-Déjame en paz, por favor -musitó ella.

-Les echaré un vistazo a tus libros mientras te duchas.

* * *

><p>Notas : Un capitulo cortito, por eso lo subi antes de entrar a clases- entro el miércoles- D:<p>

He vuelto a cambiar el summary, lo hago constantemente, me aburro muy facil de las cosas

Espero les gustase el capitulo y como siempre cualquier duda, sugerencia me dejan un comentario

Kanade


	8. Chapter 8

****Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen al maestro Tite Kubo y la historia a la escritora Susan Elizabeth Phillips.****

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo ocho<strong>

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Una chica lista nunca acepta montar __en el coche de un extraño, aunque esté __buenísimo._

_«La dura vida del autoestopista» _

_Artículo para la revista __Chik_

Rukia se arrastró con Ginnosuke al asiento trasero del veloz todo terreno que Ichigo conducía en lugar de su Ferrari. Apoyó la cabeza en la almohada que había traído consigo e intentó dormirse, pero era imposible. Mientras aceleraban por el este del desastre urbanístico de Gary y tomaban luego la I-94 hacia Michigan City, Rukia no dejaba de lamentarse por no haber abierto el correo. Lo único que habría tenido que hacer era presentarse en la oficina del abogado. Entonces no habría sido abducida por un _quarterback _malhumorado.

Su negativa a hablarle empezaba a parecer infantil. Además, su dolor de cabeza había mejorado, y quería saber hacia dónde se dirigían. Acarició a _Ginnosuke__._

-¿Tienes algún destino en la cabeza, o se trata de un secuestro improvisado?

Ichigo hizo oídos sordos.

Estuvieron durante otra hora en silencio, hasta que pararon a repostar cerca de Benton Harbor. Mientras Ichigo llenaba el depósito, un fan le vio y le pidió un autógrafo.

Rukia le puso la correa a _Ginnosuke__ y lo _llevó a la hierba; luego entró al baño. Mientras se lavaba las manos, se vislumbró a sí misma en el espejo. Ichigo tenía razón: su aspecto era horrible. Se había lavado el pelo, pero se había limitado a pasarse los dedos a modo de peine. Su piel estaba cenicienta y te nía los ojos hundidos.

Empezó a buscar un lápiz de labios en su bolso, pero no tardó en decidir que representaba demasiado esfuerzo. Pensó en telefonear a alguna de sus amigas para que viniera a buscarla, pero la amenaza implícita de Ichigo de hablar con Rangiku y Gin sobre su estado físico la hizo dudar. No podía soportar causarles más preocupaciones de las que ya tenían. Mejor seguir con Ichigo, de momento.

Él no estaba en el coche cuando ella volvió. Consideró volverse a colocar en el asiento de atrás, pero pensó que Ichigo probablemente no hablaría con ella a menos que la tuviera ante sus narices, así que dejó a _Ginnosuke _atrás y se sentó adelante. Ichigo salió de la estación de servicio con una bolsa y una taza de café de plástico. Una vez dentro del coche, colocó el café en el posavasos, sacó una botella de zumo de naranja de la bolsa y se la dio a Rukia.

-Habría preferido café -dijo ella.

-Lástima.

Le gustó el tacto de la botella fría en las manos, y se dio cuenta de que tenía sed, pero cuando intentó abrirla descubrió que estaba demasiado débil. Los ojos se le llenaron inesperadamente de lágrimas.

Ichigo tomó la botella sin comentarios, desenroscó el tapón y se la devolvió.

Mientras se alejaban de la gasolinera, Rukia ahogó la tensión de su garganta.

-Al menos los chicos musculosos servís para algo.

-No dejes de avisarme si necesitas aplastar alguna lata de cerveza.

Rukia se maravilló al oírse reír. El zumo de naranja bajó deslizándose en un hilo frío y dulce por su garganta.

Ichigo salió a la interestatal. A su izquierda se extendían dunas de arena. Rukia no podía ver el agua, pero sabía que habría barcos en el lago, probablemente buques de mercancías de camino a Chicago o Ludington.

-¿Te importaría decirme adónde vamos?

-Al noroeste de Michigan. A un agujero llamado Wind Lake.

-Adiós a mis fantasías de un crucero por el Caribe.

-Es el campamento del que te hablé.

-¿El lugar donde me dijiste que pasabas los veranos cuando eras niño?

-Sí. Mi tía lo heredó de mi padre, pero murió hace pocos meses y he tenido la mala fortuna de acabar quedándomela. Quiero venderlo, pero antes debo comprobar en qué estado se encuentra.

-No puedo ir a un campamento. Tendrás que dar media vuelta y llevarme a casa.

-No estaremos allí mucho tiempo, créeme. Dos días como máximo.

-No importa. Yo ya no voy de campamentos. Tuve que ir todos los veranos cuando era niña, y me prometí a mí misma que no regresaría jamás.

-¿Qué tenían de tan malo tus campamentos?

-Todas aquellas actividades organizadas. Deportes. -Rukia se sonó la nariz-. No había tiempo para leer, ni para estar sola con tus pensamientos.

-No eres demasiado deportista, ¿eh?

Un verano había salido a hurtadillas de su cabaña en mitad de la noche y había sacado todas las pelotas del cobertizo de material: pelotas de voleibol, de fútbol europeo, de tenis, de béisbol. Le había costado media docena de viajes llevarlas todas al lago y tirarlas al agua. Los consejeros nunca habían descubierto al culpable. Ciertamente, nadie había sospechado de la tranquila e intelectual Rukia Aizen, que había sido nombrada la Más Colaboradora a pesar de pintarse el flequillo de verde.

-Soy mejor deportista que Rangiku -dijo.

Ichigo se estremeció.

-Los chicos todavía comentan la última vez que tu hermana jugó al béisbol en un picnic de los Stars.

Rukia no había estado allí, pero se lo podía imaginar.

Ichigo pasó al carril izquierdo y dijo, con sorna:

-No creo que pasar unas pocas semanas cada verano en algún campamento para niños ricos pueda hacerle a nadie demasiado daño.

-Supongo que tienes razón.

Excepto que Rukia no pasó allí sólo unas pocas semanas. Había ido todo el verano, todos los veranos, desde que tenía seis años.

Cuando tenía once, hubo una epidemia de sarampión y enviaron de vuelta a casa a todos los chicos del campamento. Su padre se había puesto furioso. No encontró a nadie que se pudiera hacer cargo de ella, así que se había visto obligado a llevársela con él a Las Vegas, donde la había instalado en una suite independiente de la suya junto con una canguro, una de las chicas encargadas de dar cambio, aunque Rukia había insistido una _y _otra vez en que ya era mayor _y _no necesitaba una canguro. Durante el día, la chica miraba culebrones, y por la noche se iba al otro lado del pasillo para acostarse con Sousuke .

Fueron las dos mejores semanas de la infancia de Rukia. Leyó las obras completas de Mary Stewart, pedía pastel de queso con cerezas al servicio de habitaciones cada vez que le apetecía y entabló amistad con las camareras hispanas. Algunas veces le decía a su canguro que bajaba a la piscina, aun que, en vez de eso, se paseaba por los alrededores del casino hasta que encontraba a una familia con muchos hijos. Se que daba lo más cerca posible de ellos y fingía formar parte de la familia.

Normalmente, cada vez que recordaba sus intentos infantiles de crearse una familia se ponía a reír, pero ahora sintió el hormigueo de las lágrimas y tuvo que tragar saliva.

-¿Sabías que hay un límite de velocidad? -le preguntó a Ichigo con ironía.

-¿Te pongo nerviosa?

-Eres tú quien deberías estarlo. Yo ya estoy acostumbrada: han sido muchos años yendo en el coche de Gin.

Además, tampoco le importaba demasiado. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que no tenía ningún interés por el futuro. Ni siquiera podía reunir la energía para preocuparse por su economía, ni tampoco por la insistencia de las llama das de la editora de _Chik._

Ichigo levantó un poco el pie del acelerador.

-Sólo para que lo sepas, el campamento está en medio de la nada, las casitas son tan viejas que probablemente ya de ben de estar en ruinas, y el lugar es más aburrido que la música de ascensor porque nunca va nadie más joven de setenta años -dijo inclinando la cabeza hacia la bolsa de comida que había comprado en la estación de servicio-. Si ya has acabado con el zumo de naranja, hay algunas galletas y queso para untar ahí dentro.

-De rechupete, pero creo que pasaré.

-Diría que has pasado de muchas comidas últimamente.

-Gracias por darte cuenta. Supongo que si pierdo otros veinticinco kilos, estaré tan delgada como alguna de tus _ché__res amies._

-Casi que te concentres en esa crisis nerviosa que sufres. Al menos así estarás calladita.

Rukia sonrió. Si algo podía decir a favor de Ichigo era que no la trataba con guantes de seda como Rangiku y Gin. Era agradable ser tratada como una adulta.

-Paso, aunque puede que me eche una siesta.

-Pues hazlo.

Pero no durmió: cerró los ojos e intentó obligarse a pensar en su próximo libro, aunque su mente se negaba a adentrarse ni un solo paso en los confortables caminos apartados del Bosque del Seireitei.

Tras salir de la interestatal, Ichigo paró junto a la carretera en una tienda con estanco incorporado y volvió cargado con una bolsa de papel marrón que dejó en el regazo de Rukia.

-Desayuno de Michigan. ¿Te ves capaz de hacer algunos bocadillos?

-Tal vez si me concentro...

Dentro de la bolsa, Rukia encontró una cantidad generosa de pescado blanco ahumado, un buen pedazo de queso _cheddar _fuerte _y _una hogaza de pan de centeno integral, junto a un cuchillo de plástico y algunas servilletas de papel. Reunió la energía suficiente para preparar un par de rebanadas para él y, para ella, otra más pequeña, que, tras unos pocos mordiscos, acabó devorando _Ginnosuke__._

Se dirigieron al este hacia el centro del estado. Rukia, aunque aún con los ojos medio cerrados, distinguió huertos florecientes y bonitas granjas con sus silos. Luego, cuando las últimas luces de la tarde empezaron a apagarse, se dirigieron al norte hacia la I-75, que se extendía hasta Sault Ste. Marie.

No hablaron demasiado. Ichigo escuchaba los CD que había traído consigo. Le gustaba el jazz de todo tipo, descubrió Rukia, desde el _bebop _de los cuarenta hasta las fusiones. Por desgracia, también le gustaba el rap, y después de quince minutos intentando hacer oídos sordos a la visión machista de Tupac sobre las mujeres, Rukia pulsó el botón de eyección, agarró el disco y lo tiró por la ventanilla del coche.

Descubrió que a Ichigo se le enrojecían las orejas cuando gritaba.

Ya anochecía cuando llegaron a la zona norte del estado. Justo después del bonito pueblo de Grayling, cambiaron la autopista por una carretera de dos carriles que parecía no llevar a ninguna parte. Al poco rato estaban atravesando desos bosques.

-El noreste de Michigan quedó prácticamente deforestado por la industria maderera durante el siglo XIX -explicó Ichigo-. Lo que ves ahora son segundas y terceras plantaciones. Hay partes bastante salvajes. Los pueblos de la zona son pequeños y están aislados.

-¿Falta mucho?

-Sólo poco más de una hora, pero el lugar está en ruinas, así que no quiero llegar allí cuando haya anochecido. Se supone que hay un motel no muy lejos de aquí, pero no te esperes el Ritz.

Como no podía imaginar que Ichigo le temiera a la oscuridad, sospechó que le había contestado con evasivas, y decidió acurrucarse aún más en su asiento. Las luces de algún coche ocasional iluminaban sus rasgos masculinos, proyectando peligrosas sombras tras esos pómulos de modelo de ropa interior. Rukia sintió un escalofrío, por lo que cerró los ojos e imaginó que estaba sola.

No volvió a abrirlos hasta que Ichigo aró el coche fren te a un motel de carretera de aluminio blanco y falso ladrillo de ocho habitaciones. Cuando Ichigo salió del coche para registrarse, Rukia pensó en ir tras él para asegurarse de que tenía claro que ella quería una habitación independiente, pero la detuvo el sentido común.

Efectivamente, Ichigo salió de la oficina con dos llaves. Su habitación, según observó, estaba en el extremo opuesto de la de Ichigo.

Se despertó a primera hora de la mañana: estaban aporreando su puerta y _Ginnosuke _no dejaba de ladrar.

_-Slytherins _-gruñó-. Esto se está convirtiendo en una mala costumbre.

-Nos vamos dentro de media hora -gritó Ichigo desde fuera-. Despabila.

-Vale, vale -murmuró contra la almohada.

Se arrastró hacia la destartalada ducha e incluso logró pasarse un peine por el pelo. Aplicarse el lápiz de labios, sin embargo, ya era demasiado para ella. Se sentía como si tu viera una resaca colosal.

Cuando finalmente salió de la habitación, Ichigo se paseaba nervioso junto al coche. La luz ácida de la mañana lo iluminaba y evidenciaba una mueca de malhumor y una expresión poco amistosa. Mientras _Ginnosuke _aprovechaba los arbustos, Ichigo tomó la maleta de Rukia y la dejó en la parte posterior del coche.

Esa mañana había decorado sus músculos con una camiseta verde mar de los Stars y un pantalón corto de color gris claro. Era ropa corriente, pero la llevaba con la confianza de quienes han nacido guapos.

Rukia rebuscó en su bolso las gafas de sol y le miró con resentimiento.

-¿Nunca la desconectas?

-¿Desconectar el qué?

-Tu fealdad habitual -murmuró ella.

-Tal vez debería dejarte en alguna granja para chistosos en vez de llevarte a Wind Lake.

-Como quieras. ¿Es demasiado pedir, un café? -dijo poniéndose las gafas, aunque no ayudaron mucho a apagar el brillo cegador de su irritante hermosura.

-Está en el coche, pero has tardado tanto en arreglarte que probablemente ya esté frío.

Casi quemaba, y mientras volvían a la carretera, Rukia se lo tomó con un sorbo largo y lento.

-Lo mejor que he podido encontrar para desayunar ha sido fruta y donuts. Están en esa bolsa -dijo con una voz tan malhumorada como su aspecto. Rukia no tenía hambre, y se concentró en el paisaje.

Podrían haber estado en lo más remoto de Yukon en vez de en el estado donde se producían los Chevrolet, los Sugar Pops y la música soul. Desde un puente que cruzaba el río Au Sable, Rukia vio acantilados rocosos en una orilla y densos bosques interminables en la otra. Un águila pescadora planeaba sobre las aguas. Todo parecía agreste y remoto.

De vez en cuando dejaban atrás alguna granja, pero aquélla era sin duda una región boscosa. Los arces y los ro bles competían con los pinos, los abedules y los cedros. Aquí y allá, pajitas doradas de luz solar penetraban en la bóveda que formaban los árboles. Reinaba una calma maravillosa y Rukia intentó sentirse serena, pero había perdido la práctica.

Ichigo blasfemó y dio un volantazo para evitar a una ar dilla. Era evidente que el hecho de acercarse a su destino no había mejorado su humor. Rukia vio un letrero metálico que indicaba la desviación hacia Wind Lake, pero él pasó de largo.

-Es el pueblo -gruñó-. El campamento está al otro lado del lago.

Condujeron durante unos kilómetros más hasta que tu vieron a la vista un letrero decorativo verde y blanco con un adorno de estilo Chippendale y un borde dorado.

_CASAS DE CAMPO WIND LAKE_

_Casa de huéspedes a media pensión  
><em>_Fundado en 1894_

Ichigo frunció el ceño.

-Este letrero parece nuevo. Y nadie me había dicho nada de una casa de huéspedes a media pensión. Mi tía debió de utilizar la casa vieja para alojar a huéspedes.

-¿Y eso es malo?

-Es un lugar húmedo y oscuro como el infierno. No me puedo creer que alguien pueda querer pasar unos días allí.

Ichigo tomó una pista de gravilla que serpenteaba entre los árboles y, tras recorrer poco más de medio kilómetro, tu vieron a la vista el campamento.

Ichigo paró el coche y Rukia se quedó sin aliento. Esperaba encontrar cabañas rústicas prácticamente en ruinas, pero ese lugar era un pueblecito de cuento.

En el centro había un sombreado espacio rectangular, rodeado por pequeñas casitas pintadas en colores que parecían salidos de una caja de bombones: menta con mandarina y caramelo, moca con un toque de limón y arándano, melocotón con mora y azúcar moreno. De los diminutos alerones colgaban encajes de madera, y unas cercas de fantasía rodeaban los estrechos porches de entrada. A un extremo del espacio comunitario rectangular había una encantadora glorieta con vistas.

Una inspección más detenida demostraba que las flores de los parterres del espacio comunitario habían crecido demasiado, y que el camino circular que lo rodeaba necesitaba gravilla fresca. Todo tenía un cierto aire de dejadez, pero una dejadez reciente. La mayor parte de las casitas estaban cerradas a cal y canto, aunque había algunas abiertas. De una de ellas salió una pareja mayor, y cerca de la glorieta Rukia divisó a un hombre que andaba apoyado en un bastón.

-¡Esta gente no debería estar aquí! Mandé anular todas las reservas para el verano.

-No les debió llegar el aviso -dijo Rukia, que al mirar a su alrededor tuvo una extraña sensación de familiaridad. Como no había estado nunca en un lugar como aquél, no se lo podía explicar.

Al otro lado del camino que salía del centro del espacio comunitario había una pequeña zona de picnic con una playa en forma de media luna justo detrás y, más allá, una franja de agua azul grisácea que se extendía ante el telón de fondo de una orilla arbolada. Varias canoas y algunos botes de remos estaban volcados cerca de un embarcadero deteriorado.

No le sorprendió que la playa estuviera desierta. Aun que era una mañana soleada de principios de junio, ése era un lago de los bosques del norte, y el agua todavía estaría demasiado helada incluso para los nadadores más curtidos.

-¡Fíjate en la total ausencia de nadie por debajo de los setenta años! -exclamó Ichigo mientras pisaba el acelerador.

-Es pronto. Hay muchos colegios que todavía no han cerrado.

-Tendrá el mismo aspecto a finales de julio. Bienveni da a mi infancia.

Ichigo giró y se alejó del espacio comunitario por un camino más estrecho que corría paralelo al lago. Rukia vio más casitas, todas ellas construidas con el mismo estilo gótico Carpenter, y una hermosa casa de dos pisos de estilo reina Ana presidía el conjunto.

Aquél no podía ser el lugar oscuro y lúgubre que había descrito Ichigo. La casa estaba pintada en un tono chocolate claro, y el entramado del porche, así como los adornos de las ventanas y las cercas, en tonos salmón, maíz y musgo. Un torreón redondo se levantaba a la izquierda de la casa, y el amplio porche la reseguía por ambos lados. Junto a la doble puerta principal, cuyos cristales esmerilados tenían grabado un dibujo de parras y flores, había un par de macetas de barro con petunias en flor. Varios helechos adornaban con sus hojas unos maceteros de mimbre marrón, y del respaldo de los anticuados balancines de madera que había en el porche colgaban cojines a cuadros que combinaban con los colores de la cerca. Rukia tuvo nuevamente la sensación de sumergirse en el pasado.

-¡No me lo puedo creer! -dijo Ichigo saltando del coche-. Este lugar era una ruina la última vez que lo vi.

-Pues ahora no es ninguna ruina. Es bonito.

Rukia se asustó con el portazo que dio Ichigo al salir y también se bajó del coche. _Ginnosuke _corrió derecho a los arbustos. Ichigo se quedó observando la casa, con los brazos en jarra.

-¿Cuándo demonios convirtió mi tía esto en una casa de huéspedes?

Justo entonces se abrió la puerta principal y apareció una mujer con aspecto de rondar los sesenta y largos. Debía de haber sido rubia, pero ahora tenía el cabello más bien gris, y lo llevaba recogido con una horquilla, aunque algunos mechones se habían soltado aquí _y _allá. Era baja _y _huesuda, con la boca pequeña, los pómulos prominentes y unos refulgentes ojos rosa palido. Un delantal azul espolvoreado de harina le protegía los anchos pantalones caquis y la blusa blanca de manga corta que llevaba.

-¡Ichigo! -La mujer bajó corriendo las escaleras y le dio un vigoroso abrazo-. ¡Qué majo eres! ¡Ya sabía que vendrías!

A Rukia le pareció que Ichigo le devolvía el abrazo por cumplir.

La mujer se la miró de arriba abajo y dijo:

-Me llamo Lilynette Gingerbuck. Mi marido y yo veníamos aquí todos los veranos. Él murió hace ocho años, pero yo sigo alojándome en Los panes y los peces. A Ichigo siempre se le perdían los balones entre mis rosales.

-La señora Gingerbuck era una buena amiga de mis padres y de mi tía -dijo Ichigo.

-Cielo santo, cuánto echo de menos a Kukakku. Nos conocimos cuando mi familia vino aquí por primera vez. -Sus afilados ojos rosa se volvieron hacia Rukia-. ¿Y ella quién es?

Rukia alargó su mano.

-Rukia Aizen.

-Pues vaya... -Frunció los labios y se volvió hacia Ichigo-. No se puede leer una revista sin que hablen de ese matrimonio tuyo. ¿No es un poco pronto para andar por ahí con otra? Estoy segura de que el reverendo Kurosaki se dis gustaría si viera que no te esfuerzas más por arreglar las cosas con tu esposa.

-Es que Rukia es mi... -La palabra pareció quedarse atragantada en su garganta. Rukia le entendía muy bien, pero no iba a ser ella quien lo dijera.

-Rukia es mi... esposa -logró decir finalmente.

Rukia se encontró nuevamente bajo el escrutinio de aquellos ojazos rosa.

-Eso ya está mejor, pues. Pero ¿por qué te haces llamar Aizen? Kurosaki es un buen nombre, un orgullo. El reverendo Kurosaki, el padre de Ichigo, era uno de los mejores hombres que he conocido.

-Estoy segura de ello. -A Rukia no le gustaba disgustar a la gente-. Aizen es también mi nombre profesional. Escribo libros infantiles.

Su desaprobación se esfumó.

-Siempre he querido escribir un libro infantil. Debe de ser muy bonito, ¿no? ¿Sabes una cosa? Cuando la madre de Ichigo aún vivía, siempre había temido que su hijo se casara con una de esas supermodelos que andan por ahí tomando drogas y manteniendo relaciones sexuales con todo el mundo.

Ichigo se atragantó.

-Y tú, perrito, aléjate de las lobeliáceas de Kukakku.

Lilynette le dio una palmadita en el muslo _y Ginnosuke _abandonó las flores al trote. Lilynette se agachó y le acarició la barbilla.

-Será mejor que no lo perdáis de vista. Por aquí rondan los coyotes.

La expresión de Ichigo se volvió calculadora.

-¿Grandes? -preguntó.

Rukia le miró con reproche.

_-Ginnosuke _nunca se aleja de casa.

-Lástima -dijo él.

-¡Bueno, me voy! Hay una lista de huéspedes y fechas en el ordenador de Kukakku. Los Pearson deberían llegar en cualquier momento. Son ornitólogos.

Ichigo palideció bajo el bronceado.

-¿Huéspedes? ¿A qué se...?

-Le he pedido a Amy que airease para vosotros la antigua habitación de Kukakku, la que utilizaban tus padres. Los demás dormitorios están alquilados.

-¿Amy? Pero ¿qué...?

-Amy y Troy Anderson, él es el chico para todo. Acaban de casarse, aunque ella sólo tiene diecinueve años y él veinte. No sé por qué se habrán dado tanta prisa. -Lilynette se echó las manos a la espalda para desabrocharse el delantal-. Se supone que Amy se encarga de la limpieza, pero están tan encandilados el uno con el otro que no hacen nada bien. Tendrás que vigilarles -añadió, mientras le daba el delantal a Rukia-. Es una suerte que estés aquí, Rukia. Nunca he sido demasiado buena cocinera, y los huéspedes se han quejado.

Rukia se quedó mirando el delantal. Ichigo salió disparado mientras la anciana empezaba a alejarse.

-¡Un momento! El campamento está cerrado. Todas las reservas fueron anuladas.

Lilynette le miró con reproche.

-¿Cómo pudiste ni siquiera pensar en hacer una cosa así, Ichigo? Alguna de esta gente lleva ya más de cuarenta años viniendo aquí. Y Kukakku se gastó hasta el último centavo que tenía arreglando las casitas y convirtiendo esta casa en una casa de huéspedes a media pensión. ¿Tienes idea de lo que cuesta anunciarse en la revista _Victoria? _Y en el pueblo, ese chico de los Collins le cobró casi mil dólares por crear una página Web.

-¿Una página Web?

-Si no estás familiarizado con Internet, te recomiendo que le dediques un ratito. Es una cosa maravillosa. Excepto por tanto porno.

-¡Estoy familiarizado con Internet! -exclamó Ichigo-. Y ahora, dígame por qué sigue viniendo gente si yo hice cerrar este lugar.

-¿Por qué? Pues porque se lo dije yo. Kukakku lo habría querido así. Estuve intentando explicártelo. ¿Sabes que me costó casi toda una semana contactar con todo el mundo?

-¿Les estuvo llamando?

-También utilicé el correo electrónico -dijo orgullosa-. No tardé mucho en cogerle el truco -añadió, dándole unas palmaditas en el brazo-. No te pongas nervioso, Ichigo. Tu esposa y tú lo haréis de primera. Con servir un desayuno abundante y sabroso, la mayoría de la gente ya será feliz. Los menús y recetas están en la libreta azul de Kukakku, en la cocina. Ah, y haz que Troy le eche un vistazo al inodoro de Pastos verdes. Gotea.

La anciana se marchó camino abajo.

Ichigo parecía enfermo.

-Dime que es una pesadilla -musitó.

Cuando la señora Gingerbuck desapareció, Rukia vio que un Honda Accord del último modelo entraba en el camino y se dirigía a la casa de huéspedes.

-Pues, a decir verdad, creo que estás muy despierto.

Ichigo siguió la dirección de la mirada de Rukia y blasfemó cuando el coche se detuvo ante la casa de huéspedes. Rukia estaba demasiado cansada para seguir en pie, así que se dejó caer en el peldaño superior a disfrutar del espectáculo.

_Ginnosuke _dio un ladrido de bienvenida a la pareja que subía por la vereda.

-Somos los Pearson -dijo una mujer delgada, de cara redonda y aspecto de rondar los sesenta-. Yo me llamo Betty, y él es mi marido, John.

Ichigo parecía haber recibido un tiro en la frente, así que Rukia contestó por él.

-Rukia Aizen. Y él es Ichigo, el nuevo propietario.

-Ah, sí, ya he oído hablar de usted. Juega al béisbol, ¿verdad?

Ichigo se dejó caer junto a la farola de gas.

-Al baloncesto -dijo Rukia-. Pero es demasiado bajo para la NBA y se le están cerrando todas las puertas.

-A mi marido y a mí no nos interesan demasiado los deportes. Nos dolió mucho lo de Kukakku. Una mujer encantadora. Buena conocedora de la población local de aves. Ve nimos tras el rastro de la curruca de Kirtland.

John Pearson, que superaba a su esposa en más de noventa kilos, meneó su barbilla cabruna.

-Esperamos que no tengan pensado hacer demasiados cambios en la comida. Los opíparos desayunos de Kukakku eran famosos. Y su pastel de chocolate y cerezas... -Hizo una pausa; Rukia casi esperaba que se besara la punta de los dedos-. ¿El té de la tarde se sigue sirviendo a las cinco?

Rukia esperó a que Ichigo respondiera, pero parecía haber perdido la facultad de hablar. Rukia ladeó la cabeza hacia ellos.

-Tengo la sensación de que hoy el té se servirá más tarde.

**Notas:**

**Guuau , hace bastante que no actualizaba, mil perdón por eso, espero que les haya gustado tratare de no demorare tanto la próxima vez**

**Un agradecimiento especial a yuki-chan por estar paqueándome desde mis otros fic y rukichi-chan, me alegra que te guste la historia. **

**Nos leemos luego**

**Cualquier duda, sugerencia, lo que sea me dejan un comentario.**

**Kanade. **


	9. Chapter 9

******Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen al maestro Tite Kubo y la historia a la escritora Susan Elizabeth Phillips.******

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo nueve<strong>

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Chappy vivía en la casita más bonita __del Bosque del Seireitei. Estaba sola en __medio de una gran arboleda, lo que sig__nificaba que podía tocar la guitarra eléc__trica siempre que quisiera porque nadie __se quejaba._

**_Chappy se pierde_**

* * *

><p>Ichigo tenía el teléfono móvil pegado a una oreja y el teléfono de la casa de huéspedes pegado a la otra, y se paseaba nervioso por el vestíbulo ladrándole órdenes a su gestor y a otra persona que debía de ser su secretaria o su casera. Detrás de él, una imponente escalinata de nogal subía me dio piso y luego seguía hacia arriba formando un ángulo recto. Las barandas estaban llenas de polvo, y la alfombra que recubría los escalones, aunque tenía un bonito estampado, necesitaba con urgencia un aspirador. Una urna llena de plumas de pavo decaídas coronaba una pilastra en el rellano.<p>

Los pasos de Ichigo la estaban poniendo nerviosa, así que Rukia decidió explorar la casa mientras él hablaba. Con _Ginnosuke _trotando detrás de ella, avanzó lentamente hacia el salón de delante. El sofá capitoné y unas agradables sillas viejas estaban tapizados con bonitas telas de ranúnculos y rosas. Estampas botánicas y escenas pastorales colgaban en marcos dorados de las paredes de color crema, y unas cortinas de en caje flanqueaban las ventanas. Candelabros de latón, una va sija china y algunas cajas de cristal ornamentaban la repisa de la chimenea. Por desgracia, el latón estaba deslustrado, el cristal mate y la vasija llena de polvo. Una alfombra oriental punteada de pelusas contribuía a darle a la estancia el aire de dejadez general.

Lo mismo se podía decir de la sala de música, donde el tradicional papel pintado con dibujos de piñas servía de telón de fondo para las sillas de lectura, con dibujos de rosas, y un clavicordio. Sobre un escritorio esquinero había algunos utensilios de marfil, junto con una anticuada estilográfica y un bote de tinta. Un par de candelabros de plata deslustrada y una jarra de cerveza con forma de persona coronaban la es cena.

Una mesa de estilo reina Ana y diez sillas de respaldo alto a juego embellecían el comedor, al otro lado del pasillo. La característica dominante de la sala era una ventana salediza cuadrada que proporcionaba una generosa panorámica del lago y los bosques. Rukia sospechó que los altos floreros de cristal del aparador habrían contenido flores frescas cuando tía Kukakku todavía vivía, pero ahora la repisa de mármol estaba abarrotada de bandejas de servir el desayuno.

Atravesó una puerta de la parte posterior y entró en una trasnochada cocina campestre alicatada con azulejos azules y blancos, y equipada con unos armarios de madera sobre los cuales había una colección de cántaros de porcelana. En el centro, una robusta mesa rústica con una plancha de mármol servía como espacio de trabajo, pero ahora su superficie es taba repleta de cuencos sucios, cáscaras de huevo, mesuras y un tarro abierto con arándanos secos. El moderno horno, de tamaño de restaurante, necesitaba una limpieza, y la puerta del lavaplatos estaba mal cerrada.

Frente a las ventanas había una mesa redonda de roble para cenas informales. Cojines estampados cubrían el asiento de las sillas rústicas, y del techo, justo sobre la mesa, colgaba un candelabro de estaño con algún que otro golpe. Detrás de la casa, el patio bajaba en pendiente hacia el lago, flanqueado por el bosque.

Rukia echó una mirada furtiva a una gran despensa bien abastecida que olía a especias para hornear; luego entró en una pequeña habitación contigua, donde, encima de una vieja mesa de taberna, un moderno ordenador indicaba que aquello era el despacho. Estaba cansada de andar, así que se sentó y lo conectó. Veinte minutos más tarde oyó a Ichigo.

-¡Rukia! ¿Dónde demonios te habías metido?

Aquella rudeza _slytherin _no merecía una respuesta, así que hizo oídos sordos y abrió otro archivo.

Para ser un hombre tan grácil, aquella mañana sus pasos eran inhabitualmente pesados, y Rukia le oyó llegar mucho antes de que él la localizara.

-¿Por qué no me has respondido?

Rukia recolocó el ratón mientras él se acercaba por detrás, y decidió que había llegado el momento de plantarle cara.

-No respondo a los rugidos.

-¡Yo no rugía! ¡Yo estaba...!

Como calló de pronto, Rukia alzó la mirada para ver qué le había distraído. Detrás de la ventana, una mujer muy joven con un reducido pantalón corto negro y un top ajustado pasó corriendo por el jardín, seguida por un hombre igualmente joven. Ella se volvió y corrió hacia atrás, riendo y burlándose de él. Él le gritó algo y la muchacha asió el dobladillo de su top y tiró de él hacia arriba, mostrándole por unos instantes sus pechos desnudos.

-Uf -dijo Ichigo.

Rukia sintió calor en la piel.

El joven la tomó por la cintura y la arrastró hacia el bosque para que no les pudieran ver desde el camino, aunque Ichigo y Rukia podían verles claramente desde donde estaban. El joven se apoyó contra el tronco de un viejo arce. Ella saltó de inmediato encima de él y se abrazó con las piernas a su cintura.

Rukia sintió agitarse la lenta pulsación de la sangre inactiva mientras observaba a los jóvenes amantes devorarse el uno al otro. Él asió el trasero de la chica. Ella apretó sus senos contra el pecho del mozo y luego, apoyando los codos en sus hombros, le agarró la cabeza con fuerza, como si no le estuviera besando ya lo bastante a fondo.

Rukia oyó que Ichigo se movía detrás de ella, y su cuerpo experimentó un perezoso estremecimiento. Sentía su al tura asomándose por detrás de ella, percibía su calidez a través de su fino top. ¿Cómo podía oler tan bien alguien que se ganaba la vida sudando?

El joven le dio la vuelta a su amante para que apoyara su espalda contra el árbol. Metió su mano bajo la camiseta y le magreó un pecho.

Rukia sintió un hormigueo en sus pechos. Quería dejar de mirar, pero no lo lograba. Aparentemente, Ichigo tampoco, porque no se movió y su voz pareció vagamente ronca.

-Diría que acabamos de echarles la vista encima a Amy y Troy Anderson.

La joven se dejó caer en el suelo. Era bajita, pero pasi larga; tenía el pelo rubio ceniza y lo llevaba recogido con una diadema violeta. El pelo de él era más oscuro y muy corto. Era un joven delgado y un poco más alto que la chica.

Las manos de ella se deslizaron entre sus cuerpos. Rukia sólo tardó un momento en descubrir qué estaba haciendo.

Desabrocharle los vaqueros.

-Lo van a hacer justo delante de nosotros -dijo Ichigo en voz baja.

Su comentario despertó a Rukia de su trance. Se apartó de un salto del ordenador y le dio la espalda a la ventana.

-No delante de mí.

Ichigo apartó la mirada de la ventana y la posó en Rukia. De entrada no dijo nada. Se limitó a observarla. Ella sintió de nuevo esas palpitaciones perezosas en su corriente sanguíneo. Le recordaron que, aunque habían tenido relaciones íntimas, ella no le conocía.

-¿Se está poniendo demasiado caliente para ti?

Rukia estaba sin duda más caliente de lo que hubiera querido estar.

-No me va el voyeurismo.

-Eso sí que me sorprende. Teniendo en cuenta que te gusta atacar a los desprevenidos, habría jurado que estaba entre tus predilecciones.

El tiempo no había ayudado a aliviar la vergüenza que sentía Rukia. Abrió la boca para pedir disculpas nuevamente, pero la expresión calculadora que descubrió en la mirada de Ichigo la detuvo. Con asombro, se dio cuenta de que Ichigo no tenía interés alguno en humillarla. Lo que pretendía era divertirse discutiendo.

Se merecía una de las mejores salidas de Rukia, pero su cerebro había estado inactivo durante tanto tiempo que le costó encontrar una respuesta.

-Sólo cuando estoy borracha.

-¿Estás diciendo que aquella noche estabas borracha?-dijo mirando hacia la ventana y luego de nuevo hacia ella.

-Totalmente piripi. Stolichnaya con hielo. ¿Por qué otro motivo crees que me comporté de aquella manera? Otra mirada por la ventana, ésta un poco más larga.

-No recuerdo que estuvieras borracha.

-Estabas dormido.

-Lo que recuerdo es que me dijiste que eras sonámbula.

Rukia soltó un resoplido simulando estar ofendida.

-Bueno, no quería confesarte que tenía problemas con el alcohol.

-Te veo muy recuperada, ¿no? -Sus ojos miel eran demasiado perspicaces.

-Sólo de pensar en el Stolichnaya me entran náuseas.

La mirada de Ichigo rastrilló lenta y pausadamente el cuerpo de Rukia.

-¿Sabes lo que pienso?

-No me interesa -respondió Rukia, tragando saliva.

-Creo que te resulté irresistible.

Rukia buscó en su mente imaginativa alguna réplica mordaz, pero lo mejor que se le ocurrió fue un penoso...

-Si eso te hace feliz...

Ichigo cambió de posición para tener mejor panorámica de la escena que estaban representando fuera.

-Eso tiene que doler -dijo, estremeciéndose.

Rukia apenas podía resistir las ganas de mirar.

-Estás enfermo. No mires.

-Es interesante -dijo ladeando ligeramente la cabeza-. Bueno, no conocía yo esa manera de abordar el asunto.

-¡Basta!

-Ni siquiera creo que sea legal.

Ella no pudo soportarlo más y se volvió rápidamente: los amantes se habían esfumado.

La risita de Ichigo tuvo algo de diabólica.

-Si sales corriendo, tal vez aún puedas atraparles antes de que acaben.

-Te crees muy gracioso.

-Bastante divertido.

-Pues esto sí que te va a divertir. Me he sumergido en los archivos del ordenador de tu tía Kukakku, y parece que la casa de huéspedes está reservada hasta bien entrado septiembre. Y la mayoría de las casitas, también. Es increíble la cantidad de gente que está deseosa de pagar por venir aquí.

-Déjame ver eso -dijo dándole un ligero empujón para llegar al ordenador.

-Que te diviertas. Voy a buscar algún lugar donde hospedarme -dijo Rukia.

Ichigo ya estaba ocupado explorando la pantalla y no respondió, ni siquiera cuando ella alargó el brazo por delante de él para coger la hoja de papel que había utilizado para anotar los nombres de las casitas desocupadas.

En la pared, junto al escritorio, había un tablero de clavijas. Rukia encontró las llaves apropiadas, se las metió en el bolsillo y se dirigió a la cocina. No había comido en todo el día, y por el camino tomó una rebanada del pan de arándanos de Lilynette que había sobrado. Al primer bocado comprendió que la señora Gingerbuck tenía toda la razón del mundo al decir que no era muy buena cocinera, y tiró la rebanada a la basura.

Cuando llegó al vestíbulo, la curiosidad pudo más que el cansancio y subió las escaleras para ver el resto de la casa. _Ginnosuke _trotó a su lado mientras echaba un vistazo a las habitaciones de huéspedes. Cada una estaba decorada de un modo distinto. Había rincones para libros, bonitas vistas desde las ventanas, y los toques de decoración hogareña que la gente esperaba encontrar en una casa de huéspedes de categoría.

Descubrió un nido de pájaros lleno de canicas antiguas sobre una pila de sombrereras de época. Una colección de botellas de farmacéutico junto a una jaula de alambre para pájaros. Trabajos de bordado en marcos ovalados, antiguos letreros de madera, y maravillosos jarrones de gres, que debían de haber contenido flores, repartidos por la casa. También vio camas por hacer, cubos de basura demasiado llenos, y bañeras mugrientas con las toallas usadas a modo de cortinas. Quedaba claro que Amy Anderson prefería retozar entre los árboles con su recién estrenado marido que limpiar.

Al llegar al final del pasillo, abrió la puerta de la única habitación que no había sido alquilada. Lo supo porque es taba ordenada. A juzgar por las fotos de familia apoyadas sobre el tocador, había sido la habitación de Kukakku Kurosaki. Ocupaba la esquina de la casa, incluido el torreón. Se imaginó a Ichigo durmiendo tras la cabecera tallada. Era tan alto que tendría que acostarse en la cama en diagonal.

Le vino una imagen de su aspecto la noche en que se había metido en la cama con él. La apartó de su mente y bajó las escaleras. Al salir al porche principal percibió el olor de los pinos, de las petunias _y _del lago. _Ginnosuke _metió el hocico en un macetero.

No había nada que deseara más que hundirse en una de las mecedoras y echarse una siesta, pero como no pensaba compartir con Ichigo el dormitorio de la tía Kukakku, tenía que encontrar un lugar donde quedarse.

-Vamos, _Ginnosuke. _Iremos a visitar las casitas vacías.

Uno de los archivos del ordenador contenía un plano que marcaba la ubicación de cada casita. Cuando se acercó al espacio comunitario, observó pequeños letreros pintados a mano junto a la entrada principal: _TROMPETA DE GABRIEL, LECHE Y MIEL, VERDES PASTOS, BUENA NUEVA_.

Cuando pasaba junto a Escalera de Jacob un hombre huesudo y elegante salió del bosque. Por su aspecto, tendría unos cincuenta y muchos, notablemente más joven que los demás residentes a los que había visto. Rukia le saludó con la cabeza y recibió una brusca sacudida, también con la cabeza, como respuesta.

Rukia siguió en dirección contraria, hacia Árbol de la vida, una casa rosa con un seto de ciruelos y espliego. Estaba vacía, igual que Cordero de Dios. Ambas eran encantadoras, pero decidió que quería tener más intimidad que la que permitían las casas, situadas junto al espacio comunitario, así que se dirigió hacia las casas más aisladas que se erguían a lo largo del camino que corría paralelo al lago.

Tuvo una extraña sensación de _déjá vu. _¿Por qué le parecía tan familiar aquel lugar? Cuando dejó atrás la casa de huéspedes, _Ginnoauke _hizo unas cabriolas, se paró a olisquear una mata de pamplinas y finalmente descubrió una atractiva mancha de hierba. Al llegar al final del camino, Rukia vio, al abrigo de una arboleda, exactamente lo que quería: Lirios del campo.

La diminuta casita había sido pintada recientemente con el más suave de los tonos amarillo crema con el que contrastaban el azul pálido y el rosa tenue, como el del interior de una concha marina, de la cerca. Rukia sintió un dolor en el pecho. La casita parecía una guardería.

Subió las escaleras y descubrió que la puerta de red metálica chirriaba, como tenía que ser. Buscó la llave correspondiente en su bolsillo y abrió la cerradura. Luego entró.

La casita estaba decorada con un estilo pobre aunque ele gante, muy distinto del estilo en boga. Las paredes, pintadas de blanco, eran viejas y maravillosas. Bajo un guardapolvo encontró un sofá tapizado con un estampado descolorido. Un maltrecho tronco de árbol delante del sofá servia como mesita de café. Junto a una de las paredes había un baúl de pino desgastado y una lámpara de pie de latón. A pesar del olor a humedad, las paredes blancas y las cortinas de encaje hacían que todo pareciera aireado.

Saliendo a la izquierda, estaba la cocina: era minúscula y tenía un horno de gas anticuado y una pequeña mesa plegable con dos sillas rústicas parecidas a las que había visto en la cocina de la casa de huéspedes. El armario de madera pintada del fondo mostraba un genial batiburrillo de piezas de cerámica y de porcelana, y unas jarras pintadas a la esponja. Rukia sintió una punzada al ver el juego de platos para niños con dibujos de Perico Conejo, y apartó la mirada.

En el baño, junto a un antiguo lavabo de pie, había una bañera con patas en forma de garras. Una alfombra andrajo sa cubría el suelo de tablas de madera irregulares, justo delante de la bañera, y en la parte superior de las paredes, cerca del techo, había estarcida una serie de parras.

Dos dormitorios ocupaban la parte posterior, uno diminuto y el otro lo bastante grande como para alojar una cama de matrimonio y una cajonera pintada. La cama, cubierta con una colcha descolorida, tenía una cabecera curvada de hierro, pintada de amarillo claro y con una cestita de flores como motivo en el centro. Una pequeña lámpara con pantalla de tela descansaba sobre la mesita de noche.

En la parte posterior de la casita, protegido por el bosque, había un porche resguardado. Algunas sillas de sauce se apoyaban contra la pared, y de una esquina colgaba una hamaca. En un solo día, Rukia había hecho más que en todas las semanas anteriores juntas, y le bastó ver la hamaca para darse cuenta de lo cansada que estaba.

Se acomodó en la hamaca. El techo de tablas estaba pintado con el mismo amarillo crema que el exterior de la casa, _y _las molduras aportaban un sutil toque rosado _y _azul. Qué lugar tan fantástico. Como una guardería.

Rukia cerró los ojos. La hamaca la mecía como una cuna. Se quedó dormida casi al instante.

* * *

><p>El «klingon» salió a recibir a Ichigo a la puerta de la casita con un gruñido y enseñándole los dientes.<p>

-No empieces, no estoy de humor.

Rodeó el perro y se encaminó hacia el dormitorio. Dejó la maleta de Rukia, y luego se dirigió a la cocina. No estaba allí, sin embargo, la habían visto cruzar la puerta de acceso a la cocina... Ichigo la encontró en el porche, dormida en la hamaca, y se quedó observándola.

Se la veía pequeña e indefensa. Tenía una mano doblada bajo la barbilla, y un mechón de cabellos oscuros le caía sobre la mejilla. Tenía las pestañas espesas, aunque no lo bastante como para ocultar esas oscuras ojeras; Ichigo se sintió culpable por cómo se había portado con ella. De todos modos, algo le decía que ella no reaccionaría muy bien a unos mimos. Aunque tampoco pensaba mimarla. Todavía estaba demasiado resentido.

Pasó su mirada por el cuerpo de ella, y se quedó dudando. Llevaba un pantalón capri de color rojo chillón y una arrugada blusa amarilla sin mangas con uno de esos cuellos chinos. Cuando estaba despierta y su habitual personalidad de listilla en activo, se hacía difícil distinguir su ascendencia corista. Dormida, en cambio, era otra historia. Tenía unos tobillos elegantes, las piernas esbeltas, y las caderas formaban una curva suave y bonita. Bajo la blusa, sus pechos subían y bajaban, y a través del cuello en forma de V, Ichigo entrevió algo de encaje negro. Su mano derecha hizo un amago de abrir los botones para ver más.

Ichigo se enfadó por tener aquella reacción. En cuanto volviera a Chicago, sería conveniente que llamara a algún antiguo ligue: estaba claro que hacía demasiado tiempo que no practicaba el sexo.

El «klingon» debió de leer sus pensamientos, porque empezó a gruñirle y luego ladró.

Los ladridos de Ginnosuke despertaron a Rukia. Abrió los ojos y se sobresaltó al ver la sombra de un hombre asomándose sobre ella. Intentó sentarse demasiado deprisa y la hamaca se ladeó.

Ichigo la atrapó antes de que cayera y la puso en pie.

-¿Nunca piensas antes?

Rukia se apartó los cabellos de los ojos y parpadeó para despertarse.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Avísame la próxima vez que vayas a desaparecer-dijo él.

-Ya lo he hecho -repuso bostezando-. Pero estabas demasiado ocupado mirando los pechos de la señora Anderson para prestar atención.

Ichigo cogió una de las sillas de sauce de la pared y se sentó.

-Ese par son totalmente inútiles. Al momento en que les das la espalda, ya están montados el uno encima de la otra o viceversa.

-Están recién casados.

-Sí, ya, y nosotros también.

Rukia no pudo objetar nada a eso. Se dejó caer en el co umpio de metal, pero resultó ser muy incómodo porque le faltaban los cojines.

La expresión de Ichigo se volvió calculadora.

-Algo que se puede decir en favor de Amy es que ella al menos apoya a su marido.

-Sí, he visto cómo le apoyaba contra ese árbol...

-Son ellos dos contra el mundo. Trabajando juntos. Ayudándose. Un equipo.

-Si crees que estás siendo sutil, debes saber que no lo eres.

-Necesito ayuda.

-No oigo nada de lo que dices.

-Parece ser que no me podré desembarazar de este lugar durante el verano. Haré que venga alguien para hacerse cargo de todo esto lo antes posible, pero hasta entonces...

-Hasta entonces, nada. -Rukia se levantó del columpio-. No pienso hacerlo. Los lujuriosos recién casados pueden ayudarte. ¿Y qué me dices de Lilynette Gingerbuck?

-Dice que detesta la cocina, y sólo lo estaba haciendo por Kukakku. Además, un par de huéspedes han venido a buscarme, y ambos desaprueban los esfuerzos de Lilynette. -Ichigo se levantó y se puso a caminar con una energía inquieta que zumbaba como un antimosquitos-. Les he ofrecido devolverles el dinero, pero cuando se trata de las vacaciones, la gente no atiende a razones. Quieren que les de vuelvan el dinero y, además, todo lo que les habían prometido en la revista _Virginia._

_-Victoria._

-Eso. La cuestión es que voy a tener que quedarme en este lugar dejado de la mano de Dios durante un poco más de tiempo del que había planificado.

A Rukia no le parecía dejado de la mano de Dios. Era delicioso, e intentó sentirse feliz por tener que quedarse más tiempo, pero lo único que sintió fue un vacío.

-Mientras te echabas tu sueñecito reparador, he ido al pueblo para poner un anuncio en las ofertas de trabajo del periódico local. Y resulta que el pueblo es tan minúsculo que el periódico es semanal, y ha salido hoy, ¡o sea que no hay otro hasta dentro de siete días! He hecho correr la voz entre la gente del pueblo, pero no sé si eso será muy eficaz.

-¿Crees que estaremos aquí una semana?

-No, hablaré con la gente. -Ichigo parecía dispuesto a morder alguna cosa-. Pero supongo que existe la posibili dad de que no pueda encontrar a nadie hasta que salga publicado el anuncio. Es una pequeña posibilidad, pero supongo que podría ocurrir.

Rukia se sentó en el columpio y dijo:

-Supongo que tendrás que encargarte de la casa de huéspedes hasta entonces.

Ichigo entrecerró los ojos.

-Parece que olvidas que hiciste la promesa de darme apoyo.

-¡No es verdad! -exclamó Rukia.

-¿Le prestaste alguna atención a las promesas de matrimonio que dijiste?

-Intenté no hacerlo -admitió Rukia-. No tengo por costumbre prometer cosas que sé que no voy a cumplir.

-Ni yo tampoco, y hasta ahora he mantenido mi palabra.

-¿Amar, honrar y obedecer? No lo creo.

-No fueron ésas las promesas que nos hicimos.

Ichigo se cruzó de brazos y la miró.

Rukia intentó adivinar de qué le estaba hablando, pero sus únicos recuerdos de la ceremonia eran los caniches y la forma en que se había asido a la manita pegajosa de Toushiro para el sí quiero. La recorrió una sensación de incomodidad.

-Tal vez tú puedas refrescarme la memoria.

-Estoy hablando de los votos que escribió Rangiku para nosotros -dijo Ichigo pausadamente-. ¿Estás segura de que ella no te los mencionó?

Sí que los había mencionado, pero Rukia se sentía tan infeliz que no había prestado ninguna atención.

-Supongo que no debía de estar escuchando.

-Pues yo sí. E incluso arreglé un par de las frases para hacerlas más realistas. Ahora tal vez no las diré exactamente, puedes llamar a tu hermana para verificarlo, pero el caso es que tú, Rukia, prometiste aceptarme a mí, Ichigo, como tu marido, al menos por un tiempo. Me prometiste respeto y consideración a partir de aquel día. Observa que no había ninguna mención al amor ni al honor. Prometiste no hablar mal de mí delante de los demás. -Ichigo la miró a los ojos y añadió-: Y ayudarme en todo lo que compartiéramos.

Rukia se mordió el labio. Era típico de Rangiku haber escrito algo así. Por supuesto, ella lo había hecho para proteger al bebé.

-De acuerdo -dijo Molly sobreponiéndose-, eres un gran futbolista. Puedes contar con la parte del respeto. Y, si no contamos a Rangiku, a Gin y a Ginnosuke, nunca les hablo mal de ti a los demás.

-Estoy a punto de llorar de emoción. ¿Y qué hay de la otra parte? ¿La de la ayuda?

-Eso se suponía que era por... Tú ya sabes por qué. -Rukia parpadeó y respiró profundamente-. Sin duda alguna, Rangiku no pretendía obligarme a ayudarte a llevar una casa de huéspedes.

-No te olvides de las casitas, y una promesa es una promesa.

-¡Ayer me secuestraste y ahora quieres convencerme para realizar trabajos forzados!

-Sólo serán un par de días. Una semana, como máximo. ¿O tal vez eso es demasiado pedir para una niña rica?

-El problema es tuyo, no mío.

Ichigo la miró fijamente durante un momento, y luego su rostro recuperó aquella mirada fría.

-Sí, supongo que sí -admitió.

Ichigo no era de los que piden ayuda fácilmente, y Rukia lamentó su mal humor, pero ahora no estaba como para tener a gente a su alrededor. Aun así, debería haber rechazado su petición con algo más de tacto.

-Es que... no he estado en muy buena forma última mente, y...

-Olvídalo -espetó Ichigo-. Ya me las apañaré solo.

Ichigo cruzó el porche y salió por la puerta de atrás.

Rukia estuvo andando arriba y abajo de la casa durante un rato, sintiéndose molesta consigo misma. Ichigo le había llevado la maleta. Rukia desabrochó la cremallera, pero volvió a salir al porche a mirar el lago.

Aquellos votos matrimoniales... Ella ya estaba prepara da para romper los tradicionales. Incluso las parejas que se quieren de verdad lo pasan mal para mantener esos votos. Pero aquellos otros, los que había escrito Rangiku, eran distintos. Eran unos votos que cualquier persona de palabra debería poder mantener.

Ichigo lo había hecho.

-Maldita sea.

_Ginnosuke _alzó la vista.

-No quiero tener a mucha gente a mi alrededor, sólo es eso.-Pero Rukia no se decía toda la verdad. Básicamente, no quería tener a Ichigo a su alrededor.

Le echó un vistazo a su reloj, vio que ya eran las cinco, y miró con una mueca a su caniche.

-Me temo que nos tocará hacer fortalecimiento de la personalidad.

* * *

><p>Diez huéspedes se habían reunido en el salón de ranúnculos y rosas para el té de la tarde, aunque a Rukia le dio la impresión de que la revista <em>Victoria <em>no le daría su sello de aprobado a aquello. Sobre la mesa entarimada de un lado de la sala había una bolsa abierta de galletas Oreo, una lata de uva en conserva, una cafetera, vasos de plástico y una jarra que parecía contener té en polvo. A pesar de la comida, los huéspedes parecían pasarlo bien.

Los ornitólogos Pearson estaban en pie, detrás de dos ancianas sentadas en el sofá capitoné. Al otro lado de la sala, dos parejas de cabellos blancos conversaban. Los nudosos dedos de las mujeres lucían diamantes antiguos y anillos de aniversario más nuevos. Uno de los hombres tenía un bigote de morsa, el otro llevaba un pantalón corto de golf de color verde lima y unos zapatos blancos de charol. Otra pare ja era más joven, de cincuenta y pocos, tal vez, prósperos hijos del _baby boom _que podrían haber salido de un anuncio de Ralph Lauren. Era Ichigo, sin embargo, quien dominaba la sala. De pie junto a la chimenea, parecía tanto el dueño de la hacienda que su pantalón corto y su camiseta de los Stars podrían haber sido unos pantalones y una chaqueta de montar.

-... o sea que el presidente de los Estados Unidos está sentado en la línea de cincuenta yardas, los Stars vamos perdiendo por cuatro puntos, sólo quedan siete segundos en el reloj y yo estoy casi seguro de haberme torcido la rodilla.

-Eso debe de ser doloroso -se compadeció la mujer del _baby boom._

-Uno no nota el dolor hasta más tarde.

-¡Ya recuerdo ese partido! -exclamó su marido-. Le hiciste un pase de cincuenta yardas a Tippet y los Stars ganaron de tres.

Ichigo asintió con la cabeza, lleno de modestia.

-Tuve suerte, Chet.

Rukia puso los ojos en blanco. Nadie llegaba a la cima de la NFL confiando en la suerte. Ichigo había llegado donde estaba por ser el mejor. Su representación del buen muchacho de siempre podía parecerles encantadora a los huéspedes, pero ella conocía la verdad.

Aun así, mientras le miraba se dio cuenta de que lo que veía era el autodominio en acción, y, aunque de mala gana, le ofreció su respeto. Nadie sospechaba hasta qué punto de testaba Ichigo estar allí. Rukia había olvidado que era el hijo de un predicador, y no debería haberlo hecho. Ichigo era un hombre que cumplía con sus obligaciones, aunque las detestara. Tal como había hecho al casarse con ella.

-No me lo puedo creer -se alegró la señora Chet-. Cuando elegimos una casa de huéspedes en el remoto noreste de Michigan, nunca habríamos imaginado que nuestro anfitrión sería el famoso Kurosaki Ichigo.

Ichigo le regaló una de sus expresiones zalameras. Rukia quería decirle a la buena mujer que no se molestara en intentar flirtear con él, puesto que no tenía acento extranjero.

-Me gustaría escuchar cómo te eligieron para la liga -dijo Chet recolocándose el jersey de algodón de la marina que llevaba sobre los hombros de su vistoso polo verde.

-¿Qué me dices, compartimos una cerveza en el porche más tarde, por la noche? -le propuso Ichigo.

-No me importaría unirme a vosotros -se interpuso bigote de morsa mientras pantalón verde lima asentía con la cabeza.

-Pues nos encontramos todos -dijo Ichigo amablemente.

John Pearson daba cuenta de las últimas Oreo.

-Ahora que Betty y yo te conocemos en persona, tendremos que hacernos seguidores de los Stars. ¿No... mmm... habrás encontrado alguno de los pasteles de limón y semillas de amapola de Kukakku en el congelador, por casualidad?

-No tengo ni idea -dijo Ichigo-. Y eso me recuerda que debo pedir disculpas por adelantado por el desayuno de mañana. Lo máximo que puedo hacer son tortitas con algunos ingredientes, así que, si deciden marcharse, lo entenderé. La oferta de devolverles el doble de su dinero sigue en pie.

-Ni se nos ocurriría marcharnos de un lugar tan en cantador -dijo la señora Chet lanzándole a Ichigo una mirada que llevaba escrita la palabra adulterio-. Y no te preocupes por el desayuno. Te echaré una mano encantada.

Rukia hizo lo que le tocaba para proteger los Diez Mandamientos y se obligó a cruzar la puerta y entrar en el salón.

-No va a ser necesario. Sé que Ichigo quiere que se relajen mientras están aquí, y creo que puedo prometer que la comida será un poco mejor mañana.

Ichigo parpadeó, aunque si ella esperaba que cayera a sus pies como muestra de agradecimiento, se olvidó de la idea al oír su presentación.

-Ella es mi hostil esposa, Rukia.

-No parece hostil -le dijo la esposa de bigote de morsa a su amiga con un susurro perfectamente audible.

-Eso es porque no la conoce -murmuró Ichigo.

-Mi esposa es un poco dura de oído -dijo el señor Bigote, sorprendido como los demás por la presentación de Ichigo. Varias de las personas del salón la observaron con curiosidad. No había duda de que la revista _People _se vendía...

Rukia intentó enojarse, aunque era un alivio no tener que fingir que eran una pareja felizmente casada.

John Pearson dio enseguida un paso adelante.

-Su marido tiene mucho sentido del humor. Estamos encantados de que cocine para nosotros, señora Kurosaki.

-Llámeme Rukia, por favor. Y ahora, si me perdonan, voy a inspeccionar las existencias de la despensa. Y ya sé que sus habitaciones no están tan ordenadas como sería de esperar, pero Ichigo las limpiará para ustedes antes de la hora de acostarse.

Mientras avanzaba por el pasillo, decidió que el señor Tipo Listo no tenía que tener siempre la última palabra.

Su satisfacción se esfumó en cuanto abrió la puerta de la cocina y vio a los jóvenes amantes practicando el sexo contra la nevera de la tía Kukakku. Se volvió de inmediato y chocó con el pecho de Ichigo, que echó un vistazo por encima de su cabeza.

-Oh, por el amor de Dios...

Los amantes se separaron de golpe. Rukia estaba a punto de apartar la mirada, pero Ichigo entró en la cocina. Miró a Amy, que, con la diadema colgándole descuidadamente de los cabellos, se estaba abrochando mal los botones.

-Creía que te había dicho que lavaras esos platos -le espetó Ichigo.

-Sí, bueno, es que...

-Troy, se supone que tú deberías estar segando la hierba del espacio comunitario -le recordó al chico.

Troy se peleaba con su bragueta.

-Justo ahora me disponía a...

-¡Sé exactamente a qué te disponías, y créeme, con eso no consigues que la hierba quede segada!

Troy frunció el ceño y murmuró algo entre dientes.

-¿Decías algo? -ladró Ichigo, tal como debía hacer con los novatos del equipo.

La nuez de Troy se movió.

-Aquí... hay demasiado trabajo por lo que nos pagan.

-¿Y eso cuánto es?

Troy se lo dijo y Ichigo lo duplicó al momento. A Troy le brillaron los ojos.

-Genial.

-Pero hay un inconveniente -dijo Ichigo pausada mente-. Vais a tener que trabajar realmente por ese dinero. Amy, cielo, ni se te pase por la cabeza marcharte esta noche hasta que las habitaciones de los huéspedes estén limpias como una tacita de plata. Y tú, Troy, tienes una cita con la segadora de césped. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Cuando asintieron respetuosamente, Rukia observó dos chupetones a juego en sus cuellos. Algo se removió en la boca de su estómago.

Troy salió por la puerta, y al ver la mirada anhelante de Amy,le recordó a Rukia la expresión que había en los ojos de Ingrid Bergman al despedirse para siempre de Humphrey Bogart en la pista de aterrizaje de _Casablanca._

¿Qué se debía sentir al estar tan enamorado? Volvió a tener el mismo temblor desagradable en el estómago. Sólo cuando los amantes se hubieron marchado se dio cuenta de que eran celos. Ellos tenían algo que ella parecía condenada a no experimentar jamás.

* * *

><p>Notas:¿Y que les pareció?, creo que esta vez me demore menos, Ichigo ya esta perdonando a Rukia pero como siempre le gusta seguir peleando con ella, se imaginan a las viejitas coqueteando con Ichigo y una de las cosas mas importante como afectaran la joven pareja que no pueden mantener sus manos alejados del otro<p>

Bueno como ocasión especial hoy en la noche subiré otro capitulo, siii todo porque Chile gano a España, si hay alguien de España lo siento pero estoy demasiado feliz

**Vamos Chile¡**,** y especialmente a Claudio Bravo, tipo seco. :D**

Y sin nada mas nos leemos mas tarde

**Kanade**


	10. Chapter 10

******Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen al maestro Tite Kubo y la historia a la escritora Susan Elizabeth Phillips.******

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo diez<strong>

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_-Es demasiado peligroso – le dijo Chappy._

_-Ahí está la gracia – contestó Kon._

_Chappy se pierde_

* * *

><p>Pocas horas después, Rukia dio un paso atrás para admirar el rincón hogareño que había creado para sí misma en el porche cubierto de la casita guardería. Había colocado los cojines a rayas azules y amarillas en el columpio y los que estaban forrados con una tela de cretona, en las sillas de sauce. La pequeña mesa plegable decapada en blanco de la cocina estaba ahora a un lado del porche, junto a dos sillas rústicas desparejadas. Al día siguiente saldría a buscar algunas flores para adornar la regadera que había colocado encima de la mesa.<p>

Con algunos de los productos básicos que se había traído de la casa de huéspedes, se preparó una tostada con huevos revueltos. Mientras _Ginnosuke _echaba una cabezadita, Rukia contempló la puesta de sol tras el brazo de lago que se distinguía entre los árboles. Todo olía a pino y al húmedo y lejano aroma del agua. Rukia oyó el sonido definitivamente humano de unos pies pisando hojas. En casa se habría alarmado. Aquí, se reclinó en la silla y esperó a ver quién aparecía. Por desgracia, era Ichigo.

No había echado el pestillo de la puerta de red metálica, y no se sorprendió cuando él entró sin ser invitado.

-En el folleto pone que el desayuno es de siete a nueve. ¿Qué clase de gente puede querer desayunar tan temprano cuando está de vacaciones? -Ichigo dejó un reloj despertador sobre la mesa y luego se fijó en los restos del huevo re vuelto-. Podrías haberme acompañado al pueblo y comerte una hamburguesa -dijo de mala gana.

-Gracias, pero no me van las hamburguesas.

-¿Así que eres vegetariana como tu hermana?

-No soy tan estricta. Ella no come nada que tenga cara. Yo no como nada que tenga una cara mona.

-Eso aún no lo había oído nunca.

-De hecho, es un sistema muy bueno para comer sano.

-Veo que consideras que las vacas son monas -dijo Ichigo con escepticismo.

-Me gustan mucho las vacas. Son monas, sin duda.

-¿Y qué me dices de los cerdos?

-¿Te suena la película _Babe, el cerdito valiente?_

-Pues casi que no pregunto por las ovejas.

-Te agradecería que no lo hicieras. Ni por los conejos -dijo con un escalofrío-. No me atraen ni los pollos ni los pavos, así que ocasionalmente hago una excepción. También como pescado, puesto que puedo evitar a mi favorito.

-El delfín, me imagino -dijo él acomodándose frente a Rukia en la vieja silla de madera y mirando a _Ginnosuke, _que se había despertado lo justo para soltar un gruñido-. A mí hay algunos animales que me parecen auténticamente repulsivos.

Rukia le devolvió su sonrisa más sedosa.

-Es bien sabido que los hombres a los que no les gustan los caniches son los mismos que trocean cadáveres humanos en los vertederos de basura.

-Sólo cuando me aburro.

Rukia se rió, pero se contuvo al darse cuenta de que Ichigo estaba desplegando su encanto para ella, y ella había estado a punto de dejarse atrapar. ¿Se suponía que era ésa su recompensa por haber aceptado a ayudarle?

-No entiendo por qué te desagrada tanto este lugar. El lago es precioso. Se puede nadar, ir en barca, pasear. ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

-Cuando eres el único niño y tienes que atender a un servicio religioso cada día, pierde su encanto. Además, el tamaño de los motores para las barcas está limitado, así que adiós al esquí acuático.

-Y a las motos acuáticas.

-¿Cómo?

-Nada. ¿No había nunca más niños por aquí?

-A veces aparecía el nieto de alguien y se pasaba aquí algunos días. Era el momento culminante de mi verano. -Ichigo hizo una mueca y añadió-: Claro que la mitad de las veces el nieto era una niña.

-Qué dura es la vida.

Ichigo dejó caer todo su peso en el respaldo de la silla hasta que ésta se apoyó únicamente sobre dos patas. Rukia deseó que se cayera, pero su coordinación era demasiado buena para que eso pudiera ocurrir.

-¿De verdad sabes cocinar, o sólo alardeabas ante los huéspedes?

-Sólo alardeaba -respondió ella con la esperanza de ponerle nervioso. Su cocina cotidiana tal vez dejaba algo que desear, pero le encantaba cocinar al horno, sobre todo para sus sobrinos. Su especialidad eran las galletas de azúcar con orejas de conejito.

-Genial. -Las patas de la silla golpearon el suelo-. Dios mío, qué aburrido es este lugar. Vamos a pasear junto al lago antes de que anochezca.

-Estoy muy cansada.

-Hoy todavía no has hecho lo suficiente para estar cansada. -Al no tener adónde ir, la desbordante energía de Ichigo casi lo ahogaba, así que Rukia no debería haberse sobresaltado cuando la tomó por la muñeca y la levantó de su asiento-. Vamos, hace dos días que no puedo ejercitarme. Me va a entrar un telele.

Rukia se desasió.

-Pues ve a ejercitarte ahora. Nadie te lo impide.

-Pronto tendré que reunirme con mi club de fans en el porche de entrada. Y tú tienes que hacer ejercicio, así que no seas tan testaruda. Tú quédate aquí, «Godzilla».

Ichigo abrió la puerta de red metálica y empujó suavemente a Rukia, luego la cerró de golpe ante los agudos ladridos de _Ginnosuke._

Rukia no ofreció una auténtica resistencia, aunque estaba agotada y sabía que no era una buena idea estar a solas con él.

-No estoy de humor, y quiero a mi perro.

-Si yo dijera que la hierba es verde, me llevarías la contraria -dijo arrastrándola por el camino.

-Me niego a ser simpática con mi secuestrador.

-Para ser una secuestrada, no te esfuerzas demasiado en escaparte.

-Me gusta este lugar.

Ichigo se volvió para echarle un vistazo al confortable rincón que Rukia se había creado en el porche.

-Lo próximo que harás será contratar a un decorador.

-A las chicas ricas nos gustan las comodidades, aunque sea sólo por unos días.

-Eso imagino.

El camino se hacía más ancho al llegar al lago, luego serpenteaba a lo largo de la orilla y finalmente volvía a estrecharse y se inclinaba notablemente hacia lo alto de un pequeño acantilado rocoso que dominaba el lago. Ichigo señaló en dirección contraria.

-Hacia allí hay tierras pantanosas, y detrás del campamento hay un prado con un arroyo.

-El prado de Bobolink.

-¿Qué?

-Es un... Nada.

Era el nombre de un prado que lindaba con el Bosque del Seireitei.

-Desde lo alto del acantilado se disfruta de una bonita vista del pueblo.

Rukia observó aquel camino escarpado.

-No tengo suficiente energía para la escalada.

-Pues entonces no llegaremos hasta arriba.

Rukia sabía que Ichigo mentía. Aun así, sus piernas no estaban tan débiles como el día anterior, así que se puso a andar a su lado.

-¿De qué vive la gente del pueblo?

-Básicamente del turismo. El lago tiene buena pesca, pero está tan aislado que no se ha sobreexplotado como ha ocurrido en otros lugares. Hay un campo de golf decente, y algunos de los mejores senderos de _trekking _del estado se encuentran justamente en esta región.

-Me alegro de que nadie lo haya estropeado convirtiéndolo en un centro de veraneo.

El camino empezaba a empinarse hacia arriba, y Rukia necesitó todo su aliento para escalarlo. No se sorprendió al ver que Ichigo la dejaba atrás, pero sí al descubrir que era capaz de seguir adelante.

Ichigo la llamó desde lo alto del acantilado.

-No estás como para hacer un anuncio de un gimnasio, ¿eh?

-Sólo me he saltado -dijo jadeando- unas pocas clases de Tae-Bo.

-¿Quieres que busque una bombona de oxígeno?

Rukia resoplaba demasiado como para contestar. Cuando llegó a la cima y vio las vistas, se alegró de haber hecho el esfuerzo. Todavía había luz suficiente para ver el pueblo en el extremo opuesto del lago. Tenía un aspecto pintoresco y rústico. Las barcas se balanceaban en el puerto y el campanario de la iglesia asomaba entre los árboles y se recortaba sobre el cielo irisado.

Ichigo señaló un grupo de casas de lujo más cercanas al acantilado.

-Esas de ahí son segundas residencias. La última vez que estuve aquí, todo eso eran bosques, aunque todo lo de más no parece haber cambiado demasiado.

-Es tan bonito -dijo Rukia disfrutando de la vista.

-Supongo -dijo Ichigo avanzando hacia el borde del acantilado, desde donde miró las aguas-. Solía lanzarme en picado desde aquí, de pequeño.

-Un poco peligroso para un niño solo, ¿no?

-Ahí estaba la gracia.

-Tus padres debían de ser unos santos. No me imagino cuántos apuros les... -Rukia se interrumpió al darse cuenta de que Ichigo, en lugar de escucharla, se estaba quitando los zapatos.

El instinto la empujó a dar un paso adelante, pero llegó demasiado tarde. Se había lanzado al vacío, con ropa y todo.

Rukia dio un grito sofocado y corrió hacia el borde justo a tiempo para ver la silueta de su cuerpo entrando limpiamente en el agua, sin apenas salpicar.

Rukia esperó, pero Ichigo no salía. Se llevó la mano a la boca. Inspeccionó las aguas sin poder verle.

-¡Ichigo!

Entonces la superficie se rizó y su cabeza emergió. Rukia resopló y volvió a tomar aire mientras él se volvía para con templar el cielo del atardecer. El agua se deslizaba entre sus cabellos, y había en su mirada un brillo triunfal.

Rukia cerró el puño y le gritó:

-¡Idiota! ¿Estás totalmente chiflado?

Ichigo miró hacia arriba desde el agua y le mostró sus dientes relucientes.

-¿Te vas a chivar a tu hermana mayor?

Rukia estaba tan furiosa que pateó el suelo con fuerza.

-¡No tenías ni idea de la profundidad que había para saltar de cabeza!

-Era lo bastante profundo la última vez que me tiré.

-¿Y cuánto tiempo hace de eso?

-Unos diecisiete años -dijo nadando de espaldas-. Pero ha llovido mucho.

-¡Eres un cretino! Después de tantos golpes ya casi no te deben de quedar neuronas sanas!

-Estoy vivo, ¿verdad? -Ichigo exhibió una sonrisa diabólica-. Atrévete, conejita. El agua está muy buena.

-¿Te has vuelto loco? ¡No pienso saltar desde este acantilado!

Ichigo se volvió hacia un lado y dio unas brazadas.

-¿No sabes saltar de cabeza?

-Por supuesto que sí. ¡Fui a campamentos de verano durante nueve años!

La voz de Ichigo la lamió con una mofa lenta y perezosa.

-Seguro que saltas de pena.

-¡No es verdad!

-¿Acaso eres una gallina, entonces?

Cielo santo. Fue como si se disparara una alarma de incendios en su interior, y ni siquiera se quitó las sandalias. Simplemente se puso de puntillas sobre el borde de la roca y saltó al vacío, siguiendo a Ichigo a la locura.

Durante toda la caída intentó chillar.

Cayó al agua con menos gracia que Ichigo y salpicando mucho más. Cuando salió a la superficie, el agua resbalaba sobre la expresión de asombro de su cara.

-Joder-dijo Ichigo en un suave suspiro más propio de un rezo que de una palabrota. Y a continuación gritó-: ¿Se puede saber qué diablos has hecho?

El agua estaba tan fría que a Rukia se le había cortado la respiración. Hasta los huesos le temblaban.

-¡Está helada! ¡Eres un mentiroso!

-¡Si vuelves a hacer algo así...!

-¡Tú me has provocado!

-Y si te provocara a tomar veneno, ¿también serías tan estúpida de hacerlo?

Rukia no sabía si estaba más enfadada con él por haberla incitado a ser tan temeraria o consigo misma por haber mor dido el anzuelo. Dio un manotazo en el agua, salpicando por doquier.

-¡Mírame! ¡Yo me comporto como una persona normal cuando estoy con la demás gente!

-¿Normal? -preguntó Ichigo pestañeando para librarse del agua que le había salpicado los ojos-. ¿Por eso te encontré escondida en tu apartamento con aspecto de perrita apaleada?

-¡Al menos allí estaba a salvo, no como aquí, donde acabaré pillando una pulmonía! -Los dientes de Rukia castañeteaban, y su ropa, helada y empapada, tiraba de ella-. ¿O acaso hacerme saltar desde un acantilado es tu idea de terapia?

-¡No creía que fueras a hacerlo!

-Estoy muy colgada, ¿recuerdas?

-Rukia...

-¡Rukia la loca!

-Yo no he dicho...

-Eso es lo que piensas. ¡Rukia la chiflada! ¡Rukia la lunática! ¡Loca de atar! ¡Certificable! ¡Al más mínimo aborto, pierde la chaveta!

Rukia se atragantó. No había querido decir eso, nunca había pretendido volver a sacar el tema. Pero la misma fuerza que la había hecho saltar del risco había hecho brotar las palabras.

Se hizo un silencio denso y pesado entre ambos. Cuando Ichigo lo rompió finalmente, Rukia percibió su compasión.

-Volvamos para que puedas calentarte -dijo, y empezó a nadar hacia la orilla.

Rukia se había echado a llorar, así que se quedó donde estaba.

Ichigo llegó a la orilla, pero en lugar de salir, volvió la cabeza y se quedó mirando a Rukia. El agua le llegaba a la cintura, y, con un murmullo suave, le dijo:

-Tendrías que salir. Pronto anochecerá.

Rukia tenía las manos entumecidas por el frío, pero no el corazón. La pena la dominaba. Quería hundirse bajo el agua _y _no volver a emerger jamás. Engulló aire _y _susurró unas palabras que jamás había querido decir.

-A ti no te importa, ¿verdad?

-Ahora no es momento de discutir -dijo Ichigo con ternura-. Vamos, te castañetean los dientes.

Las palabras se deslizaron a través de la tirantez de su garganta.

-Sé que no te importa. E incluso lo entiendo.

-Rukia, no te hagas esto.

-Tuvimos una niña -susurró ella-. Pedí que lo miraran y me lo dijeran.

El agua lamía la orilla. Las palabras calladas de Ichigo flotaron sobre la superficie lisa.

-No lo sabía.

-La llamé Hisana.

-Estás cansada. No es el mejor momento.

Rukia sacudió la cabeza. Miró hacia el cielo. Le contaba la verdad, no para condenarle, sino para hacerle notar porqué nunca comprendería cómo se sentía ella.

-Perderla no significó nada para ti.

-No he pensado en eso. El bebé no era para mí algo tan real como lo era para ti.

-¡Ella! ¡No el bebé, ella!

-Perdona.

La injusticia de haberle atacado la dejó sin habla. No era justo condenarle por no compartir su sufrimiento. Era normal que el bebé no hubiera sido real para Ichigo. Él no había invitado a Rukia a su cama, no había querido un hijo, no había llevado a la criatura en su vientre.

-No, perdóname tú. No pretendía gritarte. Las emociones todavía me superan. -La mano le tembló mientras se apartaba un mechón de cabellos de delante de los ojos-. No volveré a sacar el tema. Te lo prometo.

-Salgamos del agua -dijo Ichigo con tranquilidad.

Rukia sintió las extremidades torpes por el frío y la ropa que le pesaba mientras nadaba hacia la orilla. Cuando llegó allí, él se había encaramado a una roca plana y baja.

Ichigo se agachó para ayudarla a subir a su lado. Rukia cayó de rodillas: se sentía como un despojo frío, chorreante y miserable. Ichigo intentó alegrar los ánimos.

-Al menos yo me he quitado los zapatos antes de lanzarme. Tus sandalias deben de haberte caído al hundirte en el agua. Habría ido a por ellas, pero estaba demasiado perplejo.

La roca todavía conservaba parte del calor del día, y Rukia lo percibió ligeramente a través de la tela empapada de su pantalón corto.

-No importa. Eran mis sandalias más viejas.

Su último par de sandalias Manolo Blahnik. Dado el estado actual de su economía, tendría que sustituirlas por chancletas de goma para ducha.

-Puedes comprarte otras mañana, en el pueblo -dijo Ichigo levantándose-. Será mejor que volvamos antes de que te pongas enferma. ¿Por qué no empiezas a caminar? Te alcanzaré en cuanto haya recuperado mis zapatos.

Ichigo volvió a subir el camino. Rukia se abrazó para protegerse del frío del atardecer y puso un pie delante del otro, intentando no pensar. No había andado demasiado cuando Ichigo la alcanzó, con la camiseta y el pantalón cor to pegados al cuerpo. Anduvieron en silencio durante un rato.

-El caso es...

Ichigo se calló y Rukia le miró.

-¿Qué?

-No importa -dijo con cara de preocupación.

El bosque a su alrededor crepitaba con los sonidos del anochecer.

-Está bien -dijo Ichigo cogiendo los zapatos con la otra mano-. Cuando hubo pasado todo... pues yo... no quise pensar más en ella.

Rukia lo comprendía, pero eso sólo la hacía sentirse aún más sola.

Ichigo dudó. Rukia no estaba acostumbrada a aquello. Parecía siempre tan seguro.

-¿Cómo crees que...?-Ichigo se aclaró la voz-. ¿Cómo crees que habría sido Hisana?

A Rukia se le encogió el corazón. Una nueva oleada de dolor recorrió todo su cuerpo, pero esta vez era un dolor distinto. Más bien escocía, como el antiséptico sobre una herida.

Sus pulmones se expandieron, se encogieron, volvieron a expandirse. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que todavía respiraba, que sus piernas todavía se movían. Oyó a los grillos que empezaban con su serenata nocturna. Una ardilla saltó entre las ramas.

-Pues... -Rukia temblaba, y no estuvo muy segura de si el sonido que brotó de su garganta fue una risa sofocada o un sollozo postrero-. Guapísima, si hubiera salido a ti. -A Rukia le dolía el pecho, pero en vez de combatir el dolor, lo abrazó, lo absorbió, dejó que formase parte de ella-. Y exageradamente inteligente, si hubiera salido a mí.

-Y temeraria. Creo que esto de hoy lo demuestra. Así que guapísima, ¿eh? Gracias por el cumplido.

-Como si no lo supieras.

Rukia sintió más ligero su corazón. Todavía le goteaba la nariz, y se la limpió con el revés de la mano.

-¿Y cómo es que te consideras tan inteligente?

_-Summa cum laude. _En Northwestern. ¿Qué tal tú?

-Me gradué.

Rukia sonrió, pero no quería dejar de hablar de Hisana.

-Yo jamás la habría enviado a un campamento de verano -confesó.

-Yo jamás la habría obligado a ir a la iglesia todos los días durante el verano -asintió Ichigo.

-Eso es mucha iglesia.

-Nueve años son mucho campamento de verano.

-También podría haber salido torpe y mala estudiante.

-Hisana no.

Una pequeña cápsula de calidez envolvió el corazón de Rukia.

Ichigo aminoró el paso. Alzó la vista hacia los árboles y se metió una mano en el bolsillo.

-Supongo que simplemente todavía no le tocaba nacer-dijo en un suspiro.

Rukia tomó aire y susurró:

-Supongo que no.

* * *

><p>He cumplido<p>

Dios ¡ este es unos de los capitulos que mas me gusta aunque muy triste creo que era necesario que hablaran de una buena vez

Cualquier cosas, duda, critica me dejan un comentario

Bueno sin nada mas,me despido hasta otra vez

Kanade


	11. Chapter 11

******Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen al maestro Tite Kubo y la historia a la escritora Susan Elizabeth Phillips.******

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo once<strong>

* * *

><p><em>-¡Tenemos compañía! -cacareó Celia la Gallina-. ¡Prepararemos bo llos, pasteles y tartas de crema!<em>

_Chappy lo ensucia todo_

Rukia puso la alarma del reloj despertador que le había dejado Ichigo a las cinco y media, y hacia las siete el aroma a pastelitos de arándanos llenaba toda la planta baja de la casa de huéspedes. En el comedor, sobre la mesa lateral, había un montón de platos de porcelana de un amarillo claro con el dibujo de una hoja en el centro. Las servilletas, de color ver de oscuro, los vasos de cristal prensado para el agua y una de liciosa mezcla de cubiertos de plata de ley completaban la es cena. Una bandeja llena de bollos se cocía en el horno, y sobre el mármol de la mesa de trabajo había una fuente de cerámica marrón llena de finas rebanadas de pan bañadas en una mezcla de huevo batido, vainilla y canela.

Por primera vez en varios meses, Rukia estaba famélica, pero no había tenido tiempo para comer. Preparar un desa yuno para una casa repleta de huéspedes que lo han pagado era mucho más comprometido que preparar tortas con ca ras sonrientes para los niños Ichimaru. Mientras colocaba el libro de recetas de la tía Kukaku que había dejado junto al pre parado francés de huevo para las tostadas donde no pudiera mancharse, intentó acumular resentimiento contra Ichigo, que seguía profundamente dormido en el piso de arriba, pero no pudo. Al reconocer al bebé la tarde anterior, le había he cho un regalo.

Ya no sentía la carga de la pérdida como algo que tenía que soportar sola y, al despertar, no había encontrado la al mohada empapada de lágrimas. Su depresión no iba a desa parecer por arte de magia, pero Rukia estaba preparada para aceptar la posibilidad de volver a ser feliz.

Ichigo entró lentamente justo después de que Rukia le sirviera a John Pearson su segunda ración de tostada a la fran cesa. Tenía los ojos legañosos y el aspecto de alguien que su fre una resaca mortal.

-Tu «pit-bull» ha intentado acorralarme en el pasillo.

-No le caes bien.

-Eso me ha parecido.

Rukia observó que le faltaba algo, pero tardó unos ins tantes en descubrir lo que era. Su hostilidad. La rabia que Ichigo había estado albergando en su corazón parecía haber desaparecido finalmente.

-Siento haberme dormido-dijo-. Anoche te dije que me echases de la cama a patadas si no estaba aquí cuando tú llegases.

Ni en un millón de años. Nada la llevaría a entrar en el dormitorio de Ichigo Kurosaki, y menos ahora que él ya no la miraba como si fuera su enemiga mortal. Rukia señaló con la cabeza las botellas vacías de licor de la basura.

-Debió de ser toda una fiesta, anoche.

-Todos querían que les contara el proceso de selección para la liga, y una cosa llevó a la otra. Si algo se puede decir de su generación es que aguantan la bebida.

-No parece haber afectado el apetito del señor Pearson.

Ichigo observó la tostada francesa, que iba adquiriendo un tono dorado sobre la plancha.

-Creía que no sabías cocinar.

-He telefoneado a Martha Stewart. Si alguien quiere beicon o salchichas, tendrás que encargarte tú.

-¿Es por eso de _Babe?_

-Y estoy orgullosa. También te tocará servir las mesas -dijo dándole la cafetera y volviéndose hacia su tostada francesa.

Ichigo se quedó mirando la cafetera.

-Diez años en la NFL, y al final mira dónde estoy.

A pesar de sus quejas, a Ichigo le sorprendió lo rápida mente que pasó la hora siguiente. Sirvió cafés, llevó comida de aquí para allá, dio conversación a los huéspedes y robó algunas de las tortas de Rukia para comérselas él mismo. Rukia era una gran cocinera, y se le iluminaron los ojos cuan do Ichigo le dijo que había decidido que podía quedarse el puesto.

Ver aquel brillo en los ojos de Rukia le hizo sentirse bien. La confrontación de la noche anterior parecía haber suavizado su depresión, y había recuperado parte de la vi talidad que había visto en ella en Door County. Él, por su parte, se había quedado mirando el techo del dormitorio hasta el amanecer. Ya no podría pensar en el bebé como una abstracción. La noche anterior le había dado un nombre. Hisana.

Ichigo pestañeó y tomó la cafetera para servir otra ronda.

Lilynette se asomó para ver cómo le iba a Rukia y acabó comiéndose dos pastelitos. Los bollos se habían que mado un poco por las puntas, pero la tostada francesa es taba deliciosa, y Rukia no oyó ninguna queja. Justo cuando había acabado de comerse su propio desayuno apareció Amy.

-Siento llegar tarde -murmuró-. Anoche no pude sa lir de aquí hasta pasadas las once.

Rukia se fijó en que tenía un chupetón nuevo en el cue llo, justo encima de la clavícula. Se avergonzó al sentir otro aguijonazo de celos.

-Hiciste un buen trabajo. La casa ya tiene otro aspec to. ¿Por qué no empiezas por esos platos?

Amy se acercó al fregadero y empezó a cargar el lava platos. Un par de pasadores con pequeñas estrellas de mar de color rosa impedían que los cabellos le cayeran a la cara.

Se había perfilado _y _sombreado los ojos, _y _aplicado rímel en las pestañas, pero, o bien se había olvidado del pintalabios, o bien Troy se lo había comido a besos.

-Tu marido es muy mono. Yo no veo el fútbol, pero aun así sé quién es. Es tan genial. Troy dice que es el tercer mejor _quarterback _de la NFL.

-Es el primero. Sólo le falta controlar mejor su talento.

Amy se desperezó: la camiseta se le subió por encima del ombligo y el pantalón corto que llevaba se deslizó ligera mente por sus caderas.

-Me han dicho que también os acabáis de casar. ¿No es fantástico?

-Un sueño hecho realidad-dijo Rukia secamente. Era evidente que Amy no leía la revista _People._

-Nosotros llevamos casados tres meses y medio.

Más o menos igual que Ichigo y Rukia. Excepto que Ichigo y Rukia no tenían ningún problema para mantener las manos apartadas el uno del otro.

Amy siguió cargando el lavaplatos.

-Todo el mundo decía que éramos demasiado jóvenes, yo tengo diecinueve y Troy veinte, pero no podíamos espe rar más. Troy y yo somos cristianos. No creemos en el sexo antes del matrimonio.

-¿Y ahora estáis recuperando el tiempo perdido?

-Es tan fantástico -se rió Amy, burlona, a lo que Rukia respondió con una sonrisa.

-Iría mejor si no intentarais recuperarlo durante las ho ras de trabajo.

-Sí, ya... Pero es tan difícil -dijo Amy mientras enjua gaba un cuenco.

-Es probable que hoy el traficante de esclavos no os quite el ojo de encima, así que ¿por qué no haces los dormi torios en cuanto hayas terminado aquí?

-Sí... -suspiró Amy-. Si ves a Troy ahí afuera, ¿le di rás que le quiero y eso?

-No lo creo.

-Sí, supongo que eso es inmaduro. Mi hermana dice que debería ser más reservada, de lo contrario Troy no me apre ciará como es debido.

-No creo que por el momento tengas que preocuparte por eso -dijo Rukia, recordando la adoración que reflejaba el rostro juvenil de Troy.

Cuando Rukia hubo terminado en la cocina, Ichigo ha bía desaparecido; probablemente estaba atendiendo su resa ca. Se preparó un té con hielo y luego telefoneó a Rangiku para contarle dónde estaba. La confusión de su hermana no le sorprendió, pero no podía explicarle que Ichigo le había hecho chantaje amenazándola con contarle precisamente a ella demasiadas cosas sobre su estado físico y emocional. En lugar de la verdad, le dijo que Ichigo necesitaba ayuda y que ella quería salir de la ciudad. Rangiku empezó a cacarear como Celia La Gallina, y Rukia colgó el teléfono lo antes que pudo.

Cuando sacó del horno el pastel de cítricos de tía Kukaku para el té de la tarde, empezó a sentirse cansada, pero no se pudo resistir a arreglar un poco el recibidor. Al disponerse a rellenar un jarrón de vidrio tallado con popurrí, _Ginnosuke _se pu so a ladrar. Rukia se dirigió a la puerta para echar un vistazo y vio a una mujer que salía de un polvoriento Lexus de co lor de vino de Borgoña y se volvía para mirar hacia el espa cio comunitario. Rukia no sabía si Ichigo habría consultado el ordenador para ver si iban a llegar nuevos huéspedes. Te nían que organizarse mejor.

Rukia admiró la túnica blanca, el pantalón capri de color bronce y las maravillosas sandalias de aquella mujer. Todo cuanto llevaba parecía caro y elegante. La mujer se volvió y Rukia la reconoció de inmediato: era Masaki Ishida.

Rukia había conocido a muchas celebridades hasta en tonces, así que raramente se atemorizaba ante alguien fa moso, pero ante Masaki Ishida se sintió apocada. Todo a su alrededor irradiaba glamour. Se trataba de una mujer acos tumbrada a los atascos de tráfico, y Rukia casi esperó que asomara algún _paparazzi _entre los pinos.

Las elegantes gafas de sol que llevaba sobre la cabeza su jetaban esos abundantes cabellos de color castaño claro que habían sido su sello inconfundible en sus tiempos como Gin ger Hill y que todavía conservaban ese toque desarreglado tan atractivo. Su tez era pálida y suave como la porcelana, y su figura, voluptuosa. Rukia pensó en todas las chicas afec tadas por trastornos de la alimentación que las habían deja do en los huesos. En tiempos no muy lejanos, las mujeres ha bían aspirado a tener el tipo de Masaki, y probablemente les había ido mejor.

Mientras Masaki subía por el camino hacia la casa, Rukia vio que el tono miel de sus ojos era especialmente vibrante, in cluso más vistoso que en televisión. Una tenue red de arrugas asomaba en forma de cola de pez por las esquinas de los ojos, pero no aparentaba más de cuarenta y tantos. El enorme dia mante de su mano izquierda centelleó cuando se agachó para saludar _a Ginnosuke. _Rukia tardó algunos segundos en aceptar que quien le rascaba la barriga a su perro era Masaki Ishida.

-Llegar a este lugar es una pesadilla. -La voz de Masaki seguía teniendo el mismo tono ronco que Rukia recordaba de sus días como Ginger Hill, pero con un matiz más pro vocativo.

-Está un poco aislado.

Masaki se desperezó y, mirando a Rukia con la educación neutra que las celebridades adoptan para mantener alejada a la gente, se le acercó. Entonces su atención se agudizó y su mirada se tornó gélida.

-Soy Masaki Ishida. ¿Puedes hacer que alguien me en tre las maletas?

Oh, oh... Había reconocido a Rukia por el artículo de la revista _People. _Aquella mujer no era su amiga.

Rukia se echó a un lado cuando Masaki subió las escaleras hasta el porche.

-Ahora mismo lo estamos reorganizando todo. ¿Tenía una reserva, tal vez?

-Difícilmente habría hecho todo este camino si no la tuviera. Hablé con la señora Lilynette hace un par de días, y me dijo que tenían una habitación.

-Sí, probablemente la tengamos. Pero no estoy segura de dónde. Soy una gran admiradora suya, por cierto.

-Gracias. -La respuesta fue tan fría que Rukia deseó no haber dicho nada.

Masaki miró a _Ginnosuke, _que intentaba impresionarla con su ex presión de mofa a lo Bruce Willis.

-Mi gata está en el coche. La señora Lilynette dijo que no habría ningún problema si la traía, pero tu perro parece un poco feroz.

-Pura ostentación. _A Ginnosuke _tal vez no le guste tener a un gato por aquí, pero no le hará nada. Haga las presentaciones si quiere mientras verifico su reserva.

La estrella de Masaki Ishida podía haberse apagado un poco, pero seguía siendo una estrella, y Rukia imaginó que se quejaría por tener que esperarse. Sin embargo, no dijo nada.

Mientras entraba, Rukia se preguntó si Ichigo sabía algo de eso. ¿Habían sido amantes? Masaki parecía demasiado in teligente, por no decir que hablaba un inglés impecable. Aun así...

Rukia subió corriendo las escaleras y encontró a Amy inclinada sobre una de las bañeras, con su pantalón corto ne gro ajustado marcando un culito de categoría mundial.

-Acaba de llegar una huésped, y no sé dónde ponerla. ¿Hay alguien que se marche?

Amy se incorporó y miró a Rukia con cara de extrañeza.

-No, pero está el desván. Nadie se ha alojado arriba es ta temporada.

-¿El desván?

-Es bastante bonito.

Rukia no podía imaginarse a Masaki Ishida metida en un desván.

Amy se apoyó sobre los talones.

-Esto... Rukia, si alguna vez quieres hablar de... ya sa bes... de cosas conmigo, puedes...

-¿Cosas?

-Quiero decir que me he fijado mientras limpiaba la ha bitación de Ichigo que tú no habías dormido allí anoche.

A Rukia le pareció irritante sentirse compadecida por alguien cosido a chupetones.

-Hemos discutido, Amy. Nada que tenga que preocu parte.

-Lo siento mucho. Quiero decir... Vaya, que si es algo de sexo o así tal vez podría responder a tus preguntas o, bue no, darte algún consejo.

Rukia se había convertido en el objeto de compasión de una imitación de sexóloga televisiva de diecinueve años.

-No será necesario.

Rukia subió las escaleras hacia el desván, y descubrió que la habitación era sorprendentemente espaciosa, a pesar de lo inclinado del techo y de las buhardillas. Los muebles de an ticuario eran acogedores y el colchón de la cama de matri monio parecía la mar de cómodo. Se había añadido un ven tanal en un extremo para darle más luz. Rukia lo abrió para que entrase el aire fresco, luego investigó el diminuto y an ticuado baño en el extremo opuesto. Apenas era apropiado, pero al menos era íntimo, y si a Masaki Ishida no le gustaba, podía marcharse.

La sola idea le levantó la moral.

Le pidió a Amy que preparase la habitación y bajó co rriendo las escaleras. No había ni rastro de Ichigo. Rukia vol vió al porche principal.

Masaki estaba en pie junto a la baranda, acariciando a una enorme gata negra que sostenía en brazos, mientras Ginnosuke protestaba desde detrás de uno de los balancines de madera. Cuando Rukia abrió la puerta principal, el pobre animal dio un respingo, miró a Masaki con expresión herida y se escabu lló adentro. Rukia cambió su cara por una expresión agra dable.

-Espero que su gata sea buena con él.

-Han mantenido las distancias -dijo Masaki mientras acariciaba con el pulgar la barbilla de su gata-. Ella es _Yoruichi._

Era una gata negra realmente fina, con los ojos dorados, unas garras enormes y una cabeza grande.

-Hola, _Yoruichi. _Pórtate bien con _Ginnosuke, _¿vale?

La gata maulló.

-Me temo que la única habitación vacía es el desván. Es bonito, pero al fin _y _al cabo es un desván, _y _el baño deja al go que desear. Puede reconsiderar la posibilidad de quedar se o tal vez prefiera alquilar una de las casitas. No están to das ocupadas, todavía.

-Prefiero la casa, y estoy segura de que estaré bien.

Como Masaki llevaba escrito en todo su cuerpo el nombre de los hoteles Four Seasons, Rukia no podía imaginar que nada de aquello le pareciera bien. Aun así, los modales son los modales.

-Me llamo Rukia Aizen.

-Sí, te he reconocido -dijo fríamente-. Eres la espo sa de Ichigo.

-Estamos separados. Sólo le estoy ayudando durante unos días.

-Claro -dijo con expresión de no verlo nada claro.

-Le serviré un té con hielo mientras se espera.

Rukia lo preparó todo a toda prisa y cuando ya volvía hacia el porche vio a Ichigo que cruzaba el comedor hacia la casa. Se había cambiado de ropa: llevaba unos vaqueros gas tados, un par de deportivas medio despedazadas y una vieja camiseta negra que había perdido las mangas. El martillo que le sobresalía del bolsillo indicaba que o bien se había recu perado de la resaca, o bien tenía una gran tolerancia al dolor. Recordando los golpes que se había dado a lo largo de aque llos años, sospechó que era lo segundo. Rukia se preguntó por qué se disponía a hacer los arreglos necesarios personal mente, si tanto le desagradaba aquel lugar. El aburrimiento, imaginó, o tal vez aquel sentido del deber de hijo de predi cador que no dejaba de complicarle la vida.

-¡Eh, Chappy! ¿Quieres acompañarme al pueblo a com prar algunas provisiones?

Rukia sonrió al oír que volvía a llamarla Chappy.

-Tenemos una nueva huésped. 

-Genial -dijo sin ningún entusiasmo-. Lo que nos faltaba.

El balancín se golpeó contra la pared y Rukia se volvió _y _vio que Masaki se levantaba. La diva se había esfumado, _y _en su lugar había una mujer vulnerable de rostro pálido. Rukia dejó el vaso de té helado.

-¿Se encuentra bien?

Masaki asintió con un movimiento casi imperceptible de la cabeza.

Ichigo puso un pie en el primer escalón del porche prin cipal y miró hacia arriba.

-Había pensado que podríamos... -Ichigo enmudeció.

Habían tenido una aventura. En ese momento Rukia estuvo segura. A pesar de la disparidad de edades, Masaki era una mujer hermosa: sus cabellos, aquellos ojos miel, aquel cuerpo voluptuoso. Había venido a buscar a Ichigo porque quería recuperarlo. Y Rukia no estaba dispuesta a entregarlo. Aquella idea la sorprendió. ¿No estaría volviendo a hur tadillas su viejo encaprichamiento?

Ichigo se quedó inmóvil donde estaba.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Masaki no se inmutó por sus malos modales. Casi parecía que se lo esperaba.

-Hola, Ichigo.

Masaki aleteó con el brazo hacia un lado, como si quisiera tocarlo y no pudiera. Sus ojos se embebieron del rostro de Ichigo.

-Estoy aquí de vacaciones. -Su voz gutural sonó asfi xiada y muy insegura.

-Olvídate.

Masaki recuperó la compostura.

-Tengo una reserva. Me quedo.

Ichigo dio media vuelta y se alejó de la casa.

Masaki se tapó la boca con los dedos y se le corrió la pin tura de labios de color perla. Tenía los ojos inundados de lá grimas. Rukia sintió lástima. Pero Masaki no estaba dispuesta a tolerar ese trato, así que se volvió y espetó:

-¡Me quedo!

Rukia miró con incertidumbre hacia el espacio comuni tario, pero Ichigo había desaparecido.

-Como quiera. -Rukia tenía que saber si habían sido amantes, pero no podía soltarlo así por las buenas-. Parece que Ichigo y usted tienen algo en común.

Masaki se dejó caer en el balancín, y la gata saltó a su re gazo.

-Soy su tía.

Al alivio de Rukia le siguió casi inmediatamente un ex traño sentido protector hacia Ichigo.

-Su relación parece dejar algo que desear.

-Él me odia -dijo Masaki, que de repente parecía dema siado frágil para ser una estrella-. Él me odia y yo le quie ro más que a nada en este mundo -añadió mientras cogía el vaso de té con hielo como distracción-. Su padre, Kaien, era mi hermano mayor.

Al percibir la intensidad de su voz, Rukia sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda.

-Ichigo me había dicho que sus padres eran muy ma yores.

-Sí. Kaien se casó con Miyako el mismo año que nací yo.

-Una gran diferencia de edad.

-Fue como un segundo padre para mí. Vivíamos en el mismo pueblo cuando yo era niña, prácticamente en la puer ta de al lado.

Rukia tuvo la sensación de que Masaki le estaba contan do aquello no porque quisiera que Rukia lo supiera, sino simplemente para no desmoronarse. Su curiosidad la llevó a sacar partido de la situación.

-Recuerdo haber leído que era usted muy joven cuan do se marchó a Hollywood.

-Se trasladaron cuando asignaron a Kaien a una igle sia de Grand Rapids. Mi madre y yo no nos llevábamos bien, _y _las cosas fueron en franca decadencia, así que me escapé y terminé en Hollywood.

Masaki se quedó callada.

Rukia tenía que saber más.

-Le fueron muy bien las cosas.

-Costó lo suyo. Yo era una locuela y cometí muchos errores -dijo inclinándose en el balancín-. Algunos irre parables.

-Mi hermana mayor también me crió, aunque no entró en mi vida hasta que yo cumplí los quince años.

-Tal vez me habría ido mejor así, no lo sé. Supongo que las hay que nacemos para armar la gorda.

Rukia quería saber por qué Ichigo era tan hostil, pero Masaki había apartado la mirada, y justo entonces Amy se aso mó al porche. O era demasiado joven o estaba demasiado en simismada para reconocer a su famosa huésped.

-La habitación está lista.

-La acompañaré arriba. Amy, ¿puedes ir a buscar la ma leta de la señora Ishida a su coche?

Cuando Rukia llevó a Masaki al desván, esperó que se que jara de un espacio tan humilde, pero Masaki no dijo nada. Des de la ventana, Rukia le indicó hacia dónde se encontraba la playa.

-Hay un bonito paseo junto al lago -le explicó-, aun que tal vez ya lo conozca. ¿Había estado antes aquí?

-Nunca me invitaron-dijo Masaki, dejando el bolso so bre la cama.

El molesto hormigueo que sentía Rukia en el cogote se intensificó. En cuanto apareció Amy con la maleta, Rukia aprovechó para excusarse.

En vez de volver a su casita a echarse un rato, se dirigió a la sala de música. Toqueteó la vieja estilográfica del escri torio, luego el bote de tinta, y finalmente los efectos de es critorio de colores marfil y rosa con el nombre _CASA DE HUÉSPEDES WIND LAKE_ grabado en la parte superior. Final mente, dejó de fisgonear y se sentó a pensar.

Cuando el pequeño reloj de sobremesa de oro tocó la ho ra, ya se había decidido a salir en busca de Ichigo.

Empezó su búsqueda por la playa, donde encontró a Troy reparando algunas tablas del embarcadero que estaban sueltas. Cuando le preguntó por Ichigo, sacudió la cabeza y adoptó la misma expresión lastimera que acababa de utilizar Ginnosuke cuando Rukia había salido de la casa sin él.

-Ya hace rato que no le veo por aquí. ¿Has visto a Amy?

-Está terminando los dormitorios.

-Queremos intentar acabarlo todo para podernos ir a casa pronto.

«Donde os arrancaréis la ropa el uno al otro y os revol caréis en la caria.»

-Bien pensado.

Troy pareció tan agradecido como si le hubiese rascado debajo de la barbilla. Rukia se dirigió al comedor, luego si guió el sonido de un martillo furioso en la parte posterior de una casita llamada Paraíso. Ichigo estaba encima del tejado, agachado, intentando desfogar su frustración clavando ripias nuevas.

Rukia introdujo los pulgares en los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón corto e intentó pensar en cómo abordar el asunto.

-¿Todavía quieres bajar al pueblo?

-Tal vez más tarde -dijo dejando de martillar-. ¿Se ha marchado?

-No.

El martillo aporreó las tablas.

-No puede quedarse -espetó.

-Tenía una reserva. Y yo no soy nadie para echarla.

-¡Maldita sea, Rukia! -¡Toc!-. ¡Quiero que te...! -¡Toc!-. ¡... deshagas de ella! -¡Toc!

Rukia se sintió molesta por tanto ¡toc!, pero los senti mientos afectuosos que habían surgido la tarde anterior toda vía eran lo bastante intensos como para tratarle amablemente.

-¿Puedes bajar un momento?

¡Toc!

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me duele el cuello de tanto mirar arriba y quie ro hablar contigo.

-¡Pues no mires arriba! -¡Toc, toc!-. ¡O no hables!

Rukia se sentó sobre un montón de tablas para dejarle claro que no se marcharía. Él intentó hacerse el sueco, pero finalmente soltó un taco y dejó a un lado el martillo.

Rukia observó cómo bajaba la escalera. Piernas esbeltas y musculosas. Un culo magnífico. ¿Qué tenían los hombres y sus culos para ser tan tentadores? Ichigo se quedó mirándo la cuando llegó al suelo, pero su expresión era más de fasti dio que de hostilidad.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Puedes hablarme de Masaki?

-No me gusta -respondió, entornando los ojos.

-Eso me ha parecido. -A Rukia la corroía una sospe cha que no podía quitarse de encima-. ¿Acaso se olvidó de enviarte un regalo por Navidad cuando eras niño?

-No quiero que se quede, y punto.

-Pues no parece que vaya a marcharse.

Ichigo puso los brazos en jarras; sus codos sobresalían amenazadoramente.

-Es su problema.

-Y también el tuyo, si no quieres que se quede.

Ichigo se dirigió de nuevo hacia la escalera.

-¿Puedes encargarte hoy tú del té?

Rukia volvió a sentir ese escalofrío en el cogote. Algo iba muy mal.

-Ichigo, espera.

Él se volvió con expresión de impaciencia.

Rukia se dijo a sí misma que aquello no era asunto suyo, pero no podía callárselo.

-Masaki me ha dicho que es tu tía.

-Sí, ¿y qué?

-Cuando te ha mirado, he tenido una extraña sensación.

-Desembucha, Rukia. Tengo cosas que hacer.

-Estaba emocionada.

-Lo dudo mucho.

-Ella te quiere.

-Ni siquiera me conoce.

-Tengo un extraño presentimiento sobre por qué estás tan alterado. -Rukia se mordió el labio y deseó no haber iniciado aquella conversación, pero un instinto poderoso le impidió echarse atrás-. No creo que Masaki sea tu tía, Ichigo. Creo que es tu madre.

* * *

><p>Listo el capitulo, esta vez realmente me comprometo a actualizar el lunes o martes ya tengo listo el capitulo solo tengo que revisarlo<p>

Sin nada mas me despido

cualquier duda, sugerencia, critica ya saben que hacer

Kanade


	12. Chapter 12

********Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen al maestro Tite Kubo y la historia a la escritora Susan Elizabeth Phillips.********

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo doce<strong>

* * *

><p><em>-¡Pastel de azúcar! -Kon se chu pó los dedos-. ¡Me encanta el pastel de azúcar!<em>

_Chappy dice hola_

A juzgar por la cara que puso Ichigo, se diría que Rukia le acababa de dar un puñetazo.

-¿Cómo lo has sabido? ¡Nadie lo sabe!

-Me lo he imaginado.

-No te creo. Ella te lo ha dicho. ¡Maldita sea!

-Ella no me ha dicho nada. Pero sólo conozco a otra persona cuyos ojos tengan ese mismo tono, y esa per sona eres tú.

-¿Lo has sabido sólo viéndonos los ojos?

-Ha habido un par de detalles más.

El anhelo que había visto en el rostro de Masaki cuando apareció Ichigo era demasiado intenso para una tía. Y Masaki le había dado alguna pista.

-Me ha contado lo joven que era cuando se fue de casa y los problemas que había tenido. Yo sabía que tus padres eran mayores. Ha sido una intuición.

-Una intuición jodidamente acertada.

-Soy escritora. O al menos lo era. Solemos ser bastan te intuitivos.

Ichigo dejó caer el martillo.

-Me marcho de aquí.

Y ella se marcharía con él. No le había abandonado la tarde anterior y no le abandonaría ahora.

-Vayamos a saltar del acantilado -espetó Rukia.

Ichigo se quedó quieto, mirándola.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a saltar del acantilado?

« ¡No, no quiero ir a saltar del acantilado! ¿Me tomas por idiota?»

-¿Por qué no?

Ichigo se quedó mirándola un buen rato.

-De acuerdo, tú ganas.

Justo lo que se temía, aunque ya era tarde para echarse atrás. Si lo intentaba, Ichigo la volvería a llamar «conejita». Así la llamaban los niños de los parvularios a los que iba a leer sus cuentos, aunque, viniendo de Ichigo, no sonaba tan inocente.

Una hora y media más tarde, Rukia estaba tumbada so bre una roca plana junto a la orilla intentando recuperar el aliento. Mientras el calor de las rocas se filtraba a través de su ropa empapada, pensó que saltar de cabeza no había sido la peor parte. Ella era una buena saltadora, e incluso se ha bía divertido. La peor parte había sido arrastrar su cuerpo camino arriba para poder volver a saltar.

Rukia oyó a Ichigo acercándose por el camino, pero a di ferencia de ella, no jadeaba. Rukia cerró los ojos. Si los abría, vería lo que ya sabía: que antes del primer salto Ichigo se ha bía quitado la ropa hasta quedarse sólo con unos calzones azules de la marina. Era doloroso mirarle: todos aquellos lar gos músculos ondeados, planos y suaves. Había temido, o deseado, que perdiera los calzones al zambullirse, pero Ichigo había logrado mantenerlos en su sitio.

Rukia se dejó llevar por la imaginación. Era exactamen te el mismo tipo de fantasías que le habían creado proble mas tan terribles. Y tal vez era el momento de recordar que Ichigo no había sido exactamente el amante más memora ble. A decir verdad, había sido una filfa.

Eso no era justo. Ichigo había actuado con una doble des ventaja: estaba profundamente dormido y no se sentía atraí do por ella.

Algunas cosas no habían cambiado. Aunque él parecía haber superado el resentimiento que había sentido hacia ella, no había enviado ninguna señal de que la encontrase sexual mente irresistible... Ni siquiera vagamente atractiva.

El hecho de poder pensar en el sexo la incomodó y al mismo tiempo la animó. Parecía que había brotado el primer azafrán en el oscuro invierno de su alma.

Ichigo se dejó caer pesadamente a su lado y se tumbó de espaldas. Rukia olió a calor, a lago y a hombre diabólico.

-Basta de saltos mortales, Rukia. Lo digo en serio. Has pasado demasiado cerca de las rocas.

-Sólo he dado una vuelta y sabía exactamente dónde es taba el borde.

-Ya me has oído.

-Vaya, si hablas como Gin.

-No quiero ni pensar lo que diría si te viera hacer eso.

Se quedaron allí un rato, quietos, en un silencio que re sultaba sorprendentemente agradable. Rukia sentía todos sus músculos doloridos, pero relajados.

_Chappy estaba tomando el sol sobre una roca cuan do Kon subió corriendo por el camino. Estaba llo rando._

_-¿Qué te pasa, Kon?_

_-Nada. ¡Vete!_

Rukia abrió los ojos de golpe. Hacía ya casi cuatro me ses que Chappy y Kon no mantenían una conversación imaginaria en su cabeza. Probablemente una simple casuali dad. Se volvió hacia Ichigo. Aunque no quería estropear el buen rato que estaban pasando, él necesitaba ayuda para afrontar a Masaki, igual que ella la necesitaba para afrontar la pérdida de Hisana.

Ichigo tenía los ojos cerrados. Rukia observó que el to no de sus cejas era más oscuro que el de sus cabellos, que es taban empezando a secarse por la zona de las sienes. Rukia apoyó la barbilla en una mano.

-¿Has sabido siempre que Masaki era tu madre biológica?

-Mis padres me lo dijeron cuando tenía seis años -con testó sin abrir los ojos.

-Hicieron bien en no querer guardarlo como un secre to. -Rukia esperó, pero Ichigo no dijo nada más-. Debía de ser jovencísima. No aparenta más de cuarenta.

-Tiene cincuenta.

-Vaya.

-Es el estilo de Hollywood. Toneladas de cirugía plás tica.

-¿La pudiste ver mucho de pequeño?

-Por la tele.

-Pero ¿no en persona?

Un pájaro carpintero tamborileó cerca de allí y un hal cón sobrevoló planeando el lago. Rukia se fijó en cómo su bía y bajaba el pecho de Ichigo.

-Apareció una vez cuando yo tenía dieciséis años. De bía de ser una temporada floja en la Ciudad de Oropel. -Ichigo abrió los ojos y se sentó. Rukia creyó que se levantaría y se marcharía, pero Ichigo se quedó mirando al lago-. Por lo que a mí respecta, sólo he tenido una madre: Miyako. No sé a qué se cree que juega la reina del «bimbo» viniendo aquí, pero yo no voy a jugar con ella.

La palabra «bimbo» removió algunos de los viejos re cuerdos de Rukia. Solía ser lo que pensaba la gente de Rangiku. Rukia recordó lo que le había dicho su hermana hacía ya años. «A veces pienso que "bimbo" es una palabra que se in ventaron los hombres para poderse sentir superiores a las mujeres, que están mejor preparadas para la supervivencia que ellos.»

-Lo mejor sería que hablaras con ella -dijo Rukia-. Así podrías averiguar qué quiere.

-Me da igual. -Ichigo se levantó, cogió sus vaqueros e introdujo las piernas en ellos-. Vaya mierda de semana que está resultando ser.

Tal vez para él, pero no para Rukia. Estaba resultando la mejor semana que había tenido desde hacía meses.

Ichigo se pasó la mano por sus cabellos empapados y, más tranquilamente, preguntó:

-¿Todavía quieres ir al pueblo?

-Por supuesto.

-Si vamos ahora, podemos estar de regreso a las cinco. ¿Te encargarás del té por mí?

-Vale, pero ya sabes que tendrás que hablar con ella tar de o temprano.

Rukia observó las emociones contenidas que se reflejaban en su rostro.

-Hablaré con ella, pero yo elegiré el momento y el lugar.

Masaki estaba en pie junto al ventanal del desván y vio que Ichigo se iba en coche con la heredera del fútbol. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al recordar su desprecio. Su peque ñín... El hijo al que había dado a luz cuando ella era apenas poco más que una niña. El hijo al que había entregado a su hermano para que lo criase.

Sabía que había tomado la decisión correcta, la decisión abnegada, y el éxito que había tenido Ichigo en la vida así lo demostraba. ¿Qué oportunidades habría tenido como hijo de una chica de diecisiete años, con pocos estudios y hecha un lío, que soñaba con ser una estrella?

Masaki soltó la cortina y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Había conocido al chico el mismo día que había bajado del autobús en Los Ángeles. Era un adolescente acabado de sa lir de un rancho de Oklahoma que buscaba trabajo como do ble en escenas peligrosas. Habían compartido habitación en un hotel cochambroso para ahorrarse dinero. Eran jóvenes y fogosos, y ocultaron el miedo que les inspiraba esa ciudad peligrosa tras el sexo torpe y la palabrería. Él había desapa recido antes de saber que la había dejado embarazada.

Masaki había tenido la suerte de encontrar trabajo sirvien do mesas. Una de las camareras mayores, una mujer llama da Becky, sintió lástima de ella y la dejó dormir en el sofá. Becky era madre soltera, y al final de su larga jornada labo ral ya no le quedaba paciencia suficiente para satisfacer las exigencias de una niña de tres años. La visión de la pequeña escondiéndose de los tacos y las bofetadas ocasionales de su madre fue para Masaki una fría dosis de realidad. Dos semanas antes de que naciera Ichigo, llamó a Kaien y le habló del bebé. Su hermano y Miyako cogieron el coche y se dirigieron de inmediato hacia Los Ángeles.

Estuvieron con ella antes y después del nacimiento de Ichigo, e incluso le propusieron que volviera a Michigan con ellos. Pero ella no podía volver atrás, y al ver cómo se mira ban el uno al otro, supo que ellos tampoco querían que lo hi ciera.

En el hospital, Masaki tomaba en brazos a su bebé a la mí nima ocasión e intentaba susurrarle palabras de amor eter no. Masaki vio cómo crecía el amor en la cara de su cuñada cada vez que cogía al bebé, y notó que a Kaien se le suaviza ba el gesto con el anhelo. No había duda alguna de su abso luta capacidad para educar a su hijo, y Masaki sintió amor y odio por ello. Cuando les vio alejarse con su bebé en el coche Masaki vivió el peor momento de su vida. Dos semanas más tarde, conoció a Ryuuken .

Masaki sabía que había hecho lo correcto al abandonar a Ichigo, pero aun así el precio había sido demasiado alto. Du rante treinta y dos años había vivido con un agujero en el corazón que ni su carrera ni su matrimonio pudieron llenar. Incluso aunque hubiera podido tener más hijos, el agujero habría seguido allí. Y ahora quería curarlo.

Cuando tenía diecisiete años, la única forma de luchar por su hijo había sido abandonarlo. Pero ya no tenía dieci siete, y había llegado el momento de descubrir, de una vez por todas, si jamás podría ocupar un lugar en la vida de Ichigo. Aceptaría cualquier cosa que él le diera. Una postal de Navidad una vez al año. Una sonrisa. Algo que le dijera que él había dejado de odiarla. El hecho de que no la quería cer ca de él había resultado brutalmente obvio cada vez que Masaki había intentado contactar con él desde la muerte de Miyako, y aquel día se había vuelto aún más evidente. Aunque tal vez se trataba simplemente de que no se había esforzado lo sufi ciente.

Pensó en Rukia y sintió un escalofrío. Masaki no respetaba a las mujeres que iban a la caza de los hombres famosos. Lo había visto centenares de veces en Hollywood. Chiquillas ri cas y aburridas, sin una vida propia, que intentaban definir se a sí mismas echándole el lazo a algún famoso. Rukia lo ha bía atrapado con su embarazo y su posición como hermana de Rangiku Ichimaru.

Masaki se levantó de la cama. Durante los años de infancia de Ichigo, ella no había podido protegerle cuando lo necesi taba, pero ahora tenía la oportunidad de repararlo.

Wind Lake era un típico pueblo turístico, con un centro pintoresco y unos alrededores algo descuidados. La calle principal corría paralela al lago y presentaba unos pocos res taurantes y tiendas de regalos, un centro de deportes acuáti cos, una boutique de ropa de marca para los turistas, y la ta berna Wind Lake.

Ichigo aparcó y Rukia bajó del coche. Antes de salir del campamento, se había duchado, se había aplicado suavizan te en el pelo y un poco de sombra de ojos en los párpados, y se había pintado los labios con la barra M.A.C. Spice. Como sólo tenía zapatillas deportivas, el vestido de playa no era una opción, así que se puso un pantalón corto de color gris cla ro y un top negro muy corto. Luego se consoló al darse cuen ta de que había perdido el peso suficiente como para que los pantalones le cayeran por debajo del ombligo.

Cuando Ichigo dio la vuelta por delante del coche, le dio un vistazo rápido al cuerpo de Rukia y enseguida lo estudió más de cerca. Ruki sintió un incómodo hormigueo y se pre guntó si a Ichigo le gustaba lo que veía, o si estaba haciendo una comparación desfavorable con sus amiguitas de las Na ciones Unidas.

¿Y qué, si la hacía? A Rukia le gustaba su cuerpo y su ca ra. Tal vez no le resultaran memorables a Ichigo, pero ella era feliz con lo que tenía. Además, no le importaba lo que pudiera pensar él.

Ichigo hizo un gesto hacia la boutique.

-Ahí deben de tener sandalias, si quieres sustituir las que perdiste en el lago.

Las sandalias que vendían en las boutiques se escapaban bastante de su presupuesto.

-Mejor probaré en la tienda de artículos de playa.

-Lo que tienen es muy barato.

Rukia se colocó las gafas de sol un poco más arriba de la nariz. A diferencia de las Revo de Ichigo, las suyas habían cos tado nueve dólares en Marshall's.

-Tengo gustos sencillos. Ichigo la miró con curiosidad.

-¿No serás una de esas multimillonarias tacañas, verdad?

Rukia pensó un momento y decidió dejar de seguir fin giendo sobre esa cuestión. Ya era hora de que Ichigo supiera quién era, con locura incluida.

-En realidad, no soy multimillonaria.

-Todo el mundo sabe que recibiste una herencia.

-Sí, ya... -dijo mordiéndose el labio.

Ichigo suspiró.

-¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que voy a oír algo real mente absurdo?

-Supongo que eso depende de tu perspectiva.

-Sigue, todavía te escucho.

-Estoy arruinada, ¿vale?

-¿Arruinada?

-No importa. No lo entenderías ni en un millón de años-dijo alejándose de él.

Cuando cruzó la calle en dirección a la tienda de artícu los de playa, Ichigo la siguió. A Rukia le disgustó descubrir en sus ojos una mirada de desaprobación, aunque debería ha berse esperado algo así del señor Yo-voy-por-el-camino-co rrecto, que podía muy bien ser el modelo para los hijos de predicadores ya adultos, aunque él mismo renegase de su condición.

-Despilfarraste todo el dinero a la primera oportunidad que tuviste, ¿verdad? Por eso vives en un piso tan pequeño.

Rukia se volvió y, en mitad de la calle, le dijo:

-No, no lo despilfarré. Malgasté un poco el primer año, pero créeme, todavía me quedaba un montón.

Ichigo la tomó del brazo y la apartó del tráfico hacia el bordillo.

-Entonces, ¿qué pasó?

-¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que importunarme?

-En realidad no. ¿Malas inversiones? ¿Lo pusiste todo en comida vegetariana para cocodrilos?

-Muy gracioso.

-¿Saturaste el mercado de zapatillas con cabeza de co nejito?

-¿Qué te parece ésta? -dijo parada ante la tienda de ar tículos de playa-. Me jugué todo lo que tenía en el último partido de los Stars y algún cretino dio un pase a un compa ñero doblemente marcado.

-Eso ha sido un golpe bajo.

Rukia respiró profundamente y se puso las gafas de sol sobre la cabeza.

-En realidad, lo di todo hace unos años. Y no me arre piento.

Kevin pestañeó, luego se rió.

-¿Lo diste?

-¿Tienes problemas de oído?

-No, en serio. Dime la verdad. Ella le miró y entró en la tienda.

-No me lo puedo creer. Sí que lo hiciste -dijo Ichigo siguiéndola hasta el interior de la tienda-. ¿Cuánto era?

-Mucho más de lo que llevas tú en la cartera.

-Vamos, a mí puedes decírmelo -dijo sonriendo. Rukia se dirigió a una cesta de calzado, pero deseó no ha berlo hecho: no había más que sandalias de plástico de colo res chillones.

-¿Más de tres millones?

Rukia hizo oídos sordos y alargó las manos para coger las más sencillas, un horroroso par con brillantinas plateadas in crustadas en la empella.

-¿Menos de tres?

-No te lo diré. Y ahora, vete y no me agobies.

-Si me lo dices, te llevaré a esa boutique y podrás car gar todo lo que quieras en mi tarjeta de crédito.

-Tú ganas.

Rukia soltó las sandalias con brillantinas plateadas y se dirigió a la puerta. Ichigo se adelantó para abrírsela.

-¿No quieres que te retuerza un poco el brazo para po der mantener tu orgullo?

-¿Acaso no has visto lo feas que eran esas sandalias? Además, sé cuánto ganaste la temporada pasada.

-Me alegro de haber firmado aquel acuerdo prematri monial. Yo que pensaba que estábamos protegiendo tu for tuna y resulta que, en uno de esos irónicos giros que a veces tiene la vida, la que realmente protegíamos era la mía. -Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia-. ¿Quién iba a decirlo?

Ichigo se lo estaba pasando bien, demasiado bien, y Rukia quería estar a la altura.

-Me apostaría algo a que puedo vaciar tu tarjeta de cré dito en menos de media hora.

-¿Fueron más de tres millones?

-Te lo diré cuando terminemos de comprar -dijo son riendo a una pareja de ancianos.

-Si mientes, lo devolveré todo.

-¿No hay por ahí algún espejo donde puedas ir a ad mirarte?

-Nunca había conocido a ninguna mujer tan impresio nada por mi belleza.

-Todas tus mujeres están impresionadas por tu belleza. Sólo que fingen que es por tu personalidad.

-Te juro que alguien tendría que darte una azotaina.

-No eres, diría, lo bastante hombre como para hacerlo.

-Y tú eres, diría, un poco cargante.

Rukia sonrió y entró en la boutique. Quince minutos después salió con dos pares de sandalias. Cuando se puso de nuevo las gafas de sol se dio cuenta de que Ichigo también llevaba una bolsa de compra.

-¿Qué te has comprado?

-Necesitas un bañador.

-¿Me has comprado uno?

-Espero haber adivinado la talla.

-¿Qué tipo de bañador?

-Vaya, si alguien me regalara algo, yo estaría contento en lugar de mostrar tanto recelo.

-Si es un tanga, lo devuelvo.

-Vamos, ¿crees que te insultaría de esta manera? Ichigo y Rukia empezaron a andar calle abajo.

-Probablemente el tanga es el único tipo de bañador que sabes que existe. Seguro que es lo que llevan todas tus amigas.

-Si lo que pretendes es conseguir que me distraiga y me olvide, no te va a funcionar.

Pasaron junto a una tienda de dulces llamada Di azúcar. Junto a ella había un diminuto parque público, poco más que unas pocas matas de hortensias y un par de bancos.

-Ha llegado la hora de la verdad, Chappy-dijo Ichigo señalando uno de los bancos y sentándose luego a su lado-. Háblame de tu dinero. ¿Tuviste que esperar a cumplir los veintiuno para ponerle las manos encima?

-Sí, pero todavía estaba en la facultad, y Rangiku no me dejó tocar ni un centavo. Me dijo que si quería sacar algo de las cuentas antes de graduarme, tendría que demandarla.

-Chica lista.

-Ella y Gin me dejaban muy poca cuerda, así que en cuanto me gradué y finalmente Rangiku me dio el dinero, hice todo lo que se podría esperar. Me compré un coche, me mu dé a un lujoso apartamento, compré toneladas de ropa... La ropa sí que la echo de menos. Pero al cabo de un tiempo, la vida de hija heredera perdió su encanto.

-¿Y no podías contentarte con buscar un trabajo?

-Lo hice, pero el dinero todavía me pesaba demasiado. No me había ganado ni uno solo de esos centavos. Tal vez si hubiera venido de alguien que no fuera Aizen Sosuke , no me habría costado tanto aceptarlo, pero me parecía como si él siguiera asomando su asquerosa cabeza en mi vida, y no me gustaba. Finalmente, decidí crear una fundación y di to do el dinero. Y si se lo cuentas a alguien, te juro que te arre pentirás.

-¿Diste todo tu dinero?

-Hasta el último centavo.

-¿Cuánto era?

Rukia jugueteó con el cordón que sujetaba su pantalón corto.

-No quiero decírtelo. Si ya crees que estoy chiflada...

-No me va a costar nada devolver esas sandalias.

-¡Quince millones, ¿vale?!

-¡Diste quince millones de dólares! -exclamó Ichigo boquiabierto.

Rukia asintió con la cabeza.

Ichigo echó la cabeza atrás y se rió.

-¡Sí que estás loca!

-Probablemente -respondió Rukia recordando el sal to mortal desde el acantilado-. Pero no me he arrepentido en ningún momento -añadió, aunque en aquel momento no le habría importado recuperar una parte para poder se guir pagando la hipoteca.

-¿Y no lo echas de menos?

-No. Excepto por la ropa, que creo que ya he mencio nado. Y gracias por las sandalias, por cierto. Me encantan.

-De nada. En realidad, me ha gustado tanto tu historia que añadiré un vestido nuevo la próxima vez que bajemos al pueblo.

-¡Hecho!

-Dios mío, es realmente conmovedor ver a una mujer que se esfuerza tanto por pasarlas canutas. Rukia se rió.

-¡Ichigo! ¡Hola!

Rukia notó un acento claramente germánico y levantó la mirada para ver a una rubia esbelta que corría hacia ellos con un paquetito blanco en la mano. La mujer llevaba un de lantal a rayas azules y blancas sobre un ancho pantalón negro y una camiseta con el escote en forma de V. Era guapa: tenía una bonita melena, los ojos marrones, e iba bien maquilla da. Debía de ser un par de años mayor que Rukia, más pró xima a la edad de Ichigo.

-Ah, hola, Christina -contestó Ichigo, y mientras se le vantaba para saludarla le mostró una sonrisa claramente pro vocadora.

La mujer le entregó la cajita blanca de cartón y Rukia ob servó un sello azul a un lado que decía DI AZÚCAR.

-Anoche me pareció que te gustaron las galletas de azú _car, ja? _Esto es un pequeño regalo de bienvenida a Wind La ke. Nuestra caja de muestra.

-Muchas gracias.

Ichigo parecía tan encantado que Rukia quiso recordarle que sólo eran caramelos, no un anillo de la Super Bowl.

-Christina, te presento a Rukia. Christina es la propie taria de la tienda de dulces de ahí enfrente. La conocí ayer, cuando bajé al pueblo a por una hamburguesa.

Christina era más esbelta de lo que se esperaría de la pro pietaria de una tienda de dulces. A Rukia eso le pareció un crimen antinatural.

-Es un placer conocerte, Rukia.

-Lo mismo digo -respondió Rukia. Podría haber ig norado la expresión de curiosidad de Christina, pero no era tan buena persona, así que añadió-: Soy la esposa de Ichigo.

-Oh. -Su desilusión fue tan evidente como las inten ciones que tenía con la caja de dulces.

-Estamos separados -añadió Ichigo-. Rukia escribe libros para niños.

_-Ach _so! Siempre he querido escribir libros para niños. Tal vez puedas darme algún consejo algún día.

Rukia mantuvo una expresión agradable pero sin com prometerse a nada. Aunque sólo fuera por una vez, le gusta ría conocer a alguien que no quisiera escribir libros para niños. La gente daba por hecho que eran fáciles de escribir por que eran cortos. No tenían ni idea de lo que costaba escribir un libro que tuviera éxito, un libro con el que los niños dis frutaran y aprendieran, no simplemente algo que los adultos decidieran que tenía que gustar a los niños.

-Lamento que vayas a vender el campamento, Ichigo. Te echaremos de menos. -Christina tuvo que dejar de ba bear sobre Ichigo al ver a una mujer que entraba en su tien da de dulces-. Tengo que irme. Pásate la próxima vez que bajes al pueblo y probarás mi chocolate con cereza.

En cuanto Christina estuvo fuera del alcance del oído, Rukia se volvió hacia Kevin.

-¡No puedes vender el campamento!

-Ya te dije desde el principio que eso era lo que iba a hacer.

Cierto, aunque eso no había significado nada en aquel momento. Ahora no podía soportar la idea de que Ichigo se desprendiera de él. El campamento era una parte permanen te de su vida, de su familia, y, de un modo extraño que Rukia no podía analizar, empezaba a sentirlo como parte de ella.

Ichigo malinterpretó su silencio.

-No te preocupes. No tendremos que quedarnos has ta entonces. En cuanto encuentre a alguien que se encargue de todo, nos vamos de aquí.

Durante todo el camino de regreso al campamento, Rukia intentó aclararse las ideas. Las únicas raíces que le quedaban a Ichigo se encontraban allí. Había perdido a sus padres, no tenía hermanos, y no parecía inclinado a dejar entrar a Masaki en su vida. La casa en la que se había criado pertenecía a la iglesia. No tenía nada que le conectara con su pasado aparte del campamento. No sería correcto abandonarlo.

Pronto tuvieron a la vista el espacio comunitario, y los pensamientos confusos de Rukia dejaron paso a una sensa ción de paz. Lilynette barría su porche, un anciano pasó pedaleando sobre un triciclo, y una pareja conversaba en un banco. Rukia se embelesó con las casitas de cuento a la sombra de los árboles.

No era extraño que hubiera experimentado aquella sen sación de familiaridad en el momento de llegar al campa mento. Había atravesado las páginas de sus libros para aden trarse en el Bosque del Seireitei.

En vez de seguir el camino que avanzaba junto al lago, donde podría encontrar a alguien, Masaki tomó un sendero que llevaba a los bosques tras el espacio comunitario. Se había cambiado de ropa: llevaba unos pantalones anchos y un top marrón tabaco de cuello cuadrado, pero seguía teniendo ca lor, y deseó haber estado lo bastante delgada como para po der lucir un pantalón corto. Aquel diminuto pantalón blanco que había formado parte permanentemente de su vestuario en _Encaje, S.L. _apenas le tapaba el trasero.

Notó que la hierba le acariciaba los tobillos cuando los árboles se abrieron dejando paso a un prado. Los dedos de sus pies sintieron el agradable contacto de la arena en el interior de sus sandalias, y parte de la tensión que había acu mulado durante el día empezó a calmarse. Oyó el correr del agua de algún arroyo y se volvió para buscarlo; sin embar go, lo que vio estaba tan fuera de lugar que pestañeó.

Una silla de cromo, de esas de restaurante rápido, con un asiento de vinilo rojo.

Masaki no podía imaginarse qué hacía aquello en medio del prado. Se dirigió hacia allí y vio un arroyo con helechos que crecían entre los juncos y las rocas cubiertas de musgo. La silla se encontraba sobre un canto rodado forrado de líque nes. El asiento de vinilo rojo brillaba bajo la luz del sol; la silla no parecía oxidada, de modo que debían de haberla de jado allí recientemente. Pero ¿por qué? Su equilibrio era pre cario, y se tambaleó cuando la tocó.

-¡No la toques!

Masaki se volvió de golpe y su mirada se encontró con un hombre grande como un oso, agachado a la sombra, en un ex tremo del prado.

Masaki se llevó la mano a la garganta.

Detrás de ella, la silla cayó en el arroyo.

-¡Maldita sea! -gritó el hombre poniéndose en pie.

Era enorme, tenía los hombros tan anchos como los do ce carriles de la autopista de Los Ángeles y una cara tosca y ceñuda que parecía la del malo de una antigua película del Oeste de serie B. «Sé cómo hacer hablar a una mujer como tú.» Lo único que le faltaba era una barba de tres días cu briéndole la mandíbula.

Su pelo era como la pesadilla o el ensueño de un estilis ta de Hollywood, Masaki no estaba del todo segura. Espeso y canoso en las sienes, y demasiado largo en el cuello, donde parecía que se lo hubiera cortado con el cuchillo que sin du da guardaría en una de sus botas. Si no fuera porque en vez de botas llevaba unas zapatillas deportivas destrozadas, con unos calcetines caídos a la altura de los tobillos. Y tenía los ojos misteriosamente oscuros, y una cara peligrosamente arrugada y muy morena.

Cualquier agente de casting de Hollywood habría ba beado al verle.

Todos aquellos pensamientos se acumulaban en la cabe za de Masaki, todos excepto el pensamiento que debería haber habido allí: ¡huir!

El hombre dio un paso hacia ella. Bajo su pantalón cor to de color caqui asomaban unas piernas bronceadas y ro bustas. Llevaba una vieja camisa vaquera azul con las man gas arremangadas que dejaba al descubierto unos antebrazos musculosos espolvoreados de pelo negro.

-¿Sabes cuánto me ha costado tener esa silla justo don de la quería?

Masaki retrocedió.

-Tal vez tienes demasiado tiempo libre.

-¿Te crees muy graciosa?

-No, no -respondió sin dejar de retroceder-. Nada graciosa. Por supuesto que no.

-¿Te divierte haberme estropeado todo un día de tra bajo?

-¿Trabajo?

-¿Qué haces? -preguntó el hombre frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué hago...?

-¡Estate quieta, maldita sea, y deja de temblar!

-¡No estoy temblando!

-¡Por el amor de Dios, no te voy a hacer nada! Gruñendo entre dientes, el hombre volvió a donde ha bía estado sentado y cogió algo del suelo. Masaki aprovechó su distracción para acercarse más al sendero.

-¡Te he dicho que no te muevas!

Llevaba algún tipo de libreta en la mano, y ya no parecía amenazador, sino sólo increíblemente maleducado. Ella le miró con toda la arrogancia de una realeza de Hollywood.

-Parece que alguien ha olvidado sus modales.

-Son una pérdida de energía. He venido aquí en busca de intimidad. ¿Acaso pido demasiado?

-En absoluto. Yo ya me voy.

-¡Allí! -dijo señalando hacia el arroyo con un dedo imperioso.

-¿Perdón?

-Siéntate allí.

Masaki ya no estaba asustada, sino simplemente molesta.

-No lo creo.

-Has estropeado mi trabajo de toda una tarde. Posar para mí es lo mínimo que puedes hacer para compensarlo. Lo que llevaba en la mano era un cuaderno de dibujo, observó Masaki, no un bloc de notas. Era un artista.

-¿Y si en vez de eso me marcho?

-¡Te he dicho que te sientes!

-¿Nunca le ha dicho nadie que es usted un grosero?

-Me esfuerzo para serlo. Siéntate sobre ese canto roda do, mirando al sol.

-Gracias, pero no tomo el sol. Estropea el cutis.

-Alguna vez me gustaría conocer a alguna mujer her mosa que no fuera vanidosa.

-Gracias por el piropo -dijo Masaki secamente-, pero dejé atrás a la mujer hermosa hace más de diez años, antes de ponerle encima quince kilos.

-No seas infantil.

El hombre extrajo un lápiz del bolsillo de su camisa y se puso a dibujar, sin molestarse en seguir discutiendo con ella, ni siquiera en sentarse sobre la silla plegable que Masaki había visto unos metros más atrás.

-Inclina la barbilla. Vaya por Dios, sí que eres hermosa. Soltó el piropo tan desapasionadamente que no pareció adulador. Masaki resistió el impulso de decirle que debería ha berla visto en sus buenos tiempos.

-Tiene razón en lo de la vanidad -dijo, sólo para in cordiarle-. Y por ese mismo motivo no puedo estarme más rato aquí tomando el sol.

El lápiz no dejó de volar sobre el cuaderno.

-No me gusta que mis modelos hablen mientras tra bajo.

-Yo no soy su modelo.

Justo cuando Masaki ya iba a volverse por última vez, el hombre se metió el lápiz en el bolsillo de la camisa.

-¿Cómo quieres que me concentre si no te estás callada?

-Preste atención: me da igual si se concentra usted o no. El artista frunció el ceño, y Masaki tuvo la sensación de que estaba maquinando el modo de obligarla a quedarse. Final mente, cerró su cuaderno de dibujo.

-Pues entonces quedaremos aquí mañana por la maña na. Digamos a las siete. Así el sol no picará demasiado para ti.

La irritación de Masaki se tornó en diversión.

-¿Y por qué no a las seis y media? El hombre entornó los ojos.

-¿Me estás vacilando, verdad?

-Grosero y astuto. Una combinación fascinante.

-Te pagaré.

-No podría permitírselo.

-Eso lo dudo mucho.

Masaki sonrió y se dirigió al sendero.

-¿Sabes quién soy? -gritó el artista.

Ella volvió la vista atrás. La mirada del hombre no po dría haber sido más amenazadora.

-¿Debería saberlo?

-¡Soy Isshin Shiba, maldita sea!

Masaki se quedó sin aliento. Isshin Shiba. El Salinger de los pintores norteamericanos. Dios santo... ¿Qué estaba ha ciendo allí?

Isshin vio que Masaki sabía perfectamente quién era, y se quedó mirándola con una expresión de orgullo en el rostro.

-Quedamos a las siete, pues.

-Ya... -¡Isshin Shiba!-. Ya me lo pensaré.

¡Que tipo tan desagradable! Le había hecho un favor al mundo recluyéndose. Pero aun así...

Shiba, uno de los pintores más famosos de Amé rica, quería que posara para él. Ojalá pudiera tener veinte años y ser guapa otra vez.

* * *

><p>Cumpli ¡<p>

Oh dios creo que merezco algo xD

Bueno el próximo capitulo mañana o el jueves, promesa a no ser que hubiese un terremoto- acá en Chile puede ser...- o que me caiga un rayo- no se que tan probable

Buuueno cualquier duda, sugerencia lo que sea ya saben que hacer

Kanade


	13. Chapter 13

**********Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen al maestro Tite Kubo y la historia a la escritora Susan Elizabeth Phillips.**********

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo trece<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Chappy dejó el martillo y dio un sal tito atrás para admirar el letrero que aca baba de clavar en la puerta. NO SE ADMI TEN TEJONES (¡Y ESO VA POR VOS!). Lo había pintado aquella misma mañana.<em>

_El día solitario de Chappy_

-Súbete al taburete y mira lo que hay en el estante de arriba, ¿quieres, Amy?-dijo Ichigo desde la despensa-. Yo sacaré todas estas cajas de aquí.

En cuanto habían regresado del pueblo, Ichigo había re clutado a Amy para que le ayudara a hacer inventario de los comestibles. Durante los últimos diez minutos, Amy se ha bía pasado todo el rato intercambiando miradas curiosas en tre la despensa donde trabajaba Ichigo y la mesa de la cocina en la que Rukia estaba preparando el té. Finalmente, ya no pudo contenerse.

-Es curioso que Rukia y tú os casarais casi el mismo día que Troy y yo, ¿verdad?

Rukia depositó el primer trozo de pastel Bundt en la ban deja victoriana para pasteles y escuchó a Ichigo escurriendo el bulto.

-Rukia ha dicho que iba a necesitar más azúcar more no. ¿Hay algo ahí arriba?

-Veo dos bolsas. Hay un libro que yo leí sobre el ma trimonio...

-¿Qué más?

-Unas latas de pasas y un cacharro para la levadura. Pues eso, que ese libro cuenta que a veces hay parejas que, bueno, después de casarse tienen problemas para adaptarse y tal. Porque es que es un cambio muy grande.

-¿Hay harina de avena? Me ha dicho que también le ha ce falta.

-Hay una caja, pero no es grande. Troy cree que casar se es fabuloso.

-¿Qué más hay?

-Cacerolas y trastos. No hay más comida. Pero si tienes problemas para adaptarte o algo... vaya, que puedes hablar con Troy.

Rukia sonrió por el largo silencio posterior. Finalmen te, Ichigo dijo:

-Tal vez podrías ir a ver qué queda en el congelador.

Amy salió de la despensa y miró lastimeramente a Rukia. Había algo en la compasión de aquella adolescente y en sus chupetones que la tenía con los nervios a flor de piel.

El té no era ni la mitad de entretenido sin Ichigo. La se ñora Chet, Gwen en realidad, no trató de disimular su dis gusto cuando Rukia le explicó que Ichigo tenía otro compromiso. Tal vez se habría animado si hubiera sabido que Masaki Ishida se alojaba allí, pero Masaki no se presentó, y tampoco iba a ser Rukia quien anunciara su presencia.

Rukia estaba sacando los cuencos de cerámica para tener los a punto para el desayuno del día siguiente cuando Ichigo entró por atrás cargado de comida. Evitó _a Ginnosuke, _que intenta ba mordisquearle los tobillos, y dejó las bolsas sobre la mesa.

-¿Para qué sacas todo esto? ¿Dónde está Amy?

-Basta, _Ginnosuke. _He dejado que se marchara. Empezaba a lloriquear por el síndrome de abstinencia de Troy.

Apenas lo había dicho cuando la vio corretear por el pa tio hacia su marido, que debía de haber olido su rastro en el viento, porque apareció salido de la nada.

-Ahí están otra vez -dijo Ichigo.

Su encuentro fue tan apasionado como un anuncio de perfume. Rukia observó que Troy hundía la cabeza en el es cote abierto de Amy, que echó la cabeza atrás y arqueó el cuello.

Otro chupetón.

Rukia cerró de un manotazo la tapa del Tupperware.

-Va a necesitar una transfusión de sangre si Troy no deja de hacerle eso.

-No parece que le importe demasiado. Hay mujeres a las que les gusta que un hombre les deje su marca.

Algo en el modo en que la miraba le produjo un hormi gueo en los pechos. No le gustó su propia reacción.

-Y hay otras mujeres que lo consideramos como lo que es: el patético intento de un hombre inseguro de dominar a una mujer.

-Sí, de ésas siempre hay. -Ichigo sonrió perezosamen te y salió por la puerta lateral a por el resto de la comida.

Mientras descargaba, le preguntó a Rukia si quería ir al pueblo a cenar, pero Rukia declinó la oferta. Había decidi do limitar el contacto con Ichigo al que estaba dispuesta a ex ponerse en un solo día. Así que regresó a su casita, satisfecha de su autodisciplina.

_El sol parecía una enorme galleta de limón puesta en el cielo, lo que abrió el apetito de Chappy. « ¡Guisantes! », pensó. Adornados con hojas de diente de león. Y, de pos tre, pastel de queso con fresas._

Ya era la segunda vez que sus criaturas se asomaban ese día a su cabeza. Tal vez ya estaba preparada para volver al trabajo, si no para escribir, sí al menos para hacer los dibujos que quería Nanao y poder cobrar el resto de su anticipo.

Entró en la casita y se encontró con la nevera bien pro vista y un armario lleno de provisiones. Tenía que recono cerlo: Ichigo hacía todo lo posible por ser considerado. A ella no le entusiasmaba la idea que él estuviera empezando a gus tarle tanto, e intentó compensarlo recordándose a sí misma que Ichigo era superficial, egocéntrico, cobraba demasiado, conducía Ferraris, la había secuestrado, detestaba a su cani che y era un mujeriego. Excepto que de mujeriego no le ha bía visto nada. Nada en absoluto.

Porque él no la encontraba atractiva.

Rukia se tiró del pelo y soltó un grito apagado por su pro pio patetismo extremo. Luego se preparó una opípara cena y se comió hasta el último bocado.

Al anochecer se sentó en el porche ante el bloc de papel que había encontrado en un cajón. ¿Qué problema había en mantener sólo un poco más apartadas a Chappy y a Melissa? A fin de cuentas, sólo era un libro infantil. Las libertades ci viles de los Estados Unidos de América no dependían de lo cerca que estuvieran Chappy y Melissa.

El lápiz empezó a moverse, primero dubitativo, y luego más rápidamente. Pero el dibujo que apareció no era el que había planeado. Rukia se encontró dibujando a Kon en el agua, con el pellejo chorreando sobre sus ojos mientras mi raba, boquiabierto, a Chappy, que saltaba desde lo alto de un acantilado. Las orejas pegadas a la espalda, el cuello de cuen tas de su chaqueta vaquera abierto como un paracaídas, y un par de sandalias Manolo Blahnik muy elegantes que sa lían volando de sus patas.

Frunció el ceño y pensó en todas las historias que había leído sobre chicos con parálisis permanente por saltar de ca beza en aguas cuya profundidad se desconoce. ¿Qué clase de mensaje de seguridad les estaría dando a los niños?

Arrancó la página del bloc y la arrugó. Éste era el tipo de problemas en los que nunca pensaban todos aquellos que querían escribir libros infantiles.

Rukia se había vuelto a quedar en blanco. En vez de pen sar en Chappy y Kon, se encontró pensando en Ichigo y en el campamento. Era su patrimonio, no debería vendérse lo nunca. Ichigo decía que se había aburrido mucho de niño en aquel lugar, pero no tenía por qué aburrirse de mayor. Tal vez sólo le faltaba un compañero de juegos. Su mente evi tó pensar en lo que implicaría exactamente jugar con Ichigo.

Rukia decidió dar un paseo hasta el espacio comunitario. Tal vez dibujaría algunas de las casitas para entretenerse. De camino hacia allí, _Ginnosuke_ salió trotando a recibir a Lilynette para impresionarla con su imitación del perro muer to. Aunque menos de la mitad de las casitas estaban ocupa das, la mayoría de los residentes parecían haber salido a dar un paseo vespertino, _y _sus sombras largas _y _frías caían como susurros sobre la hierba. La vida transcurría más lentamen te en el Bosque del Seireitei...

La glorieta le llamó la atención.

_¡Organizaré una merendola! Invitaré a mis amigas, nos pondremos unos sombreros fabulosos, comeremos helado de chocolate y diremos: «Ma chére, ¿habías visto jamás un día tan her-moo-soo?»_

Rukia se sentó con las piernas cruzadas sobre la toalla de playa que se había llevado consigo y se puso a dibujar. Va rias parejas de paseantes se pararon a observar, aunque, como formaban parte de la última generación con modales, no la interrumpieron. Mientras dibujaba, se encontró pensando en todos sus años de campamento de verano. El frágil hilo de una idea comenzó a formarse en su mente, no sobre una gran merienda, sino sobre...

Rukia cerró el cuaderno. ¿De qué servía pensar en algo tan lejano? Birdcage poseía por contrato los derechos para dos libros más de Chappy, ninguno de los cuales sería aceptado hasta que Rukia hiciera las revisiones que le habían pe dido para _Chappy se cae de bruces._

Las luces estaban encendidas cuando Rukia regresó a la casita. Le pareció recordar que las había apagado, pero tam poco se preocupó demasiado.

_Ginnosuke _se puso a ladrar enseguida _y _entró corriendo hacia la puerta del baño. La puerta estaba ligeramente entreabier ta y el perro la abrió unos centímetros más empujando con la cabeza.

-Tranquilo, _Ginnosuke._

Rukia acabó de abrir la puerta y vio a Ichigo, hermoso en su desnudez, metido en la vieja bañera, con las piernas cru zadas sobre el borde, un libro en las manos y un pequeño puro sujeto en la comisura de sus labios.

-¿Qué estás haciendo en mi bañera?

Aunque el agua llegaba hasta arriba, no había ni una bur buja de jabón que le escondiera, así que Rukia no se acercó.

Ichigo se sacó el puro de la boca. No desprendía humo, y Rukia se dio cuenta de que no era un puro, sino un palo de caramelo, de chocolate o de regaliz.

Ichigo tuvo el descaro de molestarse.

-¿A ti qué te parece? ¿No podrías llamar, antes de irrum pir de este modo?

-Ha sido _Ginnosuke _el que ha irrumpido, no yo. -El perro salió despacio, una vez cumplido su trabajo, y se encaminó a su cuenco de agua-. ¿Y por qué no utilizas tu propia ba ñera?

-No me gusta compartir el baño.

Rukia no le hizo notar lo que le parecía evidente: que en ese momento estaba compartiendo el baño con ella. Ob servó que su pecho era tan soberbio mojado como seco. In cluso más. Algo en la manera como la miraba la puso ner viosa.

-¿De dónde has sacado ese caramelo?

-Del pueblo. Y sólo he comprado uno.

-Muy bonito.

-Sólo tenías que pedírmelo.

-Como si yo supiera que ibas a comprar caramelos. Y es toy segura de que hay una caja de galletas de azúcar de la her mosa _fräulein _escondida en algún rincón.

-Cierra la puerta al salir. A menos que quieras desnu darte y meterte en la bañera conmigo.

-Muchas gracias, pero parece un poco pequeña.

-¿Pequeña? No lo creo, cariño.

-¡Oh, madura!

Una risilla burlona la siguió mientras salía y cerraba con un portazo. _¡Slytherin! _Rukia se dirigió al dormitorio pe queño. Como había supuesto, la maleta de Ichigo estaba allí. Suspiró y se apretó las sienes con los dedos. Su antigua ja queca volvía.

_Chappy dejó la guitarra eléctrica y abrió la puerta._

_Kon estaba en pie al otro lado._

_-¿Puedo bañarme en tu bañera, Chappy? _

_-¿Y eso por qué?_

_Kon parecía asustado. _

_-Porque sí._

Rukia se sirvió un vaso de Sauvignon blanco de la bote lla que encontró en la nevera y salió al porche. La camiseta negra sin mangas que llevaba no abrigaba lo bastante para el fresco del anochecer, pero tampoco se molestó en entrar a por un jersey.

Rukia se estaba columpiando cuando apareció Ichigo. Llevaba un par de calcetines grises de tenis y un albornoz a rayas verticales marrones y negras que parecía de seda. Era el tipo de albornoz que una mujer le regala a un hombre con el que quiere acostarse. A Rukia no le gustó.

-Podríamos preparar una estupenda merendola en la glorieta antes de irnos -dijo Rukia-. Lo convertimos en un acontecimiento e invitamos a toda la gente de las ca sitas.

-¿Y por qué íbamos a hacer eso?

-Por diversión.

-Suena de lo más emocionante -respondió Ichigo, sen tándose en la silla de al lado con las piernas extendidas. Los pelos de sus pantorrillas estaban empapados. Olía a Safe guard y a algo más caro. Era como un furgón de seguridad lleno de corazones rotos de mujer.

-Preferiría que no te quedases aquí, Ichigo.

-Y yo preferiría quedarme -dijo sorbiendo el vino del vaso que había traído consigo.

_-¿Puedo dormir en tu casa, Chappy?_

_-Supongo que sí. Pero ¿por qué quieres quedarte?_

_-Porque en mi casa hay un fantasma._

-No puedes esconderte de Masaki eternamente -dijo Rukia.

-No me escondo. Sólo me tomo mi tiempo.

-No sé muy bien cómo se obtiene una anulación, pero diría que esto podría comprometer la nuestra.

-Ya estaba comprometida desde el principio -dijo Ichigo-. Por lo que me contó el abogado, las únicas posibilida des para una anulación son el engaño o la coacción. Pensé que tú podrías alegar coacción. Yo seguro que no lo discutiría.

-Pero el hecho de que ahora estemos juntos lo pone en duda.

-Gran problema. Entonces pediremos un divorcio. Tardará un poco más, pero el resultado será el mismo.

Rukia se levantó del columpio.

-Aun así, no te quiero aquí.

-La casita es mía.

-Tengo derechos de inquilina.

La voz de Ichigo se deslizó sobre ella, suave y sensual.

-Creo que estar cerca de mí te pone nerviosa.

-Sí, claro -dijo ella simulando un bostezo.

Ichigo señaló con la cabeza al vaso de vino y dijo con una sonrisa:

-Estás bebiendo. ¿No temes volver a atacarme mien tras duermo?

-Ups. Recaída. Y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta.

-O tal vez temes que yo te ataque a ti.

Algo despertó en su interior, pero se hizo la fría y se di rigió hacia la mesa para limpiar las migajas de pan con una servilleta que había dejado allí.

-¿Por qué iba a temerlo? Tú no te sientes atraído por mí.

Antes de responder, Ichigo esperó el rato justo para que ella se pusiera nerviosa.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes por quién me siento atraído yo?

El corazón de Rukia dio una voltereta peligrosa.

-¡Vaya! Yo ya pensaba que mi dominio de la lengua inglesa iba a separarnos.

-Eres tan impertinente.

-Lo siento, pero me gustan los hombres con una per sonalidad más profunda.

-¿Intentas decir que piensas que soy superficial?

-Como un charco en la acera. Pero eres rico y atracti vo, así que no pasa nada.

-¡Yo no soy superficial!

-Llena el espacio en blanco: lo más importante en la vida de Ichigo Kurosaki es...

-El fútbol es mi profesión. Eso no me convierte en una persona superficial.

-Y las cosas más importantes en la vida de Ichigo Kurosaki en segundo, tercer y cuarto lugar son el fútbol, el fút bol y, mira por dónde, el fútbol.

-Soy el mejor en lo que hago, y no voy a pedir discul pas por ello.

-La quinta cosa más importante en la vida de Ichigo Kurosaki es... eh, un momento, ahora vendrían las mujeres, ¿no?

-¡Las calladitas, así que tú quedas fuera!

Rukia ya se preparaba para una réplica mordaz cuando cayó en la cuenta.

-Claro. Todas esas mujeres extranjeras... -Ichigo la mi ró con recelo-. No quieres a alguien con quien puedas co municarte realmente. Eso podría interponerse con tu obsesión principal.

-No tienes ni idea de lo que dices. Te lo repito, salgo con muchas mujeres americanas.

-Y supongo que son intercambiables. Guapas, no dema siado listas y, en cuanto se vuelven exigentes, les das puerta.

-Los buenos viejos tiempos...

-Te he insultado, por si no te has dado cuenta.

-Y yo te he devuelto el insulto, por si no te has dado cuenta.

Rukia sonrió.

-Estoy segura de que no querrás compartir el mismo techo con alguien tan exigente.

-No te vas a librar de mí tan fácilmente. De hecho, vi vir juntos podría tener sus ventajas.

Ichigo se levantó del columpio y la miró con una expre sión que conjuraba imágenes de cuerpos sudorosos y sába nas arrugadas. Entonces, se metió la mano en el bolsillo de su albornoz y rompió el hechizo que probablemente sólo había existido en la imaginación de Rukia.

Ichigo extrajo una hoja arrugada de papel. Rukia reco noció enseguida el dibujo que había hecho de Chappy ti rándose al agua.

-He encontrado esto en la papelera -dijo alisando el papel mientras se acercaba a ella y señalando a Kon-. ¿Y éste? ¿Es el tejón?

Rukia asintió lentamente, deseando no haber tirado el dibujo en un lugar donde él pudiera encontrarlo.

-¿Y por qué lo has tirado?

-Cuestiones de seguridad.

-Mmm...

-A veces me inspiro en incidentes de mi propia vida.

-Eso ya lo veo.

-Soy más una caricaturista que una artista.

-Esto tiene demasiados detalles para ser una carica tura.

Rukia se encogió de hombros y alargó la mano para re cuperar el dibujo, pero Ichigo negó con la cabeza.

-Ahora es mío. Me gusta -dijo guardándoselo en el bolsillo. Luego se dirigió hacia la puerta de la cocina y aña dió-: Será mejor que me vista.

-Vale, porque quedarte aquí no va a funcionar.

-Ah, sí que me quedo. Es sólo que bajo un rato al pue blo. -Se detuvo y la miró con una sonrisa torcida-. Si quie res acompañarme...

En el cerebro de Rukia se disparó una alarma.

-No, gracias, tengo el alemán un poco oxidado, y si como demasiado chocolate se me agrieta la piel.

-Si no te conociera mejor, diría que estás celosa.

-Acuérdate, _liebling, _de que el despertador suena a las cinco y media.

Rukia le oyó llegar pasada la una, por lo que fue para ella todo un placer aporrear su puerta al amanecer. Había llo vido toda la noche y mientras Rukia e Ichigo avanzaban en silencio por el camino, un tono gris rosado dominaba el cie lo recién lavado; sin embargo, estaban ambos demasiado dormidos como para apreciarlo. Mientras Ichigo bostezaba, Rukia se concentraba en poner un pie delante del otro in tentando evitar los charcos. Sólo _Ginnosuke _estaba contento de es tar ya despierto y en marcha.

Rukia preparó tortitas de arándanos mientras Ichigo cor taba trozos desiguales de fruta que iba depositando en un cuenco azul de cerámica. Mientras trabajaba, refunfuñaba que alguien con un promedio de pases bien dados del sesen ta y cinco por ciento no debería dedicarse a la cocina. Sus quejas se silenciaron, sin embargo, cuando entró _Yoruichi._

-¿De dónde ha salido ese gato?

Rukia esquivó la pregunta.

-Es una gata, y apareció ayer. Se llama _Yoruichi._

_Ginnosuke _lloriqueó y se arrastró bajo la mesa. Ichigo cogió un trapo de cocina para secarse las manos.

-Hola, bonita -dijo arrodillándose para acariciar al animal. _Yoruichi _se acurrucó inmediatamente junto a él.

-Creía que no te gustaban los animales.

-Me gustan los animales. ¿De dónde has sacado esa idea?

-¿De mi perro?

-¿Es un perro? Anda, lo siento. Creía que era un acci dente por residuos industriales -dijo mientras pasaba sus de dos largos y delgados entre el pelaje de la gata.

_-Slytherin._

Rukia tapó el recipiente de la harina de un manotazo. ¿Qué clase de hombre podía preferir un gato a un caniche francés excepcionalmente refinado?

-¿Qué me has llamado?

-Es una referencia literaria. No lo entenderías.

-Harry Potter. Y no me gustan los motes.

Su respuesta la irritó. Le estaba resultando cada vez más difícil convencerse de que Ichigo era sólo una cara bonita.

Los Pearson fueron los primeros clientes. John Pearson consumió media docena de tortitas y una ración de huevos re vueltos mientras ponía al día a Ichigo sobre su hasta el mo mento infructuosa búsqueda de la curruca de Kirtland. Chet y Gwen se marchaban aquel mismo día, y cuando Rukia echó un vistazo al comedor, observó que Gwen le lanzaba miradi tas de «acércate más» a Ichigo. Poco después, Rukia oyó una discusión en la puerta principal. Apagó el fuego y corrió hacia el vestíbulo, donde el hombre corpulento que había visto en el espacio comunitario el día de su llegada le gruñía a Ichigo:

-Es castaña. Alta, metro setenta y muchos. Y hermo sa. Alguien me ha dicho que la vieron aquí ayer por la tarde.

-¿Qué quiere de ella? -preguntó Ichigo.

-Teníamos una cita.

-¿Qué clase de cita?

-¿Está aquí o no?

-Creo que reconozco esa voz ronca -dijo Masaki, apa reciendo en lo alto de las escaleras. De algún modo, lograba convertir su sencilla camisa de lino con caracolas de mar y el pantalón corto a juego en algo glamuroso. Bajó las escaleras con aplomo, como la reina de la pantalla que era, pero se de tuvo en seco al ver a Ichigo-. Buenos días.

Ichigo la saludó bruscamente con la cabeza y desapare ció hacia el comedor.

Masaki mantuvo la compostura. El hombre que había ve nido a verla miró hacia el comedor, y Rukia observó que se trataba del hombre que había visto salir del bosque en su pri mer día en el campamento. ¿De qué le conocería Masaki?

-Son las ocho y media -refunfuñó-. Se supone que habíamos quedado a las siete.

-He considerado durante unos segundos la posibilidad de acudir, pero he decidido seguir durmiendo.

El hombre la miró como un león enfurecido.

-Pues vamos. Estoy perdiendo la luz.

-Si la busca bien, estoy segura de que la encontrará. Mientras, desayunaré.

El hombre frunció el ceño.

Masaki se dirigió a Rukia con una expresión gélida.

-¿Sería posible que pudiera comer en la cocina y no en el comedor?

Rukia se dijo que podía mostrarse todavía más hostil que Masaki, pero luego decidió que al cuerno, que a ese juego sólo podían jugar dos.

-Por supuesto. Tal vez querrán comer los dos juntos en la cocina. He preparado tortitas de arándano.

Masaki se mostró ofendida.

-¿Tenéis café? -ladró él.

A Rukia siempre le habían atraído los individuos a quie nes no les importa ganarse la aprobación de los demás, po siblemente porque ella había pasado mucho tiempo intentando ganarse la de su padre. La indignante excentricidad de aquel hombre la fascinó. También observó que era muy atrac tivo para su edad.

-Todo el que quiera.

-Pues de acuerdo.

Rukia se sintió un poco culpable y volvió su atención ha cia Masaki.

-Puede utilizar la cocina con toda libertad siempre que quiera. Estoy segura de que preferirá evitar a sus admirado res a primera hora de la mañana.

-¿Qué clase de admiradores? -preguntó él.

-Soy bastante famosa -dijo Masaki.

-Oh -replicó el hombre, dando por acabado el tema de la fama-. Ya que insistes en comer, ¿podrías darte un poco deprisa?

Masaki se dirigió a Rukia sin duda únicamente con ánimo de ofender al hombre.

-Este hombre atrozmente egocéntrico es Isshin Shiba. Señor Shiba, le presento a Rukia, la esposa de mi... sobrino.

Era la segunda vez en dos días que se quedaba atemori zada ante un famoso.

-¿El señor Shiba? -Molly tragó saliva-. No puedo decirle lo encantada que estoy. Hace años que admiro su obra. ¡No puedo creerme que esté usted aquí! Sólo que... en las fotos que siempre sacan de usted, lleva el pelo largo. Ya sé que deben ser de hace años, pero... lo siento. Estoy parlo teando. Es que sus obras han significado mucho para mí.

Isshin asesinó a Masaki con la mirada.

-Si quisiera que ella supiera mi nombre, se lo habría di cho yo mismo.

-Qué suerte -le dijo Masaki a Rukia-. Ya tenemos a un ganador para el concurso de Don Encanto.

Rukia intentó contener la respiración.

-Sí, claro, lo comprendo. Estoy segura de que hay mu cha gente que viola su intimidad, pero...

-Tal vez podría usted saltarse la adulación y llevarnos directamente hacia esas tortitas. Rukia tomó aire.

-Por aquí, señor.

-Tal vez tendrías que preparar unas tortitas de mala uva para él.

-Lo he oído -murmuró el pintor.

En la cocina, Rukia se recompuso lo suficiente como para conducir a Masaki e Isshin hasta la mesa redonda del saledizo. Luego corrió a rescatar los huevos revueltos que había abandonado y los puso en un plato.

Ichigo entró por la puerta y miró hacia Masaki e Isshin, pero aparentemente decidió no hacer preguntas.

-¿Ya están listos esos huevos?

Rukia le entregó los platos y le advirtió:

-Están demasiado hechos. Si la señora Pearson se que ja, cálmala con tus encantos. ¿Puedes traer café? Tenemos co mensales en la cocina. Te presento a Shiba Isshin.

Ichigo saludó al artista con la cabeza.

-Había oído en el pueblo que tiene usted una casa en el lago.

-Y tú eres Ichigo Kurosaki -dijo Shiba, sonriendo por primera vez y sorprendiendo a Rukia con la transformación de sus marcados rasgos. Realmente muy atractivos. Masaki también lo notó, aunque no pareció tan impresionada como Rukia.

Isshin se levantó y le tendió la mano.

-Debería haberte reconocido enseguida. Hace años que sigo a los Stars.

Mientras los dos hombres se estrechaban la mano, Rukia observó que el artista temperamental se había transformado en un aficionado al fútbol.

-Has realizado una temporada muy buena.

-Podría haber sido mejor.

-No se puede ganar siempre.

La conversación derivó hacia los Stars, y Rukia se que dó observando a los tres tertulianos. Qué extraño grupo de gente reunida en aquel lugar aislado. Un futbolista, un pin tor y una estrella de cine.

«Aquí, en la isla de Gilligan.»

Rukia sonrió, le quitó los platos de las manos a Ichigo, que parecía disfrutar de la conversación, y los llevó al come dor. Por suerte, no hubo quejas por los huevos. Sirvió café en dos tazas, cogió una ración de crema de leche y un sobre de azúcar de más, y lo llevó todo de vuelta a la cocina.

Ichigo estaba apoyado en la puerta de la despensa, igno rando a Masaki, mientras hablaba con Isshin.

- … dicen en el pueblo que mucha gente está visitando Wind Lake con la esperanza de poder verle. Aparentemen te, ha beneficiado usted el turismo local.

-No por gusto -dijo Isshin cogiendo la taza de café que Rukia le había dejado delante e inclinándose a conti nuación en su silla. Parecía estar a gusto dentro de su pe llejo, pensó Rukia. Era de constitución robusta, un poco canoso: un artista disfrazado de curtido hombre de los bos ques-. En cuanto se difundió el rumor de que me había construido una casa en este lugar, empezaron a aparecer todo tipo de idiotas.

Masaki aceptó la cucharilla que le ofrecía Rukia y, mien tras removía el café, dijo:

-No parece tener en mucha estima a sus admiradores, señor Shiba.

-Lo que les impresiona es mi fama, no mis obras. Se po nen a parlotear sobre el honor de conocerme, pero las tres cuartas partes de ellos no reconocerían uno de mis cuadros aunque les mordiera el trasero.

Rukia, que se sintió aludida, no podía dejarlo así.

_-Mamá de mal humor, _pintado en _1968, _una acuarela muy temprana -dijo mientras vertía el batido para rebo zar en la sartén-. Una obra emocionalmente compleja con una engañosa simplicidad de trazo. _Prendas, _pintado sobre _1971, _una acuarela con pincel seco. A los críticos no les gustó, pero estaban equivocados. Entre _1996 y 1998 _se concentró en los acrílicos con la serie _Desiertos. _Estilísticamente, esos cua dros son un pastiche: eclecticismo posmoderno, clasicismo, con un guiño a los impresionistas que se podría usted haber ahorrado.

Ichigo sonrió.

-Rukia es _summa cum laude. _En Northwestern. Escri be libros de conejitos. Mi favorito entre sus cuadros es un paisaje, no tengo ni idea de cuándo lo pintó ni de qué dijo la crítica sobre él, pero se ve a un niño en la lejanía, y me gusta.

-A mí me encanta _Niña en la calle _-dijo Masaki-. Una figura femenina solitaria en una calle urbana, con unos za patos rojos maltrechos y una expresión de desespero en el rostro. Se vendió hace diez años por veintidós mil dólares.

-Veinticuatro.

-Veintidós -replicó Masaki dulcemente-. Lo compré yo. Por primera vez, Isshin Shiba pareció haberse quedado sin palabras. Pero no por mucho tiempo.

-¿Cómo te ganas la vida?

Masaki dio un sorbo a su café antes de hablar.

-Me dedicaba a resolver crímenes.

Rukia estuvo a punto de dejar pasar el regate de Masaki, pero le venció la curiosidad de ver qué pasaba.

-Ella es Masaki Ishida, señor. Shiba. Es una actriz bas tante famosa.

Shiba se inclinó en la silla y la estudió antes de murmu rar finalmente:

-Ese estúpido póster. Ahora me acuerdo. Usted llevaba un biquini amarillo.

-Sí, bueno, es evidente que dejé atrás los tiempos de los pósters hace ya mucho.

-Dé gracias a Dios por ello. Aquel biquini era obsceno.

Masaki se mostró sorprendida, y luego indignada.

-No veo qué tenía de obsceno. Comparado con hoy, era algo modesto.

Isshin juntó sus tupidas cejas.

-Lo obsceno es que se cubriera el cuerpo con algo. De bería haber salido desnuda.

-Yo me largo -dijo Ichigo volviendo hacia el comedor.

Ni una manada de caballos salvajes se hubieran podido llevar a Rukia de aquella cocina, y colocó un plato de torti tas delante de cada uno de ellos.

-¿Desnuda? -La taza de Masaki cayó ruidosamente so bre el plato-. Jamás de la vida. Una vez rechacé una fortuna por posar para _Playboy._

-¿Y qué tiene que ver con esto _Playboy? _Le estoy ha blando de arte, no de excitación-dijo hincando el diente en las tortitas-. Un desayuno excelente, Rukia. Deja este lu gar y ven a cocinar para mí.

-En realidad soy escritora, no cocinera.

-Libros infantiles... -Su tenedor se detuvo en medio del aire-. Yo había pensado en escribir un libro para ni ños... -El tenedor se clavó en una de las tortitas del plato de Masaki-. Probablemente no habría habido mucho merca do para mis ideas.

-No si implicaban desnudos -murmuró Masaki.

Rukia soltó una risilla.

Isshin le lanzó una mirada intimidatoria.

-Lo siento -murmuró Molly mordiéndose el labio, y soltó un resoplido no muy femenino.

El ceño de Isshin se volvió más feroz. Rukia ya iba a vol ver a disculparse de nuevo cuando observó un temblor as cendente en la comisura de sus labios. O sea que Shiba Isshin no era tan irascible como quería aparentar. La cosa se ponía cada vez más interesante.

Isshin señaló la taza medio llena de Masaki.

-Puedes llevarte eso. Y lo que queda de tu desayuno también. Tenemos que irnos.

-Yo nunca dije que posaría para usted. No me cae bien.

-Ni a ti ni a nadie. ¡Y por supuesto que vas a posar para mí! -Su voz se volvió más profunda con el sarcasmo-. La gente hace cola para tener ese honor.

-Pinte a Rukia. Fíjese en sus ojos.

Isshin la estudió. Rukia pestañeó intencionadamente.

-Son bastante extraordinarios -dijo el pintor-. Su rostro se está volviendo interesante, pero todavía no ha vi vido lo bastante para ser realmente fascinante.

-Eh, no hable de mí como si yo no estuviera delante.

Isshin levantó una ceja oscura hacia Rukia, y luego llevó de nuevo su atención hacia Masaki.

-¿Es sólo conmigo, o eres tan testaruda con todo el mundo?

-No soy testaruda. Simplemente protejo su reputación de artista infalible. Tal vez si volviera a tener veinte años, po saría para usted, pero...

-¿Y por qué iba a interesarme a mí pintarte cuando tenías veinte años? -Isshin parecía auténticamente per plejo.

-Vamos, creo que eso es evidente -dijo Masaki sin pen sarlo.

Isshin la estudió unos instantes, con una expresión difícil de interpretar. Luego sacudió la cabeza.

-Por supuesto. Nuestra obsesión nacional por la de macración. ¿No eres ya un poco mayor para seguir tragán dote eso?

Masaki plantó una sonrisa perfecta en su cara mientras se levantaba de la silla.

-Por supuesto. Gracias por el desayuno, Rukia. Adiós, señor Shiba.

El pintor la siguió con la mirada mientras salía de la co cina con paso majestuoso. Rukia se preguntó si él habría notado la tensión que cargaba Masaki sobre sus hombros.

Le dejó con sus propios pensamientos mientras se ter minaba el café. Cuando terminó, Isshin recogió los platos de la mesa y los llevó al fregadero.

-Son las mejores tortitas que he comido en muchos años. Dime qué te debo.

-¿Qué me debe?

-Esto es un establecimiento comercial -le recordó.

-Ah, sí. Pero no hay nada que cobrar. Ha sido un placer.

-Pues gracias.

Isshin se giró para marcharse.

-Señor Shiba.

-Puedes llamarme Isshin.

Rukia sonrió.

-Ven a desayunar siempre que quieras. Puedes colarte por la cocina.

-Gracias, tal vez lo haré -asintió lentamente.

* * *

><p>Dios, estoy tan responsable que ya me estoy comenzando a asustar xD<p>

Bueno como dije aquí el nuevo capitulo, procurare mañana subir otro capitulo, aprovechando mis vacaciones... QUE SE ESTÁN ACABANDO¡ creo que llorare

Bueno como siempre gracias por favoritos, alerta y comentario

Como siempre cualquier cosa ya saben que hacer ;)

Kanade


	14. Chapter 14

********Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen al maestro Tite Kubo y la historia a la escritora Susan Elizabeth Phillips.********

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo catorce<strong>

* * *

><p><em>-Acércate al agua, Chappy -dijo Kon-. No te mojaré.<em>

_Chappy lo ensucia todo_

-¿Alguna idea para un nuevo libro? -preguntó Rangiku por teléfono a primera hora de la tarde siguiente.

Era un tema espinoso, pero como Rukia se había pasa do los últimos diez minutos de su conversación esquivando las preguntas entrometidas de Celia la Gallina sobre Ichigo, cualquier cambio era positivo.

-Unas pocas. Pero ten en cuenta que _Chappy se cae de bruces _es el primer libro de un contrato para tres, y Bird cage no aceptará otro manuscrito hasta que termine los cambios que me pidieron.

No hacía falta contarle a su hermana que todavía no había empezado con esos cambios, aunque después del desayuno le había tomado prestado el coche a Ichigo para ir al pueblo a comprar material de dibujo.

-Esta gente de NHAH son de chiste.

-De chiste malo. Oye, no tengo tele en la casita: ¿han vuelto a aparecer últimamente?

-Anoche. Gracias al nuevo proyecto de ley sobre derechos de los homosexuales en el Congreso, han tenido mucha repercusión mediática. -Rangiku dudó unos instantes y eso no era una buena señal-. Rukia, han vuelto a citar a Chappy.

-¡Es increíble! ¿Por qué me hacen esto? Ni que yo fuera una autora famosa de libros para niños.

-Esto es Chicago, y tú eres la esposa del _quarterback _más famoso de la ciudad. Y ellos utilizan esa relación para ganar minutos de emisión. Sigues siendo la esposa de Ichigo, ¿no?

Rukia no quería volver a entrar en esa discusión.

-Temporalmente. La próxima vez, recuérdame que busque a una editora con agallas.

Rukia deseó no haberlo dicho: su editora no era la única que necesitaba agallas. Tuvo que recordarse nuevamente que no tenía elección, al menos si quería pagar sus facturas.

Como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, Rangiku dijo:

-¿Y qué estás haciendo para ganar dinero? Sé que no has...

-Ya me apaño, no te preocupes.

Aunque Rukia quería muchísimo a Rangiku, a veces deseaba que no se convirtiera en oro todo lo que tocaba su hermana. La hacía sentir tan incapaz. Rangiku era rica, hermosa y emocionalmente estable. Rukia era pobre, simplemente atractiva y había estado mucho más cerca de una crisis nerviosa de lo que podría admitir jamás. Rangiku había supera do enormes desventajas para convertirse en una de las propietarias de la NFL más poderosas, mientras que Rukia no podía siquiera defender a su conejita de ficción ante un ataque de la vida real.

Tras colgar el teléfono, Rukia estuvo charlando con algunos de los huéspedes, y luego puso toallas limpias en todos los baños mientras Ichigo registraba a una pareja de jubilados de Cleveland en una de las casitas. Luego se fue a su propia casita para ponerse el bañador rojo que Ichigo le había regalado e ir a nadar.

Cuando sacó el bañador de dos piezas de la bolsa, descubrió que, aunque la parte de abajo no era un tanga, iba sujeta a cada lado únicamente por un cordelito y le pareció algo exiguo para su gusto. La parte de arriba, sin embargo, tenía un aro inferior que ayudaba a mantenerlo todo en su sitio, _y Ginnosuke _pareció dar su aprobación.

Aunque la temperatura del aire rondaba ya los treinta grados, el lago todavía no se había calentado, y la playa estaba desierta cuando ella llegó. Rukia se estremeció de frío al meter los pies en el agua, pero fue entrando lentamente. _Ginnosuke _se mojó las patas, luego retrocedió y se dedicó a perseguir a las garzas. Cuando Rukia no pudo seguir soportando aquella tortura, se zambulló.

Salió a la superficie jadeando y empezó a dar brazadas vigorosas para entrar en calor; entonces vio a Ichigo en pie en el espacio comunitario. Nueve años de campamento de verano le habían enseñado la importancia de hacer las cosas acompañada, pero Ichigo estaba lo bastante cerca para oírla gritar si se ahogaba.

Se puso boca arriba y nadó de espaldas durante un rato, evitando las aguas más profundas, porque, aunque Ichigo dijese lo contrario, ella era una persona muy sensible en lo referente a la seguridad en el agua. Miró de nuevo hacia el comedor comunitario: Ichigo seguía en pie exactamente en el mismo lugar.

Parecía aburrido.

Rukia agitó el brazo para captar su atención. Ichigo le de volvió el saludo sin mucha convicción.

Eso no era bueno. No era nada bueno.

Rukia se zambulló y empezó a pensar.

Ichigo observó a Rukia en el agua mientras esperaba a que los empleados de la empresa de basuras aparecieran con un nuevo contenedor. Un destello de rojo carmesí flotó en el aire cuando Rukia saltó al agua y luego la vio desaparecer bajo la superficie. Había sido un error comprarle ese biquini: dejaba prácticamente al descubierto ese pequeño cuerpo tentador que a Ichigo le estaba resultando cada vez más difícil ignorar. Pero el color de aquel biquini enseguida le había llamado la atención, porque era casi del mismo tono que tenía su pelo el día en que se habían conocido.

Rukia ya no llevaba el pelo igual. Sólo habían pasado cuatro días, pero se estaba cuidando y sus cabellos habían adquirido el mismo color que el jarabe de arce con el que Ichigo había adornado los pastelitos que ella había preparado. Ichigo se sentía como si la estuviera viendo volver a la vida. Su piel había perdido aquel aspecto pálido, y sus ojos habían empezado a brillar, especialmente cuando se trataba de fastidiarle.

Esos ojos... Esos endiablados ojos sesgados que parecían decir a gritos que no se proponía nada bueno, aunque Ichigo parecía ser el único que captaba el mensaje. Rangiku y Gin veían en Rukia a la intelectual, a la amiga de los niños, los conejitos y los perros ridículos. Sólo él parecía comprender que por las venas de Rukia Aizen corrían los problemas en vez de la sangre.

Durante el vuelo de regreso a Chicago, Gin le había ser moneado sobre lo seria que era Rukia en todo lo que hacía. Que de niña nunca había hecho nada malo. Lo buena estudiante que había sido, y la ciudadana modélica que era. Le había dicho que Rukia tenía veintisiete años, pero la madurez de cuarenta. Más bien veintisiete y la madurez de siete. No era extraño que se ganara la vida como escritora de libros infantiles. ¡Estaba entreteniendo a sus iguales!

Le mortificaba que tuviera la osadía de llamarle imprudente. Él no se había desprendido nunca de quince millones de dólares. Por lo que sabía de ella, Rukia no compren día el significado de jugar sobre seguro.

Ichigo vio otro destello de rojo en el agua. Todos aquellos años de campamento de verano la habían convertido en una buena nadadora, con una brazada regular y ágil. Y un cuerpo bonito y esbelto... Pero lo último que quería Ichigo era volver a empezar a pensar en el cuerpo de Rukia, así que se concentró en lo mucho que lo hacía reír.

Lo que no significaba que no fuera una tabarra. Tenía mu cho valor al intentar hurgar en su cabeza, porque la tenía cerrada herméticamente, mucho más de lo que ella llegaría a tenerla jamás.

Ichigo volvió la vista hacia el lago, pero no vio a Rukia. Esperó un destello de rojo. Y esperó... Sintió que crecía la tensión en sus hombros al ver que la superficie no se movía. Dio un paso adelante. Entonces apareció su cabeza, como un punto a lo lejos. Justo antes de volver a desaparecer, Rukia logró gritar una palabra apenas inteligible.

-¡Socorro!

Ichigo echó a correr.

Rukia contuvo la respiración tanto como pudo, luego volvió a salir a la superficie para llenar los pulmones. Como era de esperar, Ichigo se acababa de lanzar al agua con un es tilo impecable.

Rukia se debatió en el agua hasta que estuvo segura de que él la había visto, entonces volvió a zambullirse, se sumergió hacia el fondo y nadó hacia su derecha. Era una mala pasada hacerle eso, pero era por un bien superior. Un Ichigo aburrido era un Ichigo triste, y ya hacía demasiado tiempo que no se había divertido en el campamento de Wind Lake. Tal vez así ya no estaría tan ansioso por venderlo.

Rukia volvió a salir a la superficie. Gracias a su habilidoso cambio de dirección bajo el agua, Ichigo se dirigía mucho más a la izquierda. Rukia tomó aire y volvió a sumergirse.

_Cuando Chappy se hundió por tercera vez, Kon nadó..._

_Borremos eso._

_Cuando Kon se hundió por tercera vez, Chappy nadó más y más rápido..._

Ser rescatado por Chappy le serviría de lección a Kon, pensó Rukia virtuosamente. Kon no debería haber ido a nadar sin compañía.

Rukia abrió los ojos bajo el agua, pero después de tanto llover el lago estaba turbio y no pudo ver gran cosa. Recordó lo aprensivos que eran algunos de sus compañeros de campamento cuando tenían que nadar en un lago en vez de en una piscina, « ¿y si me muerde un pez?», pero Rukia se acostumbró ya en su primer verano y se sentía como en casa. Empezaban a quemarle los pulmones y salió a por más aire. Ichigo estaba a unos veinte metros a su izquierda. Rukia no quiso pensar en el cuento del pastor y el lobo, y realizó su siguiente movimiento.

-¡Socorro!

Ichigo dio media vuelta; y siguió nadando con su soberbia frente cubierta por esos cabellos anaranjados.

-¡Aguanta, Rukia!

-¡Deprisa! ¡Tengo -«un tornillo flojo»- un calambre! -gritó antes de volver a sumergirse.

Rukia torció a su derecha y nadó paralela a la orilla, como un auténtico número once. Sus pulmones volvían a pedir aire, había llegado el momento de volver a emerger cerca de la línea de gol.

Ichigo llevaba dos décadas localizando a receptores en tre el tumulto, y la divisó al instante. Sus brazadas eran poderosas y Rukia se quedó tan absorta viendo cómo batía la superficie del lago que casi se le olvidó volver a sumergirse.

La mano de Ichigo frotó su muslo y la agarró por la parte de abajo del minúsculo biquini.

La mano de Ichigo. En su culo. Rukia debería haberlo pensado antes.

Ichigo tiró bruscamente del biquini para llevar a Rukia a la superficie, y los delicados cordones se rompieron. Ichigo la rodeó con un brazo y tiró de ella hacia arriba.

La parte de abajo del biquini no emergió con ellos.

Mientras contemplaba cómo se lo llevaba la corriente, Rukia intentaba comprender cómo se había metido en aquella situación. ¿Iba a ser aquélla su recompensa por haber querido hacer algo con buena intención?

-¿Estás bien?

Rukia pudo ver fugazmente la cara de Ichigo antes de que éste empezara a tirar de ella hacia la orilla. Le había asustado de verdad. Una parte de Rukia se sentía culpable, pero aun así no se olvidó de toser y tomar aire mientras Ichigo la arras traba por el agua. Y, al mismo tiempo, Rukia se esforzaba por superar su pudor.

La respiración de Ichigo no era en absoluto agitada, y por un momento Rukia relajó por completo sus músculos y se dejó llevar disfrutando de la sensación de que fuera Ichigo y no ella quien se esforzara. Pero resultaba difícil estar relaja da y con el culo al aire al mismo tiempo.

-He... he tenido un calambre.

-¿En qué pierna?

Rukia notó que le rozaba la pierna con su cadera, pero Ichigo no pareció darse cuenta de que algo faltaba.

-Para... Para un momento, ¿quieres? -le pidió Rukia.

Ichigo dejó de dar brazadas y la giró entre sus brazos sin soltarla. Rukia vio en su rostro que el enfado había sido sustituido por la preocupación.

-¡No deberías haber ido a nadar sola! Podrías haberte ahogado.

-Ha sido una estupidez.

-¿Qué pierna?

-La... izquierda. Pero ya está mejor. Ya puedo moverla.

Ichigo la dejó ir de un brazo para tocarle la pierna. -¡No! -chilló Rukia, temiendo lo que podía encontrar por el camino.

-¿Otro calambre?

-No exactamente.

-Vamos a la orilla. Ya te miraré la pierna allí.

-Ya estoy bien. Puedo...

Ichigo no le prestó ninguna atención, y empezó a tirar de ella hacia la playa.

-Esto, Ichigo... -Rukia tosió al tragar agua.

-¡Cierra el pico, joder!

«Bonita forma de hablar para un H.P., sobre todo mientras auxilia a una víctima.» Rukia hacía lo posible para mantener su mitad inferior lejos de la mitad inferior de Ichigo, pero él no dejaba de deslizarse contra ella. Y se deslizaba y se deslizaba... Rukia gimió tras una acometida de sensaciones.

El ritmo de Ichigo cambió, y Rukia se dio cuenta de que ya tocaban fondo. Intentó soltarse.

-Suéltame, aquí ya puedo andar.

Ichigo se acercó más a la orilla y finalmente la soltó y se puso en pie. Rukia colocó los pies en el fondo y se enderezó.

El agua le llegaba a la barbilla, aunque a Ichigo no le llegaba a los hombros. El pelo empapado le chorreaba sobre la frente, y parecía malhumorado.

-Podrías ser un pelín más agradecida, ¿sabes? Te acabo de salvar la vida.

Al menos ya no se le veía preocupado.

-Gracias.

Ichigo todavía la sujetaba de un brazo y se puso a andar hacia la orilla.

-¿Habías tenido antes calambres así?

-Nunca. Me ha cogido totalmente por sorpresa.

-¿Por qué arrastras los pies?

-Tengo frío. Tal vez todavía estoy un poco aturdida. ¿Me puedes dejar la camiseta?

-Claro -respondió sin dejar de arrastrarla hacia la playa.

-¿Me la podrías dejar ahora, por favor? -dijo Rukia, arrastrando los talones.

-¿Ahora?

Ichigo se detuvo. Las olas del lago lamían los pechos de Rukia. La parte de arriba del biquini rojo los mantenía en su sitio y a Ichigo se le fueron los ojos. Rukia notó que sus pestañas mojadas habían formado pequeñas espinas agresivas alrededor de sus penetrantes ojos miel, y sintió que se le aflojaban las rodillas.

-Me gustaría ponérmela antes de salir del agua -dijo del modo más amable que pudo.

Ichigo apartó la vista de sus pechos y echó a andar de nuevo.

-Será más fácil cuando te hayas secado en la playa.

-¡Para! ¡Haz el favor de parar!

Ichigo se paró, pero se quedó mirándola como si le faltara un tornillo.

Rukia se mordió el labio inferior. Toda buena obra su pone un sacrificio: iba a tener que decírselo.

-Tengo un pequeño problema...

-Eso diría yo. No tienes el más mínimo sentido común. En el diploma de Northwestern del que tanto presumes tendrían que haber puesto _summa cum loca._

-Déjame la camiseta. Por favor.

Ichigo no hizo ademán de quitársela. Más bien se puso receloso.

-¿Qué tipo de problema?

-Parece que he... Tengo mucho frío. ¿Tú no tienes frío?

Ichigo esperó, con esa expresión terca que indicaba que no iría a ninguna parte hasta que ella confesara. Rukia cobró dignidad.

-Parece que he... -Rukia se aclaró la garganta-. He perdido la parte de abajo de mi biquini en el lago.

Naturalmente, lo primero que hizo él fue mirar abajo, escrutar las aguas turbias.

-¡No mires!

Cuando volvió a levantar la mirada, sus ojos ya no parecían puñales , sino alegres gominolas.

-¿Y cómo lo has hecho?

-Yo no lo he hecho. Has sido tú. Cuando me has rescatado.

-Te he quitado el biquini.

-Pues sí.

Ichigo sonrió burlón.

-Siempre se me han dado muy bien las mujeres.

-Da igual. ¡Déjame tu camiseta de una vez!

¿Fue accidental que el muslo de Ichigo rozase su cadera? Él volvió a bajar la vista hacia las aguas turbias, y Rukia se sintió poseída por el loco deseo repentino de que desapareciera toda la turbiedad. Notó un tono ronco y seductor en la voz de Ichigo.

-O sea, que me estás diciendo que estás con el culo al aire debajo del agua.

-Has comprendido perfectamente lo que te estoy diciendo.

-Pues nos encontramos ante un interesante dilema.

-Aquí no hay ningún dilema.

Ichigo se acarició la comisura de los labios con el pulgar, y su sonrisa fue tan suave como el humo.

-Nos encontramos ante la esencia del auténtico capitalismo, justo aquí y ahora, tú y yo, y que Dios bendiga América como el gran país que es.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Puro capitalismo. Yo tengo un producto que tú quieres...

-Se me está volviendo a acalambrar la pierna.

-La cuestión es -empezó a decir despacio, sin apartar la mirada de sus pechos-, ¿qué vas a darme por ese producto?

-Ya te he estado dando mis servicios como cocinera -respondió rápidamente ella.

-No sé. Esas sandalias de ayer eran muy caras. Creo que ya te he pagado al menos tres días de cocinera.

Ichigo estaba haciendo ronronear las entrañas de Rukia, y a ella no le gustó.

-¡No pienso quedarme aquí ni un día más si no te qui tas esa estúpida camiseta de tu estúpido pecho hipermusculado ahora mismo!

-No había conocido a ninguna mujer tan desagradecida en mi vida.

Ichigo empezó a quitársela, se paró para rascarse un brazo, volvió a tirar de la camiseta, se la subió muy despacito por el pecho, flexionó aquellos músculos sublimes...

-¡Eso son veinte yardas por pérdida de tiempo!

-Es una penalización de cinco yardas -puntualizó Ichigo desde debajo de su camiseta.

-¡Hoy no!

Por fin se quitó la camiseta, y ella se la arrebató de las manos antes de que se le pasara por la cabeza jugar a «a que no lo pillas», un juego al que un _quarterback _de la NFL sin duda ganaría a una escritora de cuentos de conejitos.

-Con el culo al aire... -dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

Rukia le ignoró y se peleó con la camiseta para ponérsela, pero manejar todo aquel algodón empapado con el agua gélida que le llegaba a los pechos no era exactamente fácil. Naturalmente, él no la ayudó. '

-Tal vez te sería más fácil si salieras del agua antes de ponértela.

Era un humor demasiado infantil para merecer respuesta. Finalmente logró ponerse la camiseta, aunque una enorme bolsa de aire la hinchaba a su alrededor. Rukia tiró hacia aba jo y caminó hacia la orilla, que, por suerte, estaba desierta.

Ichigo se quedó donde estaba y observó a Rukia mientras salía del agua. La visión trasera de Rukia le estaba entorpeciendo a Ichigo la respiración. Al parecer Rukia no había caí do en que las camisetas blancas son casi como el papel de fumar cuando se mojan. Primero emergió su cintura esbelta, luego unas caderas curvas, y finalmente las piernas, vigorosas y bonitas como ningunas.

Ichigo tragó saliva al ver aquel culito dulce. La tela blanca de la camiseta se le adhería a la piel y parecía como si lo hubiesen salpicado con azúcar mojado.

Ichigo se lamió los labios. Menos mal que el agua estaba fría como el hielo, porque verla caminando hacia la playa le había puesto caliente. Aquel culito redondo... la hendidura oscura y seductora. Y todavía no había contemplado las vistas desde delante.

Circunstancia que estaba a punto de cambiar.

Rukia oyó a Ichigo que chapoteaba detrás de ella. Enseguida estuvo a su lado, dando pasos de gigante en el agua. Ichigo se adelantó, con los músculos de sus hombros chorreando cada vez que levantaba los brazos. Llegó a la playa y se giró para mirarla.

¿Qué debía de ser exactamente lo que le parecía tan interesante?

Rukia empezó a ponerse nerviosa. Ichigo movió una mano y tiró sin darse cuenta de la parte delantera de sus vaqueros empapados.

-Tal vez no es tan difícil de creer que tu madre era una corista.

Rukia miró hacia abajo y chilló. Luego tiró de la camiseta para apartarla de su cuerpo y salió corriendo hacia la casita.

-¡Eh, Rukia! La vista desde detrás también es bastante interesante. Y pronto tendremos compañía.

Efectivamente, los Pearson, aunque todavía estaban lejos, se acercaban. Apenas se les veía detrás de las sillas, las bolsas y la nevera de playa.

Rukia no podía contar con la colaboración de Ichigo para volver a la casita, así que se dirigió hacia el bosque, separan do la camiseta de su cuerpo por delante y por detrás, al tiempo que tiraba de ella para hacerla más larga.

-Si alguien te tira un pez -gritó Ichigo mientras Rukia se alejaba-, es porque andas como un pingüino.

-Y si alguien te pide que rebuznes, es porque te comportas como un...

-Guárdate las lindezas para más tarde, Chappy. Acaban de llegar los de la basura con el nuevo contenedor.

-Cierra la tapa después de entrar.

Rukia aceleró su paso de pingüino y, sin saber muy bien cómo, logró llegar a la casita sin más tropiezos. Una vez dentro, se apretó las mejillas sonrojadas con las manos y se rió.

Pero Ichigo no se reía. De pie en el espacio comunitario, mirando en dirección a la casita, sabía que no podía seguir así. Qué ironía. Era un hombre casado, pero no podía disfrutar de la principal ventaja que ofrecía el matrimonio.

La cuestión era: ¿qué pretendía hacer al respecto?


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen al maestro Tite Kubo y la historia a la escritora Susan Elizabeth Phillips.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo quince<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Chappy se roció con su perfume favorito, Eau de Pastel de Fresa, formando una gran nube de gotitas alrededor de su cabeza. Luego encrespó las orejas, se estiró los bigotes y se puso la tiara que estrenaba. <em>

**_Chappy planta un huerto de calabazas_**

Tras su chapuzón en el lago, Rukia se duchó y se cambió, luego salió al porche y se quedó mirando la mesa donde había dejado el material de dibujo que había comprado aquella mañana. Ya iba siendo hora de ponerse a trabajar en los cambios.

En vez de acomodarse en la mesa, sin embargo, se sentó en el columpio y tomó el cuaderno que había utilizado el día anterior para dibujar a Chappy saltando del precipicio. Rukia miró a la lejanía. Finalmente empezó a escribir.

_-La señora Pato está construyendo un campamento de verano al otro lado del Bosque del Seireitei -les anunció Chappy una tarde a Kon, Melissa, Celia la Gallina y un amigo de Kon, Corky Mapache-. ¡Y tenemos que ir todos!_

_-No me gustan los campamentos de verano -gruñó Kon._

_-¿Puedo ponerme mis gafas de sol de estrella de cine? -preguntó Melissa._

_-¿Y si llueve? -cloqueó Celia._

_Cuando Rukia dejó a un lado_ su cuaderno, ya había escrito el principio de _Chappy va a un campamento de verano. _No importaba que apenas hubiera completado dos páginas, y no importaba que se le pudieran agotar las ideas en cualquier momento, ni tampoco que su editora no comprara ese libro hasta que hubiera realizado los cambios que le habían pedido para _Chappy se cae de bruces. _Al menos había escrito, y eso ya la hacía feliz.

Un aroma a cera de muebles con fragancia de limón la recibió cuando entró en la casa de huéspedes. Habían pasado la aspiradora por la alfombra, las ventanas relucían, y sobre la mesita de té de la sala de estar había un montón de platos de postre de porcelana rosa de Dresden, con las tazas y sus platillos a juego. La estrategia de Ichigo de mantener a los amantes separados hasta que terminasen la faena parecía surtir efecto.

Amy apareció por la puerta trasera con un montón de toallas blancas limpias y se fijó en el vestido de verano de color amarillo canario que Rukia había personalizado cosiendo cuatro filas de cintas de colores sobre el dobladillo.

-¡Caramba! Estás magnífica. Bonito vestido. Seguro que llamarás la atención de Ichigo.

-No intento llamar la atención de Ichigo.

Amy se acarició la pequeña marca de lujuria que tenía bajo la garganta.

-Tengo un perfume nuevo en el bolso. A Troy le vuelve loco cuando me echo un poco en... Bueno, ya sabes. ¿Quieres que te deje un poco?

Rukia entró a toda prisa en la cocina para no estrangularla.

Era demasiado pronto para sacar del horno los bollos de albaricoque y el pan de avena con mantequilla que había preparado aquella mañana, así que tomó en brazos a su mascota y se sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina cerca de la ventana salediza. _Ginnosuke _acomodó su moño bajo la barbilla de Rukia y apoyó una pata en su brazo. Rukia se acercó el animal al pecho.

-¿Te gusta este lugar tanto como a mí, _Ginnosukie? _

_Ginnosuke _asintió con un lametón.

Rukia miró al patio que descendía hacia el lago. Aquellos últimos días en lo que ella ya creía que era el Bosque del Seireitei la habían devuelto a la vida. Acarició la barriguita caliente _de Ginnosuke y _tuvo que admitir que estar con Ichigo había tenido mucho que ver con ello. Era testarudo y engreído, el colmo de la exasperación, pero la había hecho sentirse viva de nuevo.

Por mucho que la tachara de intelectualoide, Ichigo no había tenido ningún problema para estar a su altura. Tal como había observado en otros pocos deportistas que conocía, le vinieron a la mente Gin, junto con Ishida y Renji, su pasión por el deporte iba acompañada de un agudo intelecto que su comportamiento atolondrado no podía ocultar.

No es que pretendiera comparar a Ichigo con Gin. Sólo había que ver lo mucho que le gustaban los perros a Gin, por ejemplo. Y los niños. Y, sobre todo, había que ver cuánto amaba a Rangiku.

Rukia volvió a suspirar y dejó que su mirada se extraviara hacia los jardines de atrás, que Troy había dejado por fin limpios de las hojas secas del invierno. Las lilas estaban floreciendo, los lirios lucían sus rizos violáceos, y una mata de saltaojos estaba a punto de abrirse.

Un movimiento tenue llamó su atención, y vio que Masaki estaba sentada a un lado en un banco de hierro. De entrada, a Rukia le pareció que estaba leyendo, pero luego se dio cuenta de que estaba cosiendo. Pensó en lo fría que se había mostrado con ella y se preguntó si se debía una reacción estrictamente personal o a la mala prensa sobre la boda. «La rica heredera de los Chicago Stars, cuyo pasatiempo es escribir libros para niños.» Rukia dudó, pero finalmente se levantó y salió por la puerta de atrás.

Masaki estaba sentada junto a un pequeño huerto de hierbas aromáticas. A Rukia le pareció raro que alguien que interpretaba tan convincentemente su papel de diva no hubiera puesto objeciones a ser alojada en un desván. Y, a pesar del jersey Armani que llevaba informalmente sobre los hombros, parecía la mar de satisfecha de estar simplemente ahí sentada, cosiendo junto a un huerto descuidado. Rukia estaba hecha un lío. Era difícil darle calidez a alguien que se mostraba tan fría con ella, pero no lograba sentir antipatía por Masaki, y no sólo por su antigua afición _a Encaje, S. L. _

_Yoruichi _yacía a los pies de Masaki junto a una gran cesta de costura. _Ginnosuke _ignoró a la gata _y _trotó a saludar a su dueña, que se inclinó para hacerle unas caricias. Rukia observó que estaba trabajando en una colcha, pero no se parecía a nada que hubiera visto antes. El diseño no estaba dispuesto geométricamente, sino que era una sutil mezcla sombreada de curvas y rizos con distintas pautas y múltiples tonos de verde con toques de azul lavanda y un destello sorprendente de azul cielo.

-Es precioso. No sabía que fuera usted una artista.

La hostilidad habitual que se formó en los ojos de Masaki le dieron a aquella tarde de verano la frialdad de un día de enero.

-No es más que un pasatiempo.

Rukia decidió pasar por alto su actitud displicente.

-Pues lo hace muy bien. ¿Qué va a ser?

-Probablemente una colcha -dijo a regañadientes-Normalmente hago piezas más pequeñas, como fundas para cojines, pero este jardín parece pedir algo más dramático.

-¿Está haciendo una colcha del jardín?

A Masaki la obligaron a responder sus buenos modales inherentes.

-Sólo del huerto de hierbas aromáticas. Ayer empecé a experimentar con él.

-¿Trabaja a partir de un dibujo?

Masaki negó con la cabeza con la esperanza de dar por terminada la conversación. Rukia consideró la posibilidad de dejar que así fuera, pero prefirió seguir hablando.

-¿Cómo puede hacer algo tan complicado sin un dibujo?

Masaki se tomó su tiempo para responder.

-Empiezo juntando los retales de tela que me atraen, y luego saco las tijeras a ver qué pasa. A veces, los resultados son desastrosos.

Rukia la entendió. Ella también creaba a partir de trozos y pedazos: algunas líneas de diálogo, dibujos al azar. Nunca sabía sobre qué irían sus libros hasta que ya los tenía avanzados.

-¿De dónde saca los tejidos?

Ginnosuke había hundido el hocico en una de las carísimas sandalias Kate Spade de Masaki, pero parecía importunarla más la persistencia de Rukia.

-Siempre llevo una cesta llena de retales en el maletero -dijo bruscamente-. Siempre compro muchos restos de telas, pero este proyecto necesita tejidos con historia. Tal vez buscaré alguna tienda de antigüedades que venda ropa de época.

Rukia volvió a mirar hacia el huerto de hierbas aromáticas.

-Dígame qué ve.

Rukia esperaba un resoplido, pero nuevamente vencieron los buenos modales de Masaki.

-Primero me ha atraído la lavanda. Es una de mis plantas favoritas. Y me encanta el tono plateado de la salvia que hay detrás. -El entusiasmo de Masaki por su proyecto empezó a superar la animadversión personal-. Habría que cortar un poco la menta. Es muy expansiva y lo ocupará todo. Esa pequeña mata de tomillo está luchando contra la menta para sobrevivir.

-¿Cuál es el tomillo?

-Aquellas hojas diminutas. Ahora es vulnerable, aunque puede ser tan agresivo como la menta. Sólo que lo hace con más sutileza -dijo Masaki levantando la vista y aguantándole la mirada a Rukia durante unos segundos.

Rukia captó el mensaje.

-¿Cree que el tomillo y yo tenemos algo en común?

-¿Y tú? -preguntó Masaki fríamente.

-Yo tengo muchos defectos, pero la sutileza no es uno de ellos.

-Supongo que eso está por ver.

Rukia anduvo hasta el borde del jardín.

-Estoy intentando que me caiga usted tan antipática como parece que le caigo yo a usted, pero es difícil. Cuando yo era niña, usted era mi heroína.

-Qué bonito -respondió, fría como un carámbano.

-Además, le gusta mi perro. Y tengo la sensación de que su actitud tiene más que ver con sus prejuicios acerca de mi matrimonio que con mi personalidad.

Masaki se puso rígida. Rukia decidió que no tenía nada que perder con ser franca.

-Sé cuál es su auténtica relación con Ichigo.

La aguja de Masaki se detuvo.

-Me sorprende que te lo haya contado. Kaien me dijo que nunca hablaba de ello.

-No me lo contó. Lo deduje.

-Eres muy astuta.

-Ha tardado mucho tiempo en venir a verle.

-¿Quieres decir después de abandonarle? -Su voz no pudo esconder cierto resentimiento.

-Yo no he dicho eso.

-Lo estabas pensando. ¿Qué clase de mujer abandona a su hijo y luego intenta colarse de nuevo en su vida?

Rukia habló con cautela.

-No me parece exacto decir que le abandonó. Diría que le encontró una buena familia.

Masaki miró hacia las plantas aromáticas, aunque Rukia sospechó que la paz que había encontrado allí había desaparecido.

-Miyako y Kaien siempre habían querido tener un hijo, y le amaron desde el día que nació. Pero por muy torturador que resultase tomar aquella decisión, sigo pensando que me deshice de él demasiado fácilmente.

-¡Eh, Rukia!

Masaki se tensó cuando Ichigo dobló la esquina con _Yorouchi _repantigada feliz en sus brazos. Ichigo frenó en seco al ver a Masaki y el encanto que había en su rostro dejó paso a una expresión severa y rencorosa.

Se dirigió a Rukia como si estuviera sola en el jardín.

-Alguien la ha dejado salir.

-He sido yo -dijo Masaki-. Estaba a mi lado hace unos minutos. Debe de haberte oído llegar.

-¿Es tuya, la gata?

-Sí.

Ichigo dejó la gata en el suelo, casi como si se hubiera vuelto radioactiva, y se volvió para marcharse.

Masaki se levantó del banco. Rukia advirtió un brillo desesperado y al mismo tiempo conmovedor en sus ojos.

-¿Quieres saber quién era tu padre? -espetó Masaki.

Ichigo se quedó tieso. Rukia sintió una gran empatía hacia Ichigo, y pensó en todas las preguntas que se había hecho a lo largo del tiempo sobre su propia madre. Ichigo se volvió lentamente.

Masaki entrelazó los dedos de ambas manos. Su voz parecía jadeante, como si acabara de correr una larga distancia.

-Se llamaba Izaemon Todo. No creo que fuera su auténtico nombre de pila, pero fue el único que supe. Era un chico de campo de Oklahoma, de dieciocho años, alto y delgado. Nos conocimos en la estación del autobús el mismo día que llegamos a Los Ángeles. -Masaki no apartaba los ojos del rostro de Ichigo-. Tenía el pelo más oscuro que tú, y sus rasgos eran más anchos. Te pareces más a mí -dijo bajando la cabeza-. Estoy segura de que no quieres oírlo. Izaemon era atlético. Había cabalgado en rodeos, había ganado algún premio en metálico, creo, y estaba convencido de que podría hacerse rico haciendo de doble en las escenas peligrosas de las películas. No recuerdo nada más de él, otro tachón más en mi contra. Creo que fumaba Marlboro y le gustaban las barras de caramelo, pero de eso hace ya mucho tiempo, y tal vez me confundo con otra persona. Cuando descubrí que estaba embarazada, ya habíamos cortado y no supe cómo encontrarle. -Masaki hizo una pausa y pareció recobrar los ánimos-: Pocos años más tarde, leí en un periódico que se había matado rodando una escena con un coche.

Ichigo mantenía una expresión pétrea. No podía permitir que alguien viera que aquello significaba algo para él. Ah, Rukia le entendía muy bien.

_Ginnosuke _era sensible a los problemas de la gente: se levantó y restregó su cuerpo en los tobillos de Ichigo.

-¿Tiene alguna foto de él? -preguntó Rukia, viendo que Ichigo no lo haría. La única fotografía que tenía ella de su madre era su más preciado tesoro.

Masaki negó con la cabeza, con cara de impotencia.

-Sólo éramos dos chiquillos, dos adolescentes atolondrados. Ichigo, lo siento.

Ichigo la miró fríamente.

-No hay lugar para ti en mi vida. No sé cómo puedo dejártelo más claro. Quiero que te vayas.

-Eso ya lo sé.

Los dos animales se levantaron y siguieron a Ichigo, que se marchó.

Los ojos de Masaki, llenos de lágrimas, brillaban con audacia cuando se volvió hacia Rukia.

-¡No me marcharé!

-No creo que deba hacerlo -replicó Rukia.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, y a Rukia le pareció ver que se abría una grieta apenas perceptible en el muro que las separaba.

Media hora más tarde, mientras Rukia colocaba el último de sus bollos de albaricoque en un cesto de mimbre, apareció Amy y le anunció que Troy y ella se quedarían en el dormitorio que Ichigo había abandonado arriba para mudarse a la casita de Rukia.

-Alguien tiene que dormir aquí por las noches -explicó Amy-, y Ichigo ha dicho que nos pagaría un extra. Es fantástico, ¿no?

-Está muy bien.

-Claro que no podremos hacer ruido, pero...

-Trae la mermelada, ¿quieres?

Rukia no podía soportar seguir oyendo más detalles de la vida sexual de campeonato de Amy y Troy.

Pero Amy no quería abandonar, y mientras se acercaba a Rukia con la mayor seriedad, la luz mantecosa del sol de última hora de la tarde salpicó su cuello lleno de mordiscos de amor.

-Me parece que las cosas entre Ichigo y tú podrían funcionar si tú, simplemente, te esforzaras un poco más. Lo del perfume iba en serio. El sexo es muy importante para los hombres, y basta que utilices un poco...

Rukia le dejó los bollos a Amy y salió a toda prisa hacia la sala de estar.

Más tarde, cuando regresó a la casita, Ichigo ya estaba allí. Estaba sentado en el viejo sofá inclinado de la sala con _Ginnosuke _repantigado en el cojín, junto a él. Tenía los pies apoyados y un libro abierto en su regazo. Aunque parecía como si no tuviera preocupaciones en el mundo, Rukia sabía la verdad.

Ichigo alzó la mirada al oírla entrar.

-Me gusta el personaje de Kon.

A Rukia le dio un vuelco el corazón al ver que estaba leyendo _Chappy dice hola. Y _tenía a su lado los otros cuatro libros de la serie.

-¿De dónde los has sacado?

-Anoche, cuando fui al pueblo. Hay una tienda para niños; básicamente es de ropa, aunque también venden libros y juguetes. Y tenían éstos en el escaparate. La dueña se emocionó bastante cuando le conté que tú estabas aquí. Este personaje de _Kon... _-dijo golpeando la página con su dedo índice.

-Son libros para niños. No sé por qué te molestas en leerlos.

-Curiosidad. ¿Sabes?, hay un par de cosas sobre este Kon que me resultan familiares. Por ejemplo...

-¿Ah, sí? Pues gracias. Aunque son totalmente imaginarios, intento darles a mis personajes unas cualidades con las que pueda sentirse identificado el lector.

-Sí, bueno, yo me puedo sentir identificado con Kon, claro -dijo mirando un dibujo de Kon luciendo unas gafas de sol muy parecidas a sus Revo de montura plateada-. Hay algo que no entiendo... La dueña de la tienda me dijo que habían recibido algunas presiones de una de sus clientas para quitar los libros del aparador porque eran pornográficos. Dime qué me he perdido.

_Ginnosuke _bajó finalmente de un salto del sofá y se acercó a saludarla. Rukia se agachó para acariciarlo.

-¿Has oído hablar de NHAH? ¿Niños Heterosexuales por una América Heterosexual?

-Claro. Le encuentran placer a ir fastidiando a gays y lesbianas. Todas las mujeres llevan el pelo largo y a los hombres se les ven demasiado los dientes cuando hablan.

-Exactamente. Y justamente ahora van fastidiando a mi conejita.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

_Ginnosuke _volvió trotando hacia Ichigo.

-Han tachado la serie de Chappy de propaganda homosexual.

Ichigo se _echó _a reír.

-No es broma. No le habían prestado ninguna atención a mis libros hasta que nos casamos, pero después de tantas historias sobre nosotros en la prensa, decidieron subirse al carro de la publicidad para ir a por mí.

Rukia se encontró contándole su conversación con su editora y los cambios que Birdcage quería que hiciera en los libros de Daphne.

-Supongo que les dirías dónde podían meterse exactamente los cambios.

-No es tan sencillo. Tengo un contrato, y han apartado _Chappy se cae de bruces _de la lista de producción hasta que les envíe las nuevas ilustraciones. -No mencionó lo del resto del dinero del anticipo que le debían-. Además, tampoco es que colocar a Chappy unos centímetros más lejos de Melissa vaya a afectar a la historia.

-Entonces, ¿por qué todavía no has hecho los dibujos?

-He tenido problemas de... de bloqueo de escritora. Aunque la cosa ha mejorado mucho desde que estoy aquí.

-Entonces, ¿los harás?

A Rukia no le gustó el tono de desaprobación de su voz.

-Es fácil mantener los principios cuando tienes unos millones de dólares en el banco, pero no los tengo.

-Ya.

Rukia se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina. Mientras sacaba una botella de vino, _Ginnosuke _se restregó contra sus tobillos. Oyó que Ichigo entraba detrás de ella.

-Ya volvemos a beber, ¿eh?

-Eres lo bastante corpulento como para desembarazarte de mí si me desmadro.

-Pero procura que no pueda lesionarme el brazo de dar pases.

Rukia sonrió y escanció. Ichigo tomó el vaso que ella le ofreció y, sin tener que mediar palabra, salieron juntos al porche. El columpio chirrió cuando Ichigo se dejó caer junto a ella. Tomó un sorbo de vino y le dijo:

-Eres una buena escritora, Rukia. Comprendo que a los niños les gusten tus libros. Cuando dibujas a Kon, ¿no has notado nunca lo mucho que...?

-¿Qué ha pasado entre mi perro y tú?

-Ya me gustaría saberlo -dijo bajando la vista hacia el caniche, que se había tumbado sobre uno de sus pies-. Me ha seguido hasta aquí desde la casa de huéspedes. Créeme, yo no le he dado cuerda.

Rukia recordó que, en el huerto de plantas aromáticas, _Ginnosuke _había notado el desasosiego que Ichigo había sentido con Masaki. Aparentemente, se había creado un vínculo entre ellos, sólo que Ichigo no se había enterado.

-¿Cómo tienes la pierna? -preguntó.

-¿La pierna?

-¿Algún efecto posterior del calambre?

-Está... Me duele un poco. Mucho. Unos pinchazos constantes. Y muy dolorosos. Tendré que tomar antiinflamatorios. Aunque seguro que mañana ya estará mejor.

-Se acabó el nadar sola, ¿entendido? Va en serio. Ha sido una estupidez -dijo apoyando el brazo en la parte posterior de los cojines y lanzándole una mirada de «hablo-muy-en-serio-insignificante-novato». Y, ya puestos, no intimes demasiado con Masaki.

-No creo que tengas que preocuparte por eso. Por si no lo has notado, no me tiene en demasiada estima. Aun así, creo que deberías escucharla.

-Pues no lo haré. Es mi vida, Rukia, y tú no entiendes nada sobre esto.

-Eso no es del todo cierto -dijo con cautela-. Yo también soy huérfana.

Ichigo retiró el brazo.

-Nadie te llama huérfano cuando ya eres mayor de edad.

-El caso es que mi madre murió cuando yo tenía dos años, así que algo entiendo sobre sentirse desarraigado.

-Nuestras circunstancias no se parecen en nada, así que no trates de establecer comparaciones -dijo mirando hacia el bosque-. Yo tuve dos padres fantásticos. Tú no tuviste ninguno.

-Tuve a Rangiku y a Gin.

-Entonces ya eras adolescente. Antes de eso, parece que te criaste sola.

Ichigo estaba desviando deliberadamente la conversación. Rukia lo comprendió y se lo permitió.

-Sola con Danielle Steel.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Yo era una fan suya, y sabía que tenía muchos hijos. Solía hacerme pasar por una de ellos -dijo sonriendo al ver el regocijo de Ichigo-. Aunque haya quien pueda encontrarlo patético, yo creo que era bastante creativo.

-Es original, sin duda.

-Entonces soñaba despierta con una muerte piadosamente indolora para Sousuke, momento en el que me era mágicamente revelado que en realidad no era mi padre. Mi padre de verdad era...

-A ver si lo adivino. Bill Cosby.

-No estaba tan bien adaptada. Era Bruce Springsteen. Y sin comentarios, ¿vale?

-¿Para qué iba a hacer comentarios si Freud ya hizo el trabajo?

Rukia arrugó la nariz. Estaban sentados en un silencio sorprendentemente amigable, que sólo rompían los rítmicos ronquidos de Ginnosuke. Pero a Rukia nunca se le había dado bien prolongar los buenos momentos.

-Sigo pensando que deberías escucharla.

-No se me ocurre un solo motivo para hacerlo.

-Porque no se marchará hasta que la escuches. Y porque será algo que planeará sobre tu cabeza el resto de tu vida.

Ichigo dejó su vaso.

-Tal vez te obstinas tanto en analizar mi vida para no deprimirte pensando en tus propias neurosis.

-Probablemente.

Ichigo se levantó del columpio.

-¿Qué me dices de ir al pueblo a cenar?

Aquel día ya había pasado demasiado tiempo junto a él, pero no pudo soportar la idea de quedarse sola mientras él iba al pueblo a echar una canita al aire con la _fräulein. _

-De acuerdo. Déjame ir a por un jersey.

Mientras se dirigía a su dormitorio, Rukia se repitió lo que ya sabía. Salir a cenar con él era una idea pésima, tan pésima como estar los dos juntos tomando vino en el porche. Casi tan pésima como no insistir en que él durmiese bajo otro techo.

Aunque no le importaba impresionarle, decidió que un chal quedaría mejor con su vestido de verano que un jersey, y sacó de un tirón el brillante mantel rojo que había descubierto en el cajón inferior de la cómoda. Mientras lo desplegaba, advirtió algo extraño en la mesilla de noche, algo que no estaba allí antes y que sin ninguna duda no era suyo.

-¡Aaaaaargh!

Ichigo entró disparado en la habitación.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¡Mira eso! -dijo señalando el botellín de perfume de supermercado-. ¡La muy... marrana metomentodo!

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-¡Amy ha dejado aquí ese perfume! -exclamó dándose media vuelta para mirarle-. ¡Muérdeme!

-¿Por qué te enfadas conmigo? Yo no he hecho nada.

-¡No! Muérdeme. Déjame un chupetón aquí-dijo señalándose con el dedo un punto a pocos centímetros de la clavícula.

-¿Quieres que te haga un chupetón?

-¿Estás sordo?

-Sólo estupefacto.

-No se lo puedo pedir a nadie más, y no me es posible seguir soportando ni un día más los consejos matrimoniales de una ninfómana de diecinueve años. Con esto se acabará todo.

-La verdad es que con unas patatas fritas serías un auténtico «Happy Meal».

-Adelante. Búrlate de mí. A ti no te trata con la misma condescendencia que a mí.

-Olvídalo. No pienso hacerte un chupetón.

-Vale. Ya me buscaré a otro que lo haga.

-¡Ni hablar!

-Tiempos desesperados exigen medidas desesperadas. Se lo pediré a _Lilynette_ Gingerbuck .

-Qué desagradable.

-Ya sabe cómo se comportan los tortolitos. Lo comprenderá.

-Sólo de pensar en esa mujer mordiéndote el cuello se me ha quitado el apetito. ¿Y no te dará vergüenza ir enseñando el moratón cuando haya otra gente cerca?

-Me pondré algo que tenga cuello para ocultarlo.

-Y cuando veas a Amy te lo destaparás.

-Vale, no me siento orgullosa de mí misma. Pero si no hago algo, acabaré estrangulándola.

-Sólo es una adolescente. ¿Por qué te importa tanto?

-Bueno, olvídalo.

-¿Y tener que verte correr detrás de _Lilynette_ Gingerbuck? -Su voz adquirió cierta ronquera-. De eso nada.

Rukia tragó saliva.

-¿Lo harás tú?

-Supongo que tengo que hacerlo.

«Ay, madre...» Rukia cerró los ojos con fuerza e inclinó el cuello hacia él. El corazón le latía fuerte. ¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo?

Nada, aparentemente, porque él no la tocaba. Rukia abrió los ojos y pestañeo

-¿No podrías darte prisa?

Ichigo no la tocaba, pero tampoco se apartaba. Santo cielo, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan atractivo? ¿Por qué no podía tener la piel arrugada y un buen barrigón en lugar de ser un anuncio ambulante de cuerpos atléticos?

-¿A qué esperas?

-No le he hecho un chupetón a una chica desde los catorce.

-Estoy segura de que te acordarás si te concentras.

-El problema no es la concentración.

La chispa de aquellos ojos indicaba que el comportamiento de Rukia estaba justo en el límite entre la excentricidad y la locura. Su estallido de mal genio se había disipado. Tenía que salir de aquella situación.

-Bah, no importa.

Rukia se volvió para marcharse, pero Ichigo la cogió por el brazo. Al notar el tacto de los dedos de Ichigo sobre su piel se estremeció.

-Yo no he dicho que no vaya a hacerlo. Sólo tengo que calentarme un poco.

Aunque hubiera tenido fuego en los pies, Rukia no podría haberse movido.

-No puedo simplemente embestir y morder. -El pulgar de Ichigo le acarició el brazo-. No va conmigo.

A Rukia se le puso la carne de gallina cuando Ichigo recorrió su cuello con un dedo.

-No pasa nada. Embiste y muerde-dijo con voz áspera.

-Soy un deportista profesional -dijo mientras trazaba lentamente una S en la base de su garganta. Sus palabras eran como una caricia seductora-. La ausencia de un calentamiento adecuado puede provocar lesiones.

-Así que era eso, ¿eh? Las... lesiones.

Ichigo no respondió, y Rukia contuvo la respiración al notar que su boca se acercaba. Tuvo un sobresalto cuando los labios de Ichigo acariciaron la comisura de los suyos.

Ni siquiera había sido un impacto directo, pero a ella se le derritieron los huesos. Oyó un sonido suave e indescifrable y se dio cuenta de que lo producía ella misma, la mujer más fácil del planeta Tierra.

Ichigo la acercó a su lado con un movimiento suave, pero el contacto hizo saltar chispas. Hueso duro y carne caliente. Rukia quería toda su boca, y giró la cabeza en su busca, pero él alteró el rumbo. En vez de darle el beso que ella estaba deseando, Ichigo tocó la comisura opuesta de sus labios.

La sangre de Rukia palpitaba. Los labios de Ichigo siguieron por la mandíbula hasta el cuello. Entonces se dispuso a hacer exactamente lo que ella le había pedido.

« ¡He cambiado de idea! ¡No me muerdas, por favor!»

Ichigo no la mordió. Jugueteó con su garganta hasta que su respiración se volvió rápida y superficial. Rukia le detestó por atormentarla de aquella manera, pero no lograba apartarse de él. Y entonces, Ichigo dio por finalizado el juego y la besó de verdad.

El mundo giró y todo se volvió patas arriba. Los brazos de Ichigo la mecían como si ella le perteneciera realmente. Rukia no supo quién separó antes los labios, pero sus lenguas se tocaron.

Era el beso dado en sueños solitarios. Un beso que requería su tiempo. Un beso que sentaba tan bien que Rukia no podía recordar todos los motivos por los que estaba mal.

La mano de Ichigo peinó sus cabellos, y sus duras caderas se apretaron contra las de Rukia. Notó lo que había provocado en él y le encantó. Sintió un hormigueo en el pecho cuando Ichigo lo cubrió con la mano.

Ichigo gritó y apartó bruscamente la mano.

-¡Maldita sea!

Rukia dio un paso atrás e instintivamente comprobó que a su pecho no le hubieran salido dientes. Pero no era su pecho. Ichigo miró hacia abajo: los afilados colmillos de _Ginnosuke _apretaban su pierna.

-¡Quita, chucho!

Rukia volvió de golpe y porrazo a la realidad. ¿Qué se suponía que hacía jugando a besitos con el señor Demasiado Atractivo? Y ni siquiera podía culparle porque las cosas se hubieran salido de madre porque había sido ella la que lo había empezado.

-Basta, _Ginnosuke. _

Desconcertada, Rukia apartó al perro.

-¿Nunca le limas los dientes al «klingon»?

-No te estaba atacando. Sólo quería jugar.

-¿Sí? ¡Pues igual que yo!

Un largo silencio palpitó entre ellos.

Rukia quería que fuera él el primero en apartar la mirada, pero no lo hizo, así que ella miró hacia atrás. Era desconcertante. Mientras ella parecía que se escondiera bajo las sábanas, Ichigo parecía perfectamente capaz de quedarse en pie toda la tarde y considerar detenidamente el asunto. Rukia todavía sentía el calor de su mano en el pecho.

-Esto se está complicando -dijo Ichigo finalmente.

Tenía enfrente a la NFL, así que no dio importancia a que se le aflojaran las piernas.

-No para mí. Besas muy bien, por cierto. Muchos deportistas no entienden la diferencia entre besar y morder.

-Nunca dejas de discutir, Chappy. ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Vamos a que nos den de cenar? ¿O volvemos a probar lo del chupetón que tanto deseas?

-Olvídate del chupetón. A veces la cura es peor que la enfermedad.

-Y a veces las conejitas se convierten en gallinas.

Rukia no iba a ganar ese juego, así que alzó la nariz como la rica heredera que no era, tomó el mantel rojo y se lo envolvió sobre los hombros.

El comedor de la posada de Wind Lake, decorado según el estilo típico de los bosques del norte, parecía una antigua cabaña de cazadores. Sobre las ventanas largas y estrechas colgaban unas cortinas con grabados de mantas indias, y en las paredes, muy rústicas, había una colección de botas de nieve y trampas antiguas para animales, junto a las cabezas enmarcadas de ciervos y alces. Rukia decidió concentrarse en la canoa de corteza de abedul que colgaba de las vigas para evitar encontrarse con la mirada de aquellos ojos.

A Ichigo cada vez se le daba mejor leer sus pensamientos, y señaló con la cabeza hacia los animales muertos.

-Había habido un restaurante en Nueva York especializado en la caza exótica, bistecs de canguro, de tigre, de elefante. Una vez unos amigos me llevaron allí a probar las « Ieonburguesas».

-¡Eso es repugnante! ¿Qué tipo de persona enferma querría comerse a Simba?

Ichigo soltó una risilla y volvió a su trucha.

-Yo no. Pedí un picadillo de carne variada y pastel de pacana.

-Deja de jugar conmigo.

Los ojos de Ichigo se marcaron unos pasos de tango por el cuerpo de Rukia.

-Antes no parecía importarte.

-Ha sido el alcohol -dijo Rukia jugueteando con el pie de su copa de vino.

-Ha sido el sexo del que no estamos disfrutando.

Rukia abrió la boca para interrumpirle, pero él la interrumpió antes.

-Ahórrate la saliva, Chappy. Ya va siendo hora que afrontes algunos hechos importantes. Primero, estamos casados. Segundo, estamos viviendo bajo el mismo techo...

-No porque yo lo eligiera.

-Y tercero, ambos estamos célibes en este momento.

-No se puede ser célibe por momentos. Es un estilo de vida a largo plazo. Créeme, yo lo sé. -Esta última parte habría preferido no decirla en voz alta. O tal vez sí. Rukia pinchó una rodaja de zanahoria que no se quería comer.

Ichigo dejó su tenedor para estudiar a Rukia más atentamente.

-Bromeas, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto que bromeo -dijo Rukia tragándose la zanahoria-. ¿Creías que hablaba en serio?

-No estás bromeando -dijo Ichigo frotándose la barbilla.

-¿Ves al camarero? Creo que ya pasaré a los postres.

-¿Te importaría explicarte?

-No.

Ichigo esperó el momento propicio.

Rukia jugó con otra rodaja de zanahoria y se encogió de hombros.

-Tengo mis propias opiniones.

-Igual que la revista _Times. _Déjate de evasivas.

-Dime adónde crees que nos lleva esta conversación.

-Ya sabes adónde. Directamente al dormitorio.

-Dormitorios -enfatizó ella, deseando que Ichigo no se mostrara tan obstinado con el tema-. Uno para él y otro para ella, y así tiene que seguir.

-Hace un par de días te habría dado la razón. Pero ambos sabemos que si no hubiera sido por los colmillos de tu Godzilla ahora mismo estaríamos desnudos.

Rukia sintió un escalofrío.

-Eso no lo puedes dar por sentado.

-Mira, Rukia, el anuncio del periódico no saldrá hasta el próximo jueves. Hoy sólo es sábado. Me pasaré un par de días más con las entrevistas. Luego otro día, como mínimo, para instruir a la persona que contrate. Eso son muchas noches.

Rukia llevaba ya un rato jugueteando con su ensalada, así que abandonó toda pretensión de comer.

-Ichigo, no me gusta el sexo por el sexo.

-Eso sí que me sorprende. Me parece recordar una noche de febrero...

-Me había encaprichado contigo, ¿vale? Un estúpido encaprichamiento que se me fue de las manos.

-¿Un encaprichamiento? -Ichigo se inclinó en su silla, disfrutando de la situación-. ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Doce?

-No te rías de mí.

-¿Así que te habías encaprichado conmigo?

Su sonrisa torcida era exactamente como la de Kon cuando creía que tenía a Chappy justo donde la quería. A la conejita no le gustaba, ni tampoco a Rukia.

-Me había encaprichado contigo y con Alan Greenspan al mismo tiempo. No me puedo imaginar en qué pensaba. Aunque el encaprichamiento por Greenspan era mucho peor. Gracias a Dios que no topé con él y su atractivo maletín.

Ichigo hizo oídos sordos a esa última tontería.

-Es interesante observar que Chappy parece haberse encaprichado con Kon, también.

-¡Eso no es verdad! Kon la trata fatal.

-Tal vez si ella se lo confesara, sería más simpático.

-¡Eso es más desagradable que lo de _Lilynette_ Gingerbuck y yo! -Rukia tenía que lograr cambiar de tema de conversación-. Se puede encontrar sexo en cualquier parte, pero nosotros tenemos una amistad, y eso es más importante.

-¿Una amistad?

Rukia asintió.

-Sí, supongo que sí -admitió Ichigo-. Tal vez sea eso lo que lo hace tan excitante. Nunca he tenido relaciones sexuales con una amiga.

-No es más que la fascinación por lo prohibido.

-No sé en qué sentido es prohibido para ti -dijo Ichigo frunciendo el ceño-. Yo tengo mucho más que perder.

-¿Y eso cómo lo has calculado, exactamente?

-Vamos, ya sabes lo importante que es mi carrera para mí. Tus familiares más directos resultan ser mis jefes, y ahora mismo mi situación ante ellos es inestable. Es exactamente por eso por lo que siempre mantengo mis relaciones con las mujeres lejos del equipo. Ni siquiera he salido jamás con ninguna de las animadoras de los Stars.

-Y, en cambio, mírate, aquí tirándole los tejos a la hermana de tu jefa.

-Yo lo puedo perder todo. Tú no tienes nada que perder.

«Sólo este frágil corazón mío.»

Ichigo acarició el pie de su copa de vino con el dedo.

-La verdad es que unas pocas noches de flirteo podrían ayudar en tu carrera de escritora.

-Me muero de ganas de oír por qué.

-Reprogramarán tu subconsciente para que dejes de enviar mensajes homosexuales secretos en tus libros.

Rukia puso los ojos en blanco.

Ichigo soltó una risita.

-Déjame respirar, Ichigo. Si estuviéramos en Chicago, ni siquiera se te habría ocurrido tener relaciones sexuales conmigo. ¿Te parece adulador?

-Seguro que se me ocurriría si pasáramos juntos tanto tiempo como lo estamos pasando aquí.

Ichigo estaba evitando deliberadamente la cuestión, pero antes de que Rukia pudiera hacérselo notar, apareció la camarera para averiguar si había algún problema con la comida que llevaban ya rato sin tocar. Ichigo le aseguró que no pasaba nada. La camarera esbozó la mejor de sus sonrisas y se puso a charlar con Ichigo como si fuera su mejor amigo. La gente solía reaccionar de la misma manera con Rangiku y Gin, así que Rukia ya estaba acostumbrada a aquel tipo de interrupciones, pero la camarera era guapa y con muchas curvas, y en esa ocasión su actitud le pareció molesta.

Cuando la mujer se marchó finalmente, Ichigo se apoyó en el respaldo de su silla y retomó la conversación por la parte que Rukia deseaba que hubiera olvidado.

-Eso del celibato... ¿desde cuándo dura?

Rukia estaba cortando un pedacito de pollo y se tomó su tiempo.

-Una temporada.

-¿Algún motivo en particular?

Rukia masticó lentamente, como si estuviera reflexionando sobre la cuestión cuando en realidad se esforzaba por encontrar una escapatoria.

-Es una elección que tomé.

-¿Es una parte más de la niña buena que todo el mundo piensa que eres excepto yo?

-¡Soy una niña buena!

-Eres una impertinente.

-¿Por qué tiene que justificarse una mujer virtuosa? O semivirtuosa, vaya, no vayas a pensar que era virgen antes de perder la chaveta por ti.

Pero, en cierto modo, sí que era virgen. Aunque sabía algo de sexo, ninguna de sus dos aventuras le había enseñado nada sobre hacer el amor, y menos aún aquella horrorosa noche con Ichigo.

-Porque somos amigos, ¿recuerdas? Los amigos se cuentan estas cosas. Tú ya sabes mucho más de mí que la mayoría de la gente.

A Rukia no le gustaba sentirse con esta revelación más avergonzada de lo que se había sentido al contarle lo de la herencia, así que se esforzó por parecer piadosa y, apoyando los codos en la mesa, juntó las manos como en una plegaria.

-Ser sexualmente exigente no tiene nada de vergonzoso.

En cierto modo, Ichigo la entendía mejor que su propia familia, y su ceja levantada le indicó que no le había impresionado.

-Es que... Conozco a mucha gente que trata el sexo despreocupadamente, pero yo no puedo hacerlo. Creo que es demasiado importante.

-No voy a discutir eso contigo.

-Pues bien, es eso.

-Me alegro.

¿Era la imaginación de Rukia, o había notado cierta suficiencia en la expresión de Ichigo?

-¿De qué te alegras? ¿De haber tenido un estadio lleno de mujeres fáciles mientras yo mantenía las piernas cruzadas? A eso lo llamo yo doble rasero.

-Eh, que tampoco me siento orgulloso de ello. Viene programado en los cromosomas X. Y tampoco ha sido un estadio lleno.

-Déjame que te lo diga de otro modo. Hay gente que puede tener relaciones sexuales sin compromiso, pero resulta que yo no soy una de ellas, así que sería mejor que te mudaras de nuevo a la casa de huéspedes.

-Técnicamente hablando, Chappy, ya me comprometí seriamente contigo, y creo que ha llegado el día de la paga.

-El sexo no es un producto. No se puede comerciar con él.

-¿Quién dice eso? -preguntó con una sonrisa definitivamente diabólica-. Había montones de vestidos preciosos en aquella boutique del pueblo, y puedo ser muy liberal con mi tarjeta de crédito.

-Qué gran momento de orgullo para mí. Escritora de libros de conejitos convertida en fulana en un sencillo paso.

A Ichigo le gustó el chiste, pero su risotada fue interrumpida por una pareja que se acercaba desde la otra punta del comedor.

-Perdona, pero ¿eres Ichigo Kurosaki? Mira, mi mujer y yo somos forofos...

Rukia dejó de escuchar y sorbió su café mientras Ichigo se encargaba de sus admiradores. Aquel hombre la derretía, y no tenía sentido pretender lo contrario. Si se tratara sólo del atractivo físico, no sería tan peligroso, pero aquel encanto arrogante estaba derrumbando sus defensas. Y en cuanto al beso que habían compartido...

¡Quieta ahí! Que aquel beso le hubiera aflojado las piernas no significaba que fuera a dejarse llevar. Acababa de recuperarse de una caída emocional en barrena, y no era tan autodestructiva como para volver a lanzarse en ella. Simplemente tenía que recordarse que Ichigo estaba aburrido y que le apetecía un rollete pasajero. La cruda realidad era que cualquier mujer le valdría, y ella estaba a mano. Aun así, Rukia no podía seguir negando que había recuperado su viejo encaprichamiento

Hay mujeres que son bobas hasta para respirar.

.

.

.

Ichigo dejó a un lado el último de los libros de Chappy que Rukia había intentado esconder sin éxito cuando volvieron a la casita. ¡No se lo podía creer! En aquellas páginas estaba la mitad de su vida reciente. Censurada, por supuesto. Pero aun así...

¡Él era Kon ! Su Harley roja... Su moto acuática. Aquel pequeño incidente del salto en caída libre, pero exageradísimo... Y Kon practicando el _snowboard _en la Montaña de Nieve Nueva llevando unas Revo plateadas... ¡Debería demandarla!

Pero se sentía tan adulado. Rukia escribía muy bien, y las historias eran fantásticas: adaptadas a los niños de hoy y divertidas. Aunque hubo algo que no le gustó de los libros de Chappy: por lo general, la conejita acababa casi siempre imponiéndose al tejón. ¿Qué clase de mensaje les estaba dando a los niños? ¿O a los mayores, si vamos a eso?

Ichigo se apoyó en el respaldo del destartalado sofá y echó un vistazo hacia la puerta del dormitorio que Rukia había cerrado al entrar. El buen humor del que Ichigo había disfrutado durante la cena se había esfumado. Había que ser ciego para no saber que Rukia se sentía atraída por él. Entonces ¿cuál era la cuestión?

Rukia quería darle un tirón a su correa, ésa era la cuestión. Quería que Ichigo le suplicara para sentir que había recuperado su orgullo. Para ella, aquello era una especie de lucha de poder. Empezaba a mostrarse coqueta y divertida cuando estaba con él, le hacía disfrutar de su compañía, se encrespaba los cabellos, se ponía ropa vistosa pensada únicamente para que a él le dieran ganas de quitársela. Entonces, cuando llegaba el momento exacto de quitarle la ropa, daba un salto hacia atrás y decía que no creía en el sexo sin compromiso.

Bobadas.

Ichigo necesitaba una ducha, y fría, pero lo único que había en esa casa era aquella bañera pequeña como una jarra de cerveza. Dios, cuánto detestaba aquel lugar. ¿Por qué Rukia hacía una montaña de todo aquello? Tal vez había dicho que no durante la cena, pero mientras la besaba, aquel dulce cuerpecito sin duda le estaba diciendo que sí. ¡Estaban casados! ¡Era él quien había tenido que comprometerse, no ella!

Su política de no mezclar los negocios con el placer le había estallado en la cara. Los problemas que experimentaba para apartar la mirada de la puerta del dormitorio de Rukia le repugnaron. Él era Ichigo Kurosaki, maldita sea, y no tenía por qué suplicar las atenciones de ninguna mujer, y menos cuando había tantas otras haciendo cola para llamar su atención.

Bueno, ya había tenido bastante. Desde aquel momento iba a dedicarse únicamente a los negocios. Se encargaría del campamento y aumentaría el ritmo de sus entrenamientos para estar en plena forma al empezar la pretemporada. En cuanto a aquella esnob irritante que resultaba ser su esposa... Hasta que volvieran a Chicago, quedaba estrictamente prohibido tocarla.

* * *

><p>Mil disculpas¡, mas de 4 meses, creo que esta vez me pase,<p>

gracias Astalina por paquearme, mas que nada por tu comentario actualizo

Bluue-Hayate me alegro que te gustara las historia, depues de un tiempo aqui esta la actualizacion

Gracias por los alertas y favoritos

Espero subir otro prontito


End file.
